Stargate Fleet Command
by kylecolecole7170
Summary: The USAF has lost control of the Stargate to the IOA. The US President Kerry has promoted Samantha Cater to Commander General of the Air Force of off world assets. To wage war on the Aschen after they attacked Earth and servile sites off world. The IOA moved the gate back to a mock up base of the SGC in Egypt and have violated treaties.
1. Acknowledgement

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS

This is a Stargate SG1 and Atlantis story based off another the Return of the Ancients known as ROTA by Aer-ki Jyr you can read this at /rota/ . Just to make it clear this is not an official continuation of ROTA or of Stargate. I do recommend reading ROTA first. I would like to thank the Deviant art artist Mallacore, NapsterCZ, Spinobreaker and ZizZgfx an Spaceman7 for there help with inspiration of ships and design. You can find their works on the web page give them a look.

A special thanks goes out to the other fanfiction Arthur's Aer-ki Jyr, Seraphin2011, AlexanderD and Senrab Nomis as well as many others. Each of these works are great in their own right with different views. They would be worth you time to read as well.

I'm going on that earths ships are smaller then what the Cannon models show which is the 304's are 250 meters long by 195 meters wide by 65 meters and 302's are 8m by 13m by 4.5m and 304's not 650m long by 365m wide by 155m tall an 302's 13m long 26m wide 5.7m tall. First season 5-1 Redemption the X-302 was on a 747 with stargate strapped to it which the gate 6.7m and the fact that a fighter would have a wing span over twice as our other jets makes no since to me the new tech should make it smaller. And a 650m long ship is 200m longer then any thing that we on earth have ever built to date and trying to build it in secret would be impossible. But with what I know an seen the smaller ships seem more real to me. I mean it would be a feat of engineering just to build a hanger that size on earth to house and assemble.

So with that said here is my telling of after ROTA hope you enjoy. PS I'm not much on all the tech stuff so I borrowed from the web and other stories so.


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The USAF has lost control of the Stargate to the IOA. The US President Kerry has promoted Samantha Cater to Commander General of the Air Force of off world assets. To wage war on the Aschen after they attacked Earth and servile sites off world. The IOA moved the gate back to a mock up base of the SGC in Egypt and have violated treaties with the Tok'ra and the new Jafa Empire. Which has left Earth alone an without any of there former allies.

At war with the Aschen of which are using an automated army of small and large spherical Kenobi like drones with multiple laser weapons controlled remotely from a command ship or able to carrying out orders from its place of origin. In space they have large rectangle elementals nickname legos for they can fight as alone or come together to increases there capabilities. To date the SGC has only had few victories but at great losses.

The Lucian Alliance had been plaguing the galaxy with Kassa. "Evil space corn." An they have been attacking any Earth ship or colony they find. Blaming Earth for their losses when the Ori came to began their crusade. They had Goa'uld Ha'tak class mother-ships, Al'kesh boomers, Tel'tak troop transports and Death Gliders an other support ships in their fleet. With spies across the galaxy and unknown number of worlds.

With the Goa'uld System Lords abolished. Minor Goa'ulds are hiding from there enemies like rats. Some have infiltrated humans of power on Earth in hope of ruling over them one day. Others have fled to the remote corners of the Galaxy to back water planets with there few Jafa and Human slaves to start anew.

Through means of the Repository of Knowledge the Ancients have been recreated when it was used by Ryan Stevenson. A young Captain from the SGC when he encountered the 'head sucker thing' as Jack O'Neill labeled it. It changed his DNA into Alterra with the ability to change other humans. With there knowledge he was able to start rebuilding the legacy that span over twenty three galaxies. He was able to restore the Asgard by finding the cause of their genetic disorder. He has all but defeat the Wraith.

With Bra'tac being the first that Ryan transformed to Alterra for need of his skills as a warrior. Together to designed new larger space craft for both Ryan's needs and for the new convent of System Lords with Bra'tac being the first of offering a new technological Prim'tah that never has to be replaced. Bra'tac making Teal'c his new first prime.

With Ryan's help the Tok'ra was given a new Queen so for the first time in a millenia there numbers are able two grow. It was do to them he was able to come up with the cure for the plague which ended the Alterra millions of years ago.


	3. Chapter 1 The Battle of Yorkshire

Stargate Fleet Command

Chapter One Battle of Yorkshire

07 Mar 2016

United Kingdom

Colony of Yorkshire

Bright flashes of light were everywhere as sparks flew from the consoles. With another hit of the powerful beams coming from the enemy's ships. Looking across the bridge smoke filled the air Captain Anna Shaw was taking it in. "Shield status report?" She all but shouted. The USAF Hammond was in a bad way and the Captain knew it. They had received a distress signal from the colony below with no way to escape there were over two hundred thousand people there. With only four ships there was no way they could protect the colony.

"Shields at 22% and falling fast Sir." Came from the coms officer TSgt Todd Rollins. "We will not be able to take many more of those hits, Captain." As the ship rocked yet again as more sparks flew.

"Hyperspace window opening off the starboard bow." Came sensors office Major Louse Hall. "It's one of ours the Kidd!" Moments later another window opened dropping out the USNS Cole. Both let loose four beams of there main weapons striking the oncoming Elementals. Their shield flashed before they fell and the Elementals broke apart on impact.

Just then a flash like a supernova flashed from across the battle zone as the British BC 304 the HMSS Malta blow to pieces. This was their second 304 of their growing fleet of warships with the other at Earth all they had left was three smaller cruisers that were something the IOA had come up with. With one of them on its death roll.

The captain of the USNS Kidd barking orders they had taken another eight of they Elementals with her sister ship doing the same. He ordered to launch all of the 302's there was now over a hundred and fifty fighters trying to take on the Kenobi drones on the surface. The USAF Hammond was trying to make its way from the fight. With hole breaches all over and the shields falling. He ordered to try and cover the Hammond to block the retreat. With flashes of his on shields and sparks flying as they fired off their mark IX nuclear missiles at the control ships. One hitting its mark blowing up the shields felled as the control ship broke apart. Upon seeing this the other command ship reordered the Elementals into clusters of four increasing their strength.

There was another window opening as two Ha'tak mother ships dropped out and opened fire on their mutual enemy the Aschen. Taking out three more clusters. Seeing a new threat the Aschen command ship ordered their Elementals to fall back with so mini ships now at play their losses were mounting. Then their ship rocked hard as the USAF Revere dropped out of Hyperspace all most on top of them within moments the command ship was on more. Lunching fighters to take on the rest of the Elementals that were still fighting off of there last orders.

Just as the Hammond got out of range the Kidd was starting to list over as the shields felled with six clusters raining fire down on it. With no other ship in range, the Captain ordered for emergency beam out. With the combined firepower the USNS Kidd was taking, it couldn't hold up for much longer. Then there was the flash and the Kidd was no more. All anyone could do was watch as the new ship went up.

The USNS Cole wasn't fairing any better as three more clusters were firing on it. Their shields down to less than 30% they were trying to flee but they were losing power to their Sublight and the hyperdrives were already out. One of the Ha'taks moved in to try and cover the USNS Cole. Taking out two of the clusters as six more was moving into firing range. The two British cruisers that were left began to move in on the last six clusters. After the USAF Revere and the other Ha'tak had taken out the rest.

The Revere opened a hyperspace window to make a small jump. Taking out one of the clusters upon reentry to normal space. Moving to takeout another the Cole lost the fight with only two clusters left firing on her the shields felled. As the USNS Cole rolled she managed to get off one last salvo of her beam weapons taking out the last of the two clusters before losing all power herself.

On the Revere Gen. Ellis was evaluating the situation. " Open a com to the Ha'taks. We owe them our thanks."

"This General Ellis of the Earth ship USAF Revere. Thanks for the help. To how do I speak?" Ellis asked.

"I'm Gar'nel of the Free Jaffa Nation. You owe us on thanks it was an honor to fight with the Tau'ri against these honorless filth Aschen." He all but spit the name of their enemy. "From our sensors, it seems that those things on the planet have been eliminated. Is there anything else you would require of us?"

"I believe that we should be able to take it from here." Returned Ellis "How did your ships make out?"

"A few minor repairs and we will be on our way." The Jaffa said before ending the com.

"Did the Kidd get anyone off before she went up?" Gen Ellis was looking out over in space where the Cole was. "Beam all nonessential personal from the Cole to the ground. Send any teams we have to help with repairs."

"Yes, Sir. The USNS Kidd was able to get only eighty-seven off before she went. Sir." The coms officer Reported. "The Jaffa are leaving now Sir." As he looked out the viewport and saw the vessels inter hyperspace.

"Send a message to Command we're going to need to get some help down there and fast." Ellis looking around how is the Hammond." He asks before setting back in his command chair.

"The Hammond has lost most of their power and life support is felling. They ask for help to bean the non-essential personnel out."

"Beam the wounded over and the rest to the surface. Send down anyone we can spare to help out down there and have someone to get the gate open to a friendly world." Ordered the General "Do we have anything else headed our way?"

"Long-range sensors are out from all the radiation out there." The sensor officer said.

"Keep the shields up and weapons hot while we make repairs. Send out any repair team we don't need to the other ships." Ellis ordered. "Send all 302's out from radiation field to keep an eye out for any more hostiles."

On the surface it was chaos. People were laying everywhere dead and the wounded. People were in shock. There were men, women, and children the drones did not make the difference they were all targets. The medics were running from one to the other covering the dead and get help to those that they could. The people were scared and anger was building first at those that had attacked then toward their government far not protecting them.

Eight hours earlier

Yorkshire Colony

Earlier that day it was the three hours before daybreak. The guards were setting at their stations in the Stargate command. With on iris, they had three gun batteries stationed around the stargate with two-man teams. While four other guards stationed at the door of a large warehouse-like building built over it. All was quiet till the sounds of the gate began the sounds magnified from being inside.

"Unscheduled off-world gate activation!" The young airmen announced from the makeshift control room that was built just over the DHD. The unstable vortex erupted from the gate then settled back in the now open gate. We are receiving a signal from Sussex. They're reporting that they are under attack by the Aschen." The airmen reported with a look of fear fell over all that was in the room.

"Prepare for evacuees! Sound the alarms get everyone we can here now." The RAF Major commanded. "On your feet, we have incoming wounded and possible hostiles."

Just then the first stared coming through. Women and children were the first to come then a few of the men all civilians. Sussex was their newest colony with only seven thousand mostly workers to build up the colonies' infrastructure with only two thousand military personals. With only a few buildings for so many people. Most were in tents or using shipping containers as makeshift housing.

After around five hundred had come through the gate closed then moments later it reopened twenty-five more came running out. Then the first large spear so big that it just fits through came hovering out. Upon its arrival, it releases fifty softball-size Kenobis that began to spread out within the warehouse. With laser-like fire coming from them taking out the guards at the fire stations with ease. Floating through the air their shields were flashing as they took the small arms fire from the soldiers. The large spear was firing blast after blast of its more powerful beam weapons. Taking out the control room. Then came three more of the large things releasing their Kenobis. Before the gate closed down eight more had come through making it twelve plus the one hundred kenobis they each had. The doors of the warehouse blow open as they came out hunting their prey.

High above just outside the system two hyperspace windows opened spitting out the two Ashen command carriers each with two hundred rectangular ships. That was about thirty meters long ten meters wide and five meters thick. Each was equipped with there own shields and single beam weapon at the center of their front. They each opened up a window into hyperspace for the short jump to the planet. Where the British had one 304 and five small escort ships around half the size of the 304. Though these Aschen craft were small they packed a punch when they worked together in packs.

The 304 captain of the HMSS Malta was still new to Royal Space Navy as were most from Earths countries. Releasing their missiles and firing the Asgard beam weapons hitting the first of the enemy's craft. It was taking six to eight volleys with the beams just to take out a single of the Elementals. But with so mini of them there was little they could do alone. Sending out a distress signal an hoping help would come was their only chance. Lunching their 302's did little against the enemy ships.

With a new hyperspace window opening and the American ship, the USAF Hammond was coming through. The Hammond opened fire on the Elementals closest to the HMSS Malta to try to relieve some of the pressure off the now dying ship. Taking on fire the Hammond was moving through the vast battlefield to get closer to the HMSS Malta. The captain was calling for the retreat but it was for not. They were to badly damaged losing life support systems and power the Malta was domed. Locking on to as many people as she could the Hammond beamed them to the surface.

They began to fill some hope as their shields were falling fast. The Malta was losing badly with hole breaches venting atmosphere. The captain was calling for an evacuation of the ship but with on power, there was nothing he could do. Then he saw the first of his crew vanish in a flash of light he was relieved that not all would be lost this day. With internal explosions, the HMSS Malta began to break apart in a massive fireball. Just as two more hyperspace windows opened with more help.

The losses were great two 304's and two British escorts ships alone with thirty-nine 302's. On the surface was even worse over seven thousand dead with over twelve thousand wounded. With many still unaccounted for those numbers would only rise. After a fly over the Sussex Colony was a total loss the Aschen had released their bioweapon killing all life around the stargate an leveling all structures.

9 Jun 2016

Sol 2 Terra, Springfield

United States Space Command HQ

Three months since the battle at Yorkshire. Where they had lost one of their newest 304's the USNS Kidd and severely crippling two other the USAF Hammond and the USNS Cole. These were the United States Navies' first space ships on their shakedown cruise alone with the USAF Revere while answering a distress call from the British Colony Yorkshire. That was under attack by a large Aschen fleet with two of their control platforms with four hundred of their Elementals. The Aschen had timed their attack through the gate as well. They had first attacked the colony of Sussex with drone spheres through the gate and two of their carrier vessels and an Aschen bioweapons platform ship. There were no vessels in orbit at the time. The people on the ground had no warning before the attack began. The world was off the Goa'uld known network. So it was believed by those from the IOA to be safe.


	4. Chapter 2 Old Friends

[ I have gone through this many times now and have made a few changes. Also trying to fix the grammar and misspellings. There is nothing that changes the over all story the biggest is the Kawalsky instead of the Hammond. The Hammond is coming but it was to early in my timeline. There are a few dialogue changes as well. This chapter starts shortly after carter gets promoted to General of the Air Force. This is to build on her story that was left in the air in ROTA. Somethings are going to be efferent from that story but most should fit in nicely. I'm hoping this fixes some of the biggest errors. If not please let me know so that I may fix them. Thanks for reading.]

Enjoy!

Chapter Two Old Friends

09 October 2012

Cheyenne Mountain

United States Stargate Command HQ

The newly minted GAF Samantha Carter walked out of her office into the conference room. She was the first woman to ever hold such a rank and first since WWII that wasn't honorary. Around the table was the newly appointed Secretary of Defence Hank Landry was standing at the far end. Also, there were the four Colonels of the only 304's that belonged to the USAF. Col. W. Ronson of the Phoenix, Col. E. Young of the Icarus, Col. A. Ellis of the Revere and Col. S Caldwell of the Kawalsky. Generals Cameron Mitchell, Howard, Higgins and Admiral Morrison. Dr. B. Lee and Dr. Lam were seated at the end of the long table.

"_Thank you all for coming. There are a few things we need to discuss here today so please be seated and we shall begin._" Carter said once she looked over the room. "_First Colonels how did your shakedown flights go?_" Looking at Ellis and Caldwell.

Caldwell was the first to answer. "_All went well nothing to report here General._"

"_Same here on problems to report General._" Came Ellis's reply.

"_Ok then. Colonel Ronson, how is it going with your patrols with the other nations?_" Carter looks to Ronson.

"_So far everyone is keeping to themselves. The HMSS Britannia is on its shakedown cruise now. The Russian have been keeping either the USSR Kerensky or the USSR Chekov near Earth. While the Chinese ship the Yemen is here now it has been making frequent trips to one of their worlds. Their new ship is scheduled to take flight in two weeks. The French FNSS Bearn Should take flight in three days. It seems that there are a lot of smaller vessels being built as well, General._"Stated Ronson "_I haven't gotten any intelligence on them as of yet. But from the scans, we've been getting they will be flying soon as well._"

"_Yes, Colonel we have that information on those they will be like our escort cruisers in the Navy. If I am right we should have some of our self sometime soon._" Admiral Morrison stated looking to Carter as she gives a nod.

"_Yes Admiral we do have a few in the works but those that are being built abroad are not what we will build. Those seem to use a lot of Goa'uld technology in them. They would downgrade our fleet. Alex Colson, Dr. Lee and I were working on new ship designs that would have been able to take on the Ori before that war ended. Since then I've been put in command we are now looking into finalizing the eight new classes of ships. But for now, we are sticking with the 304's and 302's. We have laid the next two ship hulls out now so we should have them out in six months._" Carter said then looked to Colonel Young. "_Colonel Young, how was your trip to the Gama site?_"

"_All was well General. They were glad to get the supplies. They say there was a new gate address found in the Asgard data core that was not listed with any other known addresses we have. They sent SG3 to check it out and found that it is not a world but seems to be a moon. From what they gathered it a fairly big system that appears to have at least one other habitable moon or planet._" Young reported with a smile. "_I would have gone and done a complete survey. But it is way out on the outer arm on the edge of the galaxy. I thought it would be best to get back with you on that General._"

"_Yes, I've read the reports you forwarded on this. Which brings me to your next mission. Colonel Young, you are to go there to get your survey and mineral analysis of that system. Then scan for any other systems within the sensors range. You will be bringing a forward bass set up with you._" Sam turned to Caldwell. "_Colonel Caldwell you will be heading to the Tollana system. To see if there is any chance of starting a mining operation there the Tollan settled there because of the Trinium. On the offset, if you do encounter the Tollan people render what help you can. I also want you to take a forward bass set up with as well as a stargate. There is a world on your way that is lifeless and has nothing we need._"

"_Yes General,_" Caldwell answered.

"_General with all due respect can we afford to spread our forces so far at this time?_" Ellis was shaking his head. "_We only have the four ships now._"

"_Well Colonel if we do not get more mining sites up all we will have is four ships. We need the Trinium. And if we can help our friends that will be a plus. The Tok'ra did a flyover ten years ago and there was nothing left standing after the Goa'uld left. They didn't detect any life signs on the planet. So I'm not counting on finding anyone there now. If there is anyone there they would be living in the stone age._" Carter looking at him with a glare. "_Colonel Ellis you will be heading to the Epsilon site with another bass setup. We will be using it as a forward base it is the closest world to Earth that is unpopulated with a stargate._" Looking at the Colonels. "_I want all four ships beginning to split your crews into three teams to start the training of the new people that will be coming. Generals and Admiral, we will start the new training of your troops as soon as they are cleared. We need all the combat engineers that we can get as to start building a new command and training facilities off-world. Is there anything else that we need to touch on about this._" Carter asked looking at everyone around the room. Seeing Landry setting back with a big smile on his face. "_Sir have something to add?_"

"_Ah, I'm just proud to see you take charge the way you have,_" Landry said looking to Cam. "_I take it that you're going to take command of the Gama site?_"

"_Yes, Sir. I will be headed out with Colonel Caldwell along with Doctors Lee and Lam she will be heading up the medical department there. While Dr. Lee is needed to oversee the construction of the shipyard._" Cam replied. "_From there we can restart our gate activities and seek out the things we will be needing. Hopefully some new friends._"

"_Just remember that hasn't gone so well here lately it seems every time we make a new friend. We find new enemies as well. So be careful out there and don't bring any strays home with you._" Landry said as Bill was starting to complain.

"_Well, what about my work here over at area 51? Surely you don't expect me to just turn it over to someone else?_" Dr. Lee not too happy about what was happening here.

"_Is there anything that is going to blow up the planet that can't wait a few weeks while you oversee the construction?_" Cam asked while mimicking an explosion with his hands. The though of O'Neill came to some around the table making them snicker a bit.

"_Well no_," Lee replied

"_Then yes you have to go. We need this shipyard up before the end of the month. You can bring whatever you can with you. Would that be alright with you._" Carter trying to please him a bit knowing how much he hates being off-world. Especially since the midway station where he and others spent five days in a puddle jumper.

"_Well all right I guess I can bring some of my research alone. Some of it may be of use._" Lee relented sagging his shoulders and blowing out a breath.

"_Well alright then. Colonels, you have your orders. You may be underway soon as you have your ships loaded. Doctors gather your things. Generals send in your recommendations for the command positions we are going to need a lot. Things would be better if we didn't have to keep a lid on this. That is all I've got, have a nice day. Dismissed._" Carter ended the briefing getting up to head into her office when she heard Landry.

"_Sam, you have a moment?_" Landry coming up to her.

"_Sure for you anytime._" Smiling holding the door for him to enter. "_What can I do for you?_" She asked.

Coming into the office Landry sat down in front of the desk as Carter walked behind it and sat not filling to comfortable with him on that side of it. Upon seeing this Landry just breaking into a bit of a chuckle. "_Relax Carter you've earned it and are doing a great job. So just enjoy the moment._"

"_Thank you, Sir._" Carter still steadying herself. "_This is still all so new to me_."

"_It gets easier over time. The reason I wanting to talk is that CIC Kerry was going to go public with everything at his first State of the Union address. But the Congress members that know of it program has asked him to hold off a bit now. He still wants you to start putting the package together for after his announcement._" Landry told her while she sat back in chair eyes going wide. "_You won't have as much work to do on this as you may think. Jack and I have already put most of it together you just need to fill in the rest and dot I's the cross the t's so to speak. An don't hold back._"

10 Oct 2012

USAF Kawalsky

Tollana System

A hyperspace window opens depositing the Kawalsky on the outer edges of the Tollana system. They began to scan the first planetoid detecting Trinium in imaginable amounts. As they moved closer to Tollana sensors began to detect life forms on the planet. "_Sir I'm detecting around three thousand humans on Tollona. In small groups about a two thousand km from the Tollan city ruins. There seems to be a large group of small huts near a lake at the base of a river._" The censors' officer reported.

"_Helm set a coarse to put us in a geostationary orbit. This just went from a survey to a rescue mission._" Caldwell stated pressing a button on his command chair. "_General Mitchell to the bridge._"

"_What do we have Colonel?_" Cam asked as he entered the bridge. Moments late.

"_It would appear that this is now a rescue mission. What are your orders, Sir._" Caldwell replied. "_We are detecting around three thousand people down there._"

"_We are not detecting any power or communications signatures on the plant either_" The coms officer reported.

"_Well, that does change things a bit. Is there anywhere we can safely land near where they're at?_" Cam asked looking at the captain then they both looked to the censors' operator as he was busy scanning the surface.

"_Yes, Sir there is a suitable clearing about five clicks from the largest settlement._" He answered while looking back over to them.

"_All right then Colonel, take us down,_" Cam ordered. "_An Prepare to have dinner guest._"

"_Helm set the coarse to the landing coordinates and take us down._" Opening his coms. "_Prepare for atmospheric landing. Dr. Laim, have your medical staff prepare to render aid to refugees. Caldwell out._"

A huge fireball appears overhead the people began to panic it has been years since the Goa'uld had all but wiped them out. Now many feared that they have come to finish what they had started all those years ago. As the ship came into view it then became clear that it wasn't the Goa'uld but another unknown vessel. A man walking out in front was trying to calm the people down, as he and a few others were walked ahead to where the ship appeared to be landing. As they came over a hill they was this huge ship setting in the clearing. There was six men headed there way.

"_Howdy flocks. If you don't mind me saying but ya look like you could use a good meal._" Cam said looking at the man in front of the group. "_I'm General Cameron Mitchell and this is Colonel Steven Caldwell of the United State of America, Earth._"

"_Earth doesn't have any space ships that could get here. So who are you and what do you want?_" The man asked with all the force he could muster. His men tightening their grips on the makeshift spears they carried.

"_A lot has changed in the last few years. I a sure you that we are from Earth sir. Who might you be?_" Cam asked.

"_My name is Narim the leader of what is left the Tollan people,_" he said with as much pride possible. "_If you are from Earth tell me what gift I was given when our people first meet?_"

"_That one is easy Samantha Carter gave you a cat named Schrodinger,_" Cam replied to Narim. "_Now it is General Carter she is the one who sent us here. We had believed that the Goa'uld had wiped you out. The Tok'ra had sent a ship and didn't detect any life signs. Since we only have a few ships we haven't been able to come for our selves until now. How are your people doing by the way?_"

"_We are fair for the most part. We were able to hide in the mines that was near Tollana. It was weeks before anyone was able to leave because of the smoke and fires. When we first came out we looked for survivors and tried to salvage what we could but there was nothing left. We were over five thousand then winter came. A sickness came over us we lost fifteen hundred before it was over. We broke into smaller groups so we would be able to feed ourselves better. We still have some sick even now._" He explained with a tear coming to bear.

"_We brought a stargate with us that we are now setting it up. We also are setting up a medical tent to have your people checked out. If you want to send your people to our Gama site we can get started right away._" Caldwell offered. "It would be an honor if_ you would be our guest at dinner? We have a few things to catch you up on._"

"_Yes! The first being that the Goa'uld that did this to you is Dead along with most of their kind as well. There are a few here and there but no more of the System Lords of old there is a new Jaffa in charge now._" Cam said with a smile when he saw their eyes widen.

"_But how is this possible when you were trying to get our technology when we last spoke?_" Narim asked in bewilderment. "_If this is true then things have changed it would seem. I would be honored to be your guest._" Turning to the men with him. "_Go gather our people have them make their way here and send runners to the other settlements._" The men nodded and took off as told.

Hours later the people started coming to the tents where they could get seen by the doctors and get a good hot meal. There was a shower tent as well with hot water something that was well missed.

Narim, Cam and Caldwell were setting around the conference table on the Kawalsky going over the past events. "_So you see we need the Trinium and other minerals that are found here but this is your world. We will not mine it without your permission._" Cam comes to the other reason they had come here.

"_I see! What will become of us if we give you this world?_" Narim asked.

"_Well, one of our other ships should be reaching a system that's on the other side the galaxy from here. There is at least two habitable words there from our first reports. It has a stargate but its address was not known to us until a few days ago. We will help you to rebuild here or help you to relocate any where you would like to settle. But for now, let us get your people the help they need. These matters can wait for now._" Cam concluded with agreements from the other men.

{I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review an fill free to point out all my miss use of grammar and spilling. Thanks for reading.}


	5. Chapter 3 New Beginnings

[This was another rework had more issues to fix. I believe they are fixed if you notice anything let me know so it can be fixed. No rill story changes just some new content with grammar and spelling. Guessing I should have paid more attention to the English teacher then the girls in class. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.]

Chapter Three New Beginnings

11 Oct 2012

On the outer rim

USAF Icarus

A lone ship drops out of hyperspace on the edge of a large system with fourteen planets. The star has a mass that is point two times more than that of the Earth's sun. As they traveled toward the fourth planet where the stargate was. Coronal Young began to give out orders. "Ok people lets get to work." Looking to the science station. "Major Norris you may start deploying those Asgard satellites." These were found in the Asgard data core and used to monitor systems under their protection. They were easily constructed with the mater replicator that was now installed on all 304's. They also could be used to map out and explore new solar systems.

"Yes, Sir. The first satellite is away now Sir. The next ones are ready when we get further into the system. Sir." Major Norris said from the science station. She was recently working at area 51 under Dr. Lee they had been going through the copy of the Asgard data core after the Odyssey had returned to Earth after their demise. She was one of the most prominent scientists knowledgeable of the core.

There were only three copies of the Asgard data core one was on the Odyssey which was captured by Stevenson, Area 51 and the Gama site. All other computer access was done through an Asgard encrypted subspace communication network. Only navigational star charts data and language deciphers was in the onboard computer systems of any their ships. If needed the ships could access any needed information to complete a mission.

They would drop off one satellite for each planet then they would remain in the solar system to be used as an early warning system. After all the satellites were deployed the Icarus would be settled into orbit around the fourth planet. Beaming down the prefab buildings and a team to start the assembly while they continued their scans.

Two asteroid belts are dividing up the system. Between the star, and the first belt was the first five planets and six between the belts themselves. The six were gas giants ranging in size with hundreds of moon and other planetoids. The last three of note were the size of Mars ice covering that was making them look larger then they were. The fifth planet was six times the size of earth it was very inhospitable to humans toxic gasses and covered in a volcanic activity it was very hot. It had four planetoids two of which seemed to be three quarters the size of the earth and even being smaller they had gravity slightly more than earth at 1.3%. With oxygen and water, they would make for good outpost or even colonies.

As they proceeded with the scans of the forth planet sensors were detecting a large gravity field between the fourth and third planets. It was also showing that both planets were circling it as a binary planet. They were both relatively the size of earth with the fourth being slightly larger. The system was rich in Naquadah, Trinium, and Neutronium as well as other metals that were needed to construct ships. The first two planets were rocky masses with thin toxic gasses atmospheres.

"Ok people this is what we have been looking for. Lieutenant, send out an open a communication on all channels and send greetings in all known frequencies in languages we have. In case there may be some race that could be cloaked in some way." Coronal Young told the coms officer. "Keep an eye out for any signs of life or power readings. We do not want to move into someone's back yard."

"Sir there is what pears to be some caves on the far side of the fourth planet on the smaller continent. There is no life other than small animals in the system so for. Sir." The censors' officer relaid.

"Have SG-5 and a science team prepare to be beamed down and have a look," Young ordered. "What about the third planet?"

"Sir the third planet seems to be in a binary orbit with the fourth one. That is sixteen million miles apart. Which is about half the distance of Earth and Mars at their closest. It is slightly smaller than the fourth planet. But it has two small moons. Censors are showing the third planet is covered around 40% water with three landmasses. The fourth is 65% water with two main landmasses and an island chain halve way between them in the largest ocean body. It only has one moon about the size of Earths. There are large amounts of the needed minerals we looking far. There is no sign of ever been inhabited. There are various herds of large animals on both planets."

"Alright, people we will be setting up camps on both planets. Looks like we found our new Head Quarters and a good shipyard location. We will begin with the fourth planet with the gate. Helm set a course for the gate. Once we get in orbit start beaming down the equipment and personnel to set it up." Young sat back in his chair smiling. "I do believe we found a rare gem here." looking out the view screen at the two blue-greenish earth size planets.

03 November 2012

Sol2 Terra, Springfield

USAF HQ

After weeks of ferrying supplies to the other worlds. Carter had gathered up several trains loads of supplies ready to be transported to the off-world sites sent to Area 51 complex. It was taking to long to move the supplies needed from Earth to Springfield by ship. This was becoming their new Head Quarters. She informed the IOA that she was going to be installing a Stargate at Area 51 to move the supplies out. Of course, they protested the ideal of it profusely. She just informed them that there was little that they could do about it. That since she wrote their dialing program it would take them more time to do a workaround. The fact that she was informing them was just being considerate. So they relented then formed a schedule for during their off-hours. So they set up a roller conveyor and started pushing the shipping containers through the gate.

Once the supplies arrived the construction began on a massive level. The plant was named Terra and Springfield was the city of which the new Head Quarters of the off-Earth sites was to be built. On the third planet was now called Terra Minor its first city was New Angeles in which is becoming another shipyard and mining sites all around. The Tollan people moved to the different sites and after a while, they began to build their city of Tollona on the other continent of Terra. With a ship in orbit, they would make use of the transport beams on it tell a space station could be built. The Tollan had recovered a few of their homeworld's computer cores that was buried under the tons of rubble and had been able to recover some of the data.

General Carter had moved all her assets to the new headquarters. Though she still had to make frequent trips back to Earth. After a few months of working together, Narim and Samantha were starting to grow closer to one another. They were working on planetary defenses looking at the ion cannons and the Asgard plasma beam weapon they were able to increase the yield of the ion cannon tenfold. With the production of new weapons factory using the Asgard matter steam replicators it was now just the need to feed it the rare ores.

Narim was still a bit skeptical of the sharing of technologies but seen that Earth was now even more advanced then they were in some ways and that they were indebted to them yet again. With Sam's promise of providing hyperdrive ships, he couldn't refuse. So he gave the plans of the phase-shifting device as well.

Two of the new 304's were pulled into service before they were completed out there were no missile launchers installed they were to be used as cargo ships till they could be replaced. They had the hanger bays but only carried eight 302's and the point defense rail guns and four double Asgard beam turrets and shields. The rest of the space was used for cargo. Now with the two cargo vessels that freed up the now five 304's for defense of their other assets and was pulled off bus duty.

16 Dec 2012

Sol3 Terra Nova, Reach

USAF Training Center

Planet Terra Nova was the closest planet with a stargate that was not inhabited and was believed not to be known any of the Goa'uld. It was once the Epsilon site the first city was named Reach. It is now populated with over twenty thousand men and women. It is the second most populated planet system under Carter's command at the moment. With most living in tents or the few prefabbed buildings with only two of the new three-story buildings going up.

It was under the command of Lieutenant General William Rodgers of the United States Army a veteran of over thirty-five years. He was a close friend of General Jacob Carter and Sam. He had overseen the training centers of three bases in his career and was about to retire until he got a call from Samantha Carter. Nearly three months earlier he was ordered to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs, Colorado.

Upon his arrival, he was greeted by Coronal Davis after a brief conversation he signed the very lengthy disclosure agreement. He was then escorted to the elevators where they went down to level sixteen. Then through another set of security doors to yet another elevator were they when to level twenty-seven. Coronal Davis which was still carrying the thick disclosure agreement that he had singed before getting on the first elevator. While holding the door Coronal Davis ushered the Major General inside.

"Major General let me introduce General Cameron Mitchell our second in command of the Fleet," Davis said before putting the disclosure agreement on the conference table. "Gentlemen if you will excuse me I have other duties to attend to." He then proceeded out of the room.

"Yes that will be all Davis," Mitchell said with a nod as he left. Then turning to the man that was still there.

After a quick salute and a round of handshakes. "Major General William Rodgers reporting." The older man seeing he was outranked by this younger man. What's going on with the Air Force he thought to himself. Still having a stern look on his face.

"Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain the home of Stargate Command. I'm Cameron Mitchell the commanding General of the Starships in our fleet that we have and other assets we have at the moment." Cam keeping a straight face. "You are here for us to offer you a new command."

"What is this some kind of joke?" The bewildered Rodgers asked. "I have just put in for my retirement it was approved six months ago by President Cornwallis."

"General I can promise this is no joke and that was just what my dad thought when he was informed," Sam said as she came out of her office smile at the familiar man's face. "Sorry I missed you when you arrived I was on the phone with the VP Kerry."

"Sam is that you?" Then seeing the stars on her collar of her uniform. "Sorry General." Snapping her a salute losing up a bit with a smile. "Major General William Rodgers reporting." Looking at Sam as she returned the salute.

"As you were General. How long has it been?" She asked walking around the table and hugged him. Still in shock at seeing her stars he just knew there was a catch here somewhere.

"Are we at war and I just don't know about? When did this take place?" More and more questions keep coming to him not knowing what was going on. "An what is a Stargate?" Seeing Sam putting her hands up in a hold on wave motion he stopped for a moment.

"Yes, we are. About the time your retirement papers were filled and it is a long story. I am heading up our forces on an off-world base and would like for you to oversee its construction then run the training on-site." Sam said motioning to the table. "Have a set and I will go over it with you to fill you in."

After servile hours of the briefing he agreed to the new posting and with it came the promotion to Lieutenant General. He was instructed to select his staff and to submit any request for supplies that would be needed. Which turns out was everything including the kitchen sink. But he felt that he and his staff were up for the challenge. But to be part of this new base from the ground up would be a good way to go out when that time does finally come.

09 Jun 2013

Sol3 Terra Nova, Reach

USAF Training Center

Now its been nine months he never knew that a base could go up so fast. When he had first arrived there were only a few tent cabins. This was to be the new training center where these men and women we learn to fight an enemy from other worlds. 'Other words' he never in all his life would have thought something like this would be real. But here he was light-years from earth on another planet.

While he was looking out of the window of his new office as a platoon was running past. He heard a knock on his open door turning. "Excuse the interruption Sir. But thought you should know that the USHH Armstrong has just dropped out of hyperspace and is preparing to start beaming down the new personal and supplies. Sir." Major Rollings said as he entered the office. He had always keep an open door policy and didn't see why it should be any different even while on another world.

"Very well how many troops we getting this time?" This was the first time the HHSS Armstrong had been here. It was based off the hull of the 303's ship but had a slower interstellar hyperdrive unlike the 304's it takes ten days to get from Earth to Reach and another twenty days to reach Springfield. It could carry four hundred men plus tons of freight. It was armed with eight Asgard double beam weapons and ten rail guns. It had one hanger on top at back with eight F302's. Two dropships that were automated to bring down cargo containers. They were little more than four busters on a long frame that could fit over the new shipping containers with its shields to protect the load on re-entry to the atmosphere. They would go from Earth to Reach than the cargo would be gated to wherever it needed to go. The two 304"s that was being used for the job was sent to New Angeles to be refitted as battlecruisers.

[Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.]


	6. Chapter 4 New Lessons

[There was a lot of changes here not overly so. But this was pieced together from my early notes. I sorry if it seems a little repetitive I did get lost some here my self. Overall it is not to bad there is work to be done here. This is still a work in progress until set in stone or hard print. Hope it is a good read please let me know.]

[Enjoy ]

Chapter Four New Lessons

18 March 2014

Sol 1 Earth, USA

Over the last eighteen months, the war with Aschen had been mostly uneventful with only minor engagements. They lost nine startup locations and three that were well established with all personal lost. The hundred twenty-eight lives was a costly price to pay for the lessons learned and learned she did. They now have developed defensive satellites with the early-warning sensors. With the 302's being the most abundant ships they would first put in an airstrip near the base camp. With only a team of eight to ten men, would set up a small mining site. If the enemy shows up they would evacuate in the 302s till a rescue ship could be sent. Carter had even captured six Al'kesh from the Lucian Alliance and after some minor repairs, they were used to evacuate the larger sites until the next line of ships comes out.

After a year in office, President Kerry had announced the Stargate program in his State of the Union address the nation. Once the cat was out of the bag. He was able then to throw the United States into high gear. Giving Sam the much-needed manpower and supplies. With four modified 303 type cargo ships making runs to Reach which was one of the three most protected planets under her command. It was the new training site for all personal and the supply hub. With slower hyperdrives, it would take ten days to make the trip from Earth to Reach. But those days weren't wasted the training classes and PT was a daily activity.

The weeks after the disclosure of the Stargate program there was chaos. Fear, anger, rage was just a few things. The recruiting stations were flooding with people wanting to join Carter's forces. There were a few riots but there were a lot of protests. The civil upset soon changed after the new reality set in. They were given power stations to eliminate the cost of electricity. This would take some time to get put in place though but this was one way to bring the people on board. With the disclosure, there were many other advance technologies to be offered.

President Kerry had dropped this massive bombshell on the world. Otherworld powers were fuming not to mention the IOA for it shined a light on all their miss deeds. When it was disclosed the truth came out about everything. There was even the threat of charges being brought about. Teams of investigators were now going though mission files on the NID, IOA, and others that were part of these criminal activities.

Kerry had also put a freeze on the dollar and prices. A steady flow of volunteers had signed up from laborers, construction workers, scientists, doctors, and engineers. The whole country was getting on board factories began forging the components for the parts need to make the new warships. The universities made all online classes available to those who wanted them. Everyone was working as one even though there were a few protests but that even stopped. Carter had five colony worlds and one hundred eighty out post-mining sights most with less than twenty men. But she now had three shipyards not counting the ones on earth.

19 March 2014

Sol 2 Terra, Springfield

USAF HQ

Now that ten cities were going up around Springfield people started calling the planet Earth-Two but Carter was wanting something else. She and Kerry had discussed the naming issue and came up with Terra Prime for Earth and Terra for Springfield and Terra Minor for New Angeles with Reach being Terra Nova. With the idea of calling themselves Terrains. Tau'ri never felt right to Sam as it was a name from the Goa'uld and Earthling sounds so dumb. It was time to give Earth a fitting name.

With the now eight 304's she was starting two build a fleet but knowing that three wasn't even able to defend Earth in May of 2012. When Earth lost one ship and the other two were severely crippled. If not for Sheppard and Bra'tac coming to commandeer more Earth personal for Atlantis. Things would have to be very different now. With only their help was the attack disrupted. She was going to need ships and a lot more of them before being able to take the fight to them. She also needed information on the enemy. So for all she knew was that they had fast ships and used drone fighters. Did they field an army? How many ships did they have? How many worlds did they have? These were things she had to find out. She sent a request to speak with Lord Bra'tac to see about getting any information he may have from the attack on Earth. SG-2 had returned and reported that they talked with Teal'c the now First Prime of Bra'tac had said he was off-world and would send a data burst to set a time for a meeting. In the meantime, there was work to be done.

She would need mining sites the more the better. The SGC had many working sites before the IOA had taken the stargate. They had also taken over most of them before the US could get the word out to hold them. There were formal complaints filled be without starting WW III there was nothing to be done. But there were still three working sites but they were only Naquadah mines. With the mines at the Springfield system and Tollana was the most productive. The Gama base was sending teams out to get soil samples and do aerial surveys with some new UAV's. It would take weeks to complete a planet but they would not be able to search the entire system. Unable to send out ships for all the exploration there nothing else she could do.

A month had passed since the disclosure when Walter walked into her office. _"Excuse me, General Carter?"_ He asked getting her attention. He knew she was reading the latest incident reports which had seemed to become more often now as it would seem that the Aschen was now on the move.

_"Yes! Walter, what can help you with?"_ Carter said looking up from the morning's reports. They lost another site that night to the Aschen. Lucky for them that the USAF Revere was in orbit when two Aschen carriers had dropped out of hyperspace and began to deploy its Elementals drone fighters. At the same time as three large drone Spheres came floating out of the stargate. Each of the drones leasing twenty anti-personal killing Kenobis. The captain ordered a retreat and beamed all the teams on board then launched the nukes at the site. Initiating the scorch earth directive leaves nothing behind.

_"We have received a message from Teal'c 'Lord Bra'tac will receive our emissary at med morning on Dakara in three days.' Shall I send a reply?"_ Walter asked. _"That will be in two days at 0200 hrs for us here General."_ He adds seeing the look she was making to come up with the time. Using Earth standard time the days on Springfield there were 32hrs long and it would take near three years to orbit its sun.

_"Yes thank you, Chief. Tell them that is acceptable to me. That I'll see them then."_ Carter said. _"Make my arrangements for me please Chief and send word for Mitchell to come to see me ASAP." _

_"Are you sure you need to go, General?"_ The Chief asked not liking the thought of her going on the fact-finding mission.

_"Yes Walter I need to go we need information and I know he will give it to me if I ask."_ She told him. _"I can not let just anyone go at this time. Time is short and if we communicate through a mediator it will be a waste of time. Just clear my schedule."_

_"Yes, Sir. I'll see if I can find General Mitchell for you."_ He replied he would get him to stop her.

Three hours later Cam came it to her office. _"Morning Sam. I'm guessing you heard that we lost another one,"_ he said as she gestured for him to have a set. _"This makes three this month. Just when we are about to start up they show up"_ Sounding even more down than usual.

_"Yes, I've read the reports on it earlier. But that's not why called for you. I received a message from Teal'c. That Bra'tac well meet we me in two days. I will need an escort detail prepared. You will be going to Reach to form a task force to send to retake Langara. Since the attack, we haven't been able to contact Jonas or anyone else from there. I've sent word to Earth and have request help from the other nations. Russia was the only one that has replied to my request. They well send the Chekov and Vaselov to aid us. I'm sending you to take command and you are to take the Hammond as your flagship while taking the Icarus, Kawalsky, Langford, Revere, and Glenn. Leaving the Phoenix at Earth and the Washington at Reach. We have the Tollan ion cannons here and we are far from any of their current activities. We can not let them keep Langara if they learn to control the instability of Naquadria it could be very bad for us." _Sam told him.

_"Haven't thought of that."_ Making a thoughtful expression on his face. _"But are you sure we can send so many?"_ Cam asked not liking that at all but he was wanting to start taking the fight back to the Aschen as much as Sam was. This constantly retreating wasn't how he was.

_"If we had more I would send them in to. I plan to see if Bra'tac can help as well. But we cannot count on it. The Aschen are ahead of us in a lot of ways. Langara has been hit hard with in the past. They have been there for near a month now. There is no telling what has happened to all the Langarans, in that amount of time. After the Ori, they were having a hard time to even feed their people. We were sending aid before the attack now its time for us to act. If there is any hope of saving any of them."_

19 March 2013

Sol 3 Terra Nova, Reach

USAF Training Center

Corporations in the US was wanting access to the new opportunities that were being offered. They were bidding on jobs that the President had offered, of which Carter was reluctant to let them go off-world to most of the mining sites. During this time of war but it was needed to boost the manpower. So they made agreements that she was in charge and anyone they sent could only go to her worlds and they would be granted contracts for after the war. She knew that there was no way she could pay them for their services so they would deal in credits like war bonds. Based on the US money one dollar equals one credit. Off-world for those that were in the military would get all they needed but for the few things that weren't needed they would use their credits.

The groups of civilians businessmen from agricultural to weapons designers. They were greeted by Alec Colson, Major JJ O'Neill and a squad of marines. They would be touring some of the sites for future endeavors. JJ as he was called to not be confused with his progenitor. Was given the rank of Major do to his physical age but was being fast-tracked up the ranks after jumping through the hopes so to speak. Each of the new arrivals had signed a none disclosure agreement even though the stargate wasn't a secret anymore but there were still things the other nations didn't need to know. As with any military bass of a nation.

New Angeles and the Gamma site was off-limits. They would spend a day on each of the other four worlds then end at Springfield where Carter would give out her goals for the future. Then they would head back to Earth to work out the plans.

Earth now had five new systems to protect there was Springfield, Reach, Tollana and Pennsylvania which was one of their oldest mining sites. It is also being planned to be the next colony world as well. The groundwork was just taking off. With an airfield and a new 302 production plant. There was also a small farming town being built to house the civilian workers that were to come. Tollana had three new cities being built with each planed by the Tollan people.

{Hope you liked it and please leave a review. Thanks for reading.}


	7. Chapter 5 Information

[This is where we start to get to some good news and even learn just how bad off Earth may be. There have been more changes and fixes so you may want to reread if you have done so already. Hope this is a good one. Thanks for reading. Enjoy]

Chapter Five Information

20 March 2014

Dakara

Two days later General Carter and two SG teams came out of the stargate to be greeted by twenty-four Jaffa, six cannon turrets and some kind of armed battle tank thing that looked like a giant metal cat. There was also some small fighter craft flying in formation overhead. Carter's first thoughts were this was a bit of overkill but so was the threat of the Aschen. Then she saw the familiar face of her long-time friend. Standing ridged in front of the stargate.

Smiling Carter stepped forward offering her hand in greeting. _"It is good to see you again Teal'c."_

Teal'c taking her arm and bowing his head a bit. _"It is good to see you as well, General Carter. We have much to discuss shall we go to the council chambers Lord Bra'tac has been expecting you. Our other guest has arrived a moment ago." gesturing for her group to follow the four Jaffa that was starting walk toward the city. "If you don't mind me asking where is General Mitchell?"_ He asked as they started to walk.

_"That is one of the things I wish to talk to Bra'tac about. But to answer your question he forming a task force to retake Langara from the Aschen. Have any of your worlds been attacked by them?"_ She replied to her friend.

_"None as of yet but many worlds of the Free Jaffa Nation have fallen this scourge. We are preparing to move against these Aschen our selves. We are to start by retaking the jaffa worlds within a few weeks."_ Teal'c stated showing the disgust for the Enemy that has yet shown it face. _"I had not heard that Langara had been attacked. Any word of Jonas Quin?"_

_"Langara was hit almost three weeks age we only just heard our selves. We know nothing of Jonas or his people. Their colony contacted Earth but it took a week for us to get the word. The IOA is still upset after Kerry's little speech."_ Carter informed him.

_"This is unfortunate news. We can only hope that Jonas managed to escape to safety."_ Teal'c said with sorrow in his voice.

Looking around Carter saw many new buildings and even parks with water fountains. _"It looks like you all have been busy. This city has come a long way since I was here last."_

_"Indeed we have. This world was once a barren wasteland now it is a world of plenty. We have many cities around this world that are being constructed such as this one. In time all Jaffa will benefit from the Alterra."_ Teal'c said smiling as pride filled him. It saw true they were all to benefit in time.

They had continued to talk as they walked from one ring transporter to another upon entering the main council room. There was Bra'tac and Paul Stevenson along with six others that Sam didn't know. Though one she felt that she did.

_"We bid you good greetings,"_ Sam said as she walked forward, looking first at the System Lord and then to Stevenson. _"I hope we are on time and haven't kelp you waiting too long."_

_"I welcome you back General is it now?"_ said Bra'tac _"We have only just arrived ourselves. If you would please have a set and we shall begin."_ pointing to the left side of a horseshoe type table. Teal'c had walked around to take his place beside his Lord.

_"Yes, it is but you can just call me Sam."_ She said as she sat.

After everyone was seated. The host began. _"Very well then. Sam this Paul Stevenson he is our Master Builder and these are Malek, Delek, Korra, Mingala, Sina and Per'sus of the Tok'ra in anticipation of what you want I have asked them to here as well. From my talks with O'Neill, I take it things are not good on your world."_

Carter shaking her head no. _"Things have not been as we would like. But we are working to improve them there. We have just informed our world of what has been transpiring out there among the stars. Some have not taken this in the best of ways though most have. With the war with the Aschen, it has forced us to do so. To get the full backing of my country even though the other nations didn't like it. Anyways it is now done and ling over dew. We have now set up several colonies and basses, now in the effort to build our forces to take them on. I have come here seeking any information that your ships may have gathered on the battle over Earth two years ago."_

_"Yes, these Ashen have been attacking many worlds here of late. I shall give you what we have gathered, though your ships will not hold up for long with the numbers of forces they have deployed over some of these worlds."_ Bra'tac signaled a jaffa to give Sam a data crystal.

_"We have lost two of our worlds as well and six of our operatives over last year."_ Delek said, _"Would you know of the world these Aschen come from?"_

_"We believe so but we are not sure. About thirteen years ago we received a note that was written by Colonel O'Neill that said under 'under no circumstances go to P4C-970' General Hammond ordered that address to be locked out of our dialing computer. The following year we went the planet Volia on P3A-194 were we meet the Volian people they introduced us to the Aschen. We were negotiating a treaty when Danial Jackson and Teal'c discovered an old city that had been buried to make more farmland."_ She paused gesturing to Teal'c he nods. She continued to tell them the whole story.

_"So you are to blame for giving them knowledge of the stargate?"_ Malek spat out catching the other Tok'ra off guard.

_"Please forgive him. It's just that there are so few of us left now and it will be years before our Queen's first brood will be able for implantation."_ Mingala said eyeing Malek as he started to say something but thought better of it.

_"There is nothing to forgive. I do not know if you have been informed Langara was attacked three weeks ago we have not been able to make contact since. If the Aschen have learned of the Naquadria and can find a way to harness its power they could become even more powerful then they are now. We are at this time planing retake the planet with nine of our ship. But we do not have a cloaked vessel to get the Intel we need on their numbers and strengths. I was hoping you could help with that."_ looking back over to Bra'tac. _"Your smaller ship was able to hide even from us and the Asgard sensors."_

Bra'tac smiled he liked how well his ship had performed that day. _"I will send a scout out after our conclusion of this meeting."_ Looking over to Paul.

_"I would first like to apologize for what my progenitor put you through. We regret that he lost his temper that day."_ Stopping for a moment as he felt the rush of emotion come over Sam. _"Rayn has decided to help as well. So I will give you what you need to be able to cloak your ships. We also have several ZPM's that we will gift to you for now. How many ships do you have at this time?"_

_"We have eight at this time three more are in production and once we get through the refit of our shipyards we are staring a new line of ships."_ She stated, knowing there was no way to hide anything.

_"We also have something for you, General Carter,"_ Mingala said. _"One of our operatives was one the planet that those of your word you called Chinese was on where you were held captive and your team members were killed."_

_"Really!"_ was all she could say.

_"You have a Goa'uld on your homeworld at this time. We know of at least six. They have taken power of three of your nation."_ Malek said. A look of shock came over Sam.

_"Do you know of which nations."_ Colonel Reynolds asked seeing that his commander was processing what was being said.

_"China, France, and Britain if memory serves,"_ Malek said looking at the humans to gauge their reactions before he continued. "Though we do not know what humans' host them. They are in places of power within those nations."

_"Do you know how the Goa'uld is and how long they have been there?"_ Sam asked trying to get some control back.

"_We know they have been there for five years and the one called Hera she was once a powerful Queen before Ra defeated her in a battle where she allied with Anubis. We had believed her lost after the system lords exiled Anubis. We had not seen signs of her in thousands of years."_ Korra said, _"Our operatives have been able to gather this information from monitoring the long-range communication device we picked up several communique between Hera and her underlings."_

_"This explains a lot of things, she must be part of the IOA or have someone under her control there."_ Sam still thinking _"If she is a Queen there no telling how many there could be now."_

_"We also know that the commander of that bass escaped and took the one you called Vala with him. We believed him to be Aphrodite though are not for sure. There is the possibility that he plans to revive her as a new host."_ Korra concluded.

Carter looked to Teal'c both not knowing what to say to this. Then Mingala seeing the opportunity _"Our operative was also able to escape with a cloaked ship that was in orbit. She was able to rescue a young woman from your team."_ Looking up to the right behind Bra'tac as someone entered the room. Everyone turned to look.

Walking more into the light the woman's face became clear. _"Hailey!"_ Carter all be yelled jumping from her taking several strides grabbing the young woman in a big bear hug forgetting her rank and composure for the moment with tears of joy as Teal'c also taken amiss by the return of a friend an colleague thought to be dead he also joined the women.

_"This is indeed a joyous occasion,"_ Teal'c said overcome with joy.

Captain Jennifer Hailey this return now makes her truly part of the SG-1 family. Face it you can't be a part of the it unless you make at least one come back from death. _"Colonel Carter it's good to see you too. Teal'c you to. Wasn't sure where they were taking when we came here."_ Jennifer freeing herself from their embrace. See then sees Carter's collar her eyes get big as she snaps to salutes. _"I'm sorry General."_

_"At ease Captain,"_ Sam responded returning the salute. _"Lots has changed in your absents. How are you?"_

_"I am all healed up. I've been told a few things as to what has happened but there is still a lot of questions."_ The captain replying. It has been nearly two years since she was MIA. Now to find her alive and that Vala may be as well was indeed good news. But many more questions to be asked at a later time.

After a brief recess, they finish the meeting. Then they went their separate ways. Paul Stevenson came over to Carter and gave her some data crystals. They had all agreed the Aschen was a greater threat than the Goa'uld at the moment but would continue to monitor the situation.

21 Mar 2014

Langara System

On outer edges of the Langara star system, a hyperspace window opened with a lone Alket cloaking as the window closed. It would take two hours to slowly approach the planet. They had begun to run scans as they went forward. The first thing was there were only two control ships with four hundred elementals. But three new ships were unknown to them. One was three hundred forty meters long and one hundred fifty meters wide and eighty-five meters tall. It was heavily armored with forty weapons ports that were seen. It was showing high energy readings of an unknown source its showed to have shields. Another was smaller and not as armored with fewer weapons ports. It looked more like a transport ship or even cargo ship. The last was of the same size as the second one it was diffidently a form of cargo transport vessel. Light armor very few visible weapons.

As they reach the planet small ships were coming up to the ships in orbit. They were loaded with rock and soil nothing importance. The Jaffa thought it was strange there was no real value in such thing in their eyes. There were large blast sites on the ground were massive explosives had leveled enter cities. They saw ground forces that was gathered around the last of the standing cities on two of the landmasses. The troops numbered around ten thousands.

The pilot turned to his commander _"There is much here that makes no sense. Why would the be taking rock and soil from this world? When there is other more valuable resources here?"_

_"It is our job to answer such questions. Take us to one of the harvesting sites." Rya'c ordered. As they slowly entered the atmosphere. The site of large harvesters could be seen gathering the topsoil in many places. After a few hours of watching. "Now let us go to one of these cities to see what's there."_ They did several fly overs where they saw people that, were digging through the rubble of falling buildings scattered around. there were signs of recent fighting and a few gunshots. There was an explosion that could be heard in the distance. Seeing a man with two small female children cowering behind a collapsed wall. Rya'c instructed the pilot to land in the nearby park. Where he then ordered two other Jaffa to rescue the man and the two girls with him. To stun them as not to cause a scene and alert the nearby hunter drones.

"_Yes, Commander."_ Tran'ore said gathering three more of the cloaking devices. Him and Gar'nak left the cloak ship. Walking swiftly they made the trip in under four minutes. Drawing their Alterrain handheld pistols like stunners. They fired with their pray never knowing what was happening. Quickly attaching the cloaking devices and activating them. Tran'ore grabbed the man over his shoulder while Gar'nak scooped up the two girls resting their heads on each shoulder. Making their way back to the Alket. Once there Rya'c ordered them to leave the city.

They made their way to many of the Aschen's mining sites. They were searching through the ruins of a building deep in the ground. Scanning the area more closely they detected the chappa'ai was buried under a mile of debris. Rya'c had known that the Langarans had an underground complex that was like that of the Tau'ri. This was something that they needed to report quickly. So he ordered the pilot to leave for orbit they had all the scans needed. Along with some humans which could have even more information.

After leaving the system than entering hyperspace Rya'c had all information transmitted to Dakara.

{I hope this was a good read I have fixed some of the issues with Grammar and spelling. May have miss some so let me know. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.}


	8. Chapter 6 The Liberation of Langara P1

[I have made a few more changes here and there but nothing too big worked to clear up some of the grammar. There were a few spots where my mind was going over lightspeed but my fingers could only go snail speed. Thank you for reading. Enjoy]

Chapter Six The Liberation of Langara part one

21 March 2014

Dakara

The last thing Rya'c did before leaving Langara was the release of a cloaked surveillance satellite that would monitor the system in real-time back to Dakara. His guest had awakened after hours of being stunned. It was starting to give him concern for the stun effect should not have lasted so long. He figured it may have been due to the man's weaken condition. Far the man was wearing rags for clothing it looked like he had not eaten in days. As the man began to stir his eyes opened with a startling him with his new surroundings far he was being restrained by bonds.

"_You are among friends,_" Rya'c stated as the man's gaze found him. The man jumps back against the bulkhead of the Alket hearing. "_I am Rya'c son of Teal'c First Prime of the First new System Lord Bra'tac. We have rescued you and the girls that were accompanying you from the aggressors of your world._"

The man hearing that looked and saw the two girls laying on some soft bedding that the Jaffa laid out for them. "_What have you done to them?_" He said all but yelled as he went toward them. They were bound as well.

"_We just stunned you and them to keep our presents unknown to the enemy. There was a seeker drone near where you were. Had we not it would have found you there. The girls will be fine it will take more time for the effects of the stun to wear off in there weaken states. What is your name?_"

"_I'm Dion Forest these are my daughters Lena and Sofia. Why are we restrained and where are you taking us?_" The man asking holding his hands up as he did, indicating the bonds that held him.

"_We are taking you to Dakara To see Lord Bra'tac. You are restrained to keep you safe from trying doing anything stupid. I will release you now if you now so you may tend to you girls, there is food and water in those containers there._" Pointing to his left. "_We will be arriving soon. Once you tell of what has happened on your world you will be free to go with the Tau'ri. They will be sending forces to free your world._"

"_Those are the peoples of Earth right?_" Dion Asked. He thought he had heard them called that once but he had never dealt with the people of Earth before.

"_Yes. They may want more information as well._" Rya'c said. "_Now eat get your strength back._" He then turned and went back to the bridge sealing the door behind him. Dion found the food cubes and other foodstuffs as he drank most of the water that was in a bottle. As his girls woke he offered them the same. They were so pleased to eat after what was weeks crapping by barely able to find anything at all. After they had there fill they fell asleep once again on either side of their father.

Sol Two

Terra, Springfield

20 March 2014

After returning to Springfield there was a small welcome home party for Jenifer Hailey. Mitchell and O'Neill returned from Reach for the occasion. Hailey had known of O'Neill's colon but this was the first time they had met. The party had lasted for hours way into the morning. Carter had left early on going to her lab that was adjacent to her offices. She was going through the data crystals that were given to earlier that day on Dakara. The modification of the shields and cloaks was going to be easier than she had thought with just a simple macro upgrade in the programming. That had already been done she had these upgrades sent out immediately to all there ships it would only take a few hours to be done. The next thing was a design of the drone weapons it was a downgraded version of the ones at Antarctica. These worked the same way but would take more to affect the shields on some ships. The third thing there was two designs of the ZPM's that they would be able to build. These to were a downgraded version but could still hold massive amounts of energy and they were rechargeable using the Asgard ion generators that were used onboard their ships. These would draw in the excess energy to be stored for later. Though they would only be able to store so much it would help out a lot. The other was a mini ZPM that also could be recharged. There were even plans on how to put them in the 302's that could be used for shields cloak and even use to power a hyperspace window for up to ten light-years of travel before needing to recharge. In which that could be done with the 302s on power generator or its capital ship.

The information on the Aschen's Elementals was quit disturbing Sam figured they would be able to hold there own with the smaller clusters of less than five but not on more than ten. If they attacked with larger clusters in greater numbers things would not be good. She had seen their carriers deploy up to two hundred on each. The carriers were not that strong even with shields their weapons they would not be able to penetrate the shields of a 304. Their hyperdrives were slower than on the 303C cargo ships. With that, she could figure how long it would take for them to come by ship to Sol 2 and that would be thee months from their homeworld. She would have to wait on the numbers that they wielded and of any other surprises they may hold.

21 March 2014

Sol 3 Terra Nova, Reach

USAF Training Center

Cam Mitchell had received a data burst from Dakara. It wasn't what he hoped for there was the three unknown ships and two command carriers with four hundred Elementals drones. There was also the news of the occupying army with around ten thousand troops on the ground with their unknown armaments. There was an artillery piece in place, some form of a tank and what looked like a troop transport along with hundreds their big drones and thousands of Kenobis drones. This was not going to be easy and would take more than a few ships. He would have to commit all the forces available to him. He called in the other generals and Colonels to plan the attack.

They had been planning for something like this for a while. But this was going to be their first time fighting for another world. That the US would put together this kind of force. They had a downsize some of the tanks and troop transport that could be deployed through the stargate. However, this has never been tried and with only a limited number was available this would be their test.

Five hours into the meeting General Rodgers looking with concern. "_We will have little trouble with their ground forces other than those larger assault drones and the hunter Kenobis drones. The tanks we have ready should be sufficient and we have the manpower to send but it will take time to get them through the Stargate. We will need air support and a platoon of marines to secure the gate before we can begin to send in the troops._"

"_We will have the air support after we take out their ships which is the biggest issue at the moment. We will break the 302s into two groups one for the elementals the other for the ground assault. Once their armaments are spent they will jump away to to the rendezvous point. Where we can pick them up. All ships are to jump away when their shields drop below 20% if at all possible. We can't afford to lose a single ship. This is not Earth just keep that in mind. We just are not going to give up on our allies._" Mitchell said looking at all the ship captains in turn. After more plans were in place they got to work making the final preparations. The attack would be in two days if all went well.

The next day Paul Stevenson walked through the stargate at Reach with him was a floating sled with servile containers. Sam had arrived earlier that morning to help with the final upgrades of the 304s. She was at the stargate to greet Paul. "_Welcome to Reach._" She offered her hand in greeting.

He could help but smile at the name as he took her hand with a shake as he looks around. "_I've brought you a few gifts at the request of Jack._" Turning to the sled, a mini ZPM came floating towards them he takes it and then hands it to Sam. "_This is the mini ZPM I'm guessing you went over the data crystal I gave you._" Pulling it from her mind. "_I have also brought the adapters for the 302s it should not take long to add them on. These will allow the 302s to have shields and cloaking ability it also works with hyperdrives giving them a range of ten light-years. As you know the recharge will take twelve hours if depleted. But if you swap them out on the 304s you should not have any problems. There is enough here for this mission. You will need to make your own in the future. There are also twenty of the downgraded ZPMs that are fully charged as well._" He concluded.

Her eyes were wide and at a loss of words then. "_Why thank you this is more then we could hope for. How is Jack, these days by the way?_"

"_He and my other brothers and sisters are all well. We have been fighting the Wraith and another race that we have yet to identify. They are what Shepard calls the Uglies. They attack a Travelers ship while it was scouting a planet that is without an Stargate. One of their fighters pierced the hull and killed servile on board before they were killed._" Paul said. "_Shepard said he encountered them in an alternate universe. Where they were attacking Atlantis._"

Carter remembering the reports "_I've read about them in the mission files. You do not know who they are? That is troubling._" Sam said, "_How is the war with Wraith going by the way?_"

"_We fill they are on the run for now. We are having a hard time tracking them down. They are proving to be more elusive than we first thought them to be._" Paul said. After two days of getting the upgrades installed and system testing, things were good to go.

Langara

23 March 2013

Three groups of hyperspace windows opened outside of the Langara system as six ships fell back into normal space activated their new cloaking ability. The ships slowly moved toward the unsuspecting Aschen fleet. There was still the same ships as before when the Jaffa had reported. The Elementals were in singles or clusters of three. They were spread out thinly in two groups one above where the Kelowna capital city once stood. While the other group was over their ground forces that were in between the Terrania and the Andari Federation.

Two ships were a short jump away from the planet waiting for the signal to go. The other six ships moved into firing range of the two control carriers and the enemy destroyer vessel. Once in position, they sent the for the other ships. The two ships dropped out of Hyperspace outside the firing range of the Elementals. With their shields up and weapons powered they quickly targeted the first of the enemies ships. Four Asgard beams lanced out destroying them after only a few seconds. The other Elementals started to move toward the two newly arrived ships. Shields were up on the control ships as they moved away from the fighting to stay behind their drones.

"_Open a com channel,_" Mitchell said as after the first shots were fired. "_Aschen vessels I am General Mitchell of Earth's defense forces. You are to cease and desist the occupation of Langara immediately. Failure to do so will result in more destruction of your ships._" Cam concluded as he motioned to cut coms. "_Let us see what they do now._"

The destroyer began to moved toward the invading ships powering their weapons they released a volley of plasma blast striking one of the 304s shields and to the surprise of the Aschen Commander though he would not show it. Their weapons didn't have the predicted effect. The elementals began to fire more blasts at the other ships as well.

It was at that time three of the six ships decloaked and was on top of the command carrier. Firing on it with all six of the Asgard beams it's shields felled in just two volleys. As the third round of lances struck the hull and exiting out the other side just before it blows. The six men on board found themselves consumed in a bright flash of light before finding out that they were no longer on their ship but in a holding cell. Now with one down the three ships moved toward the second control ship and engaged their cloaks. Then changed course to the transport ships.

The second group reappeared on top of the second control ship firing six Asgard beams with the same effect. Then again they disappeared only for the first group to reappear near the two transport ships. Disabling them with a few well-placed shots and disappearing again. While this whole time the Cam's on the Hammond and the Revere had been engaging the destroyer and the Elementals their shields were dropping but not like it was at Earth.

When the other six 304s appeared behind the elementals and was taking them out with ease. The Aschen destroyer took control of them ordering them to form a cluster of ten. It then began to withdraw out of the fight their shields were failing at a steady drop.

The sum of 128 of the f302s was launched fitting the legos before they were able to regroup. Firing their Naquadah infused aim120 missiles at the elementals then opening fire with their rail guns was able to destroy a few of them. Take hit after hit from them as well and their shields were dropping as they broke away to recharge. Half of the elementals were now damaged or destroyed. Four 304s moved toward the Aschen destroyer firing beam after beam reducing its shields every time. Till they were no more. With the launching of six mark IX missiles the destroyer jumped into hyperspace fleeing the battle before they hit their mark.

The remaining elementals continued the attacks as the 304s changed their tactic and began to cloak change positions and decloaking only to do it again and again till they were all destroyed. The two Aschen transport ships worked to get their hyperdrives fixed to no avail. The task force then turned to start beaming the crews off of the transport ships. Once they were secure a team of Marines and scientists was beamed in.

[ Hope this was a good chapter. I may have overpowered it a bit. But the Aschen adapt and learn from their mistakes. I have part two about ready so I'll post in a few days. Just trying to drag it out a bit. Please leave a review good or bad to tell me where I'm going wrong. Thanks for your time.]


	9. Chapter 7 The Liberation of Langara P2

[Just reworked this chapter fixed a few more problems. Thanks for reading.]

[Enjoy]

Chapter Seven The Liberation of Langara part two

24 March 2014

Langara Ground

Once all the elementals were gone all the 304's had rearmed the remaining 302s and they had sent down a platoon of Marines. They began the operation to recover the stargate. The Ashen had only just uncovered it and were trying to get it set back up when they came under fire. The 302s had begun to drop bombs on the nearby troops. Open seeing the gate was uncovered Colonel Reynolds sent word to have Reach dial in before they would be able to dial out. Moments later the portal opened from Reach with a radio signal from General Rodgers requesting a status report.

Reynolds _"We are in position on the high ground above the stargate. There are three tanks around it we are now painting their position. There is some kind of shield emplacement over the area around the gate. Request you launch the warheads now. Sir."_

_"Rodger that. Colonel coming in now."_ The General said and gave the airmen the order to fire. The two launchers drop into position and fired the three of the four missiles. They went through the stargate coming out they went up in the air then upon acquiring their targets hitting them a moment later. Two of the tanks blow upon impact while the third one had activated its shields just before it was hit.

With the target still painted Reynolds called for another missile. In less then twenty seconds another missile came through hitting the tank a second time and this time it blows up. Once their ground force around the gate was taken out. The troops from Reach began to come through. At first by foot, then an 8x8 GR-60A which is two point seven meters wide rolled out the gate. It moved to the left of the stargate where it began to unfold a ramp that would raise the exiting platform just over eighteen inches. Making a four-meter wide ramp. Most of the gate equipment from the US military could go through them without the use of the ramp being widened but it helped to keep the millennia-old structures intact. This would then let the bigger pieces of the US military vehicles to come through the gate. With one on either side. They were made to fit with a gate without damaging the gates platforms. As with all of the off-world equipment, everything was powered by Naquadah generators. Once it was in place a stream of armored trucks flowed out along with the new version of the M1-G Abrams tanks powered with a new Naquadah power engine. These are made with Trinium with Naquadah plating armored to absorb the energy of most energy weapons blast. There were only six of these but there were ten M61 Abrams and five M109 Paladin with full support units.

After thirty-eight minutes the gate shut down and was reopened with more equipment from Reach. After five hours they had moved in an set up a base nearby. They put a shield around the gate. Colonel Reynolds then started moving to engage the rest of the Aschen ground forces. With close to five thousand troops and air support. It did not matter if he was outnumbered two to one but he felt to be in a better position.

In orbit, the two transport ships were now under control. With their crews now in holding cells. They had people looking them over trying to get assess to the Aschen computers. With the 302s keeping the forces on the ground occupied with bombing runs. They moved to deploy a defense satellite network with a GPS mapping system for Langara. This was going to be a long term operation and it was needed to better defend the planet.

Reynolds made contact with the Langara resistance and had managed to get them some supplies. Then the hunt for the fat boys and kenobis as they began to wipe them out. Once the GPS network got its orientation the hunt had begun. With the 302s it didn't take long within three days all of the fat boys had been taken out. The kenobis took a little longer but they too were taken care of.

With days of the bombing from all around the Aschen commander made a move to break through the lines. Putting all his thanks to working on one area. Which proved to be a fatal mistake. For once they pulled away from their main force. The Abrams rained down on them. The paladins drop low-grade Naquadah bombs causing their shields to drop. While the Abrams cut them into scrap metal. Only one Abram was badly damaged but salvageable. The task was to take down their shields that were erected around the encampment and not to just wipe them out. Once their defenses were all down the 304s had begun to use the Asgard beams to pluck they off into holding cells. The Ashen troops could not believe that they had been abandoned.

It took three weeks to beam them from the ground and have them transported to a world without a stargate. In which Carter had set up numerous prisoner camps to house over eight thousand prisoners. The Langaran's had come out of their hiding to start to rebuild yet again. Carter had sent word to their colony in which many chose to stay there but some had wanted to return to their homeworld. With the new base being built near the Kelowna capitol that was in control of the stargate. The Langaran's had agreed to this only cause they had no way to defend the planet without their help. With a temporary treaty for a twenty-four months lease singed with the remaining government.

There were now two 304's in orbit of Langara and abase with the five thousand troops under the command of Brigadier General Albert Reynolds. The base was to be called Arcadia. There were twelve mash units sent as well being overseen by Dr. Lam. A company of engineers to help rebuild the lost infrastructure. They would first have to inspect any damaged building to check for viability to be kelp or demolish. This would take time and it was something Sam had insisted on.

Reynolds had captured five harvesters and several transport pads. They left four on Langara and brought the rest to Springfield where they were studied. After they were backward engineered. They found that they could be used to transport between planets in the same system. Of which one was placed at the New Angeles shipyards and Springfield also one was placed at Tollona.

26 April 2014

Sol2 Terra

Springfield

Carter had sent the information on what all they had found on Langara to Bra'tac. Paul Stevenson was interested in viewing these transport pads. So he was invited to come to check them out. He had arrived in Springfield and was greeted by Carter at the gate. _"How are things going with the Aschen on your end?"_ Carter asks after they had greeted each other.

_"Bra'tac has freed three more Jaffa worlds so for. With even more Jaffa joining his force. He now has nearly two-thirds of the Jaffa wising to join with him now."_ Paul said as they had their way to the lab where a pod was.

_"Wow! That's great news. What of the Asgard have you heard what they are up to lately?"_ She asked.

_"They to have been clearing them from their protected planets. I believe they have now cleared them all."_ He answered. _"How has it been on your end?"_

_"We lost two mining sites but were able to recover them with little resistance within a few days."_ She said, _"But we have had word that there were other counties not so lucky."_ Making a little face.

After more sharing, they were studying the pad. Paul raised an eyebrow as he looked over the pads systems. _"This seems familiar to me but I can't remember. But this has a Furling fill to me. I can't be far certain though. Was the Ashen ever occupied by the Goa'uld?"_ he asked.

_"I am not sure their gate was discovered near a volcano where the DHD was destroyed. But they did free at least one of the worlds in there Federation from a minor Goa'uld,"_ she replied. _"Do you think the Aschen homeworld once belonged to the Furling's?"_

_"I well have to ask them when we make contact after we defeat the Wraith. We know little about the time after my kind died of the plague."_ He said seeing her eyes grow again he answered her unspoken question. _"They are in a war with another aggressor that is even more powerful than the Wraith are. We do not have the numbers to aid them just yet. The second batch of Columnars well be ready in a few more months then we well twenty-six. We should be able to send a few to there aid then."_

19 July 2014

Unknown System

A ship drops out of hyperspace of space there was no planet here but it was not alone. There were fourteen Ha'tak and near fifty Al'kesh with over a thousand Goa'uld gliders buzzing around. The Al'kesh moved toward the biggest ship here the Goa'uld mother ship. Opening a com _"I need to speak with the First." _Worrel said when the coms activated.

The young redhead looked to her right before responding. _"Very well come aboard. But it better be good this was your last chance."_ Closing the com channel she turned to _"He'll never learn. He should of ran no one can lose that much an still live."_ They had already received word that the shipment was lost yet again.

_"It is not our place to make such calls. Far ever a fool has its place at times."_ Varro said, _"But you are right he should be punished for this lose at least."_

After an hour Worrel ringed aboard the mother ship and was escorted to the main meeting room of the Alliance. Where Odai Ventrell was sitting at the head of the table with fifteen of the twenty seconds of the Lucian Alliance. There were four that was a disembodied hologram. All was there but Kefflin who none has seen but the first. _"Well Worrel what have you to say this time?"_ Kiva asked setting to the right of Odai.

_"It was the Tau'ri but not the same as SG1 these spoke two languages and had different uniforms."_ He said, _"They took the Kassa with them."_ he finished. Looks from around the table they started to argue amongst themselves. This went on for a few minutes then Ventrell raises his hands for silence.

_"This must be the work of the one called Chinese. We have had reports of the different groups Tau'ri. Their world with its many countries are all out grabbing words but the Chinese are the only ones that have taken populated ones. How was it you escaped them?"_ Eyeing Worrel.

_"I was on the escort Al'kesh once we lost our shields and weapons they left us alone. After we got our ship systems back on they were gone."_ He answered looking at the seconds then the first. _"I've also heard that they took Langara from the Aschen and the Dakara Jaffa are take back the world that the Free Jaffa Nation lost."_ More arguing around the table.

_"Wait outside."_ The first ordered motioning for some guards to carry him out. Once he was gone. "Why haven't any of you heard any of this?" Slamming a fist down to get their attention. _"We have spies everywhere. So why is this the first I hear about this and from this worm no less? We are losing ground every day. The Aschen has taken over most of the Kassa farm worlds. Now we are losing what we have harvested to the Chinese Tau'ri. We do not have the resources or the ability to fight these foes. The Tau'ri are our only chance of winning against the Ashen. We need to try to broker a treaty with them at least."_ No one said anything as he sat tapping on the table. _"We must change our ways if we truly want to an Alliance. We most start putting our people first and stop walking on them."_ Room broke into laughter as they did the first laughed a bit then turned deadly serious with an ominous look in his eyes. The room fell silent.

"If we start growing food in steed of Kassa. We will stop being a target of the Tau'ri. They will leave us be and we only grow the crops needed to feed the masses we will get in their favor. Once this is done we can continue our Kassa crops in small patches. To stay away from their worlds. I would bet the American Tau'ri would like to know about the Chinese Kassa operation."

_"If we continue on the path that we are we will fall as did the Goa'uld. They how had forced our people to be their slaves for thousands of years. For we are acting no different then they were the keeping of slaves is no more. We will pay the farmers for their choirs."_ This brought about more fighting and arguing amongst the seconds. Slamming both fists to the as he stood to dare one to cross him on this. They all shut up they knew this was his ship and if they ever hoped to leave it alive would be at his mercy. This wasn't the time for a coup. Settling back in his set. _"I know this will be hard for some of you to understand. But we are no longer just in the back streets of Lucia. We now have many wolds to rule over and provide for. We need to build them up to make our people strong. We here are now in places of power that will grow stronger as our people do. Far if we keep doing as we are the Tau'ri will destroy us one shipment at a time. Not to mention the Aschen and those dammed drones that are taking our worlds. Our weapons are no match to theirs."_ Looking the room over one more time. _"We have to change now or be washed over the latter."_ With a few more head nods in agreeance but not all.

{I fell that most issues have been fixed fill free to send me a message to inform me of anything that may have been missed. Please leave a review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.}


	10. CHapter 8 Its Good to be King

[Alright here is the next chapter. I'm trying to do this the best that I can. So if there are any more mistakes please let me know. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.]

Chapter Eight It's Good to be King

06 August 2014

Gama Base

With weeks of retraining, JJ O'Neill was to take up the leadership of SG1. Which is where he felt more comfortable with the years his progenitor had served it was strangely familiar to him. His first mission was to check in on an old frenemy. He had been promoted to Lt. Colonel this was so he could take command of the team. After going through the list of candidates for his new team he had finely picked them.

Major Jenifer Hailey would be his second for the time being. She was just released back for duty. She was also going to be put on as an XO of one of the next ships to come out. But she was eager to get back to work for now. It turns out that she had played as a hoist to the Tok'ra Or'Niess for the past two years. Her injuries were quit the server and it had taken a blinding to heal her completely. Once she was healed she stayed as the hoist till a new one was available.

The third member was a Captain Alyssa Bennett she was coming from the Colorado Springs police force in Colorado. She had attended He had met her on the transport ship from Earth to Reach. She had gone to the Air Force Academy and was serving in the Air Force Reserves where she was an MP at Edwards Air Base. While working as a detective in the police force in her home town. When the President had made the disclosure. After reading up on the Stargate program she found out that her benefactor wasn't even from Earth. An some of the things were starting to make sense to her now about the way he had acted.

He was not too sure about Dr. Nyan Rosian of Bedrosian who was working under Danial Jackson at the SGC. He knows him from when he had helped them to escape the Bedrosian military but that was a long time ago. He had since joined the SGC and had been working with the other teams on the Gamma Site. He had gotten his Doctors Degree in archaeology at the University of Washington. While attending numerous other fields of study as well when he was on Earth. But he was not a fighter but another scientist like Dr. Jackson was when they first meet. So maybe there was some hope for him yet. There would also be two teams of marines coming along to as backup.

12 Aug 2014

The Stargate opens upon an open plain meadow with grasses and flowers were growing everywhere. As the MALP rolls down the steps leading to the portal it began its scans. Using its heat detectors there were fourteen people hidden in the tall grasses. With no fears O'Neill and he's teams stepped through. "Ok, folks we come in peace. Just here to see an old friend." the thought of him as a friend sent a shiver down his back. Even though he had never actually meet the man. "Colonel O'Neill from Earth here to see the King."

"King Arkhan has been expecting your arrival. Come with us." A tall broad-shouldered man said as he pointed the way to the path.

"Major Johnson your team stays to hold the gate. Major Thomas, you'll have our six. Move out." JJ ordered. As he and Hailey took point with Nyan and Bennett right behind them. As they made their way into the small town there in the middle of town. Was none other than Harry Maybourne sitting on a throne in the outside garden courtyard.

"Jack is that you? You you look way younger then I remember from our last meeting. Time must be good indeed for you." Harry just couldn't get over O'Neill's appearance. "Welcome back to my Kingdom. Who are these on your team now" Looking at the two young women that were with the Colonel. "And weren't you a General the last we meet?"

"Why thank you, your highness. An to answer your first question I'm not Jack. I'm his clone. Call me JJ or O'Neill just not Jack. This is Major Hailey, Captain Bennett, and Dr. Rosian. We here to make you an offer. Is there somewhere that we can speak more privily?" JJ asked looking around at those in the court.

With a wave from the others as they were introduced. Captain Bennett couldn't help herself. "You still don't smell right." getting a look from the King.

"I'm sorry have we meet before?" Looking her over again trying to remember her.

"Yes we have met but I was just a kid then. You were looking for Teal'c in my old neighborhood." She answered him.

"Aw yes! I remember you were that girl with a water gun. My, my you have grown." Looking her up and down once more.

"Stow it Maybourne we are here to talk," JJ said giving him a look.

"Ha! Yes, we can go to my throne room. I have arranged a feast in your honor. It shall be ready soon. Come on inside we will talk till it is ready." Harry said getting up and heading to the huge doors leading into what was starting to look more like a castle of old England. "Clone you say this has to be a good story you tell me everything that has been going on back home?" He concluded.

"Yes, Harry that is why we are here. There is a lot to tell." JJ said entering the large room of which had lights. Harry had been making a lot of improvements for his people. With a power unit from the Tok'ra and he had made several new trading partners with other worlds and was building a power plant at a nearby waterfall.

"Well, Harry tell the truth now how do you fill about being the King?" JJ ask as they sat at a large horseshoe table. Harry at what was the head while SG1 sat to the left and SG6 on the right.

Looking around for any of his subjects. "Well, I do miss a few things from back home like indoor pluming for starters. But it is good to be King and having three wives is a plus. Why do you ask Johnny, boy?" Maybourne getting a little laugh from the look on JJ's face at being called Johnny boy.

"Well for one if you call me that at again I'll shoot you again and all bets are off and we are out of here." O'Neill looking at Harry with a stern face knowing that he wasn't the one that had actually shoot him but the memory was still there.

"Ok no more puns you never could take a joke Johnny boy." he couldn't help himself as it got even a few smiles from the others at the table. "So do tell what is going on back home?"

"Well for starters General O'Neill went AWOL over two years ago now. General Carter is in command of all the off-world assets with the promotion of GAF. And we are in a state of war with the Aschen and the IOA stole the Stargate." Major Hailey informed him. As JJ was getting a little pissed at the King.

"We are hereby order of the President to inform that he has granted you a full pardon. Altho their maybe some of those NID people still hold a grudge. They may even still want you dead." JJ said getting in a smile now.

"That's so hurtful Colonel. Just when we were getting so close." Harry popped in. "So what do you need of me now I have been here for years and have no doubt lost all my contacts back on Earth. So what can I do now?"

"It's not the contacts on Earth we need. It's the ones out here we are looking for. The Aschen are taking over worlds faster then we can count. We have just booted their asses off Langara and Bra'tac is taking back the lost Jaffa worlds. But we don't know how many they have or which ones they have taken ." JJ explained. "We have a planet that we have cleared the bugs from. You may remember it BP6-3Q1."

"The one where Teal'c was stung. Yes from what I remember it it was a nasty place from the reports I read back then."

"Well, it is bug-free now. It even has indoor plumbing and some nice views. We need someone to run it. We want it to house refugees from worlds that has been hit by this war on the Galaxy. Someone who knows the people a bit." JJ said looking at Maybourne "You will have to give up being King to being General should you accept." Smiling again JJ added. "You will even have to give up all but one of your wives." Harry was happy about that but new if he wanted to get back in the big game that sacrifices would be needed.

"Can't we work something out?" He could be so pitiful some times.

This made JJ even happier to watch him squirm around as the thought of having to give up on his wives.

06 May 2013

Sol2 Terra, Tollona

Carter and Narim had just finished dinner at his new apartment in Tollona. "Your people sure build fast. Your construction teams are ahead of mine now. How are you managing it?"

"Well, we are only focused on one thing at the moment. While you are spread out on many worlds. We have started to rebuild on Tollana only last week. There we should be going up with a new Capitol Building." Narim said taking another drink of the wine that Carter had brought for dinner. "What is this again the taste is remarkable?" Setting the glass down on the countertop.

"It is a wine from vineyard in California. I went through thereafter returning home from being captured and shot by the Chinese. After taking a tour I liked it so brought a few cases out here with me." She said with a playful smile.

"It is a nice wine we have not had a way to make any for selves in along time. We will have to trade for some seeds so we can start a vineyard of our own here." Narim gestured to some low rolling hill out the window.

"That can be arranged we are bringing out most of the seeds we need to so we can start to farm food for ourselves. The cost of having to bring out so much from Earth is more then I would have imagined." She was still looking out over the fields. This was truly a beautiful world. The sun was starting to set as she turned back to face Narim. "There was a planet with a fully modern city we found a few years ago. Its inhabitants had been killed off by a swarm of giant bugs. One even had stung Teal'c while we were the first time. It had begun to change his DNA we felt that if we had a sample of the bugs DNA we could cure him. So we return to get the sample while there we found one of the former people that had transformed it to many bugs. This city was once a beautiful place if there was a way to clear out the bugs. We would have a world to house many people that get displaced from this war."

"I have read all of your mission reports and there may be a way to rid the planet of these bugs. We encountered something similar once long ago. When we first used the Stargate one of our colonies was lost to these things. We developed a gas that kills them and nothing else. By neutralizing the DNA so that even if another comes in contact with it it is harmless." He said. "This is something we can work on together. These things have destroyed servile worlds over the years."

"Great we can start after the weekend. Now, where were we." She had moved in close to him as they embarrassed in a deep kiss. This was their first night together in weeks. With so much work in getting the mining sites up and the endless travel to the other worlds. They had planned to take the weekend off. To rest a bit while they could, there have been no attacks in the past weeks. The war could keep for a night or two.

14 Jun 2013

BP6-3Q1

Onboard the Revere they had fitted the 302s with the gas delivery tanks. They had been here for two days now doing a pass over the planet every twelve hours. The whole planet had been covered twice now. The bugs were in massive swarms and now they couldn't be detected. They would be doing three more flyovers. Then wait two weeks to do the same thing again.

Then teams would be deployed to do a cleanup and more in-depth search. Then repair teams could begin to make any needed repairs. Nyan Rosian was on SG 6 when the first teams had came. He was so much like Jackson and wanted to learn all he could of the people that were once there. He would spend the next months going through all the files they found in what seemed to be a government building. Once the power was restored the computers should have even more on their last days. They had yet to find a name for the people so it was to be called Pandora.

{Hope this was enjoyable these things get harder the more that gets added so bare with me. Again please fill free to drop me a message. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.}


	11. Chapter 9 Fragile Alliances part one

[Sorry I am late with this chapter life gets in the way of fun some times. This was going to a single chapter but grow so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.]

Chapter Nine Fragile Alliances part one

21 November 2014

Sol 1 Earth

White House, DC, USA

On the lawn outside of the White House, President Kerry was preforming a Presidential pardon for the Thanksgiving turkey. With full press access full of reporters all snapping photos and asking questions. When one of the agents moved in to give Kerry a note. After reading it he quickly finished with the ceremony and excused himself.

As he enters the Oval Office his staff already present looking to Hank Landry. _"__What have we go Hank?"_ he was asking even before he made it behind his desk.

_"__Mr. President a Goa'uld Mother ship and ten Ha'taks along with several Al'kesh dropped out of hyperspace about ninety minutes ago. We have made contact with them it's the Lucian Alliance. Their leader is wishing to speak with you. Sir. We have also sent word to Carter but we do not know how many ships she has in the range of Earth if this is an attack."_ Landry said

_"__Any idea what he wants?"_ General Tomas asked before the President had the chance.

_"__No Sir. He did not say as to why he has come and with so many ships. But I doubt it is just to say hi. We have a line ready whenever you are Sir."_ Hank gesturing a coms station that was waiting.

_"__Well how many ships do we have in orbit now and what of the rest of our defenses?"_ Kerry asked while setting at the station.

_"__At the moment we have three 304's the other nations have four and there are three of those IOA hybrid ships as well. The defense satellites are power up now. Sir."_ Hank answered.

_"__Well, let us hope they are here to talk,"_ Kerry said activating the coms. _"__I am President Kerry of the United States to whom am I speaking with?"_

_"__It is good of you to finely get around to getting back with me. It seems that it took you a while. I am Odai Ventrell the leader of the Lucian Alliance and I must apologize for bringing such a force to your world. But I am not familiar with your protocols of contact. An was afraid you would simply blow a smaller ship away before we could state our reason for coming."_

_"__Well that is fine but I must warn you not to venture any closer are our forces will engage. So what has brought you to our homeworld?"_ Kerry asked taking a measure of the man on the screen when he gave the warning.

_"__Very well we have halted our approach."_ turning to one of his seconds to stop the fleet. _"__I have a proposal for a ceasefire between our peoples. Though we may hold some hostilities toward the Jaffa. There is no reason for us to be fighting. Under the old leadership of the Alliance, we did not always do what was best for our people. We are moving away from the Kassa trade and are growing food crops instead. Not that we are not still growing Kassa but we will only sell to worlds in our Alliance and we have stopped trading in slaves altogether. That was always a disgusting thing in my eyes."_ Odai said matter of factually. _"__Would this be of any interest to you?"_

_"__Well this is a lot to take in but it sounds like a good start. Our mission has always been to explore for the benefit of all mankind. We believe in helping those that can't help themselves. So if you are sincere about this we can open up talks. I will have to discuss this with the other nations before we can agree on terms of this Armistice. I will notify them now and schedule a meeting."_ Kerry replied.

_"__Before you do that I would like to have a talk that may concern both you and me well as others in the galaxy,"_ Odai said sending a data burst. _"__The data you just received contains a location where we can meet. You can send a ship to have it checked out. You may bring whatever you need to fill safe. I will only have my ship and two escorts. This was an old Goa'uld space station built just for such a thing. There is a minefield around it that only detects weapons fire from either side to keep people honest."_

_"__Very well then. I'll have this checked out and send you a word back as to whether or not this can happen. I will speak with you then."_ Kerry said while ending the com after Odai Ventrell nodded end it first.

_"__Mr. President you can't go there it's not safe."_ Chief of Security Alvin Odell stated. _"__I have no way to assure your safety off earth there are on protocols. We know nothing about this place."_

_"__Alvin it's your job to wright the protocols,"_ Kerry said then turned to Hank. _"__What is your position on this?"_

_"__Mr. President I'm not sure. This Ventrell did capture Mitchel once before the rest of SG-1 turned the tide on him. He is smart and if he is the leader of the Lucian Alliance which our lintel shows. We can't just ignore him if we want to stop the fighting. An if what he says is true then there is no need not to at least check this place out. Then move forward from there."_ Landry said when another officer got their attention.

_"__Sirs the Lucian Alliance fleet has left the system. We are picking up four more ships coming into the system fast. They will be here in moments."_ The Major said before looking back to her screen. _"__It is our other ship's sirs. General Mitchel is requesting a channel to here."_

_"__We'll patch it through he did just come to our rescue."_ The President turned to screen when Cam's face appeared. _"__General Mitchel glad you could come so swiftly. We need to talk. Beam to my office when you get in range."_

_"__Yes, Sir Mr. President. Sorry, we're late for the party. We will be there in three minutes. Sir."_ Cam cut the com.

23 Nov 2014

Space Station

The stargate opens within a massive chamber. Moments later JJ O'Neill and SG-1 stepped out along with three teams of marines and two teams of the Secreted Service lead by Alvin Odell. As they began to spread out to search the room three men and a red-headed woman walk toward them from a nearby door. They all had on the Alliance uniform and were unarmed.

_"__Welcome to Tar'nac. I am Ginn this is Varro and Simeon our commander is Kiva."_ The woman said as they approached the new arrivals. Raising her hands when the marines turned their weapons on her and those that had accompanied her. _"__We are not armed this room is safe but do not venture outside the facility the plant life has a life of its own. If you would follow me I'll show you the way to see her. Then give you the guided tour of this place."_

_"__Nice to meet you I'm JJ O'Neill leader of SG-1 and this is Alvin Odell. He is in charge of the President's security and well be the one going over this place before he can come here." _JJ said gesturing to Alvin.

After more pleasantries, they made their way to see Kiva. _"__Welcome to my little outpost." She said with a smile. "I am to allow you to look the place over as you see fit. There are some places you should not go into as the native plants and wildlife here are quite dangerous and vicious as well."_

_"__What kind of plants and animals are you talking about?"_ Alvin asked as this was his first trip away from Earth.

_"__The kind that kills without warning there are some rooms we have not been able to clear yet. But the main builds are safe I can assure you. Just don't venture off the path."_ Kiva responded to Alvin's question.

_"__Alright let see what we have here then shall we,"_ JJ said looking around his team had already started the tour with some of the others. Ginn was waiting to take them on their little tour around this massive place. When O'Neill's radio went off.

_"__Colonel O'Neill you have to see this. We are in a glass tunnel going through the jungle. This is like Jurassic Park ride in Florida these plants went extinct millions of years ago on Earth. This is not just a space station it has to be a planet or moon of some kind."_ Jenifer Hailey

_"__I'm on my way."_ JJ turned back to Ginn. _"__You know where their talking about?"_

_"__Yes just follow me and I will show you,"_ Ginn said with a teasing smile as she turned to walk out the door stopping to hold it for them to go through.

As they went along the path these were huge ten meters high and twenty meters wide with strange picture grafts on the walls depicting what looked like a battle with multiple races. One of the races looked a lot like an Asgard ship unlike any that JJ had ever seen before while the others he did not know of. This was a strange place indeed. Running into Nyan as he waved them over.

_"__These writings are like nothing I have ever seen. It will take some time to study these but from the artwork tells a good picture of how they were."_ Stopping in mid-sentence from the look JJ gave him.

_"__Save it for when we get home. I'm on my way to see the others for now. Just keep close to the Marines tell we get back." _JJ said as Nyan nods understanding. Then they began to go farther into the complex. When they Finley got to Jenifer and Alyssa it had taken fifteen minutes.

_"__This is someplace just how big is it anyway?"_ JJ asked Ginn

_"__We are on a small moon that from what we gathered is made of Naquadah. The station is powered by the liquid Naquadah core. There is an outer ring going around the base of the two pyramids that form an octahedron. On the four corners, some corridors lead to the outer ring. The tips of the pyramids are where the older Goa'uld mother ships would land. It is on these ends where there are the transport rings are. They each go to the opposite side of the moon with the corridors that lead to the main chambers. The pictures of these massive creatures are everywhere. We have never seen them before."_ Ginn said knowing that she saw recognition from JJ as they looked at the murals on the walls.

_"__Yes, we have seen things that look similar in shape but without any skin just the bones. We have only guessed as to what they looked like the idea that these are the same thing. That it can't be can it Hailey?"_ O'Neill looking to the Major.

_"__What Dinosaurs? You got me, Sir. I've only seen them in the movies and at Disneyland when we went for our senior trip. But if these plants are real they went extinct millions of years ago on Earth. Whoa, what was that?"_ She said as she jumps away from the glass wall.

_"__That was one of the larger creatures that are out there. They are a hairy thing, that looks like people a bit. We haven't ever seen anything like them before."_ Ginn said.

_"__That was a primate."_ Captain Alyssa Bennett said lowering her weapon. _"__We have them in zoos on Earth, but that one was diffidently not from Earth."_

The coms began to crackle. _"__This is Colonel Young on the Icarus calling for Colonel O'Neill."_

_"__We read you Icarus this is O'Neill. We will have you beam us up in two more hours. I'll be ready for something to eat about then. O'Neill out."_

_"__Will do. I'll send word to the mess so that there be something ready for your team."_ Young said shaking his head as the coms shut down. _"__I think he is always hungry. Just like the General. Helm keep us away from those mines and continue running the scans. This place is massive, to say the least."_

Three hours later JJ and the others were seated around the conference room of the Icarus with Colonel Young. More teams had beamed down to Tar'nac to continue searching it out. The scans from the outside showed the ring around the octahedron had a radius of 1100km. With the square base of the pyramids was 1500km the four corners meeting at the ring with four spires that were reached up and down a 1000km that curve outward away from the structure. The planetoids inside the structure had a radius of 600km ruffly the size of Charon Pluto's moon. The tops of the pyramids was flat 300m squared with an iris-like spiral in the center that looked to open 100m.

_"__So what have we learned of this place so far?"_ Young asked to get the meeting started.

_"__We do not believe this was built by the Goa'uld the corridors are too big even for them to conceive of. The murals show pictures of what looks like dinosaurs fighting four other races one of which looks to be Asgard. While I am not sure this place could have been built by the enemy of the four races Asgard, Nox, Furling and Alterra. We only know that they formed the Alliance but never knew why. Maybe it was against the dinosaurs. We have only found bones back on Earth that are millions of years old. That just went entice overnight."_ Nyan Said as he felt it was his place.

_"__But that was the cause of an asteroid hitting Earth then. They were just animals noway they could have had space flight could they?"_ Young asked half laughing at the thought of dinosaurs in space.

_"__Look I'm no expert on this but it seems to fit. We can send word back to Springfield to search the Asgard data core or even notify the Altarra and just ask. But this is a find either way. I fill they would want to know about."_ JJ said looking around the table.

_"__There are also primates living on surface in the dense jungle around the complex. There is also a large body of water that takes up just over one-third of the surface and is swimming with Goa'uld symbiotes. Ginn said one merged with one of their people and they both died within minutes. The primates don't seem to go near the water but have made small holes nearby to collect it for their drinking. This place seems to have been designed to study the primates for some reason. There are some pictures with Unas in them. Which we know that was the first hoist to Ra and he had a four-sided pyramid mother ship that would fit in place here as the caps. The big question is did the Goa'uld put the symbiotes in the waters here is was it the original builders to be used as some kind of weapon against the other races."_ Jenifer Hailey said get a lot of eyes on her as what she said made some sense.

_"__Well that is one scary thought but how safe is the place for the President to come here for this meeting? That is why we are here even though this place needs more study. That isn't our mission at this time."_ Young stated.

_"__Yes, Sir you are right. As far as that can be told we will be able to keep the President safe. We can easily keep a lock on him at all times as another safety precaution."_ JJ said looking to see if Alvin was in agreement.

_"__We should know more in the next few days. But it looks like this will work." _Alvin said as he was in agreed with O'Neill.

{Ok I wasn't going for a two-part chapter but thing started coming and this is where it is. I hope this was good if there are any grammar issues or misspellings please lite me know. All reviews are welcome so don't be shy I need all the help I can get. Thanks for reading. Hopefully, have a new chapter out soon.}


	12. Chapter 10 Fragile Alliances part two

[Here is the next installment please enjoy]

Chapter Ten Fragile Alliances part two

09 Dec 2014

Terra Springfield

USAF HQ

As the stargate opens and settles back into the shimmering blue vertical pond. The first members of President Kerry's party came through followed shortly by Kerry himself. Along with two Senators and all the Joint Chiefs but Landry who stayed at the SGC in Cheyenne Mountain. The gate there had been granted access to the gate network for the Presidents tour of the off-world facilities. He would be returning by ship in a week or so it was told. The true meaning was withheld to the rest of the world. This was a common thing now for other leaders who were performing the same visits to their off-world colonies.

There to greet him was Samantha Carter, Narim, Cameron Mitchel and JJ O'Neill all dress in their formal uniforms. Along with several units of troops. This was the first time that Kerry had used the Stargate many years and he was happy to go through it again. As the party, all came through the gate closed behind them. The call came from Mitchel to "_Ah ten-hut_" as the assembled men snapped to attention.

Samantha was standing in front was holding a salute as the President came up in front of her and returned the salute. "_Welcome to Springfield Mr. President._" She said as she was putting her hand down to her side.

"_At ease General,_" Kerry said looking all around he was amazed to see so much work had gone into the place. He had seen pictures and a few films of the progress that was being done but nothing could have prepared him for what he was seeing. "_My word you have been busy. This is way more then I could have imagined_."

"Thank you, Sir. We couldn't have done it without your support. Sir." She said with a gesture as to which way to go. "_If you would like I can give you the tour but first Mr. President I would like to inter deuce the Tollan Chancellor Narim. His people have helped us as well_."

"_Nice to finally meet Chancellor Narim. I've read all the reports that have crossed my desk. I would like to thank you for your help with Pandora. I hear a lot is going on there these days_." Kerry said as he shook Narim's hand.

"_Yes, it is nice to meet you as well Mr. President it was a pleasure to help after all that your people have done for us_." Narim returning the handshake.

As everyone went inside Cam dismissed the troops. While inside Sam's large briefing room. They went over a few of the updates that were needed to know. Before the press was able to come to take some photos and ask a few questions. Then they made their way around the base and even made the time to visit New Angeles to look over the production of two new 304's being built. She had plans to make sixteen in total. Then move to the newer models in which was already in production at the Gamma site. After the day of tours, there was a formal banquet held that evening.

The President did get his first views of the new X-325's these are going to be a Multiple Purpose Utility ships. The MPU's as they were being called were eighteen meters long with a wing of twenty-six meters by five metes high with four hardpoints on each wing and four missile bays two under the fuselage that holds four missiles and one on each side for two missiles. The crew cabin for a four-man crew with a three-meter wide ten-meter long cargo bays most anything could be carried. With a rear door as a ramp for troops and cargo could be loaded. There are two main rockets and four turbo boosters and a limited hyperdrive that could be used as a scout ship. There were Asgard shields with the new cloaks installed. Armed with two rotatory 25mm canons and an Asgard low powered beam weapon.

The next morning was the trip on the USAF Hammond around the system with a short trip to Reach to do the tour there. Then back to Springfield to get ready for the meeting Odai Ventrell on Tar'nac. Teams were still there making all the necessary preparations to ensure the safety of the President and Samantha Carter. Mitchel would stay on at Springfield with three of the 304's ready to go. While the USAF Revere, USAF Icarus, and USAF Kawalsky were already in orbit near Tar'nac. While the USAF Glenn was cloaked patrolling near the USAF Revere.

10 Dec 2014

Reach

USAF Training Center

The USAF Hammond Drops out of hyperspace over Reach where the President got a good look at one of the new USAF space stations. With the Washington standing as a sentinel next to it. Once on the ground, General Rodgers was there to greet them. Then was proud to show off what was his pride and joy. With the now regular shipments from Earth, the Stargate was in near-constant use. Thing came by ship and was gated to wherever they were needed. The show was something to watch as there were rail tracks that lead to the gate that swung into place. Then a small train like engine would push the cars through then back away to get ready for the next shipment.

After spending the day talking with troops and tour the facilities of Reach they beamed back up to the Hammond. The press that was with him went through the gate back to Terra to the Springfield Headquarters. While the Hammond when to the Gama site was the Kerry and Carter could see the layout of the class of battlecruisers. The CV-750 was going to be the times as long as the 304s but ten times stronger. While this ship was still years from being completed the hull was quite impressive. After the brief tour of the Gama site, they departed back to Springfield.

11 Dec 2014

Tar'nac

The Stargate opens with its violent vortex then settles back in to a shimmering pool. The first to come through was JJ O'Neill and SG1 with SG11 and SG12 close behind. Then two minutes later eight men from the Secreted Service joining the twenty men already in place. The President and General Carter came next with two other of the Senators that had volunteered.

There to greet them was Odai Ventrell with two of his lieutenants. Odai walked up in front of his men an was standing with his hand out to greet his guest. "_Welcome to Tar'nac it's not much but it is in a neutral location. Its good to see you again General Carter it is now I see. Where might Mitchel be?_"

"_It is good to meet face to face. General Mitchel has other duties at the moment one of which is watching over our worlds while we are. Shall we move to where we can get started with these talks? My people don't like me being away for Earth very long._" Kerry said waiting to see what kind of response he would get.

"_Very well follow us and we shall get underway_," Odai said as he turned to walk down the long passageway. "_We do have a lot to discuss and I don't like wasting time either._"

After a brief walk they made their way in to a large room with two long tables setting across from one another with a two-meter gap. All those that was to be in the room took their seats. It was Odai who was the first to speak. "_It was about six months ago we lost a transport covey to the ones you call Chinese. This would draw much attention to me we have lost many such transport ships to your forces before but they kelp the Kassa and ships. As when you have done so in the past you would just blow it up. Then were are starting to see a new drug on the market call Opium along with many others._" He said gauging faces.

"_We were aware that the Chinese were growing Kassa on the planet Osser. We put a stop to it but that is not to say the didn't start over on a new world though. Since that time we have been to busy keeping ahead of the Ashen and have not been able to keep track of their movements._" Carter said answering the question.

"_As we have suspected. We have found twelve planets that the Chinese have taken over with other humans on them, most of which are in what was Lord Yu's territory. But they are the ones selling Kassa in our domain along with these other drugs._" Kiva said when Odai gave her the ok.

"_We have been told that there may be a Goa'uld on Earth in the Chinese government making these calls. We are searching for them now but the tensions between our nations are fragile and if not played out right can cause another war on our planet and we can't have that at the moment. We well start a case against them to try and find this Goa'uld but we have a bigger fish to fry first. Which is why we are here now if we are fighting each other the Aschen are going to walk over the both of us. I do appreciate this information and it will be put to good use in time. You stated that you were moving out of the drug business and want to start to grow food to help your people. We fill that if this is your goals, we will support you on this. We, however, will not stand by while other people are being in-slaved or miss treated. We will be dealing with the Chinese in time and we have to check on the worlds that were under Yu's control those people were first taken from Earth thousands of years age from the Chinese territory and may have joined them freely._" Kerry said as was looking to Carter were she was shaking she head in agreement.

"_Well, Mr. President we will be making those changes. I want whats best for my people. But change is hard an d can be slow. We need help with medical aid on two of our worlds there is some sickness going around. Which my healers have been of little use your machines are for more effective than any we may have. If you can help we will welcome it_." Odai said as he looked to Kiva.

Carter looks to the President and he gives her a nod. "_We can send a medical team to get some blood samples and see if there is anything we can do. What planets are these?_" she asked. "_We will give what help we can but we are stretched a bit then with our medical teams on Langara but there are some coming free_."

"_We will give you the addresses and anything you can do to help be appreciated. So what else is it we need to do to stop these regressions against us?_" Odai asked.

"_If we agree to this we would like to be able to keep a team here to learn more about this place. It seems that my people's curiosities have no ends with what they found out so far has only deepened them. Let us keep a contingent here to work with your people we will sign an armistice now. We will need to do a few checks on your progress as time goes on to prove you hold up to your end. We will send you the medical aid you and what other needs that we can provide. If we can I would also like a mutual defense pact against the Aschen. That we can help one another if they attack one of our worlds._" Kerry stated.

"We may be able to do just that. But what of the Chinese are you going to be able to control them and have them stop attacking our ships?" Kiva asked.

"_Once we take the treaty back to Earth we will inform them that an attack on you is an attack on us and an act of war. This should put a stop to them. We have been building a case against them to show to the IOA and the rest of the world. We are just not there yet still need that proof and evidence against them. But rest assured they will answer for their crimes_." Kerry said as they went on to hammer out all the details. After some time the deal was struck.

Carter and Kerry got to go on the grand tour of the habitat and even got to see the primates that seemed as curios about them. The writings were something Sam had most wanted to see it seemed to be some form of early Goa'uld. There had been some research on the Goa'uld symbiotes that were present in the waters they were of an even more of a curiosity. The labs that had what was like computers were not functioning power would come on but the displays would not. They would need to talk with one of the four great races and Carter already knows who she would be calling on.

After all, was done they left by ship to head back to Reach. President Kerry liked to fly in the 304's and he didn't know when he would be free to do so again. With all of the ships flying in formation around the USAF Revere, it became Air Force One. Carter had sent word to Langara to Dr. Carolyn Lam to prepare to teams to check out the Alliances sick worlds while a ship to was going to be sent as well.

After twelve hours in hyperspace, they arrived back to Reach where the rest of the President's party Waited for the transport back to Earth where Carter then left through the Stargate to go back to Springfield. After catching up on some of the paperwork she retired to her apartment that she and Narim shared in Tollona. It was nice to be back in her bed after being away for the past week.

After the President got back to Earth he presented the world with the treaty he had worked out with the Lucian Alliance. Most agreed to it without much resistance but France China and the UK all voiced some opposition to it but singed it anyway for one enemy out there at a time was enough and the Aschen was a lot to handle.

{I hope you enjoyed this chapter please take the time to let me know by leaving a brief review. Thanks for Reading.}


	13. Chapter 11 Growing Pains

[ Here the next chapter there is some preview as to what's to come shortly. So here we go. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.]

Chapter Eleven Growing Pains

12 Jan 2015

Terra Springfield

USAF Headquarters

G.A.F. Samantha Carter was sitting at the head of her conference table with General Cam Mitchel her second also overseeing the Gama base. The commander of Reach Lieutenant General William Rodgers head of the training center and distribution center. The commander of Arcadia on Langara Brigadier General Albert Reynolds. The commander of Pandora Brigadier General Harry Maybourne. Alex Colsonthe head of Research and Development from the Gama site. There was the head of the Economic Development Department Susan Elliot. She was a friend of President Kerry and had been appointed by him to help with the development of the new world's resources and economics. This meeting was to everyone up to date on their status. Narim of the Tollan was also in attendance. Dr. Lam head of the Medical department.

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen glad you could all be here. With the new treaty with the Lucian Alliance, we now have one less worry at least for the short term. We now have several ships at our disposal to watch over our worlds. But I do not feel we have what we need to go on the offensive at this time. Alex has come here to give us the update of the upcoming ships. So first let us discuss the status of our holdings so far. General Maybourne how are things going on Pandora so far._"

"_Well, General Carter we have moved in natives of three other worlds at this point. My people have started to farm the nearby fields. They are quick learners on the equipment you have provided to even my surprise. While housing isn't a problem food is. We are just now getting the first harvest in grains while the other vegetables are about to start producing. The canning facilities are still in disorder but we are working on that_." Harry explained. "_We have found many warehouses filled with clothing and other apparel. The food stores I wouldn't recommend they are a few years out of date."_

_"Well, the crops on Terra Nova are going to be plentiful this season. With an eighteen-month growing season, we have planted over four thousand hectors so far. While more ground is being cleared. The cannery is up and running now so we will be able to send what you need to keep you going."_ Rodgers said looking to Maybourne after reading his files he still didn't know why he was given another chance.

_"Very nice the farms here on Terra and Tollana are doing good as well. We have canneries on both worlds in production now."_ Narim stated as he was had grown fond of the fresh foods from Earth. _"We have even planted grapes for our vineyard though it will still take time to produce any new wines I a freer and not quite sure of the taste yet."_ He had grown fond of the wines that Carter had brought with her.

_"We have no problem with ails there are berries all over my former kingdom that makes a very tasty wine. If you would like I'll have a barrel sent to you." _Harry said with a big smile.

"Yes yes, we are all quite familiar with the wines of your former kingdom. With four dozen cases from the marines that spent a week in the infirmary after New Years' celebration. Staff Sargent Thomas still has to visit every day for a checkup." Lam said while given harry an evil glare. Which he just raised his hands to surrender.

_"I did try an warn them to drank it in moderation."_ He said in his defense.

_"Well, we have had to restrict the use of alcohol that hasn't come from Earth or at least been tested by our labs,"_ Sam stated given Narim a stern look for even bringing up the subject. _"Now that is enough on that. We have other bigger concerns to deal with now. Dr. Lam, how are the worlds of the Lucian Alliance that you have been treating?"_

_"Not so good. We have tested for everything we know of an nothing is fully working. They start to show signs of improvement then fall ill again within a few days."_ Blowing out a breath in frustration then continued. _"We thought it was some form of the prior plague. But the cure hasn't worked. I've asked the Tok'ra to send someone to see if they can help. Should here back from them today or tomorrow. With luck, they may have something new."_

_"Very well. I will also send word to Bra'tac maybe the Alterra can take a look. For if this some new plague that's killing humans they will want to know and they may send help as well."_ Sam said with Lam agreeing with her. _"Miss Elliot first I would like to welcome you again and hope you finding your quarters fitting to your liking?"_

_"Why thank you and yes, they are more spacious then I expected. President Kerry told me that this was a front line operation but this place is amazing."_ Susan said looking at everyone with a big smile.

_"Very glad you like it here just hope it is not going to be to much work on you. Have you had time to look over our operations yet?"_ Sam asked she did like it that more women were coming to help her.

_"Yes, I have been going over the needs in power and fuels that we are needing. While I know little of mining this Naquadah. It seems to be your most used mineral for powering your lights. While from the surveys that I've gone over, show that there is a large deposit of natural gasses and other petroleum. While I would recommend we start drilling for those and building some production facilities for refining them."_ she said looking at Carter.

_"We have talked about that and it is in the works. We just now have been able to get the infrastructure to support that kind of operation. We even had some of the major companies come out to look at what we have to work with. They even have sent out other survey teams to look for the best places to start building. We just do not want any environmental issues that we have on Earth now."_ Sam said she and Narim had servile talks about Earth's problems.

_"Yes I know about your concerns with the environment and I a sure you that the President share them as well. Exxon is preparing shipments so they can begin to build the storage tanks for crude oils and natural gasses. What we have to decide now is where do you want them at first. While Murphy oil and Shell are preparing the same they are going to wait a while."_ Susan said looking to the others. _"So which world are you going with first?"_

Carter knew this was coming and she needs the fuels even though most of the equipment was electric there was still the need for fossil fuels. Even here in what is now Fort Springfield and the city of Springfield has grown. Even though it is only been two years the cities on Terra and Terra Minor are now both have other settlements around their main cities. An with more and more people coming out on each transport ship. Things were growing fast.

_"Well, I will get back to that after some more talks. But for now, let us proceed with today's meeting and table this for the moment. General Reynolds, how are things on Langara?"_ Sam asked the General to keep the meeting going.

_"Well the Langarans are starting to recover some but they are a long way from being able to stand on their own. We have the Aschen harvesters reprogrammed now and they are starting new crops but they have had to clear new lands for farming. It would seem that the Aschen was stealing large amounts of the topsoil from their normal farmlands. With the rainy season, there are large lakes now. Their colony world is helping with the crops now as well. Most of the factories were destroyed when the Ori was there. So we are helping to set up new food production plants first then their other factories. We have started the new training of their military so they can learn to fight as one world instead of three nations."_ He said as he was thing they needed to be doing the same on Earth.

_"Very well that sounds good are there any other concerns there I need to know about?"_ She asked.

_"No General that is all other than they have inquired about the plans for a battlecruiser. We had given them the plans for the BC-303 but they were lost after the Attack with the Aschen."_ He said.

_"Well if the Aschen did get those they are dated at best. We never gave out our defensive technology. We also only gave the Naquadria hyperdrive technology we were going to give them an interstellar version was their program had progressed more."_ Carter stated then. _"But if the Aschen managed to get some of the Naquadria and we have to figure they did. There is the plausibility they could figure out how to use it. All we can do is hope they blow the selves up learning."_ Getting a few chuckles the men.

_"Alex, When can we expect to get some new ships?" _Sam turned to Alex an asked.

_"We have got the CV-750 started now but as you well know Sam she will not be ready till next year. The BC-550's should be ready just before that if we don't have any setbacks. While you should start to see the new X-320's in a few months. We will be starting the BS-700's in two weeks it will take more time to get them completed do to the amount of armor plating we discussed. While the FE-350's and CE-200's have started in New Angeles and at Pennsylvania, it will take time to get the numbers you are wanting."_ Alex concluded.

_"What kind of number are we talking about?"_ General Rodgers asks looking to Sam.

_"We are going to have five task forces made at this time while it will be slow getting them all out at once. I plan to have the first one ready at the first of next year. There will be one CV-750, two BC-350s, two BS-700s, eight FE-350s sixteen CE-200s with an MS-400 medical ship and an ES-450 explorer ship. There will also be a TR-600 troop transport and TS-650 troop-support ship of which will carry their DS-100 drop ships. With F-302s and the X-320s as support."_ Carter said looking at there jaws dropping.

"My word Sam that is a lot of ships to try to man. Are we going to have the manpower to pull this off?" Rodgers asked trying to figure how many people they would need.

_"We will have no problem with two but the others are going to be a challenge to fill. While I am hoping we can make it a unified world endeavor once they see what we can do with them." _She said with a meekly smile. _"After we get this war over with I'm looking to start exploring again. But I don' want to be defenseless again putting what we have at risk. There are still other threats out there we have come across some and got lucky. That may not be the case the next time. Which is why I want to build as big a fleet as we can and keep it growing. We are not going to be the aggressors but we will have teeth."_ Looking around. _"I may be in charge now this will not always be the case. We will need to set up an alliance with other worlds to ensure our safety and the rest of the galaxy's safety."_

_"That sounds like a pipe dream. I hope you have a plan to pull it off. You do have a plan right?"_ It was Susan that was asking.

_"Yes, I have a plane that is in the works as we speak. But I'm not telling it here and now there are too many things that can still go wrong. You can rest assure that we all have a part to play. The biggest is winning against the Aschen."_ Sam said thinking of all the work she and Kerry had already done. With what that still needed to do but first was the Aschen then the Trust and the Goa'uld behind them hopefully before it is too late. _"The next thing we need to discuss is the new power modules and drones. Alex are we any closer to building them now?"_

_"Well, Sam as you know we have been able to build the power modules and their charging nodes. We have a dedicated mater generator just for there making. However, we are coming up short on the Neutronium of which is the driving force of the drones. It is also key in the Asgard technology we still need more. We can build them but with the sheer numbers, it will take to make them viable. We will not have enough to fully stock the ships so we will have to use them sparingly till we have a stockpile."_ Alex finished and close the file folder he had been using.

_"Well, that is good to continue with the production as you see fit. We still have teams out looking for more deposits. General Mitchel has there been any new developments on your end?"_ Sam asked her seconded he had been overseeing the Gama site base and the SG teams.

_"Nothing you don't already know General. The teams are still only able to explore a hundred miles or so from the with the new UAVs we have increased that to a thousand. But as you well know planets are big. While the gates seem to be placed near the richest veins the Goa'uld has mined the out and only the deeper ores are left."_ Cam said shaking his head. _"We could use some puddle jumpers if we had some. Don't suppose you have anything like them planed?"_

_"As much as I would like to no. But we may be able to construct some X-320s that we may be able to send through the stargate. With some assembly required of course. The fuselage will fit through we could possibly have folding wings are even reduce the wing size a bit. What do you think Alex?"_ Sam asked

_"I'll check in to it the moment I return. But it should be possible though I would not recommend taking them into combat." _He said with an agreeing nod to Cam.

With that, the meeting went on for a few more hours hammer out the finer details of the oil and gas company coming to Terra. This was cause it was the most defended planet by far other than the Terra Prime Earth. With everyone satisfied with there progress, she sent a data burst to Home World Command. Then her and Narim left for Tollona for an early dinner then sat and talked as they watched the sunset overseeing the vineyard that was only in its first year it would take many years to grow to produce any amount of wine.

{Hope you enjoyed this please leave a review it helps to enforce the writer to keep them going. There is more to come so check back soon. Thanks for reading.}


	14. Chapter 12 Reevaluations

[Here is the next chapter with some incite from the other side. Thanks for reading.]

[Enjoy]

Chapter Twelve Reevaluation

02 Feb 2015

In Orbit of Tremarste

The Aschen Home World

Tremarste the Aschen homeworld was still in a state of disorder it had been thirteen cycles since they had first met the Earthers on Viola. They had gotten a list of stargates that they believed to be new worlds to contact and bring into their federation. Only that the first was to a black hole that had sucked up a very large hole into Tremarste. It was only after they had tortured the Earthers Ambassador that they learned how to disengage the gate with a focused nuclear blast above the event horizon. He had read some of the reports during the days of negotiations though he had only scratched the surface of the reports. While he was a fast reader there was four years of reports and he only had a few days to prepare for the trip through the stargate. Even the addresses he had seen and remembered would not help the Aschen without the dialing program from earth to translate. So they had dropped him in a prison cell of sorts that soon became crowded.

It was five years after that first contact with the Earthers. When a Goa'uld Ha'tak had came to Renesta one of their major colonies. This is where they had to spend most of their population after the event. When the Ha'tak came out of hyperspace it was disabled by their satellite defense screen. Once it was they had sent in the drone kenobis to capture the Goa'uld in command. They then began to study the ship to find that the hyperdrives were much faster than the FTL drives they would use to travel between their planets which would take months to traverse. They quickly learned that Earth was the reason for the Goa'ulds downfall. While the Goa'uld gave them secrets in an attempt to stay alive and was happy to help them take on Tau'ri. He had given them many gate addresses to his former enemies and they began to explore to find the resources to build their fleets. With these new ships, they could now spread throughout the galaxy.

Neela was standing at the console going over all the new data that they had been getting back from their latest probes. It would seem that the Earthers were still getting help from somewhere. As they had lost one world to them but many from the Dakara Jaffa. It was clear that they were the biggest threat now and if they wanted to rid the universe of the Earthers then they would need to be dealt with first. With the loss of the fleet over the water world Deortas was quite disturbing to her. For they had never seen such destruction of their forces before it was out of luck that the command ship managed to jump into hyperspace. The three satellite was dormant then they had emitted an energy wave that washed over the entire world in mere minutes destroying all their Elementals as well as their ground forces.

The attack at Langara was somewhat different then what she would have expected. She had not counted on the Earthers to come to aid the Langarans. The fact that they had built so many more ships then they had been told. It was clear that the information from the oracle was incorrect or at least incomplete. That they had no warnings of the Earthers coming was also assign that the information was not that reliable.

In the past year, the Asgard had retaken Einherja along with two other of their wolds as well. They had released their people with a warning not to cross their paths again. Which was a clear warning not to attack any more of the Asgard worlds? This had caused the council of Kleesons to ordered a complete pullback of their forces from the populated worlds to Tremarste. She was also ordered to come up with a new plan of attack that would be able to lead them to victory. The incompetence of the leaders they were sending out was unbelievable.

In the years of her service, she had thrived to provide the most accurate assessments of any other of her colleagues. She had brought two worlds into the Confederation in her many years of service. She was to meet with the Earthers at Viola but the Kleesons sent a junior associate in her stead as the result they lost many of their people when the gate was opened to the black hole. They now had only the unpopulated systems with there mining drones to gather the need materials for the construction of the Elementals. With the current loses that once again doubled the efforts to rebuild their defensive poisons.

The Dakara Jaffa had reclaimed all of their former worlds as had the Asgard. The Earthers putting up more resistance than believed possible in so few years. They were hunting for allies when they had first encountered them all those years ago. They had now begun to be a dominant race in the galaxy. They were allied with the Dakara Jaffa that was for sure. Their ships had proved easier to defeat when she attacked Earth and again when they had retaken Langara. Their shields were a lot stronger with more powerful beam weapons. And they had cloaks that were not detectable by the sensors. The destroyer was just able to escape before it was destroyed. With the loss of so many ground troops that were left on the surface, they knew nothing of what had happened to them.

_"What are your thoughts on these new developments Commander?"_ She had not heard the doors open from behind her as her assistant came into the room.

_"These Earthers are more resilient than we first had thought. They have formed some very powerful shields and power cores. We will have to be more aggressive when we move against them again. Our forces can defeat them in more numbers then we planned to use. I fill we need to take out the Dakara Jaffa first then we can focus on the Earthers."_ Neela stated as she continued to watch the data feeds that were now coming in from the probes that were sent out earlier that day. _"We have just taken another one of the Earthers outposts with ease. It would seem that there may be a division in their forces. As these did not put up much a resistance and their power output was way lower on those ships."_ Looking a bit puzzled. She turned to look at Jarro.

As Jarro came up and looked over the monitor. After a few moments, he turned to Neela. _"I see what you mean they are not possessing the same power cores. This is something we need to learn more about. How do think we need to proceed?"_ He asked.

_"I fill we need to consult with the ambassador once again he may offer some insight on why there is a division in their forces,"_ Neela stated then as a thought. "_I will go now to the detention center. Have them notified that I will need to speak to the ambassador and have them clean him up this time. The stench was intolerable the last time I was there."_

_"Yes, commander I well send they word now,"_ Jarro said as he gave a slight bow and left the room.

It had taken Neela three hours to get to the detention center she had brought her other assistant with her. Ilsa hated going there but Neela said was to make her more resultant to the surfing of others. The center was on the other side of the plant and the rail system was diverted to other tracks which there was on strait line any more for the quakes around the planet had damaged much of the infrastructure. There were no transfer pads near the center.

Once they made their way through the building they came to the interview room. There was a table with a chair on one side and two on the other. The ambassador has already seated his hair was still wet as droplets of water dripped from thick unshaven facial hair. He had been placed in a fresh jumpsuit and was strapped to the chair at his feet. He looked up as Neela an Ilsa walked in his eyes were sunk in his face and he barely had the strength to even be setting up. It had been two days since he had last eaten. The ones how guarded him was blaming the destruction that had happened to their world on him.

_"Mr. Faxon I hope your stay here has not been too hard on you?"_ Neela said dryly as she and Ilsa took their seats. _"We need to have a little discussion about your world. If you will give me the information I ask for I will see that you get a proper meal."_

_"I have told you all I know about the stargate what more do you need?"_ Joseph 'Joe' Faxon said at a tone just above a whisper. His mouth was dry with his lips cracked and flaky.

Noticing this Neela looked to Ilsa. _"Get him a glass of water."_ Then turning back to Joe. _"Yes your limited knowledge of the gates system was put to good use but it is not why I am here now. We want to know about how your governments work to be more persist why there would seem to be more factions at play."_

Ilsa returned with a large container of water and three glasses. Filling one an placing in front of Joe then fixed two more. While Joe eyed the water he did not drink any. Seeing his reluctant Neela took a drink of the water in front of her. He then did the same slowly at first getting a taste of the cold clean water he then finished off the glass and placed it out on the table. The water that was provided to him wasn't the ever cold and was never clean.

He thought about what she had asked and figured it would not hurt to talk about it. _"My world has a few other countries on it that we have already talked about but only one knew of the gate program."_ Ilsa refilled his glass and he took another drink. _"We have been in a cold war with them for years and only just opened dialogue after they found a stargate that was lost in the ocean after an alien ship crashed."_

_"What alien ship?"_ Neela asked.

_"It was a replicator ship."_ He said. _"They had come to take over the planet and we shot them down with our missiles defense weapons."_ Knowing it was an Asgard ship that was infested by the replicator bugs and it was SG1 that had saved the planet.

_"What do these Replicators look like?"_ Ilsa asked before her commander.

_"They were artificial bugs that would reproduce fast while consuming all technology on a planet."_ He was feeding them some truth and some miss direction.

_"He speaks of those things that took out two of our harvesters on Volia before they were destroyed by an energy wave from the gate,"_ Ilsa spoke out of turn and got a look from Neela that would result in further discussion later.

_"Yes, we have seen these things before and from what we have learned they are no more."_ Neela was not letting on that she was getting upset with her assistance behavior. _"But what of this cold war you spoke of? What was the cause of it?"_

_"The cold war was a build-up of weapons of mass destruction. While the United States won are rather put our selves in massive debt. While Russia could no longer afford to build anymore. Both sides come to the agreement to stop building them and to dismantle them in a timely manner."_ Taking another drink. _"There are many factions as you called it but there are two main sides. The Communist Party is a society in which all property is publicly owned and each person works and is paid according to their abilities and needs. The Capitalist which is the way my government works is an economic and political system in a country's trade and industry are controlled by private owners for profit rather than by the state. Even though the state does guide and direct how to treat the worker and ensure that they get a fair wage."_

Neela thought of what he said that their way was more like that of the Communists while they did what was best for their people. Every one worked as one for their world. After a few more hours they gave him a good meal as promised and even moved him to a more comfortable cell were there at least was running water. After some more discussion with her assistants, she requested to see the Kleesons.

It was ten days before the Kleesons scent for her. _"Thank you for seeing me so soon."_ Thinking that if they had been any slower the war would be over and they would have lost it already. _"I have found out that the Earthers may not be fighting as one would think. They have divisions with other countries on their planet. The ambassador has said that there are a hundred ninety-five countries. But they are dived up of two separate factions for the most part. We fill it is for this reason we have found them not to use the same weapons and power sources. We also fill we must focus on the Alterra at Dakara. We fill it is through them that the Earthers have gained these new abilities while they are showing similar would like to continue the assaults on the Earthers but at a lesser scale. We do not want them to be able to regroup or to be able to go on the offensive. While we to must focus our efforts on rebuilding the fleets that were lost."_

The Kleesons discussed the maters for a moment. _"We do agree with your assessments. We will continue to prod the Earthers while pulling away for the inhabited worlds. We have brought to many enemies to light and fill if we withdraw they will not pursue any further actions. While our expansion will continue we must be able to protect what we have. It seems that the galaxy has for more dangers than we first thought."_ The High Kleeson stated. _"We also have another task that we wish for you to look in to."_ They had one of the new worlds lost to them. It had gone dark and no contact a few days. It was thought to be away from the other worlds that the Earthers were using and they wanted to know what had happened.

{I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to let me know how I am doing with this or any problems are concerns. Thank you for reading.}


	15. Chapter 13 Malice

[Here is the next chapter running a little late on this one sorry. Other things were needing to be done in the real world. Trying to post on Fridays but anyways. Here it is like my story please let me know by following the story and leave a review.]

[Enjoy]

Chapter Thirteen Malice

26 May 2015

Planet Gor'mec

Three H'tel drop out of hyperspace over the former world of Moloc it had been here where Ish'ta had been tortured by Moloc. It had been taken by the Ashen eight months ago. While the Jaffa there had mounted a defense it was futile against the Aschen war machine. Many had died, only a few escaped while the rest of the Jaffa and humans finely submitted to the enslavement once again. When the sounds of battle started once again many feared what was going to happen.

_"__What have we got?"_ Ish'ta asked Kar'yn who was working the sensors while piloting H'tel. Ish'ta was using mostly the Hak'tyl as her command staff. Those that had fought with her to free her people. Though most of the Jaffa under her command were from throughout the Goa'uld empire.

_"__There is one Command Carrier with four hundred of the Elementals and one of their Destroyers"_ Kar'yn said with on sign of concern. She had chosen to serve under Ish'ta while Rya'c was serving under his father's command. They had both worked hard to get their new Prim'tahs. There were still many jaffa still waiting though in another year there would be plenty for any jaffa wishing to join with master Bra'tac.

_"__Very well let use began. Launch the Lok'na'te and Tel'tacs have them hold back while we move in on the two capital ships."_ Ish'ta commanded _"__Open coms to the other vessels."_ A moment later two holograms appeared on the bridge of her ship. _"__Aron you are to take your ship toward the planet and dispatch the Lok'na'te to the surface to take on any of the Elementals or drones that maybe there. Neith you are to stay close as we take out the larger vessels then we will worry with these smaller crafts."_ They both gave a slight bow before they disappeared. _"__Ka'lel fire when ready."_

_"__Yes, Commander,"_ Ka'lel said as the three ships move into their position. _"__The destroyer moves to engage us. Firing now."_

The two ships got into formation as eight beams of fire from the lead ship at a range far greater than the Aschen's craft. The Aschen destroyer was moving into firing range already taking damage from the H'tels. As the command ship was pulling back away from the fighting. As the H'tel took its first hits it shook from the blast but the shields were more than a match. They fired on the Elementals as well with them blowing up in few shots. The command ship sent out an order for the elementals to regroup in two larger clusters but being unaware of the impending attack they were caught unprepared.

After two more volleys the Aschen Destroyer blowup in a brilliant flash. As the now many clusters of six elementals opened up on the two H'tels. The shields began to weaken at a slow but steady rate. Now all three of the H'tels were firing on the elementals they were going up fast. The losses that the Aschen were taken was more then they could handle the command carrier then ordered a full retreat of the remaining elementals jumped into hyperspace after it.

With all enemy ships gone Ish'ta then returned to focus on the planet. The Aschen drones on the ground that was now taken action against the humans and jaffa. They had picked up arms to overthrow the Aschen overlords. The few Aschen that was on the planet made their way to the stargate with the drones as an escort. Once they had fled the drones held the gate till it was disconnected then went on a killing spree. Killing all that crossed their path.

The H'tels began to beam all those that were in harm's way onto up to safety. This was not the ways of the old Jaffa but under the ways of the Alterra. Under the orders of Bra'tac, they were to save as many lives as possible. They were beaming down troops that were better suited for the fighting. They were even trying the new Chor'tek which is a form of an armored battle-cat. These Jaffa using them were unsure about how well they would do. The Chor'tek has shields and two plasma beam cannons. They walked half hazardously with the jaffa inside the stabilizers kelp the pilot stable but only to a degree.

Two Chor'tek walked down a street when a half a block down the street three large drones turned onto the street. The battle cats opened fire making the shields of the drones flash brightly. As they returned the fire it was now a battle of attrition with the favor on the Aschen side. Then twenty Jaffa came in behind the drones an opened fire with there new staffs all firing a blast set on overload in the staggering blast. Before the drones could return fire on the troops they blow up. The mini-drones came floating in behind the troops firing. The personal shields on two of the Jaffa felled as did they. With the combined fire of the remaining Jaffa took out the mini drones. The two Injured Jaffa were beamed up to the H'tel and placed in biomass healing jell were their wounds where being healed.

In all, it only took three hours to rid this world of the Aschen with only the loss of a few humans and Jaffa. That was on the ground that could not be saved. Ish'ta was pleased with the swiftness of the assault but with the regrettable thing was the loss of life. The two injured Jaffa would recover after another day in the bio-jell.

_"__Open communication to the other ships,"_ Ish'ta ordered as a moment later the other two commanders holograms appeared. _"__Well, we have freed another world of these Aschen. Aron, you are to stay here to watch over Gor'mec. Provide them with whatever assistance you can till Lord Bra'tac sends more aid through the Chappa'ai. This could be no more than a few days."_ he nods in respect. _"__Neith we shall move on to the next world. I fill we will encounter little resistant from this point on. They seem to be in withdrawal from our worlds."_

26 May 2015

Planet Earth

Setting in a low lighted room were six men and two women. With the man at the head of the table sat in a high backed chair. He had a glass of bourbon in front of him. While taking a sip and returning the glass to the table. _"__What is the status of the 305?"_ he said in a deep voice of the Goa'uld.

_"__The 305 is on schedule. If we were to use other means we could complete them faster. The ways of the Tau'ri are for to slow compared to us. We could build these pathetic ships in days."_ One of the other men said.

_ "__We have gone through this before there is no need to bring it up again. We can not revile our selves yet. If we do the Tau'ri will hunt us down like they have so many of our kind already. With the emergence of these Alterra and the return of the Asgard, along with the loss of our Jaffa armies. We have little choice but to remain in the shadows of the Tau'ri at least for a time."_ The man in the chair said.

_"__Far how long do we stay in the Shadows? This is not our way. These humans should be worshiping use as their gods."_ Another of the men stated.

_"__Till such a time as we feel is needed. For if we move to soon they would surely destroy any hopes of us ever gaining our places in the stars again."_ this time it was a woman with long dark hair said. She was seated next to the man in the tall back chair.

It was then a man walked into the room and up to the woman that had just spoken. He leaned in whispered in her ear. Then he turned to leave after she gave a nod. _"__Ah! It seems our guest has arrived. Shall we prepare to great him?"_ looking to the anther man that was standing at a door at the back of the room. He turned and entered the room he had been guarding.

The main door opened and a man in a suit caring briefcase walked in. He had just been appointed to the new position of secretary of off-world affairs for the United Kingdom. He had been asked to come here by the UK IOA representative to meet with a group of businessmen that wished to invest in the new frontiers. This was to be where he could prove his worth and bring in more money for the UK. They had to set up several factories and mining operations on several worlds. This would boost the economies of those worlds.

_"__Good evening Mr. Secretary so glad you could make here on such short notice."_ The woman with the dark hair said. Getting up and walking to greet him as he came into the room.

It was then that he recognized the man sitting at the head of the table. _"__You, you were the US Vice President. You're supposed to be dead. What's going on here?"_

He asked almost in a panic. It was then that he was the man's eyes flare.

The woman that had his hand squeezed it so hard that he then fell to his knees in pain. Then the man from the other room returned with what looked like a fishbowl with something in it. As he watched in fear as the woman reaches in the bowl and pulled out its contents. The Goa'uld symbiote was full-grown and ready for implantation. They were well aware that the doctors looked at the back of the neck for this sort of thing. But the Secretary had just had surgery on his upper back after being in a car crash a year ago so this would be the best place for the implantation to occur. Two men grabbed him and pulled up his suit exposing the scar. Then the woman released it as it entered his body. He let out an agonizing scream. Then he relaxed as he raised his head once again with his eyes flashing.

_"__Good now that that is done we can get back to business,"_ said the Goa'uld in Robert Kinsey as he laughed and then took another drink.

19 SEP 2004

Planet Earth

Eleven years earlier after stilling the hand ribbon off the pilot of the Al'kesh. The Goa'uld in Robert Kinsey beamed off the ship before it exploded. He beamed back to earth to the secret safe house of the trust. The one at which he had been implanted was not safe. This place was just outside of Vancouver Canada. After he appeared there was only one other Goa'uld. This was a dark-haired woman who knew him immediately.

_"__What are you doing here?"_ She asked as soon as he appeared. _"__You were supposed to be in Russia."_

_"__The Tau'ri had sent Dr. Jackson there where they thin beamed us out of a holding cell to the Prometheus. From there I was able to escape to the Al'kesh it was under attack from the Tau'ri ship. I believe it may have been destroyed with all hands."_ Kinsey said in fluent Goa'uld.

_"__What do you mean you believe it was destroyed that was our only transport craft."_ She said as her eyes flashed the anger showing in her face. _"__How are we to leave this wretched place with no other ship?"_

_"__We will have to stay in hiding tell we can acquire new means of transport,"_ he said.

_"__What of our other operative in Russia if he manages to launch their weapons this world will fall into chaos. We will be killed along with them."_ She said still fuming and starting to pace around the room.

_"__I fill he has felled as well. Far there should have been a blast by now."_ He said walking to the small bar pouring himself a drink. This host had a fondness for bourbon.

27 May 2015

Planet Co'rak

Two ships dropped out of hyperspace over the world of Co'rak once a Jaffa world in which Teal'c and Arkad had battled. Teal'c while still, Apophis's first Prime had bombarded the plant from space killing all on the ground in clouding Arkad's parents and sister. This was the main cause of the rivalry between Teal'c and Arkad. It has since been taken over by the Free Jaffa Nation and was home of over twelve thousand Jaffa before the Aschen.

Ish'ta ships settled into orbit over the planet and began to scan the surface. _"__What have we got here?"_ She asked not seeing ant ships in orbit.

_"__We are not detecting any life signs on the planet. But we are detecting the same bioweapon that was used against the Tau'ri three years ago. Even the plant and animal life has been killed."_ Ka'lel stated while still going through the scan readings. _"__From what I am gathering it took place after we retook Gor'mec."_ Turning to look at Ish'ta.

_"__What have we done?"_ Ish'ta said under her breath. _"__We must contact Lord Bra'tac immediately. Prepare the antidote and begin to administer it as soon as it is ready."_

A moment later a hologram of Bra'tac appeared on the bridge of the ship. _"__What has accrued?"_ He asked.

_"__Relay our readings,"_ Ish'ta ordered. After a moment she was giving him time to go over the data stream. _"__We are preparing to administer the antidote that was used on the Tau'ri homeworld. But it will take time to make enough to cover the affected area."_

_"__Yes, I see. It seems the Aschen are proving to be for more malicious than we first have thought."_ Bra'tac said after he had studied the reading some more. _"__We must speed our efforts to free the other words before they can do this to them. Leave one ship there and precede to the next world. Once they are done there have them go to the next on your list. We must save those we can. If anyone encounters the Aschen they need to send for reinforcements."_

_"__Is that wise my lord."_ She asked not like the idea of splitting up.

_"__Wise no but I fill it is our only way to go at this point. I will contact the others as well and put our other worlds on alert."_ He replied. _"__Stay alert as well Ish'ta they may have left other surprises that we have yet unseen."_ With a slight bow, Ish'ta closes the coms. She then sent orders for the other ship. Then it went into hyperspace toward the next world.

27 May 2015

Planet Dakara

Bra'tac turned to his Altarra brother. _"__We do not have enough ships available to save all the worlds that have been occupied by the Aschen. If they are this malicious as to destroy the worlds and killing off the inhabitants. What shall we do save them?"_

_"__Send out a Tel'tac to all the worlds have them cloak and scan the surfaces. Then report back so we may redirect the H'tels better. It would seem that the Aschen are withdrawing now for reasons we do not yet know. But in doing so they are making us spread our resources to prevent these disasters."_ Paul Stevenson said. _"__I will contact Ryan to see if there are any ships he can send to aid us at this time."_

_"__Very well then. I to concur with this assessment. I shall inform Teal'c"_ Bra'tac said turning to the communication station. Within a few moments, Teal'c appeared on the screen. _"__Teal'c the Aschen are being malice they are poisoning the worlds as they leave them. We must move swiftly to get ahead of this. Send out the Tel'tacs to watch over any word that has been occupied. Have them monitor the surface and relay any malice acts they see so we may respond in time to save them."_

_"__Yes my Lord. We to have seen this and are responding with the antidote here now. I will do as you command though I fear it may be too late."_ Teal'c said in his deadpan tone.

_"__Let us hope not Teal'c but I to fear we may be too late."_ He lowered his head in regret for not seeing this sooner. This was going to be a dark day in the history books this he was sure of. _"__Let us hope we get ahead of this before too many lives are lost."_

_"__Indeed."_ Was all Teal'c said before giving a slight bow of his head before the coms went out. In all, eight worlds were lost out of the twenty that were recovered. The Aschen had not bothered with the bioweapon on two of them but used their drone spheres instead of killing all that they could find. In the end, there was little to celebrate even though the Aschen no longer had any Jaffa worlds. Bra'tac gathered even more Jaffa under his banner. While the ever-shrinking Free Jaffa Nation lost more they had pulled all their ships to protect the few dozen worlds they had left. Bra'tac now had about two-thirds of the jaffa and it was more than any System Lord of old ever did.

{If you have any questions or commits please let me know in the reviews.}

{Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.}


	16. Chapter 14 New Revelations

[Here is the next chapter running a little late on this one sorry. Other things were needing to be done in the real world. Trying to post on Fridays but anyways. Here it is like my story please let me know by following the story and leave a review.]

[Enjoy]

Chapter Fourteen New Revelations

08 Jun 2015

Terra Nova

Reach

The new X-320 had just arrived from the New Angeles shipyard at Terra Minor. While this was the first dozen there were many more being built. As JJ O'Neill walked up to it looking it over. He was to be the first to take it on a test flight to try out some of the new features. The paint scheme was the same as was on the 302's with the black and white. They didn't need wings to fly with the antigravity generators but they were useful for the atmosphere combat and carrying armaments. The 320 is powered by two Naquadah generators and is supplemented with two of the mini ZPM's. This one had fixed wings that flowed back at an angle and squaring off with the back of the craft. There are four air-breathing jets with the modified aerospikes for high altitude, two main rockets, and an Asgard hyperspace generator. The wing has three hardpoints on each and four missile bays on the main body two on the bottom and one on each side. It sets low to the ground with a bell-like shape when looking at it from the front.

After walking around it two times he was quite impressed he loves the sleekness. At the back was an open ramp leading to the interior. There were two storage cabinets on each side and along each side was a row of seats where eight people were able to sit comfortably. There was a closet just before the cockpit this wasn't just a closet but a restroom. That was like what was in a camper trailer with a shower it was a tight fit but functional. In the cockpit there was four seats were arranged like that of an ancient puddle jumper. The interior was half the size longer than a jumper and was mint to be self contain to be used on long term missions.

JJ sat in the pilot seat looking over the controls activating the heads up display. He then started to perform the preflight plan. Hearing someone coming into the craft he turned to see General Mitchel walking up. Still seated he gave a salute to his commander. Mitchel gave one in return while taking up a set in the copilot seat.

"_Sorry, Sir didn't see you coming,_" JJ said over his shoulder.

"_So what are your thoughts so far?_" Cam asked JJ while he had seen them in the shipyard while they were under construction. "_We didn't make a prototype with the way the new shipyards work it was easier to just build all these at once._"

"_Well, it looks like a sweet ride. Sir. We shall see if it holds up to the test that is planned for today._" JJ said while still going through the preflight plan. "_Are you coming along for the ride Sir?_"

"_As a matter a fact I am Colonel. I don't get out as much as I used to and it has been a while since I've been a test pilot._" Cam said chuckled as he strapped himself in the seat. There was no need for seat belts but it was a standard feature on all craft there were even safety belts for the beds on the larger ships. "_So where is the rest of your team at Colonel? I thought they would be here with you._"

"_Hailey is on the Washington starting her rotation there. Nyan is at Springfield where he has been going over the discoveries they found at Tar'nac. Bennett will be here shortly she is getting us some supplies for the trip._" JJ said as he finished preflight.

"_Bennett is here Sir,_" Allie said as she walked in the back of the craft she throw two backpacks on the seats in the back. Upon seeing Cam setting in the copilot she snap to attention and gave a salute.

"_At ease, Captain come have a seat so we can get on our way,_" Cam said smiling he returned the salute. Then turned to look back out the viewscreen as a ground control airman walked out in front and started flagging them forward. As JJ raised the back hatch.

"_Flight control this is Xray320-001 we are ready for flight,_" O'Neill said.

"_Xray320-001 this flight control you are cleared for the test flight. Precede to runway 02_" A disembodied voice came back over the coms.

"_Rodger,flight control Xray320-001 preceding to runway 02 out,_" O'Neill said. "_Okay people here we go._" He throttled up the engines and hit the afterburners as they took off. The take-off was hardly even noticed as they went up into the upper atmosphere. It didn't take long to reach a lower orbit of the planet. Where they then plotted a course to the out planets of the system. Where there was some asteroids to be used as targets to try out the weapons systems. After firing off a few shots with the rail guns and then with the beam torrent destroying the rocks to even smaller pieces. First test was now done he opened up a hyperspace window then made a short jump back to reach.

"_What do think about it, Colonel?_" Cam asked as they exited hyperspace.

"_Very nice ride Sir. I fill these will do our SG teams good. How many are we going to be getting? Sir._" O'Neill asked as he moved into the atmosphere. The superheated air washing against the shields as they made the transition of the aerospikes engines. It was a smooth transition doing a barrel roll as the antigravity and internal dampeners. A smile crossed his face as he saw Cam grabbing at his set.

"_Just what was that?_" Cam said looking at the Colonel. "_And to answer your Question Colonel I don't know for sure. There will be a lot made of all types from what I am told._"

With a few more test runs at the airfield firing AIM120C air to ground to ensure the targeting sensors were right. All went well with the testing now it was time to move onto the next phase. With that, they landed and departed the craft. Stopping off in a mess hall for a slice of pie.

09 Jun 2015

Tar'nac

After receiving word that Sam Carter of what they had discovered the Ryan Stevenson thought that they should at least go have a look. He wanted to do so his self but had too many other things going on in the Pegasus Galaxy to go. So he sent his brother Nate Stevenson to Springfield to meet with Carter. After his arrival, he Carter and Dr. Nyan Rosian went into Tar'nac with the other teams that had been their many times now. Nate looked at the murals as they walked past and he could not help but show signs of recognition. Which was picked up by Carter though she didn't say anything he pick up that she saw it on his face.

"_We did fight these things once about sixty-four million years ago. They were once the owners of Earth until we came across them on another planet. They were ruthless when attacking us. We tried to make peaceful contact with them to no avail. They would not even try to communicate with us. Though they had ships they were slow and massive. With very powerful weapons that rivaled most of the races in this galaxy at the time. We were in low numbers but our ship outmatched theirs every time. We formed alliances with many of the native races here including the Nox. Though they were somewhat different then. They had met them many times and lost to their numbers more than anything else. Their name is Lovakora there are twelve dominant species and many that are subordinate to them._" Nate said as he watched there eyes grow. "_The dominant one is the Lepetus which is this one here._" Pointing at the image on the mural.

"_My God, are you saying that dinosaurs are a space-faring race with ships?_" Sam asked not believing it. "_Where are they now?_"

"_That is right they were. We won the war and banished them to a trinary system in the middle of the galaxy while they have never left they have grown in numbers. That could walk over the Galaxy with easy. No one has the strength to oppose them now. We are still building to that but it will take more time._" Nate said as he continued to walk the massive hallways. They had come to the observation area of the enclosure. Where there sat the massive ape from millions of years ago. Nate open his mind and made a passive thought to the creature. As he did the memories of the passed came washing over him was too much to process. Nate fell to his knees as Carter and Nyan grabbed him from falling to the floor. They then carried him to a room that was their offices of sorts. It was hours before Nate came around.

"_Take it easy I don't know what happened but you passed out._" Dr. Lam said while shining a light in his eyes.

"_I'll be fine it was a lot to take in,_" he replied while blinking trying to set up. "_That creature is old older than anything we have ever seen in a very long time._"

"_What are you saying its been trapped here all this time?_" Nyan asked looking to Sam then back to Nate.

"_Yes, he is millions of years old while the others are not so much there are over forty thousands years old. It seems the Goa'uld opened some stasis pods that stored them and there grow in small numbers and were hunted for sport by the Goa'uld. Then they stopped coming here and they were left alone till these new humans came here._" Nate was still in awe about the scope of what he had learned. "_He is the Ancient one to the others his memories goes back to when he was first imprisoned here with many others and they were carried off to never be seen again. From his mind, the stars I saw may have been that from earth millions of years ago._"

"_We have seen some images of what may have been an early form of the Unas. We fill that they may have created the Goa'uld and the Unas in an attempt to fight you or rather the Alterra. An there are these in anther wing that show I don't know what but it seems like a glowing image of sorts with the Lepetus all bowing to it or something. If I would guess it seems like an ascended being._" that snapped Nate's head around after Nyan finished talking.

"_I have to go now I'll have Ryan come to have a look. This is something he needs to see for himself._" Nate standing and started to head to the stargate when he suddenly felt the presence of one of the others watching him he could not be sure but in the instance, he activated an inter-dimensional shifting cloak. He may have just found the ones that caused their demise. Then from out of nowhere there stood a woman that was familiar to him.

"_Brother you need not worry we are watching over you and our other bother as sisters for now. The others are still unaware of your existence for now._" Ariea said as to nowhere in hopes that he could still see her.

Returning into view. "_So they did help you to ascend. Why have you chosen now to reveal your self to me and not my brother Ryan of which you first meet?_" Nate asked still not sure of her full intent.

"_It is now the time for you know and that is why I have come. Though I wish to have seen our other brother it was you he sent. This is the place that our race was poisoned. It was here that the others conspired with the Lovakora to bring use down. We had crossed there path many times in our journeys over these centuries though we did not know. War was fought against their subjects back when we were still in Destra. You must not let the people of Earth know what they have found here are a least not all. You are still in no place to go to defend your selves yet. Take care, my brother._" With that, she was gone. Nate thought for a moment then he returned to Carter.

"_Sorry about that but there are some things we need to discuss in private,_" Nate said as the room cleared only Carter remained. "_There is a war coming that you must prepare for and you can not tell of it to the others. We will be of help at a later time but you must keep doing as you are even after the Aschen is defeated. We will give reasons to do so if there are questions about it from Earth. But do not underestimate the Lovakora. They are not mere beast as Earth may think. It was the Alterra that sent the asteroid that caused them to abandon Earth, to begin with. We regretted the loss of life that accrued in the aftermath. But that was where Anubis had got the idea to do the same as you well know._"

"_It was the Alterra that caused the extinction of life on earth?_" Carter asked as her mind was being blown away by this reveal.

"_Yes, it was us. But as I stated it was a hard choice to make in the end was that they then gave up. We imprisoned them in a system that is close to the galactic center. It was void of any minerals that an advanced race would need to be able to have space flight. Or so we thought in the millions of years of our absence they have made headway and have amassed a large fleet that is ready to take flight. We have not been able to determine their strength of the weapons or shields yet but they very well could be even more powerful than our own at this point._" Nate stopping for her to get the gravity of the problems that they face.

"_You have to be kidding. They are now more powerful than even you?_" She asked still not quite understanding.

"_Yes, it is possible that they have gotten more powerful than us at this point. We are still building our fleet of Columnars but we are not ready at this point to face them. They are contained for now and unless they have been able to increase the speed of their ships it would take them three hundred years to reach Earth._" Nate sighed blowing out a breath. "_As Paul told you we are to help the Furlings after the Wraith have been dealt with. Which we should be doing in the next year. We have plans for you as well for after you defeat the Ashen._"

"_What kind of plans do you have in mind?_" She asked getting a bit worried.

"_We talked about having you do surveys of the Avalona, Kestardra, and Orona. As well to protect the underdeveloped worlds until we can do so our selves._"

"_I know that Avalona is the Milky Way but the other two are unfamiliar to me._" She said trying to think of witch Galaxies he was referring to.

"_Oh, I'm sorry Kestardra is the Andromeda galaxy while I am not sure that Earth has named the other yet but it is a satellite Galaxy of Ida or as you know it Triangulum,_" Nate said seeing understanding in her eyes.

"_I see this will take us some time to be able to do such as that. We are building ships for just the occasion. I have even designed the explorer craft and the capital ships to support a long term mission like that in the future. But we are still years from that kind of exploration._" She said.

"_We are planning to give you a hand when that time comes. For now, I suggest you put this place on a back burner so to say. While you can keep a team here if you like but this place is the least of your worries now._" Nate was still uncomfortable about telling her all that she would one day need to know but this is not the time or place for that. "_We will send you word if what we fear come to pass but you should not dwell it. For there is nothing you can do to stop it at this point. This will be our fight when it comes you will only need to protect your selves and we will help in that regard._"

Carter was relieved to hear that the Alterra still wished to help Earth or Avalon as they see it she now called it Terra Prime. Even though it was not an official name as of yet it has been put forth as a proposal with a committee. This committee was headed by former President Hayes as they were working to form a unified planet under one banner. The problem was there was still Goa'uld that controlled parts of the IOA and they had not found out who they were yet. Using the Asgard data core they know that there is a way to use the sensors to locate them. They just have to be install after they make them.

{I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to let me know how I am doing with this or any problems are concerns. Thank you for reading.}


	17. Chapter 15 New Blood

[Here is my next chapter. I wasn't sure on where it was going at first but I'm getting to close to where I want it at now so please bear with me a bit more so I can get out. I will try to clear up a few things for those that been with me from the start I thank you. For bringing things to my attention I will answer a few comments to clear it up.]

[Hi-Fanion- Thanks for all the comments the two Naquadah generators may be a bit much I'll admit but in my thinking backups are always better. The two mini ZPMs are just that mini. I see them as being about the size of Nerf football. And these are not made by the Alterra and they are of a simpler design made by the use of the Asgard matter replicator. They are only good to boost the shields, weapons and to open a hyperspace window. I talked about them being used by 302's so they wouldn't have to use the Naquadria one that is still unstable. The aerospikes are for the forward motion in air or space while the rocket boosters are used to boost the speeds. The anti-gravity would allow the ship to hover in the atmosphere. To do surveillance or even be a gunship like a helicopter. The biggest ideal I have for this is to be used as a long-range scout ship for an SG team or spy surveillance mission.]

[Chloe- I think so too. In ROTA Ryan Stevenson takes Danial Jackson to a space station that was watching over a star system that is close to the galactic center. The system is about to bust cause it is overpopulated. Which is why he was work to get the Jaffa to work together. I am just making them as the creators of the Goa'uld. Tying them together making the Goa'uld have a purpose even though their egos got the better of them. There was a lot never talked about in the show. Just using my imagination.]

[Enjoy]

Chapter Fifteen Young Blood

01 JUL 2015

Terra Nova

Reach HQ

The USHH-303 Hercules was one of the new transport ships has just arrived from Earth with more supplies and two hundred recruits. There was one in particular that JJ O'Neill was looking forward to seeing. He had in a way watched him grow up through the eyes of his father. JJ had read all the mission reports from after he and his progenitor had parted ways. What wasn't in the report was that General O'Neill had written a letter on Andy's behalf to the Air Force Academy's board of admissions. Andy had grown up on the mission report and exploits of SG1 as bedtime stories dreaming of going on off-world missions himself had him wanting to join the Air Force.

Lieutenant Andy Spencer, he was an accomplished pilot and a highly skilled technician. He had worked hard to get to where he was and his dreams were coming true. As he walked off the loading ramp The first thing he noticed was that the sky had a different huge to it the air was crisper easier to breathe and a large gas giant was setting off the in the distant sky. He was indeed on another world not that he doubted it with two weeks on the cargo ship. He hoped he would get a position on one of the many SG teams and not just on a combat team though it didn't matter for he was here. He did have an advantage over most of the other recruits a gene that was strong in his family's line. He remembered how the doctors had acted when he was tested back on earth.

As the recruits lined up information on the tarmac behind the landing craft that had brought them down. There was a tall woman with her fixed in a bun tight to head. Was standing next to a humvee was waiting for them to take notice of where they were. Holding a mic she called for them to come to attention. After a few seconds, she began to speak. _"Welcome to Reach. I am Lieutenant Colonel Amy Gant. You will be here for a term of at least three weeks depending on your train to date we will instruct on the ways of space flight safety protocols that will one save you lives and the lives of your crews. Most of you have completed basic training back on earth and some have been through job training we will build on that knowledge to make you the finest shipmates as possible some will serve on our growing fleet of battlecruisers. While others may be placed on our SG teams. As you are all aware of we are in a state of war with the Aschen."_ She paused a minute. _"We are glad you have joined in with us to win this war. Follow the green line to the building with a green roof to get father instructions. Dismissed."_

A Marine Major stepped two the front of the formation. _"At ten hut. Right face. Forward march."_

As they filed away the landing craft took off only for another to take its place. While Gant was waiting to receive more of the recruits. She was a training instructor while waiting for a ship to call her own. Which all commanders would be serving as instructors on a rotating basis. Till more permanent instructors become available. This was still a new grounds and they were still in a development stage.

18 JUL 2015

Terra Nova, Reach

Training Base

_"Kees you and Gray take side entry. While Sanders and I are going to take the front door. Any questions?"_ Lieutenant Spencer asked his team.

_"No Sir."_ They all said in unison.

_"Ok when in position key the mic twice. Keep your eyes open."_ Spencer said. _"Let's get this thing this time. Move out."_ The two times they had gone through the scenario before they were all killed.

As they got into position he set the thermite fuse on the lock. Once he heard that they were ready to set the fuse off. With a flash, the lock was gone and they were moving in. Pointing the In'tars around as they moved working their way to the center of the room. Once they were there was a device of unknown origin. Sanders began to examine it to determine whether it was safe to remove. It all looked to be so Kees picked it up slowly then they heard an ominous ticking sound.

_"Sir we have triggered a booby trap,"_ Sanders said removing the cover to reveled the bomb. She looked it over and seen the timer. _"Sir we have 60 seconds before it blows."_ she continued working on it.

_"Let's move out we got what we came for,"_ Andy said getting ready to run.

_"No Sir we want to be able to run far enough. This will take out a ten-mile radius. I'll have to disable it before we can leave."_ Sanders said as she pulled a cover back reviling some wires and crystals of different colors some flashing.

_"Ok then. Cover her tell she gets it deactivated."_ The Lt said. _"Gray look out!"_ He shouted jumping to push her down. A blast from a staff weapon hit where she was just standing. Kees spun around and fired three rounds into the man that had just shot at his teammate. Sanders ducked down when she saw another foe pecking out from around a crate. Spencer saw him firing at him as he fell from the second floor into some boxes. Gray had regained her composure and was on alert once again.

_"Twenty seconds,"_ Gray said as she looked down at the bomb time. Sanders still work to figure out just how to disable it.

With only ten seconds left on the timer, it was slowly ticking down. Nine Eight seven six it stopped. Sanders cut the greenish-yellow wire while pulling a yellow crystal. Then she pulled another panel to revile a block of weapons-grade Naquadah removed it. Stuffing it in her bag. They then proceeded to make their way out of the warehouse. Three more men jumped out from hiding firing staff weapons. The team hit the ground rolled for cover behind some crates. Aiming they hit two of the men while yet another was seen coming in from behind them.

_"Lt, they are trying to get behind us!"_ Sanders said as she and Kees twisted around to take a shot at the newcomers.

Gray fired off three rounds hitting one of the men in front in the leg causing him to fall forward where she was then able to take him out. With only one more in front and the two that was behind. Kees gets a shot an takes out another one from the while Sanders gets the other one. Spencer brakes into a run toward the door while Sanders was laying down cover fire. When Spencer gets behind the last man and unloads six rounds in his back. The rest of the team get to him helping him to his feet then they brake into a run for the stargate. As they got to the gate Gray dialed the address to home. While Kees sent the GDO code and they went through.

The gate wasn't the real one of course but it was mission success. They were done this was the last challenge before they would be placed on teams. JJ had been watching the video feed at the HQ. He was impressed at how well they handled the ambush but was a little disappointed at how Andy was ready to leave before the bomb went off but liked the way he managed the problem. He was showing promise an would be a good match to replace Jenifer Hailey now that she has joined the fleet command as the new XO of the Hammond. He was going to need someone good with computers. Spencer was a well versed in that field as well as the stargates and the DHD's.

Three days later Andy Spencer was called into the HQ where he was meet by JJ O'Neill. "_Sir Lieutenant Andy Spencer reporting as ordered."_ Stand at attention just inside the door of the briefing room.

_"At ease Lieutenant,"_ JJ said at his seat at the head of the table. _"Have a seat. How are your parents your dad still in the bowling league?" _

_"No Sir. He stopped bowling a few years ago. My parents are doing fine Sir. Why are you asking?"_

_"Well, you know how I am don't you?"_ JJ asked then saw that he looked down at the name patch on his BDU.

_"Yes, Sir. I have heard you were running Sg-1 now. Sir."_ Andy said. _"May I ask what I'm doing here?"_

_"Well, I have a place on my team coming open and was wanting to know if you would like to be put in the drawing."_ O'Neill looking to see his actions. He was not disappointed he seen the boy like he had done through his father's eyes even though this was his first time to lay eyes on him.

_"I… I don't know what to say, Sir. I have always wanted to join SG-1. Father told me about his stone. That caused him to see the mission reports that he told me growing up. Sir."_ Andy said still in shock from hearing that he may get to be part of SG-1 just wait to he tells his dad.

_"Well, I haven't made up my mind just yet Lieutenant. I do have a lot of files to go through yet but you can rest a sure that you will be placed on one of the front line teams either at the Gama base or on one of the explorer ships. So tell me something that is not part of the files about your self?"_ O'Neill asks.

_"Well, Sir if I do that then it would be part of the files, Sir,"_ Andy said not knowing what kind of reaction he would get in return.

JJ looked at him for a minute then cracked a smile. _"Good point Lieutenant. So have you been?"_

_"Good Sir,"_ Andy said with a smile he was getting more comfortable around him.

They talked for about three hours and O'Neill finely got to know him a bit better and JJ realized that it was past lunchtime. _"So you hungry?"_ He asked as he rubbed his stomach and stood up getting ready to leave.

12 JUL 2015

Terra, Springfield

USAF HQ

_"We have lost contact with Pangar. SG-11 has be going back and forth working on the new trade treaty. When they felled to make their scheduled check-in General Evens attempted to make contact with them but the gate would not lock. After running a gate diagnostic there was nothing wrong our gate. The Pangar gate is not shown to exists as if it was buried or destroyed."_ Cam said to Sam as they had their daily meeting. _"I have Colonel Evert preparing the Icarus to go find out what has transpired."_

_"Have him take two of the 320s with him and take O'Neill and his team as well,"_ Carter said trying to think of what could have happened to there gate. _"Has there been any other gates go dark?"_

_"Not as for as I know. I'll have Dr. Ashley run a complete diagnostic on the gate system she may be able to determine that. We have also tried the long-range communications device and haven't gotten a reply as of yet."_

_"Well with so many of the Pangarans still having problems with withdrawal from the Tretinoin. Even the Tok'ra could not come up with a cure that works on them all. They are going through some bad times. They have been sending out teams to other words like us they could have come across something that has caused to set a self to destruct of their stargate. They did move it into an underground structure five years ago after we warned them of the Aschen."_ Carter reminded Mitchel as he was the well aware for he was the one that had told them of the threat and even sent a team to help get the stargate set up.

_"I'll instruct Colonel Young approach under cloak tell he can determine what is going on down there. There is always the possibility of an Ashen attacked we haven't heard much out of them a late."_ Cam said as he picked up the cup off coffee and takes a sip.

_"Yes, that thought has crossed my mind. The last time I spoke with Teal'c the Ashen was pulling back from occupied worlds using the scorched earth policy as they do."_ She maid a grimacing face.

_"You think they learned that from us?"_ Cam asks hoping she wouldn't think the same way. They had done the same thing as they retreated from the planets they lost as well the other nations of Earth.

_"I hate to say but it is a good possibility. We have done it on our planet in past wars but even we haven't done it against an inhabited planet. We only destroy our bases to keep them from getting any information about us."_ She said not looking happy about the thought. _"What the Aschen are doing is criminal and they will be held accountable."_

_"If we win this one. Their still kicking our asses out there. We may have won a few battles here and there but they are still winning more."_ Cam throwing his arms up as in not knowing else to do.

'_'I know Cam but we are building as fast as possible. But we are still months away from having enough ships to turn the tide. The Jaffa under Bra'tac are still recovering their words and have pulled back from the offensive to refortify the words they recovered. The Alterra is mounting a massive offensive against the Wraith now and as for the Asgard, all I know is that they have cleared their protected planets. So we are still on our own so to speak."_

18 JUL 2015

ORBIT OF TERRA NOVA

Five hours later O'Neill and SG-1 were on the Icarus along with two of the X-320s. Colonel Young was are the bridge of his ship the Icarus as he has seen that his passengers were on board. _"Helm open a channel to Delphi Station."_ She turned and gave him a nod. _"Delphi Station this the Icarus we are ready to depart."_

_"Icarus this is Delphi Station you are cleared to depart."_ Came the reply from the station's coms Officer _"Good luck see you when you get back."_ Delphi Station was one of the many space stations being built over strongholds. The Delphi station could watch over the entire system there was four other satellite around the planet along with servile other Asgard monitoring satellites on the out edges of the system. It was little more than a 304 without the nose. Two hangers on the side and a watchtower in center. While the CIC was at the hart. There was a mess hall in the center at what would be the front with a rec hall two decks down.

{Thank you for reading I still have a ways to go so check back soon for more updates. Please leave any questions or reviews you may have on how it is going in the review.}

{Hope you Enjoyed this one.}


	18. Chapter 16 Guile

[Here is a new chapter a bit early this time but don't get to use to it. I have often wondered about this over the years. Not to give it all away but this is my thoughts.]

[Enjoy]

Chapter Sixteen Guile

19 JUL 2015

PANGAR

It had taken sixteen hours to reach the Pangar system. The Icarus dropped out of hyperspace on the outer most edge of the system cloaking and changing directory as it did. It would take another eight hours to reach the plant undetected. As Colonel Young watch the readings. _"What have we got Sergeant Miller?"_

_"Sir we are detecting eight ships in orbit. Correction there are twenty-six ships in orbit."_ Tapping on his keyboard as more readings were coming in. _"Sir there are eight Ha'tak mother ships with fourteen Al'kesh bombers and four Tel'tacs we can see so for but there could be more on the surface."_ Looking upon the monitor as he pulled up the visual. They were in a tactical formation around the planet with several heading into the atmosphere.

_"Who are they the Lucian Alliance or Jaffa?"_ Young asked as they were the only ones known to have Goa'uld ships in such numbers.

_"Not sure Sir we are not receiving any IFF's. It could be either one or some unknown Goa'uld that hasn't been destroyed yet." _Came the Sergeant's reply.

_"Can we detect whats happening on the surface yet?"_ Young Asked.

_"No Sir. We still need to get closer. If we use the other sensors they may be able to detect our presence."_ Miller replied still working to get more information.

_"Ok Sergeant keep trying. Lieutenant Brickman, take us in closer but keep us a window open in case we need to get out of here fast. We can't go up against this many ships."_ pressing his com button. _"Colonel O'Neill to the Bridge."_

_"You called Captain?"_ JJ said as he was walking onto the bridge. _"I have been here since we came out of hyperspace. Didn't want to get in the way."_

Young disliked the Captain part it just wasn't right to him but it did keep the chain of command strait. _"Is your team ready?"_

_"Yes, Sir they are. SG-7 and Bennett are down in the hanger waiting for the go. Can we detect SG-11's transponders yet?"_ JJ asked the Sargent.

_"Yes, Sir. We are now detecting them in a building two miles from the capital. We are also reading other life sings with them. They seem to all be human."_ The Sargent was still working at the censors. _"Sir I detecting Jaffa on the ground as well in the ships."_

_"Well, how do you want to handle it, Captain?"_ JJ asks looking to Young.

_"If we just beamed them up it could cause the Jaffa to start killing the other prisoners. If it is the FJN we need to find out just why they are doing this? But my guess is the Tretonin. They don't know how it is made and have no way to make it. This and trying to find symbiotes is next to impossible these days. The Pangarans has the largest production facilities for the drug. The Tok'ra just made the necessary changes to the production instead of building a whole new one elsewhere. While Earth has a production line it is in Canada therefore under the IOA's control. The Tok'ra do make it somewhere we have no idea where."_ Young explained to JJ which he knew most of it already. _"This has been the biggest problem we have had with the Jaffa since the fall of the Goa'uld. Any many believed they trade one master for another. While Teal'c and Bra'tac were on the Jaffa council they were able to keep the peace."_

_"Ya, I knew all about the problems with the Jaffa. What are we going to do now?"_ JJ asked _"I think my team needs to go down there and see what we can find out. Then we will need to get Carter involved and maybe even Bra'tac."_

_"Ok Colonel you have ago. Do not make contact with the Jaffa and see if you can make contact with our people. Understood?"_ Young looking at the Colonel with distrust.

_"Yes, Sir I understand. Just gather information and get out."_ He said turning to walk away.

_"Oh, and Colonel you have twelve hours then we are going to beam you and the rest of our people out of there,"_ Young said sternly.

O'Neill turned and gave an acknowledgment nod. Then he sprinted on down the corridor to the elevator. Then he stopped at the armory to grab his gear. Then he was at the hanger with his team minus Nyan which was still on a special detail we another team. Luckily he was going to be needed here anyway. When O'Neill had got the call to report to Colonel Young with SG-1 for a mission he asked Andy if he wanted to tag along. 'It will be a trial run.' O'Neill said. With that O'Neill sent word to Spenser's CO that he was going with him.

Colonel Young had told the helm officer to hold there distance within a two hour flight time of the 320. They would be able to transverses the distance in less than ten at full burn if needed. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case with this being only to gather information. But this was O'Neill and things never go just how they should, be it a younger O'Neill.

O'Neill was in the pilot set while Bennett was setting in the copilot seat. With Spencer in the seat behind her. Major Sharp was behind O'Neill with his team in the back compartment. SG-7 was a six-man team of Marines makes it two fire teams. Sharps second was First Lieutenant Hall with SSgt Mills, Sgt Johns, Cpl Masters and Cpl Winters they were a fresh new team that had replaced the last Sg-7 after they moved on to other positions.

The trip took only ninety minutes as O'Neill swung around the planet and entered the atmosphere from the backside away from the Jaffa patrols. Racing across a continent with many animals that were moving along in herds, some looked like those that you would see in Africa on a Safari. While others were quite alien indeed this would be of interest to some the zoologist back home but that would wait. As they came to the mainland again after crossing a vast ocean. He was almost to the capital city after circling it once they landed the craft in clearing three miles from where SG-11 was being held.

_"Major Sharp your fireteam is coming with me and Bennett. Lt Spencer, stay with the ship you may need to fly us out of here. Lt Hall, you stay here with Spencer keep the ship cloaked only beak radio silence if you have to the Jaffa may have our radios understand."_ Getting a string of _'Yes Sirs'_ _"I don't plan on being here for dinner so let's move out."_

They worked their way through the wood line. They stayed close to the buildings. After two hours they could see the holding pins. The Jaffa had constructed a massive pin with staff cannons placed around it. There was a contingent of Jaffa close to the gate with two patrols walking on either side. At the back, there was a trench that came close to the enclosure. It was still too far not to be seen in the light of day. O'Neill looked at his watch then the sky the sun was setting but it would be another two hours at least.

_"Major make your way to that trench wait till dark then see if you can get close enough to make contact,"_ JJ said then. _"Keep your heads down."_

_"Yes, Sir. What are you going to do if I may ask?"_ Sharp asked.

_"Well, Bennett and I are going to make our way through town to the Stargate. We need to see what is wrong with it if we can."_ O'Neill said tapping Allie on the shoulder then motioned her to follow.

_"Would that been the job of Lt Spencer?"_ The Major asked before he left.

_"Yes it would but he is still to green to be out just jet,"_ JJ said.

_"Well, Sir he will stay green till you put him in the field,"_ Sharp stated.

With a look from JJ, the Major figured he may have crossed a line. Even though he was correct it was a good idea to question your superior. Letting it go he and his team moved back to make their way to the trench. It took them an hour to get in place checking for mines and other tripwires they found none. So they settled in on the wait. While it would be too long now as the sun was crossing the horizon.

O'Neill and Bennett was across from the gate. Pulling out his binoculars to get a better look he could tell that the front of the DHD was off and some wires were connected it to something. _"What the hell is that? I've never seen anything like it before."_ O'Neill asked looking to Bennett.

_"Me either Sir."_ Pulling out a camera Bennett snapped a few shots.

Hearing movement they ducked back behind cover pulling the spy periscope up to see over the boulder they were hiding behind. Then the stargate burst into action as it opened into an incoming wormhole. It was long before eight more Jaffa walked through and was greeted by six others. It was clear that one in the center was part of the New Jaffa Council maybe even the high Councilor himself. O'Neill couldn't get a good look at him from where they were. Putting the periscope away. They waited a few minutes making sure it saw clear and made their way back to the trench.

19 JUL 2015

GAMA SITE

STARGATE COMMAND

DR. Anna Ashley was doing a gate diagnostic. What she was getting wasn't possible as for as she know. There were forty-seven gates now missing from the internal registry of the DHD. She tried to dial four which she knew to be from the Free Jaffa Nation to no a vile. She then looked up the others they to were part of the FJN. She then sent her report to Springfield to General Mitchel. He then showed it to Carter. She then tried to contact the US Ambassador to the FJN.

_"Sam what's going on with the Jaffa?"_ Cam asked

_"I have no idea. Yat'Yir was elected the be their high Councilor he has always had a mistrust with us. Now that Teal'c and Bra'tac are no longer part of the FJN we have had an even harder time in dealing with them. They had taken over most of Ba'al's former territory. They must have found a way to reprogram their stargates to only accept certain gate in some kind of closed network."_ She said thinking out loud.

_"Now that is scary if the Jaffa can do that and why haven't we done it to?"_ Cam asked looking at her with a that's a great ideal look.

_"For starters, I have no clue how they are doing. It was Ba'al who had reprogrammed them all to dial out at once at that time. He had planned on taken those other gates we took back and doing the same with them. I thought that information went up with him on his ship but I guess I was wrong about that."_ She said sinking into her chair.

_"Well don't beat your self up too much Sam. Your still the smartest person that I know."_ Laughing a bit getting her to smile.

_"Well thank you for that. But some people are way smarter than me out there. You just haven't met them yet."_ Laughing again. _"We need to contact Bra'tac he may be able to find out what they are up to."_

19 JUL 2015

PANGAR

It was now well past dark when O'Neill got to where Sharp was to be at. It took him a minute to see a lump slowly move forward it was nearly to the fence Sgt Johns was watching Sharp making his way to the enclosure. Cpl Master was off to the left when O'Neill had came up to them.

Once Major Sharp reached the fence he was seen by Sgt Nelson of SG-11. _"Who are you?" _She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

_"Major Sharp SG-7. What's your situation, Sargent?"_ He asked

_"We are ok for now. We have been here for two days they have feed used twice now. Colonel Fowler has been trying the negotiate our release but hasn't had much headway yet."_ The Sgt reported.

_"Well, it seems they want this planet. There eight mother ships in orbit with their escorts. We have a ship and are ready to beam you out if needed. Can you go get the Colonel?" _The Major asked.

_"Yes, Sir I believe I can. Be right back."_ With that, she moved her way back to the Colonel. About ten minutes passed before they returned.

_"Colonel what do you think."_ The Major asked.

_"Major Sharp you should get out of here and don't try a rescue just yet. They took our radios and are monitoring them. I saw when they brought me to their leader. Some Jaffa named U'kok lead the attack they are after the Tretonin more over the production line. They rounded up all of the Pangarans leaders and put them in here with us."_

_"What did they do to the Stargate?"_ the Major asked.

_"I'm not sure. A few Jaffa came at a scheduled time to get the shipment. When they came through the gate there was more than normal. When a guard questioned U'kok about it he was killed. Then many more jaffa ran through taken over the Stargate before we even knew about it. Then we seen the ships coming down I tried to send a message out but before I could they stormed into the building we were in."_ The Colonel reported. _"I have tried to get them to release us but they haven't as you see."_

_"Ok, Sir here is a recall transponders give them to your men. If you need to get out in a hurry just press it and the Icarus will beam you out. We have to get back and check-in. So don't pester them to much tell we get back."_ The Major said getting a nod from the Colonel he back his way to the trench. Made his report to JJ and they went back to the ship. They got back to the Icarus with a half our still on the clock.

_"Well, Colonel O'Neill what did you find out?"_ Colonel Young asked when he and Major Sharp walked back into the briefing room that was behind the bridge. They gave their reports as to what was going on. Afterward, he sends it back to Springfield then waited for orders.

20 JUL 2015

TERRA, SPRINGFIELD

USAF HQ

After Sam got the report from Pangar she knew it wasn't good. She still hadn't heard back from the ambassador yet it had been twenty-four hours since she sent word to him. With all the FJN worlds off the network, she only had ships that would have to fly off into possible enemy territory. Though her ships were stronger than anything that the FJN could hit her with they still had numbers on their side. Her best chance to deal with them was through Bra'tac and that may not even be possible. For Yat'Yir and Bra'tac often met on opposite sides when they were both on the council.

She sent word back to the Icarus for them to hold their passion and keep monitoring the planet.

{So what do you think about the way I'm doing with the FJN now? They have always been an aggressive bunch. An with Teal'c and Bra'tac there to keep them in check not to mention the Aschen and many of the Jaffa are leaving to join up with Bra'tac now. So anyways this is it so please leave a message in the reviews. Hopefully, your being entertained some. Thanks for reading check back soon.}


	19. Chapter 17 Intervention

[Here is the next chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review at the for reading. ]

[ Enjoy]

Chapter Seventeen Intervention

17 JUL 2015

DAKARA

Dakara once the homeworld to the gate builders millions of years ago. It had been stripped clean of its natural resources and turned into a baron wasteland by the Goa'uld. Most all of the minerals that could be mined had been done so till only the deepest ores were left. Since the return of the Alterra, it had been once again transferred into a world full of life. Water now stood where there was nothing but sand. With great forest taking shape with grasslands and meadows full of flowers growing over what once was sand dunes. It would still take many hundreds of years for the trees to grow but they were well on their way. In the cities, there were parks with water fountains, trees that had been transplanted and rose bushes. The air was no longer so stifling hot but now one could fill a cool breeze blowing in midday.

Walking through one of these parks clearing his head Master Bra'tac was still amazed at how this place had changed in so few years. To imagine this was all his doing turning this place into his capitol making it fitting place. As he was rounding walkway coming to the end of his excursion his commutator beeped. Raising his arm a small hologram of Teal'c stood on his arm.

_"Forgive me My Lord for disturbing you on your walk. But we have lost contact with many of the wolds belonging to the FJN."_ Teal'c said bowing to one knee.

_"This is indeed bad news. But there is nothing to forgive stand."_ He paused a moment. _"Have you determined the cause far why we have lost contact?"_

_"No My Lord we have tried to dial many worlds. But the Chappa'ai will not lock on to them."_ As Teal'c stood there he could see that his old friend was puzzled by this information. _"What are your orders."_

_"If we can not reach these wolds by Chappa'ai then we most send a ship. Send a scout ship to investigate each of these worlds and have them do so under stealth. Teal'c, also prepare your ships just in case they are needed. This could very well be the Aschen on the move once again and they can not be allowed to hold any of our brother's worlds."_

_"As you wish My Lord. I will send them off right away."_ Teal'c said bowing before stepping off the projector pad.

Bra'tac lowered his arm then pressed a few buttons on the other one and he was consumed in a flash of light transporting him to his privet chambers. He activated his computer with a mire thought as he scanned the files one the Chappa'ais Teal'c had sent to him. Seeing what he thought could be the problem he quickly downloaded it onto a datapad. Then he walked to a transport pad that was just outside his chamber. He interred it then was transported to the great ring.

Upon his arrival, the Jaffa that stood guard snapped to attention. With the one in command. Bring his right arm up crossing it to his chest and bowing his head. "My Lord how can we be of assistance," He asked.

"Just need to check the dialing device. As you were." He said returning the gesture. Then walked to the DHD he removed the plate on its front plugging the pad in. He waited a few minutes. Then a beep came from the device. Pulling it up so he could get a better view. Returning the cover he stood then started to dial the gate by just holding his hand over it. The lights on the DHD flashed as it dialed in the code to go to the gate hub. The gate opens and he enters it without saying a word.

17 JUL 2015

GATE HUB

MILKY WAY

Exiting the stargate with yellow chevrons walk to the control room. He looked to his left to see four other stargates. All with a different color crystal blue, green, orange and red. He had been here many times in the past few years yet it felt unreal to him that such a place could even exist. He made his way into the control center to find Ryan sitting there. He had a display of the Pegasus's gates showing. There were four lines between eight gates showing as active. Once they blinked off he deactivated them. _"You are preparing to reactivate the Attero device? What has transpired?"_

_"The Wraith has mounted an attack on one of our worlds and Shepherd noes not wish for them to escape. What brought you here today brother."_ Ryan asked seeing he was troubled.

_"We have lost contact with forty-seven worlds of the FJN. While I first feared the Aschen had started to move again. But they can not take so many worlds in such a short time."_

As the last of the Pegasus gates went dark Ryan sent the message to McKay 'Gates deactivated start the Attero device'. He then pulled up the Milky Way gates to see what was happening. _"It seems the FJN has found a way to cut themselves off the gate network. They have even claimed four of the worlds you just recovered from the Aschen and five human worlds including Pangar."_

_"I see. This will be a problem. When the people of Avalon find out they may try to retake these human worlds especially Pangar. Carter has told me they were forming a more lasting treaty with them the last we spoke. They were to begin about now, this could have pushed the FJN to act in such a way."_ Bra'tac thing as a Jaffa would.

_"Even if that was the case brother we can not let them act this way. We must convince them to release human wolds. If they wish to cut themselves off from the rest of the Galaxy they can."_ Ryan stated.

_"I concur they must relinquish the human worlds. I will go see to this now."_ He said before turning to leave. He stopped and turned back. _"Have you had any feather thoughts on any other that you wish to become a system lord?"_

_"Have you got someone in mind?"_ Ryan thought Raising an eyebrow.

_"Indeed I do. He never served under a Goa'uld but his people had been free of them for five thousand years. He may have lost his way for a while with the Ori but he did not fall for their misguided ways and question them. But I fill he is a good an pure of heart."_ Bra'tac said as he was leaving. Ryan gave him a thoughtful nod to say that he would talk to him soon.

18 JUL 2015

DAKARA

When Bra'tac had made it back to Dakara it was in the early morning three hours before daybreak. After acknowledging the guard detail he walked to the transport pad and beamed to his quarters. He was filling a bit tired and he had time to get a little rest. It was going to be another long day ahead.

Four hours later he gets a beep from his communicator. Activating it voice only. _"Yes,"_ he spoke.

_"My Lord. While you were away, the Tau'ri from Terra wishes to speak with you. Shall I send them a reply?"_ The voice was of a young Jaffa and he could not remember the name at first.

"_Yes. Tell them I am aware of the problem and I well get back to them in three hours."_ He told the young Jaffa. _"Ber'nu have my morning meal brought to my quarters. If you Please."_

_"Yes My Lord."_ With that Ber'nu had a smile that his lord had remembered his name. He had only talked to him three times was impressed. He then relaid his Lord's request. Bra'tac was one that never used servants even when he was just a first prime. But now there were so many Jaffa wishing to serve him and with so much work to keep up with. It was nice not to deal with the mundane things so much.

After washing up he got dressed in a fresh robe. Putting on his bracelets and communicator. There was a knock at the door. When a female Jaffa walked in carrying a tray with a verity fruits and nuts. There was also a bowl of steamy grain cereal. He thanked the young girl before she left. Then sat to eat.

After he ate he went to his throne room to meet with Teal'c. "_What have you found out Teal'c?"_ He asked as he entered the room walking to his seat. There were six other of his commanders there. After hearing the report it was as he knew already. He knew that the Tau'ri be upset over this and he needed to be in front of it.

21 JUL 2015

TERRA, SPRINGFIELD

USAF HQ

In the conference room next to Sam's office sat her command staff. When the call came through. Opening the hologram channel when it came on it was quite disturbing to those that had not used it before. _"Lord Bra'tac it is good to see you. I would like to thank you for responding in such a short time. As you are aware the FJN has found a way to reprogrammed the gates on the worlds they hold. We do not have a problem with that but they took control of Pangar while our delegation was there they are being held prisoners there now as we speak."_ Carter stated firmly.

_"It is good to see you as well, General Carter. I was a were that they had taken Pangar but wasn't about you people. I'm sorry about that. They have also taken five other human worlds as well. I well go to Pangar and try to talk them down. We have our ships ready to go to Pangar now. I will do so at the conclusion of this meeting."_ Bra'tac informed her.

_"You should also know that we six ships there now as well. We have not acted yet for we do not want a war with the FJN. We have also sent a ship to recover our Ambassador from Ithor. They should be arriving there in three hours."_ Carter said as she checked her watch. _"They are to beam them up and not to make any contact with the Jaffa."_

_"I would not have recommended that. However, you must do what you fill is necessary. What about the ships you have at Pangar?"_ Bra'tac asked as he looked at her trying to get a read.

_"They are to hold there position till I sent them word. I would rather let you handle FJN. Like I said we have enough on our plates right now with the Aschen. We would like to keep a dialog open for peace with the FJN."_ She paused looking at her other Generals. _"But we will not back down from them either."_

_"Well let us be done with this discussion now. So I may get on with what must be done. I will contact you when it is done. But I fear we may have to shed our brother's blood once again."_ Bra'tac looking to the floor with grief. _"I bid farewell till we meet again."_

_"Let us hope it doesn't come to Master Bra'tac. Goodbye and good luck."_ Sam said

_"Indeed."_ Was all he said then he ended hologram link.

_"Well that went better then I thought it would."_ General Reynolds said turning to Sam.

_"Yes it did but it is not done yet let us take a break be back in two hours,"_ Sam said getting up to walk out.

21 JUL 2015

PANGAR

USS ICARUS

_"Sir we are detecting six ships on approach exiting hyperspace in two minutes. They are broadcasting Lord Bra'tac's IFF."_ Sergeant Miller said.

_"Make sure our ships are clear the exit vectors and standing by to assist."_ Col Young said. _"Open a channel to Springfield they are waiting for this. Also, maintain locks on our people. We may have only seconds to get them out of there and keep monitoring the coms."_

21 JUL 2015

PANGAR

Hours after the meeting with Sam. Six H'tel exited Hyperspace in the Pangar system. They all were broadcasting Bra'tac's IFF. _"Open a communications channel,"_ Bra'tac said as they moved toward the ships of the FJN.

_"Channel is open My Lord,"_ Teal'c said. Standing at the helm.

_"I am Bra'tac the First of the New System Lords of the Alterra. You have taken this planet in violation of treaties in which your government signed in good faith. You are to stand down and leave this system. Are we will be forced to take further action."_ He said standing on the Pel'tac of his H'tel. _"Believe me you do not stand a chance against my ships."_

As the image came up. _"I am Yat'Yir now the Head of the Free Jaffa Nation and we will not just leave this world. This world holds the secrets to the Drug Tretonin and if we are to live as free Jaffa then we must be able to make this drug our selves. We will not bow to the Tau'ri or the Tok'ra for it. These people will make it for us are we will learn to do so. Now it is you that should leave. Shol'va you no longer have a place within the Free Jaffa Nation."_

_"Let me ask you Yat'Yir what do believe will happen if I do not do as you ask? Do you fill you have me at a disadvantage? I could lay waste to all your ships here long before you can even put a scratch on even one. I will tell you now that these ships are vastly more superior than even the Asgard."_ He takes a step forward. _"I did not come here shed the blood of those I once called brothers but if I must I will not hesitate. If you leave this world now. I will provide you the means to produce Tretonin so that the Jaffa would not need to go elsewhere to get it. Now, will you comply or am I to give you a demonstration on just how weak your position truly is."_

_"We will not capitulate to you are any other. This world is now ours and we will keep it."_ Yat'Yir said defiantly.

When three of the Ha'tak ships open fire on Bra'tac's ship he lowers his head in grief. _"Teal'c take out there weapons and shields."_

_"Yes My Lord."_ He did as he was ordered. With the three ships firing at the one, he was on. He locked on an fired. Four beams lashed out from the ship streaking across space hitting their target. Then another set went off toward theirs all three ships were disabled and ceased firing.

_"Now Teal'c clear those ships and then destroy them."_

_"As you wish."_ sending the orders to the other five H'tel they beamed all the Jaffa that was on the ships to holding cells. Then Teal'c locked on with the maid weapon. When he fired a large beam of lighting struck the first ship then. Two of the other H'tel's fired theirs. Now only five Ha'taks remained.

Opening commutations once again. _"Now I shall ask for your surrender. This is no longer up for debate. Surrender now and I may let you keep your remaining ships."_ The anguish was seen clearly by Teal'c for he has known him for over a hundred years.

_"You come here not wishing to kill Jaffa yet you just did. We will not surrender this world."_ Yat'Yir said anger taken over him as he was getting up to take control of the firing systems of his ship.

_"Hear me, brothers. No Jaffa has died here today. There need not be any bloodshed. Lord Bra'tac has offered to give you the means to produce Tretonin. Yat'Yir's mistrust of the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra blinds him. The Jaffa has always been proud and honorable. This is what lead us to victory over our former oppressors the Goa'uld the false Gods. Yat'Yir is trying to hide away by following Ba'al's plan when the Ori came to this Galaxy. The Jaffa are warriors and do not hide from their enemies but face them in fields of battle. If you continue to follow his leadership you will become a race of cowards."_ Teal'c said as loudly as he could make the sounds reverberated thought out the FJN's fleet.

Before Yat'Yir was able to fire he was hit with a staff blast in the side and fell dead to the floor. Then the Jaffa who had done the deed steep up. _"Lord Bra'tac we will stand down. I Ne'taar have taken control of the Free Jaffa Nations fleet. We secede this world to you."_ All the FJN's ships lowered their shield and power down their weapons.

_"You have made a wise choice Ne'taar. You may take your ships and leave this world. I will provide you that which I promised. There is another thing that has transpired in dealing with the Tau'ri their Ambassador has not been in contact with them in some time. They wish him to be returned as well as those on the ground."_

_"The Ambassador is being held on Ithor I will see that he is released. We shall remove the crystals that removes the Chappa'ais form the network as well. Yat'Yir had implemented those on his own accord against the council's wishes."_

{I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review}

{Thanks for reading.}


	20. Chapter 18 New Divisions

[Chloe- Thanks glad you liked it.]

[Chronus1326- Thanks it pleases me that think so. I had a feeling that he came across well. I will try to add in some of what you asked in later chapter. Thanks.]

[Here is my next installment. This chapter got a bit longer then I have been posting.]

[Enjoy]

Chapter Eighteen New Divisions

20 JUL 2015

ITHOR

FJN, CAPITOL

The USAF Hammond drops out of hyperspace and engages the cloak. Using the sublight they move toward the planet. There were four ships in orbit that could be detected. _"__Captain we have just received a message from Springfield. Checking for authentication now."_ Tapping the keys on the computer. _"__Message is authenticated. It reads hold position the Pangar crisis has been resolved. Wait for further instructions GAF Carter."_ TSgt Rollings said looking over his shoulder at the Captain.

_"__Well, we are here now. So let us just go ahead and scan the surface for the ambassador's locators. We did just come all this way."_ Col Anna Shaw the Captain of the USAF Hammond.

_"__Captain I have all twenty-four locator beacons. Twenty are in a basement while the other four are in a tower. According to the schematics, it is the Ambassador's quarters. The ones in the basement seem to be moving upwards now."_ Major Hall reported.

_"__Very well is there a communicator in the Ambassador's quarters?"_ Shaw asked. _"__If so open a channel I want to know the situation down there."_

_"__Yes Ma'am, and it is on now. There was an encoded data burst just sent from the Ambassador's quarters."_ Rollings said. _"__Opening a channel now."_ Nodding to the Captain that he was ready.

_"__This is Colonel Shaw Captain of the USAF Hammond calling Ambassador Stone are you there?"_ A brief pause. _"__I repeat this is Colonel Shaw Captain of the USAF Hammond calling for Ambassador Stone."_

_"__This is Aron Stone what can I do for you, Colonel Shaw?"_ Stone asked. _"__I wasn't aware we had a ship in the area."_

_"__We were sent to retrieve you. Are you and your staff alright?"_ She asked.

_"__Yes, I was released a few hours ago. My staff is here with me now. The security team has just been released and are on their way up to our rooms now. I just sent the SGC my report in a data burst."_ Stone replied.

_"__Yes, we detected it. We received a message to hold our position just after we arrived here. We are cloaked in orbit ready to assist so what is your situation? Does any of your Staff need medical attention?"_ Captain Shaw asked.

_"__No Captain my staff and I are fine. There are a few bruises on the SOs from when we were detained. I will get back with you when they get up here to be sure."_ Stone stated. _"__Please hold off on beaming us out just yet. I have a meeting with the council in two hours to discuss what has happened over the last week."_

_"__Captain! We are now detecting eight ships exiting hyperspace. Their weapons are powered. They are firing on the ships and the settlement."_ Reported Major Hall bringing them in to focus on the main viewer screen.

_"__Get our people out now."_ Captain Shaw said as two Ha'tak ships blowup raising her hand to shield her eyes.

_"__Got em!"_ Rollings said feeling relieved.

_"__Get us out of here. Take us to the outer rim of the system at maximum sublight."_ As one of the attacking ships was destroyed. The settlement below was being bombarded from space as the last two defending ships went into fireballs. _"__Send a data burst to command inform them of the situation. Get the Ambassador up here right away."_

_"__What the hell is going on? I said not to beam us up."_ Stone said as he came onto the bridge. Then his eyes seen the view screen with all of the destruction. _"__My God, what has happened?"_ He asked as his demeanor changed.

_"__I don't know Mr. Stone. I was hoping you may shed some light on what has been going on down there?"_ Shaw said as she looked him in the eyes with a stern expression on her face.

_"__Well, the Jaffa Council has been divided into three groups here of late. Yat'Yir has been pushing to isolate themselves from the rest of the Galaxy. Trying hide from the Ashen thinking they want find them without the Stargates. They have lost a lot of worlds to the Aschen there weapons aren't very effective against those drones. Then some wish to join us in the fight against the Aschen. To keep the FJN independent. Most of those were on the surface down there. Then there are those wishing to just abandon FJN go their own way. Do you know who is attacking the planet?"_

_"__No, ma'am. They were not broadcasting an IFF. They just dropped out of hyperspace and started firing with no warning. We were just able to get you out when they did."_ Shaw said looking out the viewscreen again.

"_Captain we are picking up more ships coming. They are FJN."_ Rollings said. _"__They are firing on the other ships. These are the ships that were at Pangar."_ As two of the unknown ships exploded.

_"__Lower the cloak raise shields lock weapons on the unknown ships and fire,"_ Shaw said pressing a button for the intercom. _"__Prepare for combat"_

_"__Stop you can not fire on those ships. This may be an internal matter we cannot inter fear. Get us out of here now before we are detected. They must not know you are here. This could cause us to go to war with the Jaffa no matter who wins here today."_

_"__Belay my last orders. Are you sure we are doing the right thing here Ambassador? We have a treaty with the FJN if we leave we may fracture what little progress we have made over the years."_ Shaw stated looking to Stone.

_"__I am aware of that Captain. But we do not know who those are. If they are Yat'Yir's followers then this is a civil war and we cannot interfere without the President's consent. Now take us out of here."_ Stone said with authority.

Blowing out a breath Shaw relented. _"__Helm plot a course to Tollona. Get us out of here."_ Looking at the Ambassador. _"__I hope you are right. Let's go to my office tell me everything that has been going on."_ As the Hammond made the transition to hyperspace. She left the bridge as did Stone. Looking at her second. _"__You have the bridge Commander."_

_"__Aye aye, Captain."_ Said CDR Jeffry Collins of the US Navy he was training to take command of the Navies new ships that were being laid out now in two months he would be leaving the Hammond to oversee his new ships final construction.

21 Jul 2015

Terra, Springfield

As the message came in from the Hammond. The coms officer quickly wrote it down then went to her CO. He read it then ran to General Carter's office. _"__Excuse the interruption Generals, but you need to see this."_ Handing her the paper.

She read the paper then looked at Cam handing it to him. _"__My god this can't be true. The Jaffa are at war with each other." _

_"__Just when you think you are going to have a good day. So what can we do?"_ Cam asked.

_"__There is nothing we can do. This is an internal conflict and we can not interfere. Put our troops on alert. Have them not to fire on any Jaffa ship unless fired upon. Even then try to disable them if possible. This is bad for us in many ways. Yat'Yir's followers are still teaching Origin on their worlds and not the new version."_ Sam said shaking her head.

_"__Ho that's not good, Sam. I thought the Ori were all back in their galaxy now. And that Ryan was the new Orici teaching them new ways."_ Came Mitchel's response not liking this at all.

_"__He is but they were here for over two years preaching and have a lot of followers. There is the chance that some of to Priors didn't go back home after the Ark and are not part of the new order. So they may still be preaching the same old story that they have been."_ Sam said. _"__I will have to get Ryan here to bring them into his control."_

21 JUL 2015

USAF HAMMOND

_"__Commander sensors have detected ships around a nearby planet we are coming upon. According to our charts, there is not to be any life there."_ TSgt Rollings said.

_"__Why is that Sargent?"_ CDR Jeffry Collins asked pulling up the data on his monitor.

_"__Well, Sir the planet is barely in the Goldilocks zone."_ Putting an image on the main viewer showing a system of six planets. With only one planet in the Goldilocks zone. It was slightly bigger than Earth with three moons. It was over half covered in ice and snow.

_"__Ok adjust our course to take us there. Drop us out on the outer edge then move us toward the planet. I'll go inform the Captain."_ The Commander ordered.

_"__Yes, Sir."_ TSgt Rollings smiled as they were going to do some exploring. It had been a long time since a ship has investigated a planet. Making course changes they dropped out of hyperspace making there way toward the planet. As they got closer they picked up three ships in orbit around the planet. They started moving toward the USAF Hammond.

Captain Shaw was in her seat watching the ships. _"__Open a channel."_ Seeing TSgt Rollings nod. _"__This the Earth ship USAF Hammond calling unknown vessels we come in peace and friendship."_ Rollings was running the ships through the database to try to figure out who they were.

_"__Earth has on ships that are space worthy. Come no closer are you will be fired upon. By the order of the Tollan High Council."_ Came the response.

"_Did you say Tollan?"_ Shaw asked. "_We saved some Tollans from Tollana a few years ago. We now are helping them to rebuild Tollana. I a sure you, we are from Earth and we come in peace. A lot has happened in the last few years the biggest is that the Goa'uld are defeated and what remains of them is in hiding."_

_"__You found survivors on Tollana?"_ Came a new voice. _"__How many?"_

_"__I believe it was around three thousand. They hid in some nearby mines and shielded themselves from sensors. When we found them they were merely a hunter-gather stage with no technology. Now they have rebuilt part of Tollana well as a city on Terra our new bass of operations. They have even formed their own Council."_

_"__This is Chancellor Travell. Who is their Chancellor?"_ Travell asked disconcertingly.

_"__It is Chancellor Narim. He was the one that found a way for them to survive after the bombardment. If I may how many people do you now have."_ Shaw asked looking to TSgt Rollings for him to scan the planet.

_"__We have just over five thousand though many are in stasis pods. We do not have the supplies to provide for so many. It took us ten years to get here we were losing power so we had to settle here. This world is harsh we dissembled three of our ships to build our first settlement. Then we were able to build the other two. But we do not have the power we need to provide the food needed. Can you assist us?"_ Travell asked.

_"__I believe we can. Let me contact my superiors and I will get back to you." Shaw said then motioned to cut communications. "Open a secure channel to Springfield to General Carter I need to inform her of this right away. Sargent she is going to love this."_ Remembering the reports from when the Goa'uld attacked Tollana.

After a few moments, General Carter appeared on the screen. _"__Colonel what is the problem now. You have already ruined my day what else have you done?"_ Feeling frustrated and worn down.

_"__General I'm sorry about that but we have just found another colony with five thousand Tollans on it."_ Colonel Shaw seeing Sam's eyes widen when she heard the news.

_"__Well, Colonel Shaw that is great news indeed. Where are they at and how did you find them?"_ Carter said with the sound of glee in her voice. _"__I will notify Narim he will be pleased to hear that more of his people was able to escape the Goa'uld."_

_"__Chancellor Travell has asked for our help it seems that the supplies are limited and many of the people are in stasis pods. They don't have the power to provide the food that is needed. The planet is barely in the Goldilocks zone and is a very harsh environment."_ Shaw seeing the smile fade from Carter stopped her report.

_"__Did you say Chancellor Travell Colonel?"_ Sam said sharply with a neutral face.

_"__Yes, General I did. It seems she is their Chancellor. I feel like you should send a ship with a stargate and set it up here. Their ships are not equipped with hyperdrives and it would take a lot of trips to ferry them to Tollana if that is what's going to happen."_ Shaw replied noticing the change in the Generals tone.

_"__Very well I will have the Glenn dispatched right away with a Stargate and a DHD. In the meantime see if Chancellor Travell would like for you to carry here to Tollana. I will have Narim meet with her there."_ Carter said thinking that she should head to Tollana.

After talking with Travell she agreed to let the Hammond take her to Tollana. Once onboard the Chancellor and her staff that she had brought with her were brought to the conference room. Where Colonel Shaw and Ambassador Stone was waiting to greet her. _"__Welcome onboard the USAF Hammond. Please have a seat we will be underway shortly."_ Shaw said then gestured to the seats around the table

_"__You said this ship is called the Hammond am I to take it then that General Hammond has passed away?"_ Travell ash as she was setting down.

_"__Yes, Chancellor I'm afraid so he passed away three years ago now I believe it is."_ Stone replied. _"__I am Ambassador Aron Stone one of the United States Ambassadors of Offworld Affairs it is a pleasure to meet you. I must say we are shocked that any ships were able to escape from Tollana. The last we had heard was that your ships were being shot down before being able to leave orbit."_

_"__Many were not so lucky as our was. There were only six that managed to escape. How is it that Earth managed to survive the one called Tanith? Did you ever find the one he worked for?"_ Travell asked. _"__Who is in command of your SGC now? Where is Colonel O'Neill?"_

_"__First this is a long story, but it was Colonel O'Neill. He was able to use the ancient device that downloaded their knowledge into his head. Where he was able to figure out what was needed to protect the planet from Anubis and destroy his fleet of ships that were attacking Earth. Teal'c killed Tanith on a mission just after Tollana was attacked. The Tok'ra sent a ship to Tollana to see if there were any survivors but was unable to detect any life signs."_ Shaw said as the ship made the jump into hyperspace. _"__General O'Neill is no longer with us. He has since joined with the Alterra. While General Mitchel is in command of the SGC that is now being headed up at our Gama site. He took over command of SG-1 after General O'Neill saw promoted to the head of Home World Command. This was after General Hammond had retired."_

_"__I see. How is it that you have ships that now rival our own?"_ Travell asks looking around the ship see that it was way more advanced than any they had built.

_"__Well as you probably know we were looking for a way to fight the Goa'uld. We managed to capture some death gliders then other Goa'uld ships. We made some progress in building our ships. Then the Asgard helped by giving us some new hyperdrives and weapons after we saved them from their Enemy in their galaxy. It has been one thing after another since then."_ Stone stated, giving a brief description on the way of things. _"__General Carter is in command of all of our off-world affairs now. While we are in a state of war with a people called the Aschen who has attacked us and many worlds across the Galaxy."_

_"__So much has changed I see. How many ships do you have now if I may ask?"_ Travell saw them share a look.

_"__We have eight like this one with two more almost completed and five that are of a similar design that is used as cargo ships. Others are being built now as well that is even larger."_ Stone said. _"__Other countries of Earth now have their fleets as well. With with servile worlds of their own."_

_"__How is this possible? When we last had contact you were not this advanced. Something has transpired to propel you in such away."_ Travell feeling very uneasy now. This was more then she could believe something was amiss.

_"__Chancellor we will be at Tollana shortly. There you shall learn all that has happened in the last fifteen years. General Carter and Narim well fill you in. But we are no longer that little backwater planet you remember. Our world is now aware of the stargate and space travel. Many have moved away from Earth to our colony worlds. Which, this has eased our economies of Earth reducing the population. We are even cleaning the planet of pollution by using cleaner power generation technologies."_ Stone said as he paused to let it sink in. _"__I well tell you what I can now while we travel to help pass the time. The Asgard gave us a data core containing all of their knowledge when they committed suicide by blowing up their homeworld or so we were lead to believe. Latter one of our young Air Force Captains found a repository of knowledge that was left by the ancients. It transformed him into an Alterra or Ancient as you may know them. He found out what the Asgard had done and has since brought them back to full health."_

_"__So it was this Captain that was turned to an Alterra as you say that has given you this knowledge?"_ Travell asked.

_"__No, we have learned most of it from the Asgard's data core. The story about the Captain is a long one by its self."_ Shaw said as the ship made the transition to real space. _"__We have arrived at Tollana now if you will Chancellor. I will escort you to the ring room."_

_"__We couldn't be there already? It has be lease than an hour?"_ As they got up to leave the room she looked out the window to see that they were truly there. _"__I see."_ Was all she said as they got up and walked to the ring room. Where they then were transported to the surface.

21 JUL 2015

TOLLANA

Looking around Travell seen that this wasn't the same place that they had left behind. It was not that large of a city and the buildings were of a new design with a familiar feel. There were four guards there waiting to guide her to the new Council chambers. After a brief greeting, she followed them to the meeting place. The new members of the Curia were gathered in a half-circle on one end of the room. With a table setting in front with five seats. As Travell came inside she felt uneasy something was wrong she could feel it.

_"__Welcome back to Tollana Chancellor Travell,"_ Narim said in a stern voice looking at her as she walks to the table and stood there a moment.

_"__Thank you Narim it is good to be back. I see you have been busy rebuilding our world. The Tollan people will be pleased that so much has been none."_ She said still feeling uncomfortable.

_"__Yes, we shall welcome our people back home. There is much work to be done to rebuild our civilization to what it was. We have recovered most of our databases and have been able to build what we need with the help of our friends from Earth. Since my time as the Chancellor, we have formed an alliance with them and a sharing of technologies. They are providing us with the hyperdrives and helping to build us new ships. They have also help to rebuild this settlement. We have allowed them to build one of their basses here and they are mining Trinium for us to share."_ Narim said gesturing to the cityscape seen through the windows at the back of the room.

_"__I see. Narim you know very well the it is against our highest laws to share technology with other races. This is something that will be addressed as soon as we can gather our people. You are to step down as Chancellor now to be placed under arrest still you can face Triad."_ Travell said trying to remain calm. Keeping her voice even as she spoke.

_"__Chancellor Travell you are right there will be a Triad but not for me. I hereby charge you with concealing government records, deleting files from the public records, conspiring with the enemy to commit genocide against our friends and allies. Providing technology to our enemy. Conspiring to commit the murder of Chancellor Omoc. The full list of these and the other charges will be read to you at Triad. You shall be held in custody till a Triad can be held. Guards take her away."_ Narim said fighting back the anger that was trying to take over him. She was dumbfounded as she heard what he was saying but remained calm.

Her guards went to protect her then seen that they were way outnumbered so they stood down. Travell was then carried off to a holding cell which was just one of the many rooms that had been built. There was no need to try and lock her up for if someone tried to help her escape it could be done with the phase-shifting device.

Narim closed the Curia as they all went to their do other tasks. He then went to the room where Carter had been waiting and watching. _"__Well, what do you have to say?"_ He asked her as the door closed.

_"__I must say that I am surprised. I can't believe that she had the gall. To order you to step down to prepare for Triad. After all that she has done. So what is going to happen now?"_ she asked coming to his side. Seeing that this was hard on him facing her after so many years. He had hoped it would never come to this.

_"__Once our people are back to gather she will be placed on Triad and if found guilty her punishment will be decided. We do not have a death penalty so she may either be imprisoned or banished. There is even the chance she is set free but stripped of ever holding any position of authority."_ Narim said in his calming voice.

25 JUL 2015

TERRA NOVA, Reach

USAF TC

After the Pangar crisis, JJ O'Neill had returned to Reach. While Captain Bennett took leave and went back to Earth to see her mother. Lt Andy Spencer had to finish some training onboard the USAF Washington. Which would take about two more months? This put O'Neill with nothing to do. _"__General you wanted to see me, Sir."_ The Colonel asked after he entered the room. _"__What can I do for you?"_

_"__Ah yes! Colonel, I have a little mission for you. With so many men on leave now I'm short on commanders. It's nothing much just need you to escort a few supply missions. Need you to do inspections on their security protocols. Make sure they have been updated and to look for any weaknesses they may have. It should only take a few weeks. Spend a few days on each one go through some training exercises. I have heard how much you like put men through the mud."_ General Rodgers said with a smile.

_"__Yes, Sir. Be glad to help it bets setting around on my hands. So where to first?"_

The Colonel asked he really didn't like the idea of playing delivery boy but would relish at the chance to play drill instructor.

_ "__Major Rollings please give Colonel O'Neill the orders so he can be on his way. I'm sure he has things that are needed to be taken care of before he leaves."_ General Rodgers said. As the Major came in the office. _"__Have a good Trip Colonel. Dismissed."_

_"__Yes, Sir."_ O'Neill gave a salute then he and the Major walked out.

After getting to the Major's desk he gave O'Neill the package. _"__I believe the first stop is Pennsylvania it is one of our older mining sites. We have an airfield that is under construction and a firebase not far from the stargate. They have .50 cals at the gate along with some handheld missile launchers. We have started to build a small town near the gate so we can bring in more miners and farmers. There is going to be a factory there as well after we can get the manpower. So do you have any questions?"_ the Major asked.

_"__No Major Rollings I think that I can take it from here. But it sounds like the gate needs more armaments."_ O'Neill said as he turned to go. After looking over the orders he saw that he wasn't scheduled to move out for three more days. So he had some time on his hand and it was getting late in the day. After stopping off at the mess hall he went to his quarters. Turning on his computer he saw that there were some new episodes of the Simpsons that had been uploaded to the network media along with a few new movies. _"__Well, at least there is something new to Watch."_

28 JUL 2015

P7T-882

Pennsylvania

After his arrival through the stargate on Pennsylvania, the gate shut down. Before they had pulled away it began to light up with an incoming wormhole. O'Neill jumps off the truck he was on ordering them to move out quickly. Getting to the fox hole on the right side of the gate just in time to see four large kenobis come through before the gate closed. The fire teams opened on them.

One man went for the DHD to dial out to Reach to call for backup. After pressing all seven symbols he pressed the activation button. The unstable vortex took out the drone that was last out. The other drone fired two shots at the man at the DHD kill him before he could call for help. It then went through the wormhole hitting the iris on the other end. Two down two to go. The first drone hit the fox hole on the left of the gate killing all that was there. Seeing this O'Neill order them to move out. The men started running through the woods that were thick with underbrush hoping to escape. But the drones released the smaller hunter Kenobis that spread out firing blue beams at all they saw.

O'Neill jumped over logs dove under bushes only to climb out the other side of them. He was following what looked like a trial to his left but wasn't sure till he saw four men running in his direction. **'****Dropdown!'** He heard one of them shout. Diving behind some large roots. The men opened fire a grenade launcher hitting one of the small kenobis. It blows in a flash of light. But many more were coming. Getting to his feet he began to run again._ "__Move out there right behind me,"_ O'Neill said as he ran past them. He hates it when he right. Thinking back when he was in the Majors office.

{Well a lot is going on in this chapter so tell me how you feel about it in the reviews. With the Jaffa in a state of civil war. With the finding of more Tollan people. With Narim charging Chancellor Travell with the crimes. So let me know. To get what happens next this is where Learning Curve in ROTA is at. At least my story.}

{Thanks for reading.}


	21. Chapter 19 Politics

[Well every season has one in it where someone wants to blame someone else for their problems. This is no different plus this also gives a recap on what we have and what's to come. Things are going to start happening again real soon so keep on with reading. This one has turned out to be a long one as well. But it has a lot of information.]

[ENJOY!]

Chapter Nineteen Politics

30 SEP 2015

EARTH, TERRA PRIME

WHITE HOUSE

Seated behind his desk President Kerry was waiting on General Carter to beam in. She was running late but he had just gotten word that her ship had just arrived. That she would be down shortly. Then there it was the blue flash she was wearing her dress blues and carrying her laptop along with some file folders. Setting down the stuff on a nearby table.

_"Sorry, Sir."_ She greeted him. _"There was another distress call from one of the outposts we had setup. It seems that the Aschen may be on the move again. That was the second one this month."_

_"So it would seem. Did we have any casualties?"_ Kerry asked.

_"No Sir all our people are okay. They were able to evacuate to the Raptors. We only lost some equipment this time."_ Sam replied.

_"Raptors?"_ Ask the man setting in the big armchair in front of the President. Sam had just noticed him as she sat the files she was carrying on the President's desk in front of her.

_"Yes, it is what they have started calling the X-320's. So we have now dubbed them R-320 for recon. They are proving to be even better then the helicopters are here. Alex Bolton has even downsized some so that we can transport them through the stargate. We have replaced the rocket busters with the new larger aerospikes making it possible to reduce the wing size. They can fold their wings down to move it through the gate where they can then use it to do whatever is needed to be done. This way our people can hide in them and are even able to make it to another world if needed. They can carry twenty people plus a crew of four. They may not be a puddle jumper but they are close." _Sam explained to the man.

_"I see. Well, this will be an enlightening meeting. Are we having any luck with defeating the Aschen yet?"_ He asked Sam not knowing who he was but being here he must be important.

_"Yes, I believe we are. We have learned that with enough kinetic energy we can take down there larger drone spires and even the smaller ones. Their ships are impressive and we can take them on as well. Our problem is their numbers. We don't have them they do. One on one we win every time. The Legos as they call them can come together thus increasing their strength. We are working with the Tollan to make a phase-shifting missile to get past their shields. Our drones can do it but it takes a lot more than the ones like the Alterra's uses. I'm sorry but I don't believe we have ever met?"_ Sam asked the man then looked at the President.

_"I'm sorry Sam this is Alan Armstrong. He is the Senator from California and the newly appointed head of the Appropriations Committee now. Senator as you may already guess this is GAF Samantha Carter."_ Kerry said as they shuck hands.

_"It's a pleasure to finely meet you. I have been reading up on your file I must say it is impressive."_ Armstrong said then sat back down.

_"Go ahead and have a set, Sam,"_ Kerry said as he waited for her to sit. _"He is here to get the updates for Congress. I asked him to join us on our quarterly meeting. So please continue."_

_"Thank you, Senator. It's nice to meet you."_ Taking a seat in the other chair in front of Kerry's desk. _"Well as I was saying whenever we have three or four of our 304's. We can hold our own against one or two of their carrier ships even with their battleships. But when they have more than two carriers and battleships we need more our selves. Otherwise, all we can do is pull out or take heavy loses."_ Sam Grimaced when she saw his face. _"Our new ships are almost ready we are in full production now. The R-320's are a great success now being deployed on the mining worlds and used to scout out new worlds for resources that we need."_

_"Why are we still scouting other worlds for resources when form the reports there is an abundant resources' in the Sol 2 system?" _The Senator asked.

_"Well for starters we are mostly looking for other resources so we can then lay claim to the world. As with the agreement with the IOA we have to place a marker near the gate so other nations don't claim it. We are keeping small teams there to do surveys. If we ever lose our main resources we will have a fallback." _Sam replied.

_"Yes, I remember my tour last year. I thought they would be ready by now Sam."_ The President stated bring them back on topic. _"So how many ships do we now have and when are the new ships going to be ready?"_

_"We now have ten 304's with three that's in production. The last of them will be completed, in three months. That will give us a baker's dozen as my Dad would say. We now have five of the HH-303C's two that are making runs between Earth and Terra Nova. While the others are going between our other worlds. On Terra Miner at the New Angeles shipyard. They are building the R-320's well as the last two 304's the other is being built at the Groom Lake facility here on Earth. They then will start on the medical ship MS-400 and the explorer ship ES-450 though these are not the priority. They have two EC-200's that are 96% complete now. While at our space dock at above New Angeles we have four of the FE-350's in production as well as two CV-750s. The 350s are 75% complete while the 750's are only 50% complete. At the Gama space dock, there are four BC-550's they too are at 50% completion. The yard on the surface we have eight CE-200's with four at 50% while the other four are at 80%. At the space dock over Reach, we are building the troopships. These are the TS-650 and the TT-600."_

_"What are the Troop ships for when we can use the stargate?"_ Alan Asked.

_"The Troop Transport TT-600 well carry twenty-five hundred men. While the Troop Support ship will carry all their equipment for a forward base. This is for when we need troops on the ground and we do not have access to the Stargate. We are also planning to use them as new cargo ships. With a little resigning the TT-600 could serve as a space liner after the war. They are heavily shielded but only have point defenses weapons. We will cover them with the rest of the fleet when they are deployed."_

_"I see. So tell me, General, how are we paying for these ships and what is their purpose I haven't read up on them yet so please fill me in."_ The Senator stated.

_"Well, with our mining we have found gold diamonds and other gems. Plus we have leased drilling rights to the five largest oil companies. We have leased out many of the new patents to other manufacturers for the civilians' use. With the use of the Matter Beam installation technology, the manufacturing cost is minimal now. Compared to when we had to do it all with manpower."_ She paused then continued. _"The CV-750 is a Carrier Vessel it will be Commanded by a Major General or high rank. It will serve as a capital ship of a task force. We plan to make six of these for now over the next four years. It will have four main hangers for a hundred and twenty F-302s and thirty-two R-320s. Each hanger will carry forty 302s and eight R-320s. There is a maintenance bay under the main deck. With twelve lifts on each side to lower them up and down. At the back, there are five decks to what some call the station house like a fire station. This is where pilots on stand by can wait with locker rooms, rack room, lounge and a briefing room on the flight deck. The fourth and fifth floor is for the deck control room and control room staff. The ship is just under 750 m long, 560 m wide and 350 m high with the two vertical Asgard hyperdrive power cores. We should get across the Milky Way in a matter few hours to the Pegasus galaxy in less than a day or so once in the void. It's not as fast as the Asgard be close."_

_"Well that is impressive but if the Asgard gave us their data core with all their knowledge in it. So why not just build one of their ships?"_ The Senator asked.

_"Yes they did but they put in safeguards in so that we have to learn how to do the math before we can take full advantage of it." Seeing the puzzlement on his face. "The Asgard have been around millions of years and have rained over many galaxies their knowledge is vast. It would be like us giving a neanderthal a cell phone we may be able to teach him to use it but he would not be able to make one. The Asgard has placed key portions under lockdown that test us in order to have access it. We can only build two of the five hyperdrives that were on their ships. This was brought to my attention after my task force was taken from me by the Rayn Stevenson. Otherwise, why didn't they just give us their ships."_

_"I see. So who long do you think it will be before we can make such ships."_ He asked.

She laughed a bit. _"Senator you don't see. We may never be able to build their ships. We can copy them to some degree but it could very well take centuries or longer before we come close to their full abilities."_

_"Well then. What of these FE-350's and EC-200's. What are they for in the fleet."_ The President asked changing the subject back whats on hand.

_"Well, each of thenCV-750s will have four FE-350 and eight EC-200 as part of there defense screen. The FE is a Frigate Escort it is bigger than the 304 are without the side hanger bays. There is a small bay on the front, that is for four R-320's. It is 350m long 65m wide 45m high. It has the same drives like the 304 but slightly better. It be slower than the CV but will be able to dock under the hangers of the CV-750 and the BC-550 when speed is needed to span the greater distances. While the larger ships can go slower than their escorts. They will not be able to keep up. The F-302's and R-320's will be stored in the maintenance bay clearing the main flight deck so that two EC-200's can land in them. The CV-750 will carry 160 F-302's, 32 R-320's, 8 EC-200's and 4 FE-350's. The biggest thing is that it can build and repair other ships with its own space dock that is built-in on the underside."_

_"Why would it need to build or repair other ships? Would it be better to do that at one of our shipyards?"_ The Senator asked in earnest.

_"Well, this is a capital ship and while in the Milky Way your right, it would be better for us to use these shipyards. But if we are in another galaxy like when we were in the Pegasus it makes sense to have a forwarded base that can be independent."_

_"You mentioned BC-550s. Is that like the BC-304s?"_ He asked.

_"Yes, it is. They are Battle Carriers that will have the same duty as the304's. They will be 550 m long 350 m wide 250 m high with the Asgard style hyperdrives. With two of the same type hangers of the CV-750's only 50 meters shorter. These are armed with two drone launchers with two thousand drones. Six powerful Asgard beams turrets, four Tollan improved Ion Cannons twenty low-grade twin Asgard beams turrets, with sixteen missile tubes and forty 75mm rail guns turrets. They will have the same speed as the CV-750's."_

_"So when are these ships going to be completed and how long will it be before you can take the fight to the Aschen?"_ The Senator asked.

_"It will by the end of next year before the bigger ships are complete. We have the defense satellites around our key world now. So by the middle of next year, we are going on the offensive. They haven't been that active lately. At least they haven't hit us with anything big in awhile. We think that since we retook Langara and Bra'tac took back the worlds the Jaffa lost to them. That they pulled back to rethink their position and rebuild their forces up. They have only been sending the drone Spheres that we have encountered on the other worlds that we were looking to mine. It was like they were doing the same thing."_

_"You said that your planning to go on the offensive in the middle of next year why wait that long?"_ Asked the Senator.

_"I talked with Lord Bra'tac he is still building his fleet as well and we feel that it would be better to act together and this way we won't leave our homeworlds without ships in case they counter-attack us. We both will have ships to hold in reserve. We will be sending a CE-200 to the Ashen homeworld to see what we are up against there as well to their other worlds. They seem to have ways of detecting cloaked ships. Since Langara, we haven't seen their ships in combat but they were able to see what we could do and I would bet they are trying to find ways to detect our cloaked ships now. So using Merlin's device we have come up with a way to make a ship go out of phase. Though it hasn't been tested yet but with my prior work in the field we are confident it will work."_

_"Will that's great can we make more of these devices?"_ Kerry asked.

_"Not at the moment, it is something we are trying to do,"_ Sam said.

_"Well, why not just put it on a 304 then and go now?"_ Asked Alan Armstrong.

_"For starters, it is too big. When using the device to hide a city like I did when the Ori was about to destroy it wasn't easy. Everything has to stay in the field or it will shut down. With a ship the size of a 304 being in space its constantly in motion and it is too much for the device. With the smaller ship, we feel that it would be easier to keep everything in the field."_ Sam informed him.

_"I see. Well is there any other ships that I need to know about?"_ Armstrong asked.

_"Yes, sir. We are building two BS-700s in the space dock at Terra. They are 85% complete and will be in service in April of next year. Battle Ship these are heavily plated powerful warships that are 700 m long 275 m wide by 300 m high with the Asgard style hyperdrives. There are two two-meter electromagnet projectile weapons at the front. With eight Asgard heavy beam weapons four drone tube platforms, twenty-four low-grade beam tween turrets cannons and ten Tollan improved ion cannons with sixty twin 75mm electromagnet rail guns turrets. By the end of next year, we will have two of the task forces completed. By using them and the 304s to hold our ground. We should be able to end this with the Aschen so we can get back to exploring the galaxy."_ Sam said with confidence.

_"And therein lays the problem. We can't afford to go off exploring as you call it. All you have done is brought us one enemy after another. First the Goa'uld, then the replicators, the Ori, the Wraith, the Aschen, the Lucian Alliance and not to mention even possibly the Jaffa. Where will it end at General?"_ The Senator was starting to sound more like the last one she had to deal with.

_"Senator with all due respect. I would rather face an enemy out there then sit here and wait for them to come here as the Aschen did. If the IOA hadn't stop the production of ships in 2009. We wouldn't be in this problem now. As I have already stated the Stargate program is now founding its self at no expense to the US founds. It is now making money and with corporations investing in off-world endeavors, there is no end to the potential. While I will admit we have found our share of bad guys out there in the past. We have also made some new friends and allies. With the new technology that the program has brought to earth, I feel it was worth it."_ Sam said. _"As for as the Jaffa are concerned they are no longer a threat to us. With all the knowledge we have learned. Our intelligence agency has gathered on them since they went to war with each other."_

_"How so? What have you learned about them?"_ Kerry asked.

_"They seem to have fallen into a stalemate. They have drawn their lines and seem to be biding time. They both took heavy losses in the first few weeks trying to retake worlds only to lose them again. The FJN only has nine worlds now with maybe twenty Ha'taks left and none of the Goa'uld mother ships. We don't know how many of the Al'kesh or Tel'taks they have left but not many. The other Jaffa has a few more ships but they now hold only six worlds. The rest of the Jaffa have either moved over to Bra'tac or have just scattered. There is one group that has four Ha'taks and eight Al'kesh with ten Tel'tak but they only hold one world and it is the furthest away from the others. They claim just want to be left alone. None of them pose an immediate threat to us at the moment."_

_"Well, that is one less thing to worry about. What about the Tollan how are they doing now that they have resettled Tollana?"_ Kerry asked then seen Sam's eyes and the change in her demeanor. _"What has happened?"_

_"We think that they are starting to be divided over Travell's Triad that is coming up next month. Narim asked me if we wanted to be an archon in the Triad for the harm that could have come from her actions. I told him that we would rather not seek any retribution for her actions. He was disappointed but seems to understand. I told him they should break the charges down and do a triad for each point of misconduct. He said he would take it under advisement. The Nox has agreed to be a neutral archon. While Travell has chosen an archon from one of her people to speak on her behalf. The Asgard has agreed to host over the proceeding as mediators. While Narim is still looking for the other archon now. He doesn't feel he can do it himself."_

_"You were right to turn him down. We don't need to get involved in their internal affairs. It could jeopardize future relations. So what about Pandora how is it doing?"_ Kerry moving on to the next subject.

_"There are close to a million people there now. From servile worlds. We have the food processing plants up and running. They have started growing crops there as well. We have started shipping in food from other worlds to be canned. We should start sending food back here soon as well."_ Sam informed him.

_"You can't be serious. Why would you need to send food back to Earth?"_ The Senator asked. _"As if anyone from here would want to eat it."_

_"Well, Senator it's not bad food. We have our health inspectors watching over the facility making sure it is prepared properly for our other colonies and bases. It is called trading by the way. There are so many verities fruits and vegetables that are quite tasty that are not found on Earth."_ Sam said as she looked to Kerry as he snickered. The meeting went on for some time. Afterward, the Senator left to go fill in the committee Sam stayed a bit longer.

"S_orry about that Sam. I know you are doing a great but Congress was wanting an update on the war effort. This is an election year coming and I am behind in the polls. There are some of those that see this war as not going anywhere. They don't want to be fighting a war but would prefer to have us pull back and just protect Earth. Wars are never good during an election year as you may know. If I lose the election you may lose the support you need and that could cost us the war. I know that you were thrown into this by me and you have done a great job so for. But we need to win battles and drive the Aschen back to where they come from."_ Kerry said resting his hands on the desk.

_"I understand Sir. With the bigger ships, it takes longer to make them. We just need more time to complete them. Our training center is doing great but we are going to need more people to man these ships as they are completed."_ Sam replied.

_"Will we have the former President Hayes working on your proposal. He even wants to see you before you leave today."_ Kerry said then as an afterthought_. "How is Colonel O'Neill doing after he was stranded on Pennsylvania?"_

_"He has cooled down now. He has been working with General Rodgers on some new defense procedures. We have moved in more tanks there plus placing the new ion cannons at the stargates. They seem to be able to take them out the drone spheres with a few shots. General Rodgers has had them build ten new tanks with the Tollan ion cannon on them. So that they are more moveable and easier to get them where they are needed. We have almost complete with the iris factory on Pennsylvania now as well."_ Sam informed him with a smile.

_"Well, that's great news. Sorry, we can't build them any faster here though. How much longer till you start getting them made?"_ Kerry asked.

_"We should be in production by March with one coming out every ten days or so. It's the assembly that takes the longest time. We should have all our worlds covered by June next year at least the ones that have working mines."_ She informed him.

_"That will be good. What about the orbital defenses of those planets?"_ he asked.

_"We have started placing the Asgard satellites in orbit of all our worlds we have an interest in as well as over our allies worlds. If they detect any ships around them we are notified and can dispatch ships to protect them. We have even place some with defensive weapons so they can protect them till more help can get there. Well, other than taking Langara we have been work on the defense of our worlds. While coming up with ways to take action against the Aschen. If we move to fast we may lose more then we gain."_ Sam said as she looked at her watch.

_ "Well, Sam this has been one of the most informative meetings we have had. I know you have to meet with Henry so. Thanks for coming here this time instead of as a hologram. Still not used to that yet. But try to get us some more wins if you can please. I hate that it comes down to that to keep me in office. But that is the way things are for now. So tell Henry he still owes me a rematch from when he bet me in golf."_ With that, they said their fair wells and she beamed back on board the USAF Roosevelt.

01 NOV 2015

EARTH TERRA PRIME

USAF ROOSEVELT

The day after her meeting with the President she was to meet with former President Henry Hayes. He had been a fan of the program he got over the shock of learning about it. He and George Hammond had been friends a long time so it didn't take long to trust that he was doing. Hayes had just beam aboard and was showed his way to Sam's office.

_"Ah, General Carter its good to see you again."_ He said with a big smile as he came into the office.

_"Mr. President its good to see you too,"_ Sam said as they shuck hands.

"Plea_se, it's just Henry now Sam. It is ok I call you Sam right?"_ He asked.

_ "Yes, you may. How have you been?"_ She asked as they sat down.

_"Been doing great. I haven't had as much free time as I thought I would after not being President thanks to you. But I love staying busy it keeps on my toes." He said opening his briefcase on the desk. "I have good news we have twenty countries signed on with your proposal. They have all agreed to keep it quiet until we are ready to announce it. As you requested I have not talked with the UK, China or France yet are you sure they have been compromised by the Goa'uld?"_ He asked.

_"Sure no. But the Tok'ra said that they have been and until we are sure I don't want to tip our hand too soon. The Chinese have taken control of the IOA with help from both France and the UK why else would they go against us with stealing the stargate. Russia has tried to move against us but I feel they are regretting it now. From what we have learned they no longer use the stargate in the IOA's complex. But use ships as we do. So that leaves us to believe they haven't been compromised and since the last time they were they have put in stricter safeguards to prevent it."_ Sam replied.

_"Well so are we going to move on to the next phase then?"_ he asked.

_"We still have a few more places to put in place for now. So keep working on getting us the support that will be needed to form the new Alliance. Langara and Pangar are wishing to join. While there are are other worlds that wish to fall under its protection. We just need all nations to join before we can move on any farther."_ She said. They talked on some of the more pressing issues on forming the new Terrain Alliance and Protected Planets Treaty Pact. This would allow other worlds to either to be protected the Alliance or join the Alliance or be Allies with the Alliance. This is to unify Earth under one banner in the galaxy.

{There will be a tech sheet added to the story at the end or I will post it as a new story and add information on all races in the story. If I do that before completion of the story it will be fluid I will have to update it as more stuff is made up. So if any questions just ask. I will answer either in the story or privet message. Thanks for reading more coming.}


	22. Chapter 20 ALIICE

[Sorry this is so late I have had a head cold for the past week. A lot of sinus pressure couldn't think too clearly. Have the next one about ready to now it will be released in a few days. Looking for a Bata reader now thought I had one but it has worked out yet. Working on the appendix to go with this story as well. I hope you like this chapter.]

Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty A.L.I.C.E.

09 JAN 2016

TERRA, SPRINGFIELD

SCIENCE LABS

General Carter had been asked to come to the research labs that were in the other wing of the complex. They had have made a breakthrough that she must-see. She wanted the labs close to her so she would be able to watch over some of them a little closer. This was the scientist that needs to be supervised the most. He had some good ideals but was fast to draw to conclusions and in doing so had made some big mistakes.

_"Good morning Chloe I didn't know you were back to work yet. How are the babies?"_ Sam ask Chloe Felger who had been on maternity leave after giving birth to twins. Chloe had been Dr. Felger's assistance for years in the old SGC. He had finely gotten the nerve to ask her out. They were married after a year. They had been transferred to Area 51 after the Stargate was taken. They had just been brought to Springfield six months ago. Chloe had been the first to give birth on the planet and to twins no less. They had been the talk of the planet for the last month.

_"They are doing great thanks for asking. They are down the hall in my office now with my nanny. Thanks again for allowing us to be here this place is wonderful. Our new apartment is a perfect size. Lt. Hightower is doing a great job as well. She will make a wonderful mother after she gives birth." _Dr. Chloe and Dr. Jay Felger had been married for ten years now. They now have four children two boys one eight and the other five plus now the twin girls.

_"Glad to hear that you have settled in so nicely. Though I did have my concerns about having babies so for away from Earth. But if we are to colonize another world that means there will be babies too. After we are done I would love to see them again." _Sam said as she was wanting to have kids to someday. _"The Doctors had put Lt. Hightower on light duty so I asked her if she wouldn't mind helping you out some. At least until she has her baby. We will have to start looking to put in a nursery now. I was told that three more of my officers, two of the nurses and Dr. Wiggins are all pregnant now. That is just here at Springfield."_

_"It looks like there must be something in the water here then." _They both got a little laugh in. _"I came back a little early so we could finish the programming on our project so it can be installed in the new ships,"_ Chloe answered. Then Dr. Jay Felger came out of an office at the side of the lab.

_"You're here already?"_ he said getting a bit nervous as he saw Carter talking to his wife. _"General Carter good morning I wasn't expecting you till 9:00."_

_"Dear, it is 9:05. General Carter has been here sometime now."_ Chloe told him.

_"Yes yes, I was just put the new images in the scanner."_ He said.

_"So what have you and Dr. Felger come up with now? I do have a very busy day ahead of me."_ Sam asked not sure what he had been doing. He often when into doing some off the wall stuff.

_"Yes, you're going to love this. We have found in the Asgard computer core what was used to help them run their ships. We have made some modifications to suit our needs."_ He said as he turned and went to his console. Tripping over a trashcan that was next to it. _"May I present A.L.I.C.E."_ Just then a hologram of a woman appeared.

_ "Hello, how may I assist you today Dr. Felger?"_ Alice asked a 1.72-meter woman with medium length black hair stood. She was wearing a firm fitting black uniform that was like the new ones that were planed to be used in the fleet.

_"Alice, say hello to General Carter,"_ Felger said.

_"Hello, General Carter. It is a pleasure to meet you."_ Relied Alice turning to face Sam.

_"Hello, Alice nice to see you. What is your purpose?"_ Asked Sam.

_"I was created to assist in day to day functions of ships and basses. I have been programmed with all safety procedures and protocols. Once I am inter grated into their computers I will be able to better monitor the ship functions keeping it and the crews safe."_

_"She is an Artificial Logistic Intelligence Computer Entity or A.L.I.C.E. as she stated she will monitor ships functions and will be able to reroute power from damaged areas faster then we can. She even can handle the point defenses able to track multiple targets at once. She can be in any place on the ship. We can upload any image for her to be. Some protocols will be in place at command access levels only to privet her from launching missiles without orders. As you know there will be a transport pad at the bridge that will be locked for bridge personal only access. The captain and commander of the ships will have priority to all transports. The fact that she may seem real she is just a computer program."_ Jay informed Sam.

_"Well, we have found some sentient programs in the past. How sure are you that she is not?"_ Sam asked looking to both Chloe and Jay Felger.

_"We are sure that it is just a program but there is a chance that it may start to think it is sentient. Though that is not likely."_ Chloe Stated.

_"She can be accessed through video screens or as a hologram through the ship. While yes her program can grow it will be limited to the computer core that she is on. The Asgard have been using the base programming for centuries. This is the same program they used within the original core on the Odyssey that allowed you to see any Asgard that was in the core. All we have done add a more friendly interface. The core has multiple lairs of security firewalls to prevent any tampering. We have sent a sample of our program to be placed in an online game so far, none have been able to break it."_ Jay Felger said.

_"You did what?"_ Sam asked as she was fuming. _"Take that game down now. If someone does figure out what that is it could be a serious breach of security."_ Sam looking at Jay now.

_"I thought you knew about it it has been up now for nine months. General Halls at Area 51 had approved the release of the game. It is in hope that if someone was to break the code that we would be able to recruit them into the program."_ Dr. Felger said trying to point the blame on the General.

_"I will have to talk with Home World Command. We need to get that code ff line before it falls into the wrong hands."_ Carter said making to mental note to remember. After a few more minutes running the hologram test getting favorable responses. She still needed some more work but would be installed in the new classes of ships. Then in the 304s on their next maintenance cycle.

Sam had another meeting with Dr. Coombs and Dr. Meyers. They were working on something that was to work with the hologram system. As she interred their lab a woman was laying on a table that looked like Alice. Seeing the Doctor's working. They still had not noticed her. _"Tell me that that is not a replicator?"_

_"Haaaa! You're here. No, she is not a replicator. She is an android that we have put together."_ Dr. Coombs replied.

_"The Asgard data core had many design androids including that of Reese. We have also spoken to Harlan turns out he is just a less advanced version of Reese. We believe that it was the Altair that built Reese. We have found that they had a colony on the world where she was found. When there highly technological world fell do to the radiation. They had lost contact with them a century or so before that. Never knowing what had happened. But this is just a simpler design."_ Dr. Meyers answered.

_"She can be placed onboard to perform some of the simple tasks and repairs. She will be able to work on some of the more dangerous areas. She can even work in the vacuum of space without a suit, unlike a replicator. She does not have any nanites, therefore, she can not replicate. She can only be made with a captain's consent with on more than ten can be made for a single ship and that will take a higher command rank to be proved."_ Dr. Coombs piped in before Carter could say anything.

_"So she is just an android then. So how does she perform?"_ Sam asked looking a her laying on the table. She walked around getting a better view of the android.

Then Alice opened her eyes and sat up making Sam jump back a bit in fright. Alice turned to face Carter._ "I am sorry General Carter. It is good to see you again. I am Alice made flesh so to say."_

_"While I am the hologram version."_ The hologram of Alice appeared standing next to the table then the screen of a nearby monitor the image.

_"While I am the programmed version. We all share the same memory matrix. While the android version sends updates to us every hour. We can send her updates as needed." _Alice on the screen stated while seeming to look at Cater.

_"I see! Is there anything you can't do?"_ Carter asked.

_"General Carter we are at your command. We can only do as we are programmed nothing more. You have the highest clearance the Captain of the ship that I am on will have the next highest. We are to keep the crew safe while maintaining the ship. With the new systems that are being implemented on all the ships and bases with the health implants. I will be able to get them to medical faster and in case of a hull breach on a ship there will be a chance of saving anyone who gets expelled into space."_ The android said.

_"How long can you go without recharging?"_ Sam asked looking at the android of Alice.

_"I can go for seventy-two hours and ninety-six hours if I conserve power usage before shutdown. If I stay onboard the ship I will only have to shut down for six hours every two weeks. Same as on a ground base or cities. I can draw power wirelessly from many sources that the other Altair models could not."_ Answered the android.

_"Very good. Doctors while I fill this is all good. I'm not sure about the android models yet. We will show the command staff what they can do and it will be up to them to put into use. While I see their uses that can benefit a ship just not sure how a crew will react to her."_ Sam said looking at the doctors. _"I know that it was uncomfortable finding out that I had a synthetic duplicate but this is going to be different."_

_"We also have another program that could be used as combat drones. Harlan has given us the mains to scan our personal to make other synthetics that will have all the training needed. We have spoken to the others that Harlan has scanned they all have adapted to their new environment and are glad to know that they will live thousands of years."_ Dr. Coombs said.

_"That will remain an option but only if the need arises. Flesh and blood troops will be our main fighting force."_ Sam was thinking of her last time on Atlantis with them using replicators to boost their security. _"We may use some as security at some sites." _

Three days later Sam heard a knock at her door. She was in deep thought going over the Alice program. _"Hello, Sam is this a bad time?"_ Came a familiar voice.

_"Not at all Alex come on in and have a seat."_ She said as she pointed to the empty chair. _"What can I do for you today?"_

_ "We have completed the surveys of Mustafar moons. There is way more material there to build thousands of ships. Mustafar its self has what we need to do so as well. We would have to use remote control drones we could never survive the heat or gasses that is there." _Alex informed her setting back in the seat. _"Then there is the gravity that is twice that of earth. There is also the matter that it would have to be none by ships cause there is no place stable on the surface."_

_ The name _Mustafar was given to the fifth planet in the Sol 2 system. There was a preliminary survey done when the system was first discovered. They had determined that there were sufficient amounts of Naquadah, Trinium, and Neutronium. Mustafar was a hellish planet that would have made Sokar fill at home. Neut would fill like a winter wonderland. They had placed a mining site on the Alpha moon. The Beta moon was being looked at for a colony world. But for now, there was plenty of room on the other worlds in the system.

_"Well, what if we can build androids to do the labor. We would have to build shielded suits for them. Alice can be programmed to do it so long as we can build a craft to stand up to the heat for an extended time. The whole thing can be automated including a shipyard." _Sam said as she thought for a moment_._

_"I knew you would have something up your sleeve. I have found a suit design in the Asgard core of an automatic fitting suit that was used by the Alterra as well. The mining ships we have in use now can do it with the transport beams and shields. We will have to maintain a watchful eye on them and the planet to make sure we don't destabilize the planet." _Alex said following Sam's thoughts.

_"Go ahead and start building a manufacturing facility on the Alpha moon. We still have some more testing to do on the Alice program before I am going to in act it. I saw the suit as well, we have encountered them in Atlantis when the Asgard took Danial and McKay. Go ahead and make a thousand of the suits they are better than the ones we have gotten from NASA."_ Sam and Alex continued making plans until late in the afternoon.

That evening she returned to her and Narim had a late dinner. They went out on their balcony and shared a bottle of wine. She was still thinking about the morning and the time she spent with the Felger twins. _"Do you ever think about have children?"_ She asked him leaning over to kiss him.

_"I haven't. At least not in a long time. Then there hasn't been anyone who I would want to have children with until now any. What has brought this on?"_ He asked her as he refilled their glasses.

_"Ho! I spent some time with the Felger's twins this morning. Guess it got me thinking about wanting to have some of my own someday. I have always put my career first and never put too much thought into it."_ Sam said turning on the charm looking up to him with a smile.

_"Well, we will have to work on making some."_ As he swept her up in his arms. They embraced in a kiss.

{ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.}


	23. Chapter 21 Tremarste

[Here is my next chapter. Please enjoy and leave a review at the end. Thank you.]

[Enjoy!]

Chapter Twenty One Tremarste

20 JAN 2016

TERRA, SPRINGFIELD

The Phoenix dropped out of hyperspace in orbit of Terra. Colonel Ronson had been standing as a century over Earth for the past four years. He had taken a few trips to Reach in the early years but hasn't left earth in two years. With all the defense satellites in place now Earth was protected. There were still ships on patrol from all the countries. So when a mission came up he was more than eager to take it on. Even if it was only as a tour bus. Senator Armstrong was sending his daughter to out to set up his offices on Springfield. He was going to be keeping an eye on things a little closer.

_ "__Welcome to Springfield Miss Armstrong. I hope your trip out here was a pleasant one. We have arranged quarters for you and your staff in our new complex. There are office spaces on the first two floors and apartments on the other three floors. We have also a singed a security detail for you. Lt Scott is in command of the detail with Sargent Greer as his second. They will be here shortly."_ Walter informed her. _"__I am CMSgt Walter Harriman personal aid to General Carter. She asked me to greet you this morning cause she was detained by other matters. General Carter will see you after you get settled in."_

_"__Thank you, CMSgt Harriman, I'm looking forward to working you as well. It was a good trip my first time to travel in a spaceship. My father will be here in two weeks he had other matters that took precedent. So where is this Lt. Scott?"_ Chloe Armstrong.

_ "__I am right here. Sorry I was at the new complex making sure everything is prepared. Sgt Greer is there now along with the rest of the security team. We will take you there now if you are ready."_ Matthew Scott said as he gestured in the direction of the complex.

_"__Yes thank you we have had a long trip. So why is there all the security?"_ Chloe asked.

_"__Well Miss Armstrong we are at war and this is a forward base. There are still some places that are going to be off-limits. We are to show you around and protect you if we come under attack. Until you and your staff get familiar with your surroundings you will need to be escorted."_ Lt Scott informed her.

_"__Well, that will be fine as long as it is you that will be my personal escort."_ She gave him a wink as they started walking.

_"__Those are my orders, Miss Armstrong. So if you don't mind follow me."_ Scott said with a wave of the hand.

22 JAN 2016

Tremarste

TA/SS ADAMS

The TA/SS Adams was the first CE-200 to be completed but was the third hull that was laid. The CE-200 was a hundred seventy-five meters and forty-six meters wide and twenty-eight meters tall. With interstellar hyperdrives armed with five double rail guns and six single with four Asgard powerful beams and six low-grade point defense beams. Two drone tubes with five hundred drones each. Asgard shields and cloak. There is a set of transport rings and Asgard transport beams. A small hanger with two Raptors. The CE-200 can have a crew of seventy-five and carry up to a hundred fifty people max before taxing the life support systems.

It is commanded by LCDR Michael Moore from the US Navy. He was on a destroyer until he got transferred. The time he was on the USAF Washington for six months. Now on this smaller ship with only twenty-five crewmen, things were a lot quieter and not a lot to do. They had been in hyperspace for twelve hours now with two more to go. The plan was to inter real space well outside of the solar system. Then slowly move in toward Tremarste. From the information that had been gathered from the prisoners, there was a satellite detection system that was in place around the orbit of the fifth planet. The Asgard had a star chart of the system be that it was a few thousand years old but the computer was able to extrapolate the best place to exit. It would then take three days to get to the Aschen homeworld. The mission was planned for ten days and there was on backup. If they were detected they were to leave as fast as they could and not to engage the enemy.

Walking on to his bridge LCDR Moore asked. _"__How long till we drop out of hyperspace?"_

_"__Three minutes and twenty seconds." _Came a disembodied voice. Then the hologram of Alice appeared standing next to the Commander.

_"__Very well then. Ok, Major Horn, I want the cloak up as quickly as possible. Chief Nelson, we will use passive sensors only. Keep an eye out to see if we were spotted after we exit hyperspace."_ He commanded as he took his seat.

_"__Eye eye sir."_ Came the responses

_"__Dr. Stone is this phase-shifting device ready?"_ He asked looking to where she was seated. He still hadn't got used to all the new stuff at his disposal. They had done many drills in the last three weeks.

_"__Yes, Commander the device is ready."_ Dr. Stone replied. She had worked with Carter on the Merlin device for the past few years.

After they dropped out of hyperspace on the far side of the solar system. Engaging the cloak as they did. They started with passive scans as they slowly approached the planet. They watched as six to eight transport ships per day came and went. There was very little communication between them. The space around the planet was full of elementals in clusters of five and ten. There were three other battleships on patrol.

After two days they saw that there were twelve massive space stations around the planet. Each one had six shipyard space docks with new ships being built each one. Some were the carriers and the battleships that had been seen. Four other ships were new. There was a massive station that was spitting out the Elementals at a rate of four per hour. In orbit were fifteen carriers and eight of their battleships six of their crew transport ships that looked to be ready to be deployed. With the others not to for behind.

_"__Alice is there any sing of be detected?"_ Moore asked.

_"__There does seem to be an increase of scans around the planet. It only started in the last half hour. It would be wise to not stay any longer then we have to."_ Alice said as her image came to life on a nearby monitor.

_"__There is a battleship coming straight at us."_ Major Horn reported.

_"__Doctor Stone I think now would be a good time to activate the device."_ Came Commander Moore.

_"__It is now activated, Commander."_ Dr. Stone informed him.

The battleship kelp coming till it was nearly right on top of them. It came to a stop and continued to scan the area. Then it turned and went on in a different direction. The Adam had stopped all its scans and was drifting on its last inertia headed toward the planet.

_"__It seems that they may have a way to detect us. Any other ships moving toward this location?"_ Moore asked.

_"__No other ships are coming this way. This could just be a routine patrol route. It is also possible that we may have been detected when we dropped out of hyperspace."_ Alice said.

_"__That was two days ago. Why would it take so long to start looking for us if that's the case?"_ The Commander asked more to himself than anyone in particular.

_"__It is only a thought but they may have only detected our echo when we dropped out of hyperspace and it could have taken them this long to figure out what it was. Our cloaks may not be detectable we may have just dropped out to close to the system."_ Major Horn said.

_"__That is a sound theory it will need to be tested,"_ Alice stated.

_"__That will have to wait for another mission. What is it with that whole on the planet?"_ Commander Moore asked.

_"__It would appear that is the hole that was opened up to the black hole planet. My records show that is why the Aschen have attacked Earth and it's colonies. According to the information we have obtained from the prisoners on Cerberus. Some of them have been quite talkative lately about their homeworld and history. The latest update was just before we embarked on this mission."_ Alice replied.

_"__Yes, and they do not possess the ability to track ships in hyperspace as we do. The disruption of a hyperspace window is detectable. However, they shouldn't have been able to detect us from that for out. I've have read the reports as well, Alice."_ The Commander stated.

_"__Of coarse Commander."_ Alice committed.

On the surface, they could see there was a hole that was forty kilometers in diameter and hundreds of kilometers deep. There was a steady stream of ships dumping in material in the hole. There were only a few billion people on the planet though it looked like it should be over twelve billion. The whole planet was covered with buildings some looked as if they had fallen. There was sings that earthquakes had occurred recently.

After making five orbits around the planet they watched as two ships dropped out of hyperspace. They were cargo ships that moved into the atmosphere over the hole. They opened up their holds dumping in more material. These were the same type of ships that were captured at Langara. LCDR Moore had seen enough and ordered to pull away they still had three other worlds to check out.

_"__Major I believe we have seen all we need to. Plot our course out of here. We will continue to watch them until we will be able to make our jump. Doctor, turn the device off and we will test if they can spot us or not."_ Moore ordered.

_"__Are you sure Commander? We can test it at a later time."_ Dr. Stone asked.

_"__Yes, Dr. Stone I'm sure. We need to know if the cloaks have been computerized. If they come our way we will know and in gauge it again. Alice, keep an eye on their ships and communications. If any signs of them knowing where we are here let us know right away."_ Commander Moore said.

_"__Yes, Commander,"_ Alice confirmed the order.

There was nothing noticeable from any of the Aschen that they were noticed. Two days later they entered hyperspace and sent their report to Springfield. They had two more planets to check out before they could go home. They were too fine out the strength of the Ashen and how many planets they had with a population on it.

24 JAN 2016

Tremarste

Aschen Space Station

_"__Commander Neela our long-range sensors detected a brief anomaly at the outer edge of our space. It was not reported immediately by the duty officer. I found that it was only noted in the daily logs. We are still analyzing it even now. From what I can tell it was a hyperspace window. There was no ship that we could tell. The probe has been replaced and we are going through it looking for any malfunctions."_ Jarro reported as she walked into his lab.

_ "__You believe there was a cloaked ship?"_ She asked looking over the screens.

_"__It is a likely conclusion. There are many other items to rule out as well, however. We know that the Goa'uld's cloaks can be detected however, we were unable to detect the Earthers ships when they attacked took Langara. We have not yet been able to determine this new power source that they now have."_ Said Jarro in a flat unmoving tone.

_"__So you think that it was the Earthers? If that is the case then there could be a ship in orbit as we speak. We will have to expedite matters now. We have nearly completed the fleet. We have to double our effort to complete them. Our source has identified more of their worlds. We now know where two of their more populated colony worlds are. I will go talk to the Kleeson to inform them of our findings. It will take them some time to form a decision. We shall get our revenge on the Earthers for what they have caused us." _Nella concluded_._

_"__We have a sufficient amount of elementals and carriers. The battlecruisers are what we're needing the most. With the new destroyers, we will have ships to match that of the Earthers. We have increased their firepower fivefold and with the new shields. We should be able to stand up to them better in battle as well." _Jarro said pulling up the schematics.

_"__Yes but we now have more enemies then we first planed for. The Earthers have made many allies since we first encountered them. With our failed attempt on the Earther's homeworld. We have put our selves in a bad way. We have been isolated for too long."_ Nella said.

24 FEB 2016

Tremarste

After weeks of debates, the Kleeson decided to move forward on the attacks. They had two planets known to belong to the Earthers it would take weeks to reach them.

{Thanks for reading please leave a review. Hope it saw enjoyable.}


	24. Chapter 22 The Battle for Earth

[Here we go it has started now. This chapter picks up a few months after the Battle of Yorkshire. I hope there was enough stuff covered to get here. Thanks for reading.]

[Enjoy]

Chapter Twenty Two The Battle for Earth

17 JUN 2016

Sol Terra Prime Earth

Home Wold Command

It was midday in Washington DC. As the Secretary of Defense Landry was in his office reading the latest updates from Carter. He had gotten through three pages when the phone rang. It was a call that he had been dreading. Long-range sensors had picked up on twelve ships headed to Earth. The Ashen was making another run at Earth. _"How long till they get here?"_ He asked.

_"The first wave will be here in two hours Mr. Secretary. With the second and third twenty minutes consecutively. We have put all our ships and services on full alert now. We have also sent a message to General Carter. She is sending us all available ships now. However, they will not be here for at least six hours."_ General Howard informed Landry.

_"Very well we will have to hold out until they get here. Bring all the defense satellites on line. I'll notify the President of the situation he will need to inform the other nations."_ Landry said in a calm demeanor as he hung the phone up. Then he dialed the number to President Kerry's office.

"Hank what can I do for you?" President Kerry asked.

"Mr. President there are twelve Ashen ships headed our way. They will be here in less than two hours. We are readying our troops now and have sent word to Carter. We are going to deploy the two the CE-200s that we have under construction. They may not be complete but they are spaceworthy." Landry informed him.

Earth had eight of the BC-304's on the watch. China had The Yemen, Russia had The Vaselov and Kerensky both had been updated by the US Air force before the battle of Langara. The UK had the HMSS Hermes. The French had the Strasbourg. The US had three the Phoenix, Icarus, Hornet plus two of the CE-200's that were under construction were launched early. They were completed other than a few minor details and paint.

There was six of the IOA's EC-307s China had two the Hohhot and the Xiamen. India had one the Rana. The UK had one the Clorinda and France had two the Dupetit and Bouvet. They were underpowered compared to the US's CE-200 but they still packed a punch.

Within thirty minutes the emergency broadcast that went out world wide. As President Kerry sat behind his desk.

_"My fellow Americans and to all citizens of the world. I bring bad news to all today. We have detected twelve enemy ships headed to Earth to cause us harm. This is the second time that the Ashen has tried this. But the first in such numbers. We have got all our forces reading for this engagement and we will be ready. We have also called for our other forces to come to our aide as well. What we need all of you to do is to shelter in place at this time. Close all windows and doors stay inside your homes or workplaces. We need to clear all roads and stay indoors. We will defeat them this time as well._

_The last time we only had three ships and with our allies had two and was able to drive them away. But they were able to strike at us with a biological weapon that targets living matter. We now have a cure for that contagion so the effect will not be so widespread as it was before if they do get any past our forces. This was an airborne pathogen which is why you need to stay indoors. _

_As we face this threat we are to stand strong as a single planet and fight as one force against those which want us wiped from existence. Take heed of my warnings and follow any instructions that follow. This may be a dark day but we will survive this attack. So please take care and God be with us all. Thank you." _With that, the President signed out. He was then transported to Mt. Weather along with all key government personal and congress. Other nations did the same with their leaders.

The first five Aschen ships dropped out of hyperspace there were three carriers and two of the battlecruisers. They dropped out between Neptune and Uranus. The carriers of elementals began to beak up into clusters ten. There was now fifty-four clusters that were two thirds the size of the 304s. The battleships stayed close to the carriers as the elementals started moving toward earth.

General Higgins had taken Command of the Jupiter Station. When the Aschen ships dropped out of hyperspace. He had to stall for some more time so he gave orders for the coms officer to open a channel.

_"This is General Higgins of Earths Home World Command you have inter into our territory. State your intentions."_ He said

_"I am Commander Leif of the Aschen Confederation. The people of this word has been marked for extermination. You can try to resist but know that you will fell and we shall prevail." _The commander said with finality as he shut down the coms.

_"Well, people we have our work cut out for us. So let us get to it. Colonels clear those ships from my space."_ General Higgins ordered.

Four of the BC-304s were at the new Jupiter Station. While the others waited in orbit around Earth. Only the US and Russian ships were power by the PPMs (Power Point Module) and had ADPs (Ancient Drone Prototype). They moved in to engage the elementals firing as soon as they were in range. The first missiles were on there way as the elementals came into range. Sixteen beams leaped from the four ships hitting the first of the clusters. Their shields flashed as a few of the elementals blow up reducing the size of the clusters. But not destroying them completely. Shifting as they moved forward. With the next volley, more elementals blew. Now in the range, they fired their beams striking two of the 304s on their forward shields. At first, they flashed then hitting the hull. Causing massive hole breaches.

More missiles were launched weakening the elementals shields some. Then streams of white drones came flying from three of the ships. Striking the clusters tearing through the shields of the enemies. The elementals in the clusters began to explode as their shields felled. The French ship Strasbourg was hit again with more hole breaches that ejected six of the crew. The ship was taking a bad betting as four cluster zeroed in on the weaker ship. The Strasbourg had not been upgraded as the other three had there was no PPM or drones. The other three ships moved in to save it but there wasn't much that could be done.

The Captain called for evacuation as the other ships locked on to as many of the crew as they could. Over half the crew was cleared out when three beams from the two Aschen battleships hit. It was more then the shields could take. They failed and within moments the Strasbourg was gone along with the eighty-five soles on board. As the Kerensky let loose another stream of drones onto the battleship. It's shields held for the first fifty drones they just kept bouncing off. Until they finely broke through the shields piercing the hull. They searched for the sweet spot as more drones came.

Seeing the shields down the Hornet fired two beam weapons at it. Rolling the ship to get another set of beam weapons firing two more beams at the Aschen battleship finely blowup. Taking three clusters out with it. Five other clusters moved toward the Hornet as she turned to pull away. The PPM powered shields were holding but for how long.

The Icarus was under fire from eight clusters of ten drones. Colonel Young was zipping around trying to lose them. Firing more drones at two of the clusters while the beams hit two more. More elementals were moving in taking the shields down even more. The Kerensky was taking hits as well from five other clusters. While the Hornet now had twelve clusters attacking her.

Twenty clusters moved toward Jupiter Station as they launched all twenty-eight of the F-302s that was there. Each one had one of the new PSM (Phase Shifting Missiles) with a Naquadria core computer-guided missile.

As the clusters moved toward the wall of 302s. Once the first clusters came into range they launched them. Once they had fired both of their missiles. The pilots broke formation opening a hyperspace window to Earth. The missiles flew toward the clusters the Aschen beams stuck the missiles but nothing happened as they kelp on flying till they hit there marks. Piercing the clusters shields going to to the center before blowing up. When the Naquadria enhanced bombs blow they took out the entire cluster in one big blast. One by one the clusters blow before they could reach the station. Once they made it to Earth they made their way to an airfield to be reequipped for the next wave.

Jupiter Orbit

Ashen Command Carrier

On the Aschen command carrier, the technician watched as the twenty clusters blow apart. The scans could not figure out what was the cause. Only one to two missiles had hit them and that had never happened before.

_"Commander we just lost twenty clusters."_ Came from the technician.

_"What was the cause?"_ Commander Leif asked.

_"The smaller ships fired missiles at them that went right through our shields. We tried to shoot them down and our shoots went through them like they were not even there. We are analyzing the data now. We still have twenty-six clusters left they are engaging the three ships that are left here."_ The technician said.

_"Pull them back until the others get here. We need to find out about those missiles and how they took out the clusters. This is something new and unexpected. We must overcome."_ Commander Leif ordered.

_"Yes, Commander. The next wave will be here in eight minutes. I will begin to study the data that has been gathered."_ The tech said.

The Aschen worked to find out how those missiles took out the clusters. They could see the fluctuations in the hulls as they passed through. The missiles yield wasn't the issue it was the position within the cluster. Once it blows internal explosion caused even more damage. How could they do this it was beyond their technology to create. It had to come from an ally but which one. They would have to find out and take them out as well.

17 JUN 2016

Sol 2 Terra, Springfield

USAF HQ

It had been a long day for Samantha Carter she had finely made it to her apartment and had just slipped into the bathtub to relax. She had a glass of wine and pulled up a book that she had been reading. She had just finished reading chapter four when her communicator went off. She reached and grabbed off the nearby table.

_"This is Carter go ahead."_ She said.

_"General Carter, We have just received a message from Earth they are under attack from the Aschen. There are twelve contacts in hyperspace that are two hours out."_ Walter said.

_"Reroute all available ships their way. I will be there in five minutes. Have all staff to report to my briefing room."_ She said as she was already out of the tub getting dressed her BDU uniform. It looked like her day was going to be even longer.

_"They are already on their way,"_ Walter informed her.

_"What ships do we have at Earth?"_ She asked as she walked into the room.

_"The Phoenix, the Icarus and the Hornet. The Hammond and the Cole are in drydock they are in no shape to fight. Between the other countries, there are five 304s and six 307s. We have two CE-200s that are nearly completed they can be launched within an hour."_ Walter said.

_"We have six more ships headed their way now. But I'm afraid they will not make it there in time."_ Mitchel said as he entered the room.

_"What else can we do?"_ Asked General Rodgers.

_"What is the status of our BS-700s?"_ Carter asked.

_"We have two that are 85% complete they can get there in time. But they only have half the drones at the moment. We can get them underway within half an hour. They can make the trip in three hours as long as nothing goes wrong."_ Alex Colson said.

_"Do it! Cam, take command of them when they leave. What about the BC-550's can we send them as well?"_ Carter asked.

_"Yes, we may be able to send two of them well as their escorts. They are ready but they haven't had all the systems tested yet."_ Alex said.

_"Well, they will be tested in the field under battle conditions. Have them readied as well. Send word to all our other worlds and outpost. While I will contact Bra'tac to see if he has any ships he can send. Alright, let's get started, move out."_ Sam said as everyone went to work getting things ready.

_"We're on it, Sam,"_ Cam said as he brushed past her, headed to the transport terminal.

There were four CE-200s and two FE-350s that was already docked with the two BC-350s. The F-302s and the R-320s were tucked away in the sub bay. The crews were at their minimum as the ships prepared for launch. As the fleet gathered at Terra Alice coordinated with her counterparts marking the BS-700-002 TA/SS Excalibur as the flagship and General Mitchel as being in command. With the BS-700-001 TA/SS Armageddon the BC-550 Columbia with its six escorts and the BC-550 Challenger and six escorts. The 550s had not had time to practice the separation procedures so this was going to be the first time and it will be under battle conditions. Within the hour all fifteen of the ships made the jump into hyperspace for Earth. It would only take a little over three hours to get there.

17 JUN 2016

SOL TERRA PRIME

HOMEWORLD COMMAND

The first wave had pulled back give the three ships time to regroup and make some needed repairs. They pulled back to Jupiter Station to hold a defensive line to protect the station. As they worked to make the repairs on the ships the next wave of enemy ships dropped out of hyperspace near what was left of the first wave. There were two more command carriers with three more battlecruisers. With three more contacts still headed there way.

_"What are they doing?"_ Asked Colonel Young.

_"We are guessing that the use of the phase-shifting missiles to take out their clusters. Has giving them something to think about. This is will give us the time for our other ships to get here."_ Major Norris said.

_"That it will but I doubt they will wait six hours. They know we have called for help. Send all nonessential personnel to Jupiter Station and have them evacuate the station. When they attack again we want to be able to hold them off."_ Young ordered.

_"Sir we are now picking up four more contacts headed our way."_ Major Norris said.

_"I think we have more then we can handle now Major. How soon will they be here?"_ Young asked.

_"They will be here just after the third wave arrives. I don't think they are Aschen sir. They are moving way faster than anything we have seen."_ Came the Major's reply.

All three ships had shed it's personal along with the survivors of the Strasbourg. Using the R-320's they evacuated the station to a minimum personal. Leaving one 320 to get them out if it came to it. Once the ships made there jumps to Earth they ordered to unload the passengers and regroup in orbit to defend the planet.

The Aschen had deployed their elementals into clusters of five this time keeping some as singles. Two of the empty command carriers turned and jumped into hyperspace headed away from Earth. The other was plotting a coarse to get around the station then made the short jump to earth.

When Young saw them jump to Earth, his heart sank in his chest. _"What is the status of the of the other wave?"_

_"They will be here in eleven minutes."_ The Major said. _"Are we going to just set here sir?"_

_"Yes, for now, we are to stay here to protect the station until we receive further orders. Where is the third wave going to exit hyperspace?"_ Young asked.

_"We aren't sure but we believe they will exit here. Like the others. They could drop out closer to Earth to join the others, however."_ The Major said.

_"Understood Major,"_ Young replied.

The elementals moved in to attack the twelve ships that were in near Earth's orbit. There were thirty-six clusters of ten, forty clusters of five and a hundred sixty single. four battlecruisers and three command carriers.

The Phoenix was the first to engage the clusters. Four of the Asgard beams fired at the closest cluster. Breaking it up into smaller segments. Three clusters of ten, moved in to attack her. Losing two streams of the drones at them in return. The Vaselov moved in to cover the Phoenix losing its drones. The Yemen and the Hermes had twelve clusters zeroing in on them as they launched their missiles and fired the Asgard beams.

The other elementals moved toward Earth at neck break speeds. As the CE-307s and the EC-200s moved to intercept them. Firing beams and railguns as the EC-200s using the ITIC (Improved Tollan Ion Cannon) piercing the shields busting off huge chunks of the clusters. There were wings of F-302's that had been loaded with the new PSMs had left to form a blockade around the planet.

The satellite defense system came to life firing at the oncoming ships. They were based on the one that was found at Atlantis. Dr. McKay had found the plans in the data bass after that first year. These were not quite as large as those were but with thirty-six of them around the planet they were effective. Not one elemental got past them.

Mars orbit

Command Carrier

Seeing the defense satellite come online and their elementals taken out the commander was starting to think they were now outmatched. As the third wave arrived with yet another carrier two ships were over eight hundred meters long. Each one had over a hundred weapon ports all around it. They moved into formation with their other ships. As two of the other carriers jumped to leave the field of battle headed away from Earth. Leaving only the carriers the battle cruisers and the two new arrivals.

_"Their defenses are impressive. We shall see just how much can they take. Have the dreadnought fire when ready."_ Commander Leif order.

_"Yes, Commander."_ The tech said then his eyes grew wide. _"Commander there are four ships exiting hyperspace now. Our computers are not recognizing them."_

As the hyperspace window closed on the four ships the four FE-350s dropped from under the hangers of the two 550s. it took less than six minutes for the eight EC-200s to exit the bays. The four 350s moved straight to where the fighting was using their ion canons as they did. The 200s stayed close to the 550s. As the f-302s and R320s came flowing out the hanger bays. The two 700s opened fire with their beams as they moved to line up a shot with the Mag canons. There were two mag canons on the 700 the only thing was the whole ship had to be lined up in order to be able to fire. These were powerful beams that had a five minute recharge time between shots so it was planned to only fire one at a time.

Seeing the two other massive ships the Aschen commander knew the had lost this engagement. He watched as his two dreadnought fired three valleys sixteen missiles each at the planet. Each of them raced toward Earth. Then each one began brake up into ten smaller missiles. The defense satellites could not target them all. As they raced to the surface.

The fighters were able to take out some but not even they could get to them all. Some were carrying hundreds of the small Kenobis. While some were carrying the bioweapon that struck thirty-six cities across the planet eighteen in North and South America were hit with both kenobis and the bioweapon. The rest of the world didn't fare much better as another eighteen hit the UK, AU, Russia, Asia, China, and Africa.

The hunter kenobis began to spread out over the planet. Killing all that they could find. The pathogen was a highly concentrated variation of the first time when it hit. It was spreading faster in three spots it fell in a storm where the rain and wind. Due to the fact of President Kerry's warning to the world, most had heeded the warning. Since the time of disclosure survival kits had been give out to many around the world.

In orbit on the Excalibur General Mitchel saw the missiles as they got past the defenses. _"Have the response teams sent to the infected areas and deploy the troops to take out those drones."_ He ordered forcefully filling the anger as he felt responsible. _"I want those ships gone now. Before they fire again."_

_"Yes, Sir. We will have a shot in thirty seconds."_ Came the response.

_"Sir there is another ship on approach it is less than a minute out,"_ Alice stated.

_"How many ships is it Alice?"_ Cam asked.

_"Just the one contact Sir. It is the Jaffa of Lord Bra'tac. We are receiving his IFF now."_ She responded.

_"We have the shot now sir. Firing."_ Came from the Tactical Station. As the projectile went forth it hit with as much force one would have thought it was a beam from an Ori Mothership. One of the battlecruisers had moved into bock the object but it passed straight through it and into the dreadnaught. Punching a hole clean through it as well. The time moved slowly as they waited to take the next shot.

The Armageddon had a shot on the other and fired. Seeing that they were outgunned the Aschen Commander ordered a withdrawal. The command carriers turned to flee. But nothing happened when they tried to jump into hyperspace.

At this point, both the dreadnoughts were crippled. The two battlecruisers were under attack from the four FE-350s and remaining 304s.

_"Sir we are being hailed by the Jaffa vessel."_ The Coms officer said.

_"Put them on the screen,"_ Cam said. When the image appeared it was that of Teal'c. _"Teal'c welcome back to Earth. I'm glad you could make it to our coming-out party."_

_"It's good to see you as well Cam Mitchel. It has been far too many days."_ Teal'c said. _"I have engaged the hyperspace jammers. Your party guest will not get very far."_

_"Why thank you Teal'c. But if you don't mind I well get back with you when I get through swatting these flies. We don't want them getting into our little BBQ."_ Cam with that Teal'c gave him a nod as the screen returned to the battle.

The remaining elementals then moved to attack the Excalibur. As they came into range the ion cannons ripped them to shreds. Making little notice. Then the mag gun fired its second round at the crippled dreadnaught blowing it into millions of pieces. It wasn't but a few seconds till the other one was gone too. The Armageddon had fired its second round take out a command carrier too the explosion.

The final command carrier was the last Aschen ship there. It tried to flee at sublight speed but the two BS-700s were able to catch them putting it between them at a slightly lower plane. Firing beams to disable the already damaged shields. They beamed the crew to a holding cell. Then both fired their ion canons from broadside destroying the carrier. With that, the battle in space was over.

{Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review and check back soon for more.}


	25. Chapter 23 The Aftermath

[Here is my next chapter finely. Sorry for the delay I have done a rewrite on all of the earlier chapters. There are no big changes just a few words here and there to fix the grammar issues make it better. Using a new program now and it is helping a lot. With that said I should be able to get back on schedule. After reading do not forget to leave a review at the end. Thanks for reading and come back soon.]

[Enjoy!]

Chapter Twenty Three The Aftermath

12 JAN 2013

Sol 2 Terra

Springfield

With all that, Samantha Carter has learned during her now twenty-plus years within the stargate program is that there are a lot of human and alien races out there in the universe, not all of them friendly. Since the Ori came in their massive ships and went unscathed through an armada of Goa'uld, Earth and Asgard ships she and other scientists had been planning larger ships but had not had enough resources to build them. So now that the stargate was declassified and there was now the threat of the Ashen attacking Earth again. Now would be the time.

She and Alex Colson had been planing a new class of ships since the arrival of the Ori. There had never been a budget to do so. The BC-304s were great little ships they are a multifunctional platform. They have the power and speed unseen by most ships of a larger size. The biggest fallback was that the life-support was a finite system and space was limited. With a long voyage, it would need a waypoint to resupply and replenish the air supply.

Colonel John Sheppard had helped to save a people that had been stored using a downed Wraith dart. They had found a way to modify it in a shuttle that was found inside a hollowed-out asteroid. They had let the Atlantis team study the device in exchange for their help in rebuilding their world. The Atlantis team had recovered servile from the downed ships that they had come across, sending some back to Earth to be studied. They were never able to grow the organic composition but with the use of the Asgard data core, they had found a way to emulate it. They found that they could store goods and supplies while being able to pull them up on demand. This find would mean that a smaller ship could carry more supplies thus able to take longer missions.

Cater had approved the building of twelve new ships. Of these new ships, there would be a formation of five task force fleets. While most of the support ships of the first fleet were ready the CV-750 wasn't even close. Within each task force, there would be a supercarrier, two carriers, two battleships, eight frigates and sixteen corvette cruisers a medical ship an explorer ship a troop-support ship and troop transport ship along with the smaller support ships. With the larger hexagon hangars, each of the carriers will be able to carry forty F-302s and eight raptors.

17 JUL 2016

SOL 2 TERRA

SPRINGFIELD

Now Earth was under attack and lives were at risk, there wasn't any time to waste. _"Alex, we need to activate the time dilation device at the shipyard around Mustafar's Beta moon. See if you can get some of your people to volunteer to go there to complete the station and complete the ships for the first two fleets. We need those ships now and we can't wait any longer."_ Sam said the fear could be heard in her voice. She had been dreading this moment for a while and now it has come whether she was ready or not.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_ he asked.

_"No, but we have no choice now. They are at Earth now and we have to save them. The two CV-750s are space worthy so we will send them there to be completed. It shouldn't take but six months. Alice will be able to do most of the work but we need someone there to oversee it. We only have a few hours till this will be over. So we must act swiftly." _Sam confirmed her choice.

General Carter was fearing the worst since the call form Earth came through. She and Alex enacted a fail-safe plan that they had come up with. The shipyard that was under construction at Mustafar's Beta moon was only twenty-five percent complete but everything needed to complete it was there. Carter asked for forty people to volunteer to give up six months of there lives to finish building the first of the two new task-forces.

They had built in a time dilation device into the station. Once everyone was in place it was activated. The field had taken up Mustafar and both its moons. While Sam knew one could live out a lifetime in a fraction of a second this was set to carry out a year in an hour. This was taking place in the time it was going to take for General Mitchel to get to Earth with his assembled fleet. With any luck, she planned to be there shortly afterward to assist. While the device had run it's coarse and it had shut down after two hours. There were now two of the new CV-750s, two BS-700s, two BC-550s, eight FE-350s, sixteen EC-200s two MS-400s two, two ES-450s, two TS-650s, two TT-600s and all of the other support ships that go with them.

The time dilation field lasted for only two hours but it was more like two years within the field. They were supposed to of only been in for six months, which would have only been thirty minutes on the outside. But do to some compilations it had taken them longer to complete the two of the two task-forces. Once the device was turned off the ships were completed.

_"What happened took so long? You were only to go for six months. It has taken you two hours the fighting has intensified they brook fast our first line and or now fighting near Earth."_ Sam asked when Alex came into view on the screen.

_"It's good to see you to Samantha, its been along time. We had a few problems to work out. But we were able to complete our task. They are headed to you now. So if you don't mind it has been a long two years and we need a vacation now." _Alex said with a weary look on his face.

_"Wow, it has only been two hours. You can go anywhere you want after we get back. Thank you to both you and your team. We now have a chance to save Earth. Mitchel is almost there now so we need to get underway too." _Sam replied.

_"No Sam, we just hope it was done in time. Now get there as swiftly as you can to save Earth."_ Alex said ending the coms.

Sam would take command of the first CV-750 TA/SS Enterprise with its four FE-350s and it's eight EC-200s that were already docked together. The medical ships MS-400 the Fraiser and MS-400 the Nightingale were both dispatched to aid in the recovery effort. The MS-400s are four hundred meters long two hundred fifty meters wide two hundred twenty-five meters tall with the two vertical Asgard faster type intergalactic hyperdrives. There are four hangers along each side of the ship. They opened off to the sides each one can hold two R-320s. There was a single hanger on top center for the receiving transports for patients. Even with Asgard beams, there was a need for transporting patients. There were four Asgard weapons beams along with twenty low-grade beams for point defense all weapons. These wear hidden with the hull of the ship as to not attract attention as a treat. There are a thousand beds, twenty operating rooms, one deck was an isolation ward. Asgard shields, transport beam, ring transport, MMBS, MBSS, MBS, AI.

The crews that had already came from Reach after boarded them and made the leap into hyperspace. Before they made it to Earth they had received word that the Aschen had been defeated. But they were able to hit the planet with the bioweapon. It would still take them two hours to make the journey to Earth. While the rest of the second task-force was split up and sent to reinforce the other worlds.

There were a few new safety features that had been added. The first was the Matter Beam Safety Storage System and a Matter Beam Storage. The MBSS was installed on all new craft and was scheduled to be placed in all other ships on their next maintenance updates. This was to prevent the loss of life if the ship loses life support or if the ship blows up. The onboard AI would lock onto all personal on board and store their life patterns in the massive buffers of the transporter. If someone was to get spaced do to a hull breach it would automatic beam them to safety if at all possible. This system could also be used to evacuate up to twenty thousand people off a planet in an emergency. It was housed in a Trinium casing with a power source for shields and cloak the AI could hide the core from enemy ships. This was something that Carter had been working on for years since the loss of the Prometheus. Then after their more recent loss of the Kidd and now with the Strasbourg and any others that may be lost. She was not wanting to send any more of those types of letters back to the crew's families.

The medical ship the Fraiser took command of all medical needs and beamed all the doctors from the SGC on board. Dr. Lam and Dr. Casandra Fraiser were on board as Dr lam was in command of the ship. Then they began to do their jobs on both medical ships. People in the infected areas were being plucked up and treated. While other teams were taking out the kenobis.

The CV-750 TA/SS Enterprise began to beam the debris from the fallen ships into a matter storage buffers to be recycled. This was done for servile reasons to gather mater to repair the damaged ships and to clean the space around Earth. The ships that were damaged in the fight had begun repairs. Once the Enterprise had enough martial in the buffers it deployed the dry dock from under its belly. Where it could work on two to three ships at a time.

The battle had taken its toll there was the loss of two 304s and three of the CE-307s. Most of the crews were able to beamed off before their ships were lost. Three of the 304s severely crippled and the three other CE-307s damaged. Two of the EC-200s had taken damage but were able to make it back into their hangers of the CV-750 to be repaired. While the fleet of 304s that had been called back to Earth were all doing patrols around the solar system. Task-forces one and two were now completed with three halfway done. Now all the 304s could be used solely to defend Earth and its colonies. The new ships could be anywhere in the galaxy within a few hours now.

While seeing how the US's and Russia's 304s fared the other governments wanted the upgrades. When the US's new style of ships came into orbit. It had shifted the scales of power to the US. As they quickly became the talk around the world. This was becoming a heated debate within the UN. This along with the attacks on the UK colonies and now Earth. There was even more talk about unifying the planet and its colonies. Unification protests started popping up around the world. While the US claimed that they would not use their ship against a country on Earth. But there was still mistrust between some nations.

18 JUN 2016

Sol Terra Prime Earth

On Earth, the containment teams had already begone to neutralize the infected areas. There was more damage to the wildlife in and around the areas affected. The zoos most of all. Outside animals and plants were all wiped out in the areas. The few people that either hadn't heard or headed the warnings fell victim to it as well. While the ships were beaming people out of the areas to medical facilities.

Other troops were hunting down the kenobis it was going to take time to get them all off the planet. There were servile hundreds of the kenobis spread out over the globe. Fireteams from Reach were brought in, they were using the new handheld Asgard beam riffles. These were doing the job quite well at taken them out with only two to three shots. It only took a week to clear them off the planet. There were only a few thousand people that were killed planet-wide but the loss of crops and livestock was going to cause the biggest problems.

While doing the medical evacuations the medical ships picked up twenty-three unexpected guests. There were eight from France, six from the UK, and nine from China. They were picked up in random locations. There was one that was flagged to be none other than the former Vic President Robert Kinsey. When the Goa'uld found themselves being held in the isolation wards. When Kinsey saw where he was at he became furious for he knew they had found him and that there would be no escape.

01 JUL 2016

Sol Terra Prime Earth

It had been two weeks since the attack. Life was returning to normal for most of the planet. There had been an all-clear given for the affected areas as teams had cleared the dead animals and plants. Fields had to be burned off and the soil was being tested for any long term contaminants. That was the biggest fear of the farmers and landowners. It would take three to four years to recover from the losses. The world would have to rely on trade from the colonies. Instead of the Earth providing for them.

The Goa'uld had been transferred to the Brig of the Enterprise under top security. Word of their capture and arrival was deemed classified. This was something that Sam And Mitchel want to keep this information from getting out. Even though they hadn't caught all the Goa'uld that is on Earth. They had given them a crippling blow with the capture of Kinsey. This would make Hera rethink her plans for Earth now that she knew they had been found out about her.

The IOA had lost all credit and faith of the people of Earth. The other countries colonies had been hit as well. The UK had lost one colony and nearly another. While the Chinese had lost three colonies that hadn't even been reported but to a few. This was some of the things that were being learned from the captured Goa'uld. The French had lost one colony as well. The information they were getting from some of the Goa'uld was incredible. Kinsey was one of the most forthcoming of the Goa'uld. His bragging and gloating were almost too much for Sam to take.

Leif, since his capture was dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Standing with his hands and feet cuffed in chains. He was being walked down a long hallway to a transport pad that was of Aschen origin. As he reached the end the guard pushed him into a transport hub and keyed in his passcode. He was beamed onboard the bridge of the Enterprise the new CV-750. He was treated to a view out the forward viewport to the fleet of ships that could be seen in orbit. There was, the Excalibur and the Armageddon, the BC-55Os Columbia and Challenger, the four FE-350s, the ten EC-200s, twelve 304s, and two MS-400s the Fraiser, and the Nightingale. The two medical ships where there was still some MR-320s were making frequent trips. Before he put in a cell in the brig, he was being transferred to the prison planet where the other Ashen were being held.

Upon seeing this, Leif, it hit him that the Aschen would not stand a chance any longer. That this war would soon come to an end with the Aschen on the losing side. After these new ships came into sight they had taken out all their craft with little to no damage. The Ashen with all there ships that they had built wouldn't be able to stand against this fleet. For the Aschen had no foreknowledge of these ships and would not be able to adapt to the new reality. From what he had overheard from the crew was that this was only one of their new fleets.

09 SEP 2016

SOL2 TERRA

SPRINGFIELD

General Carter was sitting at her desk reading the latest reports from the assault on one of the Aschen's outer worlds. This was the third of such assaults since the battle for Earth. They had cleared the worlds of the Aschen's influence. There were forty more worlds on the list that they had gathered. The Jaffa ware working on a list of their own.

There were two reports of worlds that had been raised. From the amount of damage and radiation. It was a Naquadah in fused nuke set off near where the stargate was. The blast had leveled the whole city for miles. Causing a nearby Naquadah mine to blow that had caused even more damage. It would be years if not centuries before it could be inhabited again.

From the interrogations of both the Aschen and the Goa'uld prisoners. These attacks were carried out by the Chinese suicide bombers in cloaked ships. They would not say from where they were coming from. But Sam had some ideas about that. This was low even for the Chinese and had Goa'uld wrote all over it.

The other thing that was bothering her was that the Aschen wasn't trying to hold their worlds very hard. There was little resistance. There were a minimal amount of ships and kenobis drones. Either they had pulled back to protect their homeworld or they were moving against another target.

There was also a report that four other colonies had been hit with the Aschen's bioweapon. The weapons platform had dropout of hyperspace almost on top of the planet. Releasing its missiles before any notice they were there. This only fueled the war effort back on Earth. Sam was wanting to know why they were not detected in hyperspace knowing that the IOA had the same copy of the Asgard core she did. Why hadn't they installed the satellites as she had done? After doing some digging she found that the IOA was selling them and that the parent counties wasn't paying for them. So Sam leaked this information to the press back on Earth. This put the IOA under the spotlight once again.

Carter had sent word to the Tok'ra requesting their help in extracting the Goa'uld from her prisoners. But they were in hiding once again after an attack on their new homeworld. Most of them had been able to escape but they lost thousands of new symbiotes that were in raising the pools waiting to be joined. The Tok'ra had made an alliance with a world that had once been a breeding planet for the Goa'uld to be used as a hoist. Those that wished to be joined with a Tok'ra were being trained in various skills, well as what to expect after the joining.

Colonel Jennifer Hailey was sent to aid the Tok'ra in relocating to a new homeworld this was her command assignment As the Captain of the TA/SS 550 Independence. She had with her two of the FE-350s and four of the EC-200s. Task-force Three was a signed to the planetary defense of allied worlds. Though only partly completed the ships that were done were sent into action. While Colonel Ronson was placed in command and was promoted to General. His CV-750 the TA/SS America was not yet completed. So he had said goodbye to the SSAF Phoenix and was using the BS-700 Independence as his flagship.

Colonel Caldwell was promoted to General and placed in command of Task-force One using the Enterprise as his flagship. Colonel Ellis was promoted to General and given Task-force Two using the TA/SS Olympus as his flagship. They were the ones that brought the war to the Aschen. With the information that had been gathered, they had a list of planets the Aschen now controlled. They had been taking them down one at a time to reduce the Aschen's influence on the galaxy.

While Colonel Young had turned down the command of the forth Task-force. He had requested to be placed in command of an explorer ship. That would work with the SG teams to make contact with other races that are off the gate network. The ES-450 has the look of a 304 but with a more rounded shape, the side hangars were part of the main ship instead of just off to the side. These were more of what would be a science ship. It has two of the Asgard's vertical intergalactic hyperdrives. It was jammed with sensors of all types ready for the unknown. They were the last on a list of priorities but the first one was nearly completed. There would be one attached to each task-force and others made to be of its fleet of ships.

{Sorry there was a lot of just narrating here there was just a lot of information I wanted to tell. I had a little trouble with this one having to splice up some of my first drafts. The previous chapter was spontaneous and caused me to rethink where I was going. I hope you were able to follow it. Please give any pointer as to where it goes off the board. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.}


	26. Chapter 24 Old Enemies part 1

[Here is another chapter that had to be reworked in there may be some repeats of earlier chapters. I have tried to make this fit back into the story by not messing up the time flow. Here we are tying into ROTA some more. I am almost to where I want it to be, so.]

[Enjoy!]

Chapter Twenty Three Old Enemies part one

24 SEP 2016

Sol 2 Terra, Springfield

USAF HQ

It has been two-and-a-half years after the President had announced the existence of the Stargate Program and the war with the Aschen. It has been going on now for nearly four years. There were few conflicts for the first few years and there was no communication of why they had attacked. After Langara, they had learned that the high Kleeson their ruling body of government had blamed them for the deaths of millions. After given them a gate address to a black hole. The destruction had nearly destroyed their planet. They were able to gain some information and were able to shut the gate down before the whole planet was sucked through it.

While 2013 was a year that Sam and Mitchel used to start the building of off-world bases for the training of new personnel. There was little action on their end. There were numerous attacks from the Aschen on many worlds. Many of Earths other countries had lost planets to them even Sam had lost some. The Free Jaffa Nation was hit the hardest causing many Jaffa to flock to Bra'tac the first of the new order of System Lords that would all be Alterra. He too was busy building his forces so that he could bring peace for all Jaffa and the galaxy as a whole.

In 2014 the Aschen had captured Langara after learning of Naquadria. Sam had sent Mitchel with all available ships to free the planet. Afterward, they learned that Sam's long-time friend Jonas Quin was missing and presumed dead. For he was last seen running to the stargate but he never made it through. The building the gate was in was bombed to keep it out of the enemy's hands, burying it under the rubble. The Aschen had seemed to do a withdrawal and were only seen on a few of the mining worlds.

While for the most of 2015 things had been quiet as well, with only a few fights here and there like on P7T-882 known as Pennsylvania a little over a year ago since the Aschen's attack that had trapped JJ O'Neill there for awhile. With only seven other outposts that were hit two of which were lost with all hands. Cam had been on the Revere when two other worlds of the Free Jaffa Nation fell under attack. With the limited number of 304's, they had at that time. They had been patrolling the Allied sectors while also searching for fresh worlds that were off the gate network.

They had constructed an iris factory on Pennsylvania, that was now up and running with a new one every three weeks. The first was for the colony worlds and major mining sites. Then the other outposts if they deemed them viable. She was even able to sale some to the other countries for their colonies. Those that were not so lucky as her it seemed were still taking big losses for the Aschen. Things were starting to come together nicely she and Cam were waiting for the other shoe to drop. But with the first three of her new fleets completed, she was hopeful.

While 2016 was another story with many attacks across the galaxy. Like the ones on the UK colonies Yorkshire and Sussex, plus the attack on Earth. Many of the other counties taken hits as well with China and France being the hardest ones hit. Even with the new fleets of ships, the Aschen were ahead of the game they had been slowly moving their pieces in place for years before they first moved against Earth in 2012. With the fall of the Goa'uld and the disappearance of the Asgard. The emergence of the Ori had the SGC and IOA had been busy, that no one had noticed them becoming a threat. Even Bra'tac was unaware of any buildup until he had encountered them at Earth in 2012. Though the Tok'ra had learned that a race of humans was expanding their influence. They had only just learned how big of a threat, that they truly were.

The Ashen had taken new planets into their Confederation by offering them new technologies along with drugs that could expand a human's life by double. From these worlds, some were able to flee not wishing to serve another overlord of any form. They would sometimes find their way to Pandora where they would tell their stories. All those that had came to Pandora had a medical screening and were also screened with the Zatarc Detector in an attempt from letting in a spy. This was also done to all of their belongings.

By this time all the Goa'uld had been removed from the ones that were captured on Earth. They had gotten all the information that they could from them. The people were still being held off-world for security reasons. They were even able to verify some of the information that had been obtained from the Goa'uld. They had learned it was the Chinese or rather the Goa'uld that was behind the bombings of the Aschen worlds. Sam didn't like that at all. The loss of life was too high for they killed all in the area and not just the combatants. The US has always tried to reduce civilian casualties though sometimes it was a necessary evil in war. But Sam and her command believed that time hadn't come yet.

The tides of the war was slowly turning in the favor of Earth and the other colonies. Bra'tac and his Jaffa were the biggest threat to the Aschen they were hitting the most industrialized worlds that had joined with them. This action had the Aschen focused on them more so than Earth.

09 DEC 2016

Sol 2 Terra Minor

New Angeles Shipyard

General Cameron Mitchel, her second in command was out doing a little 'show and tail' for the other brass back on Earth. Cam was escorting General Thomson around to see the new shipyards. He was to take one of the EC-200s back to Earth later this week the TA/SS Baileys for her maiden journey. Of which should only take two days witch bets the ten days on the larger 303 cargo haulers.

_"So what do think about the new ships?"_ Cam asked General Thomson while walking through one of the new CE-200s. _"This is just one of the many that are to come off the line. We have has already been deploying the Raptors to all our outposts, with a fresh shipment being sent to Reach this week."_

_"Yes! Cam, I agree with you there these are some impressive ships. It is a lot more roomer then I had imagined. They looked smaller on paper when they were brought to me a year ago or so I believe it was. When will this one be ready for its preflight shakedown?"_General Thomson asks.

_"She should be ready in the next few days. Maybe in time for you to take her back to Earth with you. We are starting to have more ships than crews. Reach is training as many as we can get. But we're coming a little short on manpower predictions."_ Cam stated. _"We will need more soon. The CV-750's will need crews of around 600 to be able to operate at full compacity. The two that we now have half that the same story with the rest of the fleet. Not to mention it, but the other ships that are coming online within the next few months. We're going to need more Marines too."_ Cam explained as they toured the new ship.

_"We are recruiting as fast as we can, all of our bases are full, on Earth and Reach has about all it can support for now. We will have to get more support structures up to accommodate more people off-world. Now that we have the troop transport ships we can bring out more people from Earth."_ General Thomson replied to Cam. Then pat on the back. _"You and Sam have done a great job so for. With what you had to start with is for more than I could imagine. We now have five shipyards and three colonies worlds and who knows how many mining sites. We will get you more people in time. Where are we with the Ashen?"_

_"We have taken six worlds from them in the last few months. They have hit two of the mining sites last week but we were able to repel them. They seem to be pulling back some. The Jaffa seem to have their attention at the moment, they have lost three more worlds in the last few months. With what's left of the FJN it is just a matter of time before they will be run over. While Bra'tac is taking in all that wish to pledge their loyalty to him and more of them go every day. But even he is having issues with housing and the other types of infrastructure. The Aschen have been battling with him on many worlds now. Teal'c told me that they would clear a world just for it to be reoccupied by them again. We haven't seen this for our selves yet but they must have a lot more people then we had figured. "_ Cam drifted off in thought. Then they heard the speakers crackle.

09 DEC 2016

Sol 3 Terra Nova, Reach

USAF SCTC

Planet Reach was ten days away from earth in hyperspace with the 303 cargo ships, with the BC-304s, EC-200s, FE-350s can make the trips in a few days. The larger ships with the vertical Asgard hyperdrives can do it in under an hour. It was the closest known planet with a stargate that was not inhabited and was not known by the Goa'uld. For there were many worlds that were closer but most were formerly Goa'uld worlds. It was now populated with over a five-hundred-thousand men and women. From the armed services and civilians. It is the third most populated planet under Carter's Command.

BC-304 the USAF Washington was one of four that was being used to train the recruits at the planet Reach. The crews were being rotated out every four weeks, then awaiting for their new assignments. Some were going to be sent to outpost, while others were going to flight school. Everyone does turn on the 304's to inshore their safety on board the battle carriers.

On the bridge of the USAF Hammond, Colonel Anna Shaw sat going over some of the latest reports on the Ashen. The Hammond had just been put back into service since the battle of Yorkshire. They were in orbit over the planet Reach. Where they've been on patrol training the recruits. When an alert sounded at the com. _"What is it Major Johnson?"_ she asks.

_"A window is opening off the port bow. IFF reads its the__ HMSS__ Acheron of the United Kingdom. __Ma'am__."_ Johnson replied.

_"Shields up! Open a channel"_ Anna ordered.

_"Open Ma__'__a__m__,"_ replied Major Johnson.

_"This is Colonel Anna Shaw, Captain on the USAF Hammond. Please state your intentions"_ Anna ordered firmly.

The HMSS Acheron came out of hyperspace over US planet Reach it had been a week since the explosion that killed the British Secretary Allard and they found that he was a Goa'uld. _"I'm Captain Blair of the British Battleship Acheron. I have a problem that we need your help with. May I beam over?"_

_"What kind of problem are we talking about?"_ Anna came back with a half-smile _"Your government has not been very communicative with us here of late."_

_"We found a Goa'uld symbiote in our Offworld Secretory when he was killed in an explosion a week ago. The explosion was from an overload in some of our last upgrades. We do not know how far up the Goa'uld have infuriated our Government or who we can trust anymore."_ Blair reported _"I have never seen one till then. This is still a shock to me and my crew. Our Dr. Has check me and the crew But we don't have the experiences with this kind of thing."_

"Well, this is disturbing news. You may beam over but you will have to be checked out by our Doctor then well talk. I'll contact General Mitchel, to get him involved. see what he thinks. Shaw out" Then Anna gave the cut sing to end communication. "Contact HQ."

"Yes, Ma'am," acknowledge Major Johnson.

09 December 2016

Sol 2 Terra, Springfield

USAF HQ

Two hours later Capt. Blair and Cdr Beckham beamed down to Reach from the USAF Washington while the rest of the crew was being checked for any sing a symbiote. Then a short trip through the stargate and they were on in at the USAFHQ (United States Air Force Headquarters).

In the briefing room sat General Carter, General Mitchel, General Oberdine and General Thomson.

Carter started with _"Welcome to Springfield. I hope your trip here was alright? If you would please have a set, and we shall begin."_ After a moment of introductions, she started. _"So I hear you had some troubles with you ship an discovered a Goa'uld symbiote inside your Offworld Secretary after he was killed in an explosion?"_

_"Yes__ Ma'am__, there was a faulty relay from our last upgrade. This was our first trip out since then."_ Captain Blair answered. _"We were to bring him to our new colony, then to someplace where he was going to tell me after we were underway. I found the coordinates in his belongings, it is far off the gate network supposed to be a new base. I have never heard anything about it before."_

_"Was anyone else hurt?"_ Mitchel asked.

_"Yes, Sir. He had two aides with him they where both killed also."_ The captain informed them. _"There was no sign of a Goa'uld in either of them though. His guards were there as well but only minor injuries. We have them in a holding cell for now until we know where this is going and how much they may know."_

_"Good. If you would like we can interrogate them. We have the means to tell if they are lying, it is something we have gotten from our allies the Tok'ra."_ Carter informed him looking to the others as they nodded in agreement. _"We can also send a cloaked ship to the coordinates and have a little look-see. It may be nothing."_

_"Are it could be the Goa'uld stronghold that we have been looking for."_ General Thomson chimed in, he was in charge of intelligence but the Goa'uld had just been put higher on the to-do list. _"The FJN has been hit harder than us by the Ashen, so they have not been looking for them either. As for as we have heard the Tok'ra have gone back in hiding after their new homeworld was destroyed last month. They still haven't responded to our last inquiry two weeks ago."_

_"These dammed Aschen just keep hitting so randomly. That we don't even know where to set up our defines."_ General Oberdine said shaking his head. _"We need to be going after them more aggressively."_

_"We have been General, we just were not ready for this kind of foe. We had just barely got rid of the Ori, when the then Lucian Alliance came for us and now the Aschen not to mention the IOA at home and after the gate was stolen."_Carter stated.

_"What do you mean that the stargate was stolen?"_ Commander Beckham asked shocked by what she was hearing.

_"Well, that's a long story,"_ Cam said looking at Sam then the others.

_"We have lone believed that the Goa'uld are now running the IOA. It goes back to our first years in the SGC when Senator McKenzie tried to shut down the program. Later we find a faction of businessmen were behind it they called themselves The Trust. At first, they just wanted to control the new tech that was coming from the program. After Apophis's failed attack on Earth. They switched gears and went to looking for tech to defined Earth by any means. We shut them down a few times. We had believed they were shut down for good then later they launch an attack on Goa'uld Worlds with symbiote poison after stilling the stargate, by beaming it onboard Osiris's ship that they had found. They managed to escape but not till after we got the gate back."_pausing for a moment to let it sink in. _"Later __we__ find__ out__ that they __had been__ captured and __that the Goa'uld had in planted them with a symbiote. Only to __return to Earth and place symbiotes within the__ other__ members of the Trust, with attempts to start a war between the US and Russia."_ Carter continued.

After several hours into the briefing, Captain Blair, had found the whole thing bewildering. _"That was quite a bit different from the reports in the IOA orientation. They're claiming that it was due to the United States negligence that they had the gate moved Egypt."_

_"More like they have changed the mission logs that showed them in a bad light in it!"_ Cam exclaimed. _"We were Offworld being held prisoner by the Chinese at one of there bases. Where they had two members of my team killed, Vala Mal Doran and Major Jennifer Halley. They tried to kill me and Sam as well. If not for Teal'c we wouldn't be here. For more than two years we believed our friends gone and their bodies buried from the bast of the self-destruct. We have only just found that the Goa'uld in charge of the bass had taken Vala to be a hoist and a Tok'ra spy was able to save Jennifer by using her as a hoist. It had taken that time in order for them both to survive after the blending."_ He and Carter looked at one another remembering that time when they had believed their friends to be dead.

_"We now know that the Goa'uld has taken over key offices in the Chinese government as well as parts of the IOA. Though we have suspected that they had infiltrated the UK and French governments as well."_ Carter stopped as another thought came to her. _"We've been so focused on the Ashen that we hadn't thought about the Goa'uld. As you have seen, we scan all personal coming in our facilitates with numerous devices to help keep this from happening. But short of going to war with the Chinese I'm not sure what we can do in the interim but try to uncover how far this goes."_

_"I will be leaving tomorrow for Earth on our new escort the TA/SS Baileys. It is her maiden voyage. It shall be nice to see how she performs. When I get back to Earth I'll inform the President and the rest of the joint chiefs of the situation at hand."_ Lieutenant General Richard Thomson Head of Offworld Intelligence who had come to Reach to get an update form Carter and to inspect some of the outpost mining sites.

_"What should we do in the interim"_ Asked Captain Blair

_"We will give you some ex-ray scanners that can be easily concealed. Place one at your ring room, at least then you will be able to detect if someone is a Goa'uld. After we hear back from Earth, well know more on what to do then."_ Carter stated, _"We will tell your command office that we intersected a mayday and are rendering assistance so as they don't start to miss you. We just don't need to tip our hand too soon. War on two fronts would not go well for us at this point."_

_"Sounds good. We will continue our repairs and wait for orders."_ Blair said.

_"I'll get a team up to speed to go check out those coordinates."_ General Oberdine said as he was getting ready to leave. _"I'll send SG-1 and SG-6 as back up. Which 304 will be free just in case it gets hot?"_ He asked looking to Mitchel.

_"With the new EC-200's we can send the TA/SS Lantree, have them drop out of __hyperspace__ and send in their Raptors. To get a good scan of the system. To see what we are going to be getting into here.__ No need to send in the big guns just yet.__"_ Cam said looking to Carter her shaking her head in agreement.

_"Alright, everyone we have work to do now. So let us get to it"_ She replied getting up. _"So if that's all?"_ everyone nodded. _"Then dismissed."_

{Thanks for reading please leave a review to tell me what you think.}

{Hope you enjoyed it.}


	27. Chapter 25 Old Enemies part 2

Chapter Twenty Five Old Enemies part two

15 DEC 2016

TERRA NOVA, REACH

EC-200 TA/SS Lantree

_"Have you figured out we are headed to yet Major?"_ Captain Timothy Finch asked as he came onto the bridge from the ready room. Followed by Lt Commander Tamara Brown fast on his heels.

_"Yes sir, they're coming in now. It appears it is eighty thousand light-years away. We can be there in thirteen hours. I'm plotting the course now."_ Major Butler said as he was putting in the coordinates. _"It seems that going there from here will take us through a section of uncharted space."_

_"Are you sure that there is nothing in the Asgard charts on this area?"_ Finch asked walking to look at the screen.

_"No Sir, there is nothing there. I have doubled checked, crossing it with the map from the outpost that was on Antarctica. But it is even showing it as a void in space."_

Major Butler replied still tapping on the keyboard.

_"Are there any warnings or descriptions of the void?"_ the Captain asks.

_"None Sir, it is just showing empty space."_ claimed the Major. _"It is around twenty-thousand light-years across with no light coming from it at all."_

_"Can you navigate us around that void for now. We will go to the system in question to complete this mission. Then we can check out this void on our way back or turn it over to one of the explorer ships when they come online."_ The Captain said as JJ O'Neill walks onto the bridge.

_"Captain, My teams are on board and ready to embark whenever you are cleared,"_ JJ Informed him. _"Are you already planning our next mission?"_

_"That will depend on what we find at our destination. Helm in gauge hyperdrive as soon as your ready."_ Finch ordered. _"Are you sure you want to be taken the raptors on this, Coronal?"_

_"Yes Captain, they are needing to be put to the test. They have already proven to be undetected at Pangar. My teams went forward to store our gear in the Raptors. SG-6 are getting more acquainted with the Raptors."_ JJ said as the ship made the jump into the hyperspace window that had opened an was on its way. _"I think I'll go see if there is any pie left. Since it's going to be awhile."_

Twelve and half hours later O'Neil and his teams were gathered in the hanger bay when Finch called down to them. _"We are dropping out of hyperspace now Coronal. You will have to travel the rest under stealth. We will monitor as best we can. So if you get in trouble don't wait too long before calling us in."_ Finch was saying over the coms system. _"Coronal you have a go and gods speed."_

When the Lantree dropped out of hyperspace they engaged the cloaked. Captain Finch watch the monitors for the forward hanger bay as the to Raptors were leaving the hanger bay engaging their cloaks. It would take three more hours to reach the system at max sublight. Not knowing what is in store they didn't want to come any closer using the hyperdrives. The time flow by slowly with the guys making bets on what they might find. While Andy was telling JJ about his father and mothers move to Springfield and that he had opened up a new barbershop and his mother had plans to open a clothing shop next to it.

15 December 2016

P3X-497 Mao Xiu

China's shipyard

It had taken a little time to figure out the coordinates of the Chinese base that had been used to kill so many Aschen in the last few months. Neela almost admired the commander that was so ruthless, almost. She had worked hard to get here, with the most of their fleet heading to Dakara to bring those Jafa to their knees. To her estimates, they would be victorious in under a year. She was surprised when Commander Orotoss had lost one-third of their fleet over Deortas. Causing them to pull back after the Asgard had returned and now the Jaffa have begun to resist as well. He should have been shot for his failure, she however was not going to be losing on this day.

Four ships dropped out of hyperspace over a distant planet. It had numerous human/Goa'uld hybrid ships in orbit that was unaware of their approach. Two of the ships started to break apart into three hundred Elementals. Then forming into clusters of five Elementals. This was the world of the Earthers that had sent eight cloaked ships to blow up the Aschen colony worlds. They were not going to get away with it. But these few ships were all that the high command would give her. Neela was going to make sure this world would not stand any longer.

_"Send twenty clusters to attack their ship and twenty more to their ground base. Then launch the bioweapon and start scanning for cloaked vessels. We will keep the rest of the Elementals to stop any of them from escaping."_ Neela commanded. _"Send the message to Jarro."_

The young Chinese officer reports. _"Multiple ships are dropping out of hyperspace just outside the system. They are the Aschen looks to be three contacts."_ Amount later. _"Make that four contacts two are breaking up into clusters one is of the design of the bioweapon platform that attacked earth a few years ago. The other must be the command ship."_

The Commander Klorel came out of his office looked over the monitors. _"Have the ships deploy immediately and sound the alert." _He commanded almost in Goa'uld. _"Tell them to attack the command ship and take out that bioweapon if those hit us it's over."_ He turns to walk back to his office for the data crystals. Anger swelled in him his eyes flashed he knew that he had to flee. How had they found them, he thought?

The Chinese ships began to form up in defensive positions as the invading ships came into firing range they opened fire. Then the first elementals were able to begin returning the favor with their shield lowering down very little. The Chinese ships were taking hit after hit their shields were falling fast till one of the six felled and went up in a fireball. One after another they each were blown away. The Aschen clusters made quick work of the hybrid ships as two tried to cloak and flee. They were tracked and destroyed. As the bioweapons reached their targets there was one explosion after another explosion could be seen for the bow on Neela's ship as she pulled up a viewer that showed that the people were running for their lives.

Klorel viewed the monitors and seen it wasn't going good, not good at all. He set the bass to self-destruct and then he grabbed the data crystal. He and his staff headed for the stargate. But as they got close, it activated before they had gotten there. Without an iris, eight small Kenobis and three of the larger ones came through. The first of which fired a bast at Klorel he dropped to the ground fast with reflexes of the Goa'uld, while the blast hitting one of his aids in the chest, then the head. As he fell to the ground his eyes flared. His other aid saw this just before she to was struck down. Then there were dozens of explosions as the bioweapons hit there marks. He climbed to his feet and ran for the new ship the 305, it wasn't yet completed but it would be able to fly. Servile workers were making their way to it as well.

After he had gotten there he ran to the bridge. _"Prepare for take-off Captain,"_ Klorel ordered. _"As soon as possible the base will self destruct in under five minutes."_

_"Yes, commander. We are ready now. Release the docking clamps."_ The captain ordered looking at his display. _"Take us up. Prepare for an emergency hyperspace jump."_

As they made lift-off it headed away from the base. Just as the self destruct went off they made the jump. Klorel took the breath that he hadn't known he had been holding. They would need to drop out of hyperspace to reset their course for the finale destination, but they were still alive.

Within moments all life on the planet around the base was gone. The self destruct went off vaporizing the base and the shipyard. All of their ships in orbit were destroyed soon after. Neela had seen the ship take off but with the nuclear blast had hidden the hyperspace window from their sensors.

_"What a waste, it is a shame that these Earthers are such losers. We will have to bring in a cleaning ship before we can ever claim this world. But it should pay off in time."_ Neela said more to her self than anyone else. _"Have the Elementals reform up we will leave this place for now."_

_"Yes, commander. We will have them ready in a half-hour."_ The tech said as he was entering the commands into their computer. As the tech was working a signal came in. _"We are receiving a distress signal from one of our newer colony words they are saying that they are under attack, it is the Jaffa of the System Lord Bra'tac."_

_"We can contact the Aschen Prime and get orders before we leave,"_ Neela said as she did not want to go up against the Jafa with so few ships. _"Degon should be over Dakara by now and I do not think that the Jafa will not be attacking for much longer once our fleet arrives there. They will give up the assault to return and aid their homeworld, of this I am sure. We will head their way to render what aid we are able."_

_"Yes, commander."_ The aid replied and started opening a communication channel to Aschen Prime.

16 DEC 2016

Goa'uld System

Six gas giants were orbiting a red giant sun. But there were eighty-seven moons around them that were noticed. With thee of them being habitable, but only one had any ships around it. These were Goa'uld mother ships forty-six of them. As they slowed their approach and continued with passive scans as they saw that they were not fully crewed. With only three or four people or whatever on them.

_"Take us toward the moon we need a better read on what is on it."_ O'Neill said while adding _"Nice and slow." _there was no sign that they had been detected, at least not yet. JJ knew they wouldn't last long against this many ships.

_"Yes Sir,"_ said the pilot as the ship moved into the atmosphere toward what looked to be a city of sorts. With buildings looked like warehouses on Earth. In the distance, they could see six Goa'uld mother ships being built in massive floating ship docks. Beams could be seen washing over them as they were being building.

_"They are Chinese,"_ Andy said as he too was looking out the forward window. _"Those are soldiers that are marching them down the path. But to where?"_

_"Good question Lieutenant, I was thinking the same thing. From what I can tell is they are most likely headed to a mine or some other work detail."_ JJ said, _"Keep us high enough to no make any sounds with this many people on the ground someone could hear us."_

At the same time, raptor two stayed in orbit. _"Sir, Raptor one is descending into the atmosphere shall we follow?"_ the pilot asks.

_"No, keep us up here for now. But continue to track where they are in case we are needed. For now, we need to get a closer look at those ships. Is there one with an open hangar bay?"_ Colonel McBride asked.

_"Yes Sir, your not wanting to dock in it are you?"_ The pilot asked.

_"Well, the thought had crossed my mind. But we better not. I would just like to be able to download any new specs on it."_ the Colonel said.

_"We can do that if you like I have four doses of that isotope that will hide us from their sensors. With no crews on board, we should be able to move freely around the ship."_ Major Burns said pulling some veils from his pack.

_"Burns you continue to surprise me. Take us into the closest open bay. We have some snooping to do. Gear up."_ the Colonel said as the pilot moved into the ship's bay.

The hanger was empty there was no problem in finding a place to land. Within moments the team had exited the raptor. They then went to where they believed was a control room which was down a two-meter wide hallway. It only had taken a few minutes for Burns to connect his datapad.

_"Sir I have it. This will take some time to download. If you want to take a look around?"_ Burns informed him.

_"No Major, We should stay close together and no longer than is needed." _McBride cautioned.

Raptor 0ne

On planet

_"Find a nice clearing to land but not to close,"_ JJ ordered the pilot. Turning back to the rest of the team. _"Get ready for a walk, men. Major Warren, you are to set up a perimeter around the ship. Lieutenant your with me. We're going to have a closer look around."_

_"Yes Sir."_ The Major said.

Once on the ground the JJ and Andy made their way through the thick brush surrounded the landing sight. They walked for an hour until finely coming to where the first structures were standing. They moved slowly around the massive building tell coming to an opening at the rear. Slipping inside finding large tanks that seemed to be empty. Wondering what they might have held. Making note of the sizes and the amount of them. Moving on they went to the next building they saw more of the same. Then they see some movement at the front of another building. Getting to where they can see what was going on. There was a tall dark tanned woman with long black hair that flowed down her back. She was wearing a jewel around her waist that was inlaid gold. There was a line of men and women with guards keeping them to gather.

The woman was hugging each one in turn. They would then climb into the nearby tank. There were five men and four women already in the tank. They could see something swimming in the tank that JJ knew well from the first years of the SGC. As one man felt the Goa'uld Prim'tah move into his newly formed pouch. He would then moved out of the tank as the next man moved in. They hid and watched till the Goa'uld Queen looked fatigued from the process of making these new Jaffa. These new Jaffa dressed in black robes before they left the building.

Once the building was clear JJ ordered Andy to watch as he tried to capture one of the infant Goa'uld. Taking a thermos from his pack and emptying the hot contents. Then rinsing it out in the tank to cool it off and attracting the symbiotes to his side of the tank. It didn't take to long. Dozens of them came swimming towards him. He caught one as it came to the top of the tank. Slipping it in the thermos that he already filled with the water from the tank. Putting the led on it while slipping it back in his pack.

As he turned back to Andy getting ready to move out. They had seen all that was needed. With the Lieutenant's back toward the tank, he was about two meters from it. When a symbiote came flying from the water hitting Andy in the back of the neck. It was in him before JJ could say anything. He hit the ground falling to his knees. His eyes flashed just before he fell flat out on his face. Rushing to his side JJ checked for a pulse. Which there but faint. Grabbing him up in a fireman carrying him over his shoulders. He began to run as fast as he could to get back to the ship.

About halfway there he broke radio silence calling the major to ready the ship. Andy hearing the Colonel's voice begins to stir. JJ then puts him down and draws out his firearm. Seeing that he was indeed waking up. _"Lieutenant don't make any sudden moves now."_

_"Colonel, what happened?"_ Andy asked reaching his hand up to fill the back of his neck.

_"You have a snake in your head Lieutenant. How are you filling?"_ JJ asked.

_"A snake in my head? You mean I got a Goa'uld in me? How?"_ Andy asks filling confused and having a headache.

_"Yes, one jumped out of the tank and went into you. I then grabbed you up and carried you here. We need to get you to the ship in a hurry. Can you walk?"_

_"Yes Sir. I believe I can."_ Andy replied getting to his feet noticing that the Colonel still had his gun pointed at him. _"Do you mind pointing that in another direction? Sir."_

_"I do. Now go ahead and hand over yours now as well."_ JJ said as he extended his arm to take the Lieutenant's sidearm. He had already stowed his P-90 on the side of his pack. Andy reaches for his sidearm when _"Slowly Lieutenant don't make me shot you now."_ He warned.

They finished making their way to the raptor. _"Major I need you to secure the Lieutenant here. Pilot get us out of here now. We need to get him somewhere so that we can get that thing out of him."_ JJ ordered.

Within moments they were in space where they could detect raptor two. They fell into formation and headed out of the system. Three hours later they contacted the Lantree with a medical emergency alert signal.

Lantree

16 Dec 2016

There was little to do on the Lantree but wait to hear from the away teams. They were running quit while staying cloaked in the enemy's space. So while the bridge crew was monitoring all communications while doing censors sweeps. Captain Timothy Finch was walking the decks inspecting all the departments and was about to stop in the galley to get a bit to eat. Just as he sat down and was about to take a bit. When he got a beep in his ear. "Go ahead," he said replacing the spark on the tray.

_"Captain we have just received an alert from raptor one. They have reported a medical emergency. They will be here in ten minutes. Sir!"_ Major Butler reported.

_"Put the medical staff on standby and have them, board, as soon as they get here. I'll be up there before they get here."_ He ordered as he got up and headed for the transport pad. _"Commander you have the bridge. Set a course for Reach as soon as they are aboard. ALICE forward hanger bay."_

_"Aye aye, Captain."_ Commander Tamara said. _"Major lay in the course and be ready to engage as soon as they are on board."_

_"Course laid in Sir."_ The Major reports. _"Raptors coming in hanger now Commander Brown."_

Within moments Captain Finch was at the hanger and watched as the two Raptors made their landing. Once they were in even before the bay doors were closed he could see the stars move as the Lantree turned and then opened a hyperspace window.

The medical team was ready when the hatch of the raptors opened. Rushing in to take the now unconscious Lieutenant to the men bay. _"What happened to him the Dr. Asked?"_

_"He has a snake in his head. I believe it is to young to take control of his body leaving him a catatonic condition. He has passed out a few times now."_ JJ informed him.

_"A Snake?"_ one of the orderlies asked stepping back a bit with fright.

_"You mean he has a Goa'uld Symbiote in him?"_ The Dr. Asked.

_"Yes. One jumped from a tank and went into him. At which time he lost consciousness. I then carried him toward the LZ. He awoke halfway there with no memory of what had happened. There is something different about this one it hasn't taken control over him yet. So keep him restrained at all times."_ JJ informed them.

_"Alright, Colonel I want everyone to be screened for Goa'uld Symbiotes. Dr. I'll have two SOs meet you in sickbay. Colonel O'Neill, I want you to join me in the ready room when I contact General Mitchel. Colonel McBride do you have anything to add?"_

_"Yes sir. We boarded one of the new ships and was able to download it's schematics on this crystal here."_ Pulling a crystal from his vest pocket.

_"You did what? How in the world did you pull that off?"_ Captain Finch asked then said. _"Never mined save it for the briefing. Now Colonels go to med-bay and get cleared. Then meet me in the briefing room."_

_"Yes, sir Captain."_ They both said in unison.

Sol 2 Terra

Springfield

20 DEC 2016

_"How is Lt. Spencer?"_ Sam asked JJ as he came into her office.

_"He is doing good for having a snake in his head. The Tollan have put a Goa'uld restraining device on him. Which has the Goa'uld locked away since it has not yet taken full control over him. Have you heard from the Tok'ra yet?"_ JJ asked.

_"No, they have yet responded to any of our requests as of late. We have sent a ship to the word that we last knew of that belonged to them but it had been vacated. The Aschen has been hitting them hard with their bioweapons. I have been able to contact Bra'tac he informed me that he will send someone as soon as he can but they have begun to move against the Aschen worlds. While the Atlantis Alterra have amassed a massive fleet that has driven the Wraith back to one system and have begun a siege on it as we speak."_ Sam said with concern in her voice.

_"You mean the Wraith are almost defeated?"_ JJ asked. _"Are you going to send any aid to help Bra'tac?"_

"_Yes it looks like they are from what Bra'tac said. No, I asked if he needed any help from us and he said this was something that the Jaffa would be doing on their own for now. He seemed confident that he could handle it. He did however say we should prepare our defenses in case they are launching any other attacks across the galaxy. But even with all our ships, we can't defend all our core worlds at this moment. This system and Reach are our most populated and most secure. Since the attack on Earth, we are leaving task-force three there. At least until we get Earth's defenses are back up to full strength. Task-force one and two is being split up into six units to protect our main worlds and allies. We are splitting up the rest of the 304s into wolf packs of three's to guard our other assets. While we are working on task-force four and five it will take more time to get them completed. I figure we should be at full strenth in six months and then we go on the offensive."_ Sam informed him. _"As for the Goa'uld, I have sent the reports to President Kerry, he and the joint chiefs are reviewing our options. We don't want a war on two fronts or back on Earth. We have the Goa'uld that was picked up after the Aschen's attack. They are being questioned now but haven't given up anything as of yet."_

Walter burst into the office _"General Carter, Our long range sensors have detected what looks like a fleet of ships headed toward Terra Nova. We believe them to be of a Goa'uld design. They are traveling at sublight speed and they are not broadcasting any IFF."_

_"Has General Ellis been notified?"_ Sam asked.

_"Yes ma'ma, he has gone on full alert and is trying to make contact with them now,"_ Walter informed her.

_"Have General Caldwell go to full alert as well and be ready to assist if the need arises. Go ahead and send out an alert to all stations."_ She ordered. As JJ O'Neill got up and ran out of the office. She knew all too well where he was headed.


	28. Chapter 26 Family Ties

[I would like to thank all my readers. I am sorry for the long delay between chapters but life sometimes gets in the way of the things you love doing. I'm working on the next five chapters now. Just getting them straight to staying in line with my story. Hoping to have them out in the next week or so. If you like what I'm doing please leave some feedback at the end. Thanks again hope you enjoy it.]

Chapter 26 Family Ties

Terra Nova

Reach

20 DEC 2016

JJ O'Neill came running through the stargate and demanded to be beamed to the Olympus but was refused they had already departed. So he settled for the Delphi space station. _"What is the status of our defenses?"_ He asked as he entered the control room.

_"Defense satellites are being powered up now. We have scrambled all 302s and the Ion cannons are being powered as well."_ the technical sergeant reported.

_"What about our ships?"_ JJ asked looking for the monitor with the relative information as the tech put it on the big screen. He could see that they were about there.

_"Colonel O'Neill, I will take it from here. Don't you have some other place to be?"_ the Commander of the station asked.

_"Where would you like me to be? Sir."_ he asked _"Half my team is on earth and another in medical. I just want to be where the action is."_

_"I appreciate your enthusiasm but my crew has work to do and they know their jobs. There is a 302 in the hanger go take command of D wing. Major Fuller is still green and my wing commander is also on R&R on Earth." _the Commander ordered.

_"Yes Sir, I'm on it,"_ JJ said with a smile and turned to run to the hanger bay.

General Ellis now had his flagship on the CV-750 OLYMPUS it was now over Terra Nova. He had four FE-350s, eight EC-200s, and two BS-700 under his command there. The TT-600 and TS-650 were also in orbit being load with supplies and other armaments. He had already deployed the two BC-550's with their escorts, one to Pandora and the other to Tollona. With most still only crewed with a fourth of the needed personal. But all ships fully functional and ready for battle. He had been running through battle drills while training the new crews that had transferred mostly from the US Navy. There was no shortage of recruits since the attack on Earth. There were even several Langaran's that was looking for some payback to the Ashen.

Delphi space station's sensor officer had informed the Olympus of the contacts. That was one short jump through hyperspace away or weeks by sublight either way they were to close for comfort. So it was decided it was better to meet them out there than above the planet.

_"Have the fleet ready to jump in five minutes. We need to get out there before they decide to jump away."_ Ellis ordered taking his seat on the bridge.

_"Coarse is laid in, Sir."_ Major Jennie Knolls.

_"General Ellis, all ships report ready to jump,"_ ALICE informed him.

_"Let us get underway then. Have shields up and weapons hot as soon as we drop out of hyperspace."_ Ellis ordered.

Within moments all fifteen ships made the jump. It only took ten minutes till they dropped back out in front of the Goa'uld ships. With the ships taking up a defensive position around the Olympus. There were two Ha'taks and three Al'kesh they all showed signs of battle where they came out on the short end of the fight.

_"Open a channel,"_ Ellis ordered. When the coms officer turned and gave a go signal. _"This is General Ellis on the Earth ship Olympus. You are approaching our colony. Please state your intentions."_

_"I am Or'sash of the Tok'ra, we are seeking sanctuary our ships are failing and we have wounded. We have been on the run from the Ashen for months now. Our Queen has fallen into a coma and we have no medical equipment left. Can you help?"_

_"Yes, we can help. How many people do you have on these ships?"_ Ellis asked.

_"At last count, we have four hundred Tok'ra and three thousand humans who wish to join with us. There are also a thousand symbiotes that are too young for the blinding. This world was the closest that we could hope to reach. We lost our hyperdrives and long-range communications after the last attack."_ Or'sash informed him.

_"Can your Al'kesh board your hangers? If so we can tow you to Terra Nova where we can better render aid."_ Ellis inquired.

_"Unfortunately our hangers have taken to much damage to take them on, we are all that is left of the Tok'ra race,"_ he replied.

_"Very well have them board my hangers one in each. My two battleships will tow your Ha'taks. Let me make this clear if there are any acts of aggregation. We will destroy all your ships."_ Ellis stated.

_"I understand we will comply with all your request."_ Or'sash said as he bowed his head.

Turning to the sensor station, _"Major have those ships scanned for any explosives and keep a watch on them as well."_ Ellis ordered.

_"Yes Sir,"_ the Major ran the scans as they moved towards the hangers. _"Sir, they are clear, nothing is detectable. There is only personal onboard with a few small arms nothing we can't handle if the need arises."_

_"Very well have the Ares and Zeus us their tractor beams on the two Ha'taks to take them back to Terra Nova as soon as possible. Have the other ships prepare to return as well."_ The General ordered.

Terra Nova

21 Dec 2016

It had taken over three hours to tow the two Ha'taks once there the medical ship began to take on the wounded while teams of engineers began repairs on the Tok'ra's ships. The repairs were extensive throughout all of them. They were going to need to deploy the Olympus shipyard which Ellis didn't care to do for it mint his ship was going to be stuck there till the repairs are done.

_"How is your Queen Aniss doing?"_ General Carter asked after she had arrived through the stargate and was beamed on board the Olympus.

_"She is still in a coma, even your doctors have been unable to ascertain the cause. The symbiote should be able to repair the most human elements."_ Or'sash said.

_"Is there a way that you contact the Alterra? This may be from the gene therapy that Ryan performed on her."_ Dyllen asked the host to Or'sash

_"I have sent word to Lord Bra'tac but he hasn't responded as of yet. Sorry"_ Carter said. _"What about the rest of your people?"_

_"They are doing better now there is still twenty that is in serious condition but the doctors fill that they will pull through. Thank you for allowing our refuge. We have relocated four times since we had contact. There are only three members of our high council left. We had five Ha'taks when we left our last world. Three were sacrificed to assure our escape. We were being attacked from both space and by stargate, the mini-drones have found a way to activate the rings and found their way into our tunnels. They released their bioweapons gas in them killing most of our people. This is all that is left of us. If our queen dies we will not recover."_ Or'sash said.

_"You are welcome to stay as long as needed. We do require your service in the removal of some Goa'uld that was captured on Earth after the last Ashen attack. Also, a member of SG1 has a symbiote in him from his last mission. It hasn't shown any sign of intelligence so far. We have a Tollan device on him now locking it out. According to our scans, the symbiote is showing a minimal brainwave activity. We also captured another one it is in a tank at our labs in Springfield."_ Sam informed the Tok'ra.

The door to the conference room opened as a hooded figure walked in pulling off the hood. Revealing a tall well-tanned woman with long black hair that flowed over her shoulders. She had a striking resemblance to Samantha Carter. _"Please forgive my tardiness. I am Kasta of the Tok'ra my host is Tamara we are now the head of the High Council of the Tok'ra. It is a pleasure to finely meet you."_ she said outstretching her hand to Carter.

Sam took her hand as a chill ran down her spine. _"The pleasure is mine,"_ she said out of habit.

Bowing her head as the voice changed to a more human tone. _"I can see by your expression that you have questions. It was the same when I first meet your father Jacob, of whom I got to know quite well. As you may remember there was a find on Earth where a ZPM was found with a videotape."_ Tamara reminded her. _"To make this short I am your great great great great great granddaughter or something like that,"_ she said smiling.

_"It was you are at least a version of you that had gone back in time five thousand years to get a ZPM. She was executed by Ra but revived with his sarcophagus on his ship. After the revolt O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, and another version of you had questioned the Jaffa that was left on Earth. They found out that Ra had revived you couldn't stand the fact you were a prisoner of Ra. So they left earth through the Stargate before it was buried to try and find a way to free you or rather her. Unknown was the fact that you were pregnant and gave birth to twins boys in the cells of Ra's ship, for some reason Ra kelp you as a prisoner for many years before making you a host to his Queen Egeria. This is why Egeria began to question the Goa'uld."_ Kasta told the story as if she had been there all those years ago. _"It took time for the others to find out your fate. But they were able to save you, boys. Jack and Samantha raised them along with their own three girls. Teal'c and Danial continued to spread the word of the false gods to however would listen. Until they were killed by Lord Yu after he had taken the world from Apophis. Where Teal'c leads a group of Jaffa against Yu."_

_"You have to be pulling my leg. This is some kind of a joke."_ Sam claimed as she couldn't imagine this.

_"Even though Egeria was a Goa'uld she watched over your family for over three thousand years. It was then when Ra found out about them and he launched an attack against the world were they lived killing nearly all on the planet. But she had a few loyal Jaffa that was able to save one family. After that was when she turned against Ra and spawned the first Tok'ra. From that moment own there has been at least one from her line that has joined Tok'ra one every other generation are so. Sometimes two are three at a time. But I'm the last of this line now."_ Tamara said. _"With all the chaos across the galaxy over the last twenty years has taken a toll. So in a sense, you are the mother to all Tok'ra."_

_"Why am I just hearing any of this now?"_ Sam asked filling way overwhelmed at all she has heard.

_"Once you finely sought us out after Jolinar had died. We knew who you were though there was some doubted that you were the one. So we kelp you in the dark to allow things to happen as they should. If we would have told you from the start you may not of went into the past."_

_"Do to causality! I was a self-fulfilling prophecy to the Tok'ra. I have never believed in prophecy. Science doesn't support it but with all that I have seen, I still find it hard to believe."_ Sam said shaking her head. _"I knew dad was wanting to tell me something but never did."_

_"Selmak warned him of what could happen. I was on a mission when Jacob first came to us. We talked a lot he even got to meet a few others of the family. I was so heartbroken upon their passing but was unable to say my goodbye's. It was after we learned of your mission that you didn't take on and the video from the past that was found. Now everything is in the past so there should be no fallout over this meeting."_ Tamara said. _"This is why we have now sought you out in the hopes that you can help us yet again. You now know why your understanding of us and your compassion for our cause has always been so strong."_

_"We will help you in any way we can. I have never turned anyone in need away. We have fought the Goa'uld together we can fight the Aschen together as well. We could use some of your spy networks to gather information on worlds that the Aschen now occupy. You don't have to fight we can do that we just need to know where to hit them at."_ Sam said thinking of other uses they could fill. _"Some can work as doctors on our medical ships. Well as your vast experience in battle tactics. I am well aware of the fact that we are new to galactic warfare but we are holding our own."_

_"Thank you. I will ask our people to help fill your needs. We will also remove the symbiotes from your personal. So where shall we start?"_ Kasta said.

When a speaker in the room crackled to life. _"General Carter, we just received a message from the Stargate control room that, a Matt Stevenson has just arrived from Atlantis."_

_"Have him beamed to the Asclepius. We will beam over to greet him there."_ Sam said then looked at Kasta/Tamara that gave a nod if agreement. Hitting her earwig _"This General Carter beam me and Kasta over to the Asclepius."_ without another word they gone in a flash of light.

Matt had already started to scan Aniss/Freya with an Altarran scanner. He then reached in his bag that he had brought pulling out a device placing it on her head. While laying a hand on her abdomen and closed his eyes. After a moment he then opened his eyes. As Aniss began to stir then she opened her eyes looking up to him.

_"She will be fine now. Her symbiote was dying it was exposed to a toxin in great doses. It overwhelmed her immune system which was only able to maintain her basic functions."_ Matt said as he turned to look at Sam and Kasta as they were waiting by the door. _"You have another matter that requires my assistance?"_

_"We have a few Goa'uld that has infested some of our people from Earth and a young Lieutenant. He was on a mission to a Goa'uld world and a young symbiote jumped from a tank and entered him. He is on the planet below while the others are on a prison plant we have set up to hold the Aschen prisoners that we have captured."_ Sam offered. _"But the Tok'ra have agreed to help us with them and to join with us."_

_"We have?"_ asked Aniss.

_"Yes, we have. There are so few of us now we must join with the Tau'ri. They have grown strong in recent years. They can help us to rebuild and we will help them with medical and information gathering." _Kasta said.

_"Very well then I need to return to Atlantis then. We have some wounded of our own. We lost a columnar and a city-ship in our last battle with the Wraith. They are now defeated for the most part. Some hive ships are spread out across the galaxy but Teyla and the Travelers are hunting them down."_ Matt said pulling the questions from Sam's mined.

_"Wow! Thanks for coming to help. Just have them beam you down and they can send you anywhere you would like. Just give the address."_ Sam said offering her hand to shake. He took it and gave it a shake.

_"I will, but I have the gate covered,"_ he said smiling and turned to go to the ring room.

Terra

Springfield

DEC 24 2016

The Tok'ra successfully removed the symbiote from Lt Spencer and he was able to spend Christmas with his mom and dad. This was there first time doing it in a strange new world that has become their home. JJ O'Neill even stopped in to have dinner with them. It was better food then what he would have eaten in the mess hall. He even brought some back to his quarters were was able to watch the new Simpsons.

Sam and Narim were able to spend time with each other. It had been some time since they both were free of their duties. With Narim the leader of the Tollan people and her duty as the leader of Earth's defense force. There was going to be a meet of aliened worlds. It was set for after the inauguration day on Earth. For Kerry's second term to begin.

While matters on Earth have been heating up with the IOA. With Russia's withdrawal from the program, it left China holding the most power. The other nations were beginning to fill the pressure as the Chinese where dictating demands. That was even out of character for them. France and the UK had lost many people in the attack on Earth with most of their leaders missing or dead. The fact the china was moving thousands of people through the stargate and by ship. Had not let the others free use of it. With many more Chinese soldiers now at the IOA bass in Egypt it was clear that they were taken over.

Terra Prime, Earth

IOA BASE

JAN 03 2017

_"Unscheduled incoming wormhole!"_ a tech called out as the iris closed.

_"Have we received a signal yet?"_ the officer in charge asked.

_"No Sir, we are sending a request to identify now."_ came the response from the tech.

Still no signal it was now five minutes with an open wormhole. When another tech was going through a diagnostic program. As her eyes began to grow wide. _"Sir we are getting a build-up of radiation in the gate-room. It is growing at a consistent amount,"_ she reported

_"Close the blast doors and activate the shield around the gate,"_ he ordered. They had placed shield emitters within the gate-room to prevent anything from getting out.

_"We still have people in there!"_ The tech protested before she followed her commander's orders.

_"Do it now,"_ he demanded drawing out his sidearm pointing it at to her head. She complied without another word. Locking the eight men in the room. Through the monitors, they watched as the men began to show signs of radiation sickness. Which is well over a lethal dose at this point. The gate has now been open for thirty-six minutes only two more till the shutdown or so they thought. To their surprise, the gate stayed open. The radiation was still accumulating in the gate-room and the shield emitters were now beginning to heat up as well the men were long since dead.

_"Sir the shield is starting to fail. We have less than twenty minutes until complete failure. The radiation has already begun to penetrate the control room. We have now been exposed to a near-lethal dose."_ She said holding up her hand seeing soars starting to burn.

_"Shut down the transport emitters and have one of our ships beam the stargate into space."_ the commander ordered. Filling the effects of the radiation as the room was heating up.

_"Yes Sir,"_ she said calling for a ship to beam out the stargate. It took them five minutes to get the lock and the gate was in space. This did nothing for the radiation that was already in the gate-room.

_"Set the self-destruct and to have everyone beamed out of the bass."_ the commander ordered. Within ten minutes the base in Egypt was destroyed with tons of concrete filling in the hole. As sand turned to glass covering the place where it once was.

On the Sun Tzu, the bass commander contacted the ship captain and ordered the get the gate out of the solar system. So the captain had a tractor beam locked on and jumped into hyperspace. Releasing the gate into interstellar space. Where it was set to drift for all time.

On the CV 750 America, General Ronson had seen the Sun Tzu make the rump into hyperspace only to return a few minutes later. It was then that reports of an explosion in the IOA's base in Egypt were coming in. _"Open a channel to the Sun Tzu,"_ he ordered. The coms officer gave him the go-ahead. _"This General Ronson, what has transpired with stargate command?"_

It took a few seconds before a reply came. _"The gate came under attack and the base was flooded with radiation. The self-destruct was detonated to contain the fallout. Your country will receive a report as soon as we finish our investigation on the cause."_ the captain said and ended the coms.

_"Well, we will be doing our an investigation of the cause our selves,"_ Ronson said to his bridge crew. _"Open a channel to our Home World Command they will need to start pressuring the IOA for answers."_

_"Yes Sir,"_ the coms officer said.

TERRA

SPRINGFIELD

JAN 04 2017

Sam was standing in the large conference room looking out the window over the town that was growing at a faster rate then even she could have imagined. She had arrived early for a meeting that she had called for. After the reports, she had received from Earth the day before. How could have been behind the attack was the biggest question. If the Aschen has fashioned a weapon to attack star gates this was becoming a whole new war. She had faced this type of attack before and they were hard to defend against. She was deep in thought and had not heard the door open behind her.

_"General, the Tok'ra are here the others are on their way up."_ the airman said showing the Tok'ra delegation in.

She turned to greet her guest. _"Please come on in and have seat,"_ she said while gesturing toward the table with thee chairs. There were six tables place evenly in a circular pattern. There was a hologram projector in the middle. The Tollan was next to arrive with the Langarans. Pandora had sent the leaders that had been chosen and Pangar's Prime Minister. These were the worlds, that had begone to send their people to join with the fleet. After they all had taken their seats.

_"I am glad that you have taken the time to come on so short of notice. We have been attacked once again on Earth but it was our stargate that was the target. It was targeted by a focused beam of radiation that will cause it to explode if in caries on to long. The gate in question was beamed into space and thrust into interstellar space. During my time in the Stargate Command, we were hit with two such attacks before. Once by Sokar and the other by Anubis. We gave Sokar what he wanted and he gave up the attack we believed that this weapon was destroyed after his homeworld was destroyed later. While the weapon that Anubis used was of an Ancient design and was destroyed by Teal'c's son Rya'c."_ Sam said looking at each in turn. _"We know of any way to defend from this sort of attack. The only thing I can come up with is to bury our gates." _Getting gasp from those in the room this wasn't going well. Holding up her hand to quieten them._ "I Know this sounds ex-stream but it will be better than losing the gate altogether. If a stargate explodes on the surface of a planet it will take out entire cities if not wipe out all life. We have come up with a way to set an iris to block incoming worm wholes. This can be done with the press of a button. With our communication network, we can schedule times to use the gate."_

_"That could work, provided that an attack doesn't come on a scheduled opening."_ Malek of the Tok'ra said.

_"That would be the problem."_ Sam agreed. _"If that does happen there would be nothing to do but remove the gate off-world. I will try to leave some ships at worlds with no space stations so that we could prevent an explosion on the planet. We must find and destroy this weapon before we can freely travel through them again. I know this isn't what you want to hear. I am open for any suggestions that you may have but there is only a limited number of stargates and though we have a few extras that came off dead worlds we can't replace them all if lost."_ Sam said then called out _"ALICE"_

_"How can I help you, General Carter?"_ She asks as her hologram appeared in the center of the room.

_"What is the status of task force four and five please?"_ Sam asked.

_"Would you like that to be by ship or fleet?"_ Alice asked

_"BY fleet,"_ Sam said

_"Taskforce four is seventy-five percent completed. While task force five is forty-eight percent completed."_ Alice reported.

_"When will they be ready to launch?"_ Sam asked.

_"Four will be ready in three months and five in six months. I would like to add that the mining sight at Mustafar has slowed by forty percent over the past week. While that does not affect the production of these ships it will slow the next line of projects. Material from other sites is increasing daily. It will take more time to accumulate the need material."_ Alice reported.

_"What is the cause of the production drop on Mustafar?"_ Sam asked.

_"Dew to the extreme heat and high gravity. The mining sleds are suffering from harsh conditions. They are having to spend more time being repaired then mining. We could mine the moons more aggressively but that would cause problems to their environments."_ Alice said.

_"Understood. What of the ships for our guests?"_ Sam asked.

_"The Tok'ra ships that were over Terra Nova have been relocated to Terra Miner to the New Angeles' orbital shipyard for the more intensive repairs they are now sixty percent completed with their repairs. The Tollan ships are being built over Tollona two have been completed while three others are sixty percent completed. The Langaran first three ships are ninety percent completed. With the keels of the second three have only just been laid. The Pangaran's have two ships that are twenty percent completed. There are no ships scheduled for Pandora at this moment."_ Alice reported.

Getting nods from those in the room. _"So now that you know where we are on keeping our word in providing you your ships. You each have sent us manpower to train with us, while this has been a learning experience for us all. While these ships are not as advanced compared to ours. They can hold their own with the Aschen in small numbers but even we have trouble with the larger numbers. But they will let you learn the fundamentals and experience of space flight. We will keep a small contingent on them for the first year to help train your crews. These will only be scientists and engineers with an SG team."_ Sam concluded. She had gotten some looks from the Tok'ra but they didn't say anything though she had a filling they were going to question her later.

There were more discussions on the upcoming gathering that was less than a month away. Sam was taking notes on what they want to accomplish and any fears that they had.

After the others had left to head back to their homeworlds. Sam had already sent teams to install the new iris block mechanism on their gates. While the Tok'ra stayed behind along with Narim.

_"We fill it is unwise to provide space-worthy ships to such young worlds,"_ Malek said as the others had left.

_"As I remember you said the same of us."_ Sam countered. _"Yet we are now able to build ships that only a few can match in this galaxy. Yes, they may not be fully ready that is why we will guide them as the Asgard did with us. We will not advance other primitive races that haven't been exposed to the space fair races. But these to worlds have been through it over the last ten years. They have begun to make strides to defend their worlds. These decisions were not considered lightly which is why we are planning to bring as many worlds to join with us in an alliance where they can join in our space force and armies. To be governed by a council with each world having a say. This will also help keep the peace between the allied worlds. We will peacefully seek out other worlds to join with us. But we will not force any that does not wish to join."_

_"This is indeed a bold plan. But what is to stop a world that joins gains access to your technology then withdraws from your alliance and uses it against you?"_ Kasta asked.

_"While I have thought of that. I would leave that to the leading council to decide. There may be problems and disputes. I fill if we all work together it could bring on a golden age to all races involved. Earth will take the lead on this for now our planet is the most populated that we have come across so for. But the leadership of the council will be open to all member worlds."_ Sam said. _"We should table the discussion at a later date. I need to contact Lord Bra'tac to inform him of this latest attack and see if the Alterra know of a way to defend against it. So if you would please excuse me I will take your leave."_

_"Yes, no problem General Carter we to must get to work in the search of a new world to call our own. We will see you at our next meeting."_ Aniss said looking at the other two Tok'ra.

_"I to have got to go. With our stargates being taken out of service there is much that needs to be done. I will need to be on Tollana for the next few weeks. So I will see you before I depart."_ Narim told Sam before leaving the room.

Sam left to head to her office. There was a lot of work to get done and it wasn't going to do itself. She went into a communication room that was just outside her office to contact the Jaffa on Dakara.

{Well this is the end of this chapter please leave a review hope enjoyed it.}

{Thanks for reading}


	29. Chapter 27 New Plans

[Welcome back for another chapter. My last one touched back in time a little bit which is something that has always made me wonder about. Sorry about the delays but my muse has gone on strike so I'm having to dig deep to pull these out now.]

[Hope you enjoy it.]

Chapter 27 New Plans

Dakara

JAN 04 2017

Lord Bra'tac had been in his war room for the past few days. Overseeing his ships taking on the Aschen occupied worlds. The battles had been going well until a massive fleet had appeared in the Dakara system. There were thousands of elementals along with control ships with numerous of Aschen battleships and troop transport vessels. He only had three of his H'tels in orbit even with their combined power would not be enough to resist this amount of ships. He had recalled all of his other fleets but it would take time for them to return. He ordered his people into the cities that were protected by powerful shields to weather this storm that was to come.

The Aschen had attacked his defensive satellites destroying them at great losses of their ships. But many more were still dropping out of hyperspace. They had been able to land servile transport platforms on the surface out of reach of his ground canons and he wasn't ready to use his limited number of pesquas. While it would take weeks for an army to cross the uncharted landmass of Dakara it would give Bra'tac time to mount his defenses around his mighty cities that had been constructed in recent years. So when a call came in from Springfield it didn't take him long to respond.

The hologram image of Bra'tac appears _"What can I do for you, General Carter?" _He asked with a calm demeanor. _"I am a bit busy now so please be quick."_

_"Yes Bra'tac, I am contacting you now to warn of a new weapon that the Aschen has used on us at Earth. It has the same effect that the one that Sokar and Anubis used on us before. It overheated our iris and causes the gate to explode. This one seems to be more powerful than theirs was it took less than an hour for the overload."_ Sam told him, not to waste any time.

_"I see, this is indeed most disturbing news. I will check to see if there is a way to defend against such a weapon. But it would seem that the Aschen has amassed an attack on Dakara now. We have already lost our orbital defenses and they have begun sending ground forces to invade our cities. While blockading the planet with thousands of ships. I have recalled my fleets but they were not able to complete their task before doing so."_ Bra'tac said dropping a hint to Sam.

_"Is there anything we can do? I have two fleets that are ready now. We could be there in a day."_ Sam asked.

_"Yes, there is something you could send you fleets to finish what mine started. They had cleared the orbital forces but had yet to clear the ground forces."_ He offered.

_"We can do that. Send me what you have on these worlds. In the meantime, we will be locking our gates by placing an iris to block incoming wormholes. Till we either find a way to defend against it or destroy the weapon."_ Sam said.

_"That sounds like a prestigious plan. The information you need has been transmitted. Be quick before they can recover."_ Bra'tac said.

_"Will do. Good luck. If you require any assistance please ask."_ Sam replied.

_"I will and thanks. Till we meet again."_ He said and the coms went dark.

She returned to her office signaling Walter to follow. "Walter I need Generals Mitchel, Caldwell, Ellis, Reynolds, Rodgers, and Johnson either in my conference room or by hologram in twenty minutes," she ordered as she sat down pulling up the data file that was just sent by Bra'tac.

While she studied the files time flew by as Walter knocked on the door. _"They have arrived General."_

_"Thank you, Walter, I'll be right there."_ She said closing the laptop.

_"Thank you gentleman for coming on such short notice. I now have new orders for your fleets. Bra'tac has just informed me that Dakara is under siege by a massive fleet of Aschen ships along with thousands of ground forces. He has recalled all his ships to return to aid in his defense however, they were unable to complete their task before being recalled. Therefore he has asked if we could do so in their stead. I want you to redeploy the 304s to our most venerable worlds while we launch these attacks. Our troop-support ships are both fully loaded. So now all we need is to load the troops. I have already sent orders to begin loading them now. The Jaffa have cleared the orbital defense so we should only have a little resistance there. They also did a massive bombardment on the two planets but at least one was still producing Kenobis. We need to get there before they have time to recover their losses."_ Sam said still standing as she looked over the room.

_"Wow, so what is the plan?"_ Cam asked.

_"Glad you asked, General Mitchel,"_ Sam said. _"General Caldwell you well take word P9J-333. we have been there before back when the Ori sent out their priors. While General Ellis you are to take M4X-386 this world was on our list but we haven't ever been there before. You are to take out any planet defenses and use air support to cover our landing parties. Generals Reynolds and Johnson you are to land your troops set up your base camps and move to take out their defenses making your way to the stargates mostly to keep them from being reinforced. We need to clear these worlds of all the Aschen. General Rodgers you will need to have your troops ready to reinforce our other troops on these worlds once the Stargates are secured. I know this is short notice but it will take eighteen hours for Ellis to reach his M4X-386_

_ and twenty-two hours for Caldwell reach P9J-333. From what I suspect it will be General Johnson's troops that will have the hardest time. Each of you has been given all the information that has Bra'tac sent to us. "_

_"So what am I to do?"_ Cam asked.

_"I know you want to be on the front line. But you are to be securing our stargates from another attack. There is also another matter that we need to take care of after we get this underway." _Sam said. _"I also need you to help me watch out for any other surprises that they might throw at us. The other mission is for SG1 that you will need to oversee."_

_"It's about time we begin taking the fight to them,"_ Ellis said. _"So what are the rules of this engagement? Are we allowed to use nukes?"_

_"While that is not off the table. I would prefer not to unless there is no other choice. Have the f-302's use the transport storage beams to remove the civilians place them in detention centers so they can be identified. Bomb any production plants that we can find. The Jaffa have marked what they thought were high profile targets. So follow their plans unless you can determine a better strategy. In Teal'c's report, his men encountered mines that were hard for them to detect."_ Sam said. _"They did manage to identify a particular that is unique to the mines. We can program our sensors to detect it. So you have your orders to make your plans in flight to these worlds. Find a landing sight fifty to a hundred miles from the target site. Have the fleet to begin bombardment and aerial attacks to secure the landing site. I will trust that you know your jobs so let us get to it. Mitchel, have SG1 report here in six hours along with Colonel Yong and his command staff, now dismissed everyone."_

_"Yes, Ma'am."_ Came from all as they got up to leave. It took four more hours before the fleet was ready to depart. When they were all underway the long waiting began. For the next few days, Sam wouldn't be getting much sleep.

Terra Nova

Springfield

JAN 04 2017

Sam came out of her office into the conference room where SG-1, Colonel Young, and his command staff stud up as she walked in. _"Please be seated. Where is Mitchel?"_

_"He said he was going to be late. That he was in contact with the fleets going over the plans for the attack."_ Colonel Young reported.

_"Very well then, shall we get started."_ Sam said _"I was told by Kasta that on one of the worlds they fled from they found what looked to be an ancient city. They were unable to determined weather are not if it was of an Alterran design. I want you to go there too and dig into it."_

_"You want us to go dig in the dirt while our men are about to invade two enemy worlds. Why are we not taken part in that? "_ JJ O'Neill asked with a hint of disrespect.

_"Colonel, first off, your unit isn't a combat unit you are an explorer unit. Though I will admit that there is sometimes the need to use your combat skills while exploring. Second, the Aschen followed the Tok'ra to this world. They may still be there if so, we don't want any finding anything that the ancients may have left behind. You know that we can't let them get any stronger then they are now. So I'm sending the Explorer along with two FE-350s as a backup. They will only be manned by skeleton crews that are still new but will serve as a defense of the Explorer. It will take you five hours to get there through hyperspace. You're to drop behind the sun then move in under cloak to scan the planet. If no Aschen is there then make your way to the ruins to determine their origins. Colonel Young has teams to help in this as well as any equipment that will be needed. If the Aschen is there try to go undetected for as long as possible. Watch them, to see what they are doing only engage them if indeed this is an Alterran city. Is that understood, Colonels?"_

_"Yes General."_ They answered in unison.

_"Nyan you are to oversee the dig. While JJ, you and the rest of your team will keep it secure. Colonel Young, you will scan every inch of the planet with our sensors and remember that it has been millions of years since their time, So look deep."_Sam told them.

_"What if we find another city or outpost and it is without power?"_ Captain Bennett asked.

_"We have one ZPM that I will be sending and the PPMs there is also an Asgard power plant on the Explorer that is for another project that's down the road so us it if needed. Now one other thing the Tok'ra have asked if they may join with us. I told them that they are welcome to join along. So make them welcome."_ Sam said looking at JJ.

5 Hours later

The Explorer

The Explorer drops out of hyperspace on the far side of the sun. Engaging the cloak as they moved in on the planet in question. It looked to have three landmasses with massive oceans. There was no detectable life signs to be detected nor any sign of the activity on the surface.

_"We have found what seems to be six city ruins, two are underwater. There is no detectable sign of any technology from here."_ the coms officer said.

_"Deploy the recon teams. Have the other ships spread out and continue scanning the surface."_ Young ordered.

It had taken hours to get set up at the largest city. Teams had begun to spread out to discover its secrets. _"What have you found out?"_ JJ asked as he walked up on Nyan.

"_From what I have seen so for it looks to be. These writings are very, very old they look to be even older than the ones found on Dakara. There is still much to be unearthed. This is going to take a lot of time Colonel, I did see a passage that talks about a city in the seas. It was their capital it was also where the stargate was. There was a large comet that struck the sun and caused it to admit solar storms causing radiation to kill all life on this planet."_ Nyan said while still running his hands over the stone obelisk.

_"Next time lead with that,"_ JJ told him. "Are we in any danger now?"

_"No, we're safe now. That was millions of years. This passage states that the atmosphere was all but stripped from the planet. They had to evacuate the planet but there wasn't time to get them all away and millions died. They did come back after a century to recover the dead. But there wasn't any no sign of them being here. They searched the planet to find out what had happened. I'll know more once we have a chance to finish translating."_ Nyan said.

_"Very well carry on,"_ O'Neill said. _"Capt. Bennett, Lt. Spencer grab your gear. I fill like taking a little flight."_

_"So where to now Colonel?"_ Allie asked after taken her seat in the raptor.

"_I don't know but there is little we can do here. So let's see what we can from the air."_ JJ said.

"Wouldn't the censors be able to detect if there was anything worth our time here?" Andy asked after taking his seat.

_"They should but I still prefer to see with my own eyes. Besides I'm bored and there nothing else do around here. We might get lucky and see something the censors can't."_ JJ said as the raptor takes off to begin an aerial servery. He flew around the site three times before heading toward the low mountain range that laid between the other sites. Spotting a hole on the side of the cliff. _"This looks interesting lets set down to have a closer look. Raptor 01 to the Explorer."_

_"Go ahead Raptor 01."_ came the reply

_"We spotted a cave entrance about 30 clicks from the alpha site that we are going to have a closer look at,"_ JJ informed.

_"Rodger that raptor 01. Please note that all teams are on the ground now. So don't get lost down there cause it will take time to a team to find you."_ Colonel Young said.

_"We won't be too long but keep a lock on our signal just in case,"_ JJ said as the raptor landed in a clearing not far from the entrance. _"We'll keep you posted O'Neill out."_

The entrance of the cave was not much bigger than a car garage door. As they entered the dark cave the floor was smooth as it slopped downward into the darkness. After two hundred feet it opened up to a vast cavern with tunnels going off in many directions. Staying on the smooth path as it headed into another tunnel. Allie was dropping glow sticks at each turn as they descended further into the caverns. As they winded around a curve there was a small hatchway. As O'Neill tried to open it only to find it locked.

_"C-4 anyone?"_ JJ asked

_"Sir you sure that would be safe? We are deep underground it could bring the whole cave down on top of us."_ Andy

_"I agree, Colonel C-4 probably not the best way to get in. We do have a whole ship full of toys at our disposal."_ Allie reminded the Colonel.

_"Yes, your probably right let's look around a bit more. Then head back to the surface and someone to crack this thing open. I don't fill much like being buried alive again."_ JJ said then opening coms to the Explorer. _"SG-1 to Explorer."_ nothing but static. _"SG-1 to Explorer."_

_"We're too deep in the cave. Our coms can't get out."_ Allie offered.

_"Yep, your right lets make our way back to the surface. We can set up signal relays to make our way back down here. Let's move out."_ JJ ordered.

Ten hours later there was two dozen scientist at the entrance in the cave. It took them a while to finely get in. Suited in environmental suits they entered the doorway. It was a long dark hallway with smooth walls and floor. After a hundred feet they came to a door. It had to be pried open to find an old control room none of the consoles would power up. So they continued to hunt for the power room.

_"Can we remove these suits now?"_ JJ asked.

_"No Colonel, the air is to thin in here, and there seem to be low levels of toxins that our sensors can't identify. So I wouldn't recommend it. Once we get power and life support on then we will see."_ The technician said.

Another team that had continued the search radioed back. _"Colonel O'Neill we found the power room. But it would seem that there was a cave in sometimes age and has damaged it. We are going to try to bypass it to connect our power unit up. This will take a bit more time sir."_ Came Allie's voice.

_"Very well keep me posted,"_ O'Neill said.

Two hours later the power to the control room came on. As the consoles came to life. The technician began to type in some commands to pull up the last logs. An image of an older man with gray hair appeared. _"I'm Larranus commander of what is left of this outpost. This will be my last report. We lost six more people today the radiation has penetrated our water and food stores. We are down to a few rations now that will not last a week. This site was never meant to hold so many. We took on way more people in hope that help would return. I have sent my men the surface to find anything that could help us. Our power module is nearly depleted the ones that have been found were worthless. The surface is completely uninhabitable now. We have been trying to make contact with the others but the radiation in the atmosphere is blocking our signal. No one has returned in seventy-five years my guess is they felt none had survived. In some ways, I wished that we hadn't. These last few years have been the hardest on us all as we lost hope of ever being rescued. There are only twelve of us left and we are in bad shape. I to was exposed to what is a lethal dose of radiation today. I only have a few days before succumbing to my fate. As with the others. So if this ever found please note that we held out as long as we could. I have unlocked all security protocols in the complex we the hope our story will be told."_ then the screen went blank.

_"Did you get all of that?"_ JJ asked the technician the whole thang was spoken in Ancient and he could make heads or tails of anything he heard.

_"Yes Sir, I believe that I got the most of it. I will give you a full report or just a brief one now,"_ he said.

_"Just a brief one, for now, will work,"_ JJ said.

So the tech gives him a brief report. _"So that is about it. I will need more time to get through all the files. But I fear we will not find much around here."_

_"Very well I'll keep me posted. I'll have another look around anyways there may be something that we can use."_ JJ said.

After a few more hours going through the site from top to bottom. Finding nothing but some old environmental suits. Some cargo sleds that looked to go through the stargate.

_"Sir, I have established a data transfer from the data banks here to the Explorer it will take six more hours to complete. I did find something that may be of some use though. I found the coordinates to where the others went to and it is not in our data banks."_ the tech informed the colonel as he walked back into the control room.

_"Very good I'll inform Colonel Young."_ JJ said as he keyed his radio _"Bennett, Spenser meet me in the control room we're moving out."_

_"We're on our way be there in five,"_ Bennett reported.

_"So where to now Colonel?"_ Lt Spenser asked when they got to the control room.

_"Were heading to the surface, then to the Explorer. I don't know about you but I could use a shower and a good meal about now. I also want to check on the other fleets. They should be engaging the Aschen by now."_

_"Sounds good to me,"_ Andy said.

_"I'll second that." _Allie agreed with Andy.

Once on the surface, they had the Explorer beam them up. The other teams had already shut down for the day. The only team left was the ones in the underground bunker. And they were wrapping up as well. They planed to stay one more day and maybe even leave a small contingent behind to continue the dig. Once onboard Colonel young insisted that they showered before the debriefing. After their shower, they grabbed a quick meal. Then JJ went and told Young about the address that was found but as it would turn out there were three other words that weren't on the list of worlds with stargates.

_"So what are our plans now?"_ JJ asked Young.

_"Well for now I'm going to leave a ship here along with the men needed to continue their work here. While we go to the next world to see if anything was left there. We only have a six stargates lift that is leftover from the galactic gate bridge project. The Tollan are trying to build some new ones but they had help from the Nox when they built theirs on Tollona. After this war with the Aschen we may be able to talk the Alterra into building us some but who knows when that will be." _Young said. _"But we have to find that weapon that the Aschen used to take out the gate on Earth before they destroy any more."_

_"I agree with that. What about our other fleets?"_ JJ asked. _"Have you heard any news from them yet?"_

_"General Ellis has begun his attack an hour ago. Haven't heard anything else yet. I'll keep you posted if anything comes in about them. For now, you and your team need to get some rest. Once this data transfer is completed we will be off and it will take six hours to get there I'm told."_ Young said getting up to head back to the bridge.

_"Will do Sir. Call if you need anything."_ JJ said as he got up to leave as well.

{Thank for reading and please leave a review.}


	30. Chapter 28 The Battle for Dakara

[Here is my next chapter this was the first one that I ever wrote. I have gone through many rewrites keeping it in line with all my other chapters. This should be where ROTA 2.5 begins. This is just one of the ways I felt it could have gone.]

[I hope you enjoy.]

Chapter Twenty Eight The Battle for Dakara

06 January 2017

ORBIT OF DAKARA

CAPITAL WORLD OF BRA'TAC

Teal'c had his orders now to battle._ "Deploy the Alkets have them attack the smaller Elementals then withdraw then resume again. We need for them to reconfigure them numerous times to figure out how to intercept and jam their signals._"

Rac'nor relaid the orders to the ships required for the task. After a moment he received acknowledgment _"They are leaving the hanger bays now."_

Twenty Alkets flew from the H'tels like a swarm of bees. Pairing off as they moved in on the smaller Elementals. There were very few single elementals patrolling the outer edges of the blockade they were the first to be destroyed with ease. The elementals that were in clusters of five were the next to be targeted. The heavier clusters then moved to attack the Alkets but they were much slower and were only able to get in a few shots off at the Alkets making their shields flash. While the Alkets reacquire their targets firing beam after beam after beam wearing down the shields only to move around to continue again until the broke apart into singles Elementals after ten such attacks the Elementals began to reconfigure into larger clusters. It was then that the Alkets were ordered to fall back to the H'tels.

On the Aschen command ship, Ballic watched as the jaffa started their attacks and had begun to reconfigure the Elementals as needed. _"The Jafa has begun to attack the outer edge of our Elementals numerous have been disabled. I've started to move larger ones to intervene."_

_"The Jaffa are so predictable. What do they hope to accomplish?"_ Degon smugly stated. _"There is little hope for them now. We have them outnumbered a thousand to one."_

Ish'ta's ship was the first to move in on the new clusters with her two other H'tels following. They were firing their strongest beam weapons and plasma canons taking out several clusters. Teal'c's H'tels was wright behind hers as they destroyed five more clusters at once. It was then that even larger Elemental clusters moved in on Ishta's H'tel, it took several direct hits to her shields as they went down by 25%.

Teal'c brought his ships under the approaching Aschen battleship it fired three beams at the other H'tels. It hit some critical areas nearly depleting the shields. Then Teal'c's ship targeted it with his main beams. His other two ships did the same as the shields on the Ashen ship failed. With a final volley, the ship burst into a fireball in space. More Elementals clusters moved to attack the jaffa ships.

_"Their larger ships have begun to move now. We also __have __just lost a battleship. What are your recommendations?"_Ballic said.

_"Increase the Elementals fivefold. It is time for them to learn to give up."_ Stated Degon. The clusters reassemble into clusters of twenty strong.

Ka'lel brought her H'tac into position taking the heat off Ish'ta's ship. While firing on the Elementals taking out a few more of the Elementals. As the fighting was getting more intense the clusters once again began to reassemble. As even more moved from the blockade of the planet to engage the H'tels. Starting to wear down their shields as more shots were hitting their marks. Teal'c's shields were now running blow 40% he knew they couldn't last much longer at this rate.

Bra'tac and Paul watch as Teal'c's forces moved. He was impressed at the speed and efficiency but expected nothing less. Bra'tac's Jaffa had been training with simulators but for many, this was their first time on the new Alket in battle. The Alket's computers relayed the data to the other H'tel to keep in coordination. Their attack was graceful and effective.

_"We have what we need. How long till they arrive?"_ Paul inquired. _"I'll be ready to send in five minutes. Once we start the jamming there is no way to know how long it will last before they can overwrite the code."_

_"We shall wait till all the pieces are at hand. We just needing to be prudent a bit longer."_ Bra'tac opens the com to Teal'c's ship _"Teal'c have your forces fall back and make ready for our final attack. Make what repairs are needed."_

_"As you wish, My Lord."_ Teal'c closed coms and turned to Rac'nor _"Do as he ordered. Make sure we are the last to pull back and that there is no one left behind."_

Thirty minutes had past when Jack O'Neill's hologram appeared next to Bra'tac with John Sheppard's ten seconds later. _"Bra'tac how nice of you to throw me a party,"_ Jack said as he looked over the battlefield. _"I hope you have got enough cake?_"

_"Yes, it appears you do have some unwanted guests."_ Came John.

_"Aw! Yes! I'm glad you could make it." _Bra'tac replied. _"What of our other guests when are they to be ex-specked?"_

_"They're tied up for the moment but said that they wouldn't miss it."_ Claimed John. _"We will be there in three minutes. Start bringing your other ships up now."_

Bra'tac turned to his jaffa. _"Launch all the H'tel now."_ He then opened a com to Teal'c _"How goes the repairs?"_ For he knew they had received damage from there first assault before withdrawing to a safe distance.

_"We have finished the repairs here. Ish'ta said she is ready but one my escorts is still critical the other is 90% ready. My Lord"_ Teal'c told Bra'tac.

_"Have your escorts stay back to finish repairs while the other stands watch flea if they must. Ready your H'tels to resume your attacks. It is about to begin our friends are almost here."_ Bra'tac Smiled _"Be ready my old friend."_ Teal'c acknowledges with a nod ending the com.

Ish'ta steps over to Teal'c _"I shall return to my ship now. See you on Dakara, be safe."_

_"You as well."_ With a bow of his head and a smile never taking his eyes off her and in a flash she was beamed back to her ship. He then turned to Rac'nor _"Relay Lord Bra'tac's orders and make ready. We shall bring these Aschen down to there knees this day."_

Six H'tels could be seen lifting off the ground from the cities that were spread out around the stargate. They opened up hyperspace windows in the upper atmosphere. Only to reappear on the outside of the blockade near Teal'c other ships. Giving him twelve H'tels now along with their Alkets.

_"Done Master Teal'c. May our victory be swift."_ Rac'nor smiled.

_"Indeed. Open communications to all our ships."_ Teal'c said as he sat back in his command chair an activated his video screen. Getting a nod from Rac'nor. _"Jaffa, From up in groups of three and prepare for battle. Do not let these Ashen get between your units. Watch your shields move as one by letting anther take lead as needed. We can not afford to lose any ships this day.__"_

On the Aschen command ship, Ballic's censors flash as they began to detect ships coming into there limited range capability _"We are detecting ships coming in they are moving faster than any we have seen before."_

_"How many are you seeing? Who are they?" _Degon asks for the first time he sounding concerned. The Aschen do not like surprises they had been very methodical when planning the siege of Dakara they had not seen them getting any outside help. All there data said the Jaffa were too proud to ask for any help. That they would prefer death over the disgrace. But it would seem there was some bad information in their data. _"Contact the high command request council."_ Degon was unaware that communications was being disrupted.

Hyperspace windows began to open on the far side of Dakara six of the Altarran Columnars each with 36 escorts of witch were automated with direct control for their Columnars. Rayn had sent twelve of there twenty-four new ships to the Furling's home galaxy along with twelve of the Asgard new O'Neill class warships to aid with their defense. While four other Columnars were sent to Dracona. While the other two were in Pegasus undergoing repairs from the last battle with the Wraith.

Ballic's eyes went wide when his computers identified the six larger vessels. _"It's the Alterra! The six large vassals are of the same type as the one we encountered at earth. The others are unknown to us but seem to be of a similar constitution and they are unmanned. There are 216 of them weapons are unknown. The Jafa ships on Dakara are taking off now as well."_

Knowing that he still had the advantage with eight thousand Elementals and three command ships and thousands of drones _"We need to reconfigure the Elementals. Have the drones to began the bombardment of the cities on Dakara this must end now."_

Ballic began to enter the commands as instructed when he realizes that something was wrong. They were being jammed somehow. _"We are unable to relay the orders there seems to be something inter fearing with our signals. There is a dampening field forming around the planet as well._"

_"You must find a way to get around this interference."_ Degon starting to panic. _"We most able to communicate with our forces."_

On O'Neill's ship The Homer. A hologram of Homer Simpson throws a bottle of strawberry jam at the Aschen fleet then took his hand wiping a finger across the screen then bringing it to his mouth to taste with his finger. _"They're now being jammed. It's strawberry."_

_"That better not have been my last jar,"_ Jack said looking at Homer with a stern stare. Getting some laughs from the former humans from Earth. Then turned to John. _"Shall we began."_ the screen then cleared up then all got serious and down to busyness.

_"That we shall,"_ John said on board the Skywalker where a hologram of Luke Skywalker stood dress in black Jedi robes pulling up tactical data and high lighting the larger targets. _"We should beak in three groups focus on the larger cluster while Bra'tac takes on the smaller ones. The Jaffa will start to eliminate their ground forces with reinforcements from Yavin."_

O'Neill looks to homer. _"Keep score."_ An old school chalkboard appears with names of the six Alterran battle commanders John, Mike, Steve, Kyle, Bret, and O'Neill.

On all six of the ships was four lox generators began to power up as the four pods came up as well for the ninety-nine plasma canons. The two pesquata holes opened and released two streams of Pesqua. As the first Elementals came in range their shields didn't stand a chance the Pesqua cut throw them like butter. The lighting from the lox canons jump forth and shredding the larger clusters after four or five shots. The Skywalker was first to get a firing solution on one of the largest cluster with the primary weapon as a lance beam came from the front lasting five seconds. Pierced right through it causing it to break into small segments which were then turned to dust by the plasma canons.

O'Neill was next to get his main beam firing an eight-second blast that pierced through it as well a second one that was behind it. The enemy ship's shields were not efficient to stop the Altarran. Though they had data on the Columnar it was dated and incomplete. The commander of the Aschen knew then that it was a lost campaign an that they needed to withdraw.

_ "Commander we are detecting twelve more windows opening up now,"_ Ballic said. _"Sir they are Asgard. What shall we do?"_

_"Set a coarse away from here, this is lost,"_ Degon commanded almost in a panic as he watched the Elementals be destroyed with such ease. Ballic tried to do as ordered but could not activate a hyperspace window.

_"I do not know what is wrong. But we can not get a lock."_ fear now struck through the Aschen.

The twelve Asgard O'Neill class ships spread out over the battlefield. Firing on the Aschen Elementals clusters as they blew up one after another. Thor's ship spots the twenty clusters that were headed to the Alterran ship Homer. Taking his wing he led them to aid his friend. The Homer's shields were down to 20% with damage to one of its lox weapon ports and twenty of the beam cannons. Thor knew it wasn't in any trouble and would be able to make repairs in time.

_"O'Neill there are twenty clusters on an intercept course. I will be there in thirty-four microns."_ Thor informed him.

_"Thor buddy, glad you made it. Thanks for the heads up we lost the sensors on that section of the ship. We are blind so to speak."_ Rolling the Homer to where it could pick up the enemy ships. He saw Thor's ships coming up behind them. Using the three other Lox weapons he fired. Lightning leaped out across the void hitting three of the clusters and jumping out into the other that were nearby.

The beams from the three Asgard ships hit the elementals from behind blowing them up. _"There seem to be more Ashen ships here then we thought they had,"_ Thor said to O'Neill.

_"Yes, it would seem they have amassed a great many ships. How did you do on your last mission?"_ O'Neill asked as his ship fired off another volley of the Lox canons.

_"We did quite well three more of our worlds are once again free of the Aschen. We still have seventy-two prisoners in stasis. We are going tired of releasing them only recapturing them on another word. They seem to not learn from their mistakes. We have other matters that are needed to be accomplished if they were not human we would be handling them differently."_ Thor informed him as he targeted more ships.

_"Yes, Ryan does appreciate your prudence in this matter. But even he is growing weary of their tenacity. He wants these matters resolved quickly as well. I will inform you of the details after we finish here. This isn't the time for such matters."_O'Neill told Thor.

_"I'll agree we shall talk again after we finished here,"_ Thor said and end the communications. The Ashen clusters were beginning to lose their numbers. To the combined forces.

Three more hyperspace windows opened on the outskirts of the battlefield. These ships were even bigger than the Atlantis city ships. There was a shield dome that went all around them. As they moved closer to the battlefield the Ashen Elementals moved to engage them firing at the new ships. It was then that a wave went from the new ships that targeted them. As the wave meets the Elementals it was like they lost all power and began to just vanish.

On the Aschen command ship, Ballic's eyes grew wide when the other ships arrived. He had never imagined anything so large could fly through hyperspace. _"Commander we have three more contacts. They appear to be flying cities of some sort. I've never seen such a mass in space."_ it was then that he saw the Elementals go dark and then just vanish from their sensors. _"Our assets have just gone offline and vanished. These new ships must be even more powerful than the Alterra."_

_"Do not be so foolish. This is simply a new adversary that was unseen. We will have to get word of them out to the Kleesons. I am beginning to believe that this war has grown out of our reach. Victory for the Ashen is no longer an option."_ Degon said feeling the losses that they have had.

Dakara

Stargate

The Stargate on Dakara activated, then Ronon Dex came though followed by five-hundred of his Atlantian men each one had a backpack and were carrying a mini drone launcher along with a heavy blaster rifle. They began to deploy out as Bra'tac had in instructed. In their packs, each had five blocks that transformed into a human form replicator carrying a handheld disrupters. Making up a standing army of twenty-five-hundred replicators and five-hundred flesh and blood soldiers. To go along with the thousands of Jaffa some of which were manning the Chor'teks.

As the Aschen drones came closer they began to fire at the cities shields in hopes of them felling. They were followed by the Aschen tanks that were floating or hovering a meter off the ground. There were even thousands of men that followed on foot carrying a beam raffle that wasn't much more powerful than the older staff weapons.

Ronon's men grabbed up their drone launchers firing the mini drones at the larger Kenobis which tore through them. The large round Kenobis shield was taken out with ease. The replicators were the first to engage the smaller kenobis as they came into range. Followed by the Jafa with there new battle cats started firing bolts of plasma at shield-less drones fell to the ground in a molten blob.

The Aschen drones kelp coming wave after wave never stopping. After twelve long hours, they began to slow as the Aschen tanks came into range. Firing over the drones hitting the shields that surrounded the Jaffa cities. The shields flashed as the hits came in it was a pretty sight with the flashes. Lok'na'tes flew overhead swarming like bees dive-bombing the Aschen tanks. The first tanks shields began to flash and weaken. They were to slow to target the Lok'na'tes in the air. The men the followed them fired their disrupters as some were able to get through their shields hitting the hulls causing damage. Four were forced to break away to head for the hangers. One wasn't so lucky as it crashed in afield twenty kilometers from the city.

The jaffa moved out from the under the city shields to engage the remaining Aschen forces. Firing their new staff weapons on the overkill function with two to three hits per Kenobi. It didn't take mini hits for the Kenobi's shields failed and they blew to pieces. Once the Aschen troops came into range they switched to the stun settings. Even though the troops were firing to kill. This would be have been on heard of in the old system of the Goa'uld.

Once the fighting had subsided the captured Aschen was rounded up and placed in holding camps that popped up around Dakara. They were each possessed and given provisions. The quarters were little more than tents left over from the old ways. They would be held until the end of the war. Which was coming fast then any would think. The war had already been raging for five years since the first attack on Earth.

Not one of Ronon's men was lost and only fifty replicators were destroyed. The Jaffa were not so lucky of the ten thousand that fought over a hundred perished. Ronon and his men went back to Yavin for some much need rest. The Jafa would clean up and start to repair. None of the drones got in the cities.

Shepard was taking out the last of the Aschen command ships after beaming the survivors to holding cells. O'Neill had gotten one while Kyle got the other. Though they lost over half there escorts over the last three days the Columnars only sustained minor damage. It was Shepard who got the most kills in but only by ten with O'Neill being second. They had lost most of their escort vessels with many of the others who had damage inflicted.

They turned off the hyperspace disruption field and all of the other Alterran ships headed back to the Dracona Galaxy after the space above Dakara. Shepard and O'Neill which beamed down to Dakara to Bra'tac' s council chambers. Two other figures who also just appeared next to the Alterra. To O'Neill's surprise, it was his old friends Lya and Ohper of the Nox.

_"It is nice to see you again,"_ O'Neill said as he bowed his head slightly.

_"Indeed, it is to see you as well. You have grown since we last meet."_ Ohper said returning the gesture.

_"I thought that you didn't fight in wars?"_ O'Neill asked.

_"All we did was protect our friends. We didn't harm anyone we just used our powers to remove their weapons. While we do not normally involve our selves with maters of others. We can not set by while so many are suffering. Now that the Alterra has rejoined the Galaxy. We have now left our homeworld after so long. Our days of isolation are over we are going to begin to help teach the lesser races as we once did."_ Lya said. _"We have you to thank for this. You have taught us that there is still hope for the galaxy."_

_"Well glad to be of service," _O'Neill said with a grin.

_"It was your people that made it possible for the return of the Alterra,"_ Ohper said.

Thor beamed down into the council chambers to join the others. Looked to the Nox. _"I'm pleased to meet with you once again it has been far too long. Your assistance was much appreciated in these matters."_

"_It is nice to have honored our alliance once again,"_ Ohper said. _"What is to become of these that were captured?"_

_"They will be released in due time. Till that time comes they will be well cared for. We have taken great length to keep them from harm."_ Bra'tac said as he walked in.

After the assembly took their places the Aschen Commander Degon was brought before them. His arms were bound in front of him with a jaffa on either side of him. He looked around the room seeing the strangers that sat around tables. His head was still held high but the fear could be seen in his eyes.

_"You stand here now accused of the being the leader of a hostile race of humans who have attack servile human and Jafa worlds unsolicited. For what reason have you done so?"_ Bra'tac asked having already known the answer.

_"It was the Earthers that attacked us first. We only moved to avenge the ones we lost."_ Degon stated.

_"Even so, what right have you got to attack the many helpless worlds that you have done,"_ Bra'tac said.

_"We only sought out worlds to aid ours against the Earthers. These worlds are now part of our confederation."_ Degon stated.

_"After you invaded them forcing them to submit to your rule. Committing genocide to the worlds you concord. It was my team that learned of what you did to the Volians. You came claiming you had good intentions offering them a vaccine to extend their lives to only make them sterile. Killing them off in just a few generations."_ O'Neill said getting a little upset. _"You are wolves in sheep's clothing."_

Degon looked on as if his whole world was fall in around him. He was about to respond when Thor spoke up. _"Your People invaded Einherja it was one of the oldest Asgard-protected worlds in the galaxy, second only to that of Earth in population. Your people killed off two-thirds of the world's population. While on two other worlds you killed the entire population."_

_"Yes, they will answer for these acts as well many others. For now, we have a few questions that need answering at the moment. We have been informed that an attack was carried out against the Earth's stargate. It overloaded the capacitors causing the gate to overload and explode. We have seen such attacks twice already and have stopped them. We need to know from which planet is the origin of these attacks?"_ Lord Bra'tac asked.

Degon stood in front of them trying not to think of the weapon that was built just before he left on his mission. But the harder he tried to hide his thoughts the more they became to mind. The Alterra was able to pull the information from his mind with ease. Bra'tac pulled up an image that was in Degon's mind. Tapping on his console he had the jaffa at the stargate to dial the address of the world in question. Once the connection was made he pulled up the images around the gate. He could see a large device that sat twenty meters in front of it. There was no one detected to be around. There were twelve stone pillars with three black orbs on each one. Expanding the censors he could see three carriers four battleships and a command ship.

Bra'tac looked to Shepard as an idea came to mind. Shepard had himself beamed to the stargate as it shut down. Going to the dialing device he dialed the gate hub entering the code as all the buttons lit up. Once the gate opened he walked through the yellow gate. He walked to the control room pulling up the stargates in Avalona. Selecting all the gates that he had pulled from Degon's mind that was on the confederations world.

_"This should slow them down,"_ John said out loud to himself. he was smiling as he got up to head back to Dakara. Once there he returned to the council chambers. He looked to the others and said _"It is done."_

Degon heard these words wondering what they meant. As he still stood there in the middle of the room. It was Lord Bra'tac that answered the quest that he never asked. _"We have disabled all the stargates on your worlds. You will now have to use ships to move your men and supplies."_

_"But how can you do such a thing you are just Ja__ff__a?"_ Degon asked.

_"As I have already informed you I am Alterra and we are the gate builders. We kelp the piece in this galaxy plus twenty-six others for millions of years. We have now retunded to do so again. We are the ones that made the humans of this galaxy and seven others. These galaxies have fallen into chaos since our departure."_ Bra'tac told Degon.

_"The profit showed the Alterra was in another galaxy,"_ Degon said.

_"How is this profit that you speak of?"_ Bra'tac asked.

_"Jonas Quin!"_ O'Neill said. _"How is this __possible__?"_ He was still new at this whole telepathy thing but this was once his friend and he wanted to know about him. So he dug deeper into Degon's mind pulling out the world he was on and where he was being held. He learned about others that were there, how they were being treated. After he had gotten all he could he released his hold on the man's mind as he was began to weaken nearly falling to his knees. Looking to the Jaffa "Take him away." They grabbed his arms and carried him off.

_"They have Jonas Quin and some Tok'ra that they captured. They are treating them very poorly. They have killed many that they had no farther use for."_ O'Neill quietly almost to himself. _"We need to rescue them as soon as __possible__."_

_"We will but first, we need to destroy this new weapon of theirs,"_ Sheppard said once the room was cleared.

_"Agreed, but we are going to need to focus on rebuilding the worlds we liberated. They have been turned into agricultural worlds for the A__s__chen. Their development and beliefs have been disrupted it will take generations to get back on track. My only concern is that many have been given this vaccine and they are now sterile."_ Thor informed the group.

_"We may be able to help with this,"_ Lya said. _"Give us a sample of this drug and any scans of the people and will work to help return them to their previous state."_

_"As for their beliefs, you have been __posing__ as gods tell them the truth. Let them learn you are to be trusted, they are our children, after all, they can handle it."_ O'Neill said.

_"You may be right, we have reviled our selves to others with a mix of results. Humans tend to be unpredictable and sometimes dangerous."_ Thor cautioned.

_"Well, Thor, Ryan wants to advance the humans at a faster rate. As you well know the Lovakora system is overpopulated and is about to burst. Even with our combined forces, we could not hope to turn them back."_ Sheppard reminded him.

_"Let us put these matters aside for now,"_ Bra'tac said. _"__I will send my ships to take out this weapon as soon as repairs are completed. What we need to discuss now are the A__s__chen homeworld and core systems."_

_"Let's get Carter involved, she will want to be part of any rescue mission,"_ O'Neill said. All the Alterra agreed as did the Nox and Asgard.

{Thanks for reading}

{Some may not agree with the way I have portrayed the Nox. They are a peaceful race that cares for all life. However they are more then able to defend them selves and those they fill need defending. They were isolated for many centuries but now they have begun to retake their place as teachers and protectors of the younger races. I will try to keep them as they seem to be in the show but fill that they do have teeth when needed. This has been a hard chapter, I just hope I did it with justice.}


	31. Chapter 29 The Invasions

[Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.]

**Chapter 29 The Invasions**

**M4X-386**

**The Olympus**

**06 JAN 2017**

As the fleet flew through hyperspace, General Ellis was in the war room along with the senior staff. There was a hologram of the world that lied at the end of their journey. There was one main city near the stargate with five villages that surrounded it. They were looking to land the troops in an open field that was two-hundred kilometers that would be west of the main city. On the east side was a massive ocean with thick forest to the north and a marsh the south. There was a large river that lied between the LZ and the city that they would need to cross. The invasion fleet would come in from behind the sun to keep the surprise.

Tensions were running high throughout the fleet more so on the troopships. As the crews went on with their work getting the landing parties ready. The troops had gone through their packs making sure that they had three days worth of supplies. For once they landed it would take up to twenty-four for them get fully set up. They would be arriving in the system at 04:30 and if things went as planned the invasion would begin landing at 08:00. For those that could, got some sleep that night. While others were to hyped up to sleep and just stayed busy making sure things were ready to go.

As the fleet came out of hyperspace on the outside of the solar system they began their scans. There was still debris from the lost ships floating around the planet's lower orbit. _"What do we have?"_ Ellis asked.

_"There are two ashen battleships and a control ship with two hundred Elementals in clusters of ten."_ Major Knolls reported.

_"Have the Ares and Zeus prepare to move on the two battleships. Have the Hades and escorts move on the command ships. Scramble two squadrons of 302s with phase-shifting PSMs to take out the elementals."_ Ellis was ordering. _"Have the Poseidon to hold back and cover the Titan and Achilles with its escorts. While our escorts cover the fighters."_

Taskforce three began to spread out to take them on. The Aschen ships had seen these new ships in action on their feedback when they attacked Earth the second time and knew they were outmatched. While one of their battleships turned to flee the field a beam struck its hull as the BS-700 Ares fired its main beam. The BS-700 Zeus took out the other battleship before either could get off a shot. As the Hades and its escorts moved toward the command ship eight elementals clusters moved to intercept them. The two FE-350s and four EC-200s took on the ten elementals clusters. As the BC-550 Hades launched the attack on the control ship.

The two squadrons numbering forty 302s zipped through space towards the remaining ten elemental clusters. As the first wave came into range firing one of their PSMs they pulled away as the elementals fired their beams missing them. When the missiles hit four of the clusters they broke apart leaving four single elementals that began to pursue the 302s. The second wave fired two of their four PSMs at the six remaining clusters with at least two hits per cluster vaporizing them completely. The remaining elementals were taken out by the third wave of 302s. This battle was over in minutes.

The TS-650 Achilles and TT-600 Titan came into an orbit over the planet. As the massive hangers began to open and the dropships came out headed to the plains that were two hundred kilometers from the main target.

_"Recall our birds and have the Titan and Hades deploy their 302s cover the landing party. How soon can our birds be redeployed?"_ Ellis asked.

_"It will take twenty minutes to get them rearmed,"_ Alice responded.

_"Launch the other squadrons to begin the bombing runs. Are we detecting any ground defenses?"_ Ellis asked.

_"There doesn't seem to be, General."_ the Major answered. _"It looks like the Jaffa did a better job then we thought. Our primary targets have been identified along with the seconds."_

_"Very well launch the network satellites now. Use our beams to help get out men to the ground."_ Ellis order.

Troops were being beamed down as well as carried on the transport ships. It was going to take twelve hours to get both ships empty of their cargo. As the command tent was being erected. The twenty-four satellites were being deployed in orbit for GPS and communication purposes. As shipping containers were unloaded they were placed around the edges to form a wall around the makeshift base.

**Aschen Headquarters**

**Central city**

**06 Jan 2017**

_"Commander we are under attack again."_ a technician reported.

_"It has been six days since the Jaffa has left. Are they back so soon?"_

_"No Commander, this is the Earthers. Thirty-one contacts are coming from behind the sun. I have informed our ships to prepare for engagement."_ the technician said.

_"Use the stargate to request help from another system."_ The Commander ordered. Moving to get a better look at the techs screens. His eyes grew big as he watched them break into four groups. It wasn't long before the first of their ships were destroyed.

_"The stargate will not activate."_ the tech informed. "_I am running a diagnostic on the dialing device now."_

_"Send a communication through subspace, we must get help now."_ The Commander ordered.

_"Can't get a response from our relay satellite."_ the Tech reported. _"There are forty of their fighters on approach from the sea."_

_"Have our troops focus on taking them down. Send out the hunter drones."_ The Commander ordered. It was then that the first explosion could be heard. The building shuck as the glass windows broke. More explosions started going off around the city.

The people began to flee their homes into the streets running to the woods. That was when a group of people was swallowed in a beam of light as a ship passed overhead. With thousands of people fleeing into the fields they were plucked from the ground with each passing of the ships.

Two of the 302s were hit by the Aschen tanks. Spinning out of control they crashed into the forest. But not before MBSS activated consuming the pilots into the device before it ejected.

In orbit on the Olympus, Alice received the distress call and immediately beamed the devices to the infirmary. Where the pilots were re-materialized, one was fine while the other had suffered burns from the blast that hit his ship. After the 302 pilots collected up the people that had fled their homes. They were transferred to a holding camp near the new base. Where they were processed to separate the Aschen from the natives. The pilots of the 302s were instructed to gather the natives first then any Aschen.

The Aschen had been reinforced by a troopship three the days before the fleet arrived. There were over forty of their hover tanks with over a three-thousand man. There was two-thousand large Kenobis and ten-thousand shall Kenobis. Only three of their tanks had taken damage from the first wave of attacks. With half of the natives being transported away, they had been ordered to gather the rest up placing them near the warehouses and factories that were still intact. Putting some to clean the damaged areas while others tried to repair.

_"Commander, we are detecting multiple ship landing in sector Eighty-five."_ the tech reported.

_"They are landing troops. Move our forces to the east side of the city. Have them erect the portable shields around the city. We will send half our drones out to meet them at the river in sector forty. Have the drones to begin deploying mines on the outside of the city to the river. It will cost them for every inch of ground they take. We need to get the drone manufacturing plant up and run before dawn. They caught us off guard once now let us show them."_ The Commander ordered.

**The Olympus**

**M4X-386**

_"Sir, we are detecting shield coming online on the surface around the cities. There is also troop movement towards the east side. They appear to be forming a defensive line with tanks and men. There is a great number of kenobis moving to the river."_ The Major reported. _"They have also moved the natives I and around the target sites."_

_"Inform General Johnson that he needs to secure the river crossing before we lose it. Have the 302s focus on the path to the city. Is there any way to use our transport beams to move the natives from harm?"_ Ellis asked.

_"No Sir, there is now a dampening field that is preventing us from getting a lock on them. It has just begun a few moments ago."_ the Major reported.

_"When did they come up with that?"_ Ellis asked to no one. _"Well this is going to be harder then we thought. Find a way to get through their jamming field."_

**Command Base**

**M4X-386**

_"General Johnson, the Olympus reports that they know we are here and are sending us some company. There are kenobis headed this way, they will be at the river in an hour. It looks like we will get there just before them."_ Lt. Knolls reported.

_"Send Colonel Franks to secure the crossing. Inform the tank commander to speed it up our men want to be able to hold them off long."_ General Johnson ordered.

_"Yes, Sir"_ Knolls answered.

A few moments later five Raptors took off each loaded twenty men wearing the new battle armor. It was of the same design as the Kull Warriors these can change the camouflage that can match the surroundings. They were armed with the newest ABR (Asgard Beam Rifle) this was found in the Asgard core data. They had not used such weapons in eons. Fitted with a better power core they could last years on the lower settings which would stun a subject. However the higher setting they would deplete power in days. The suits were fitted with an extra power cell that could be recharged by the occupant's movement or redirected energy hit. These were much larger weapons but were lighter than they looked. Some were caring the HBW (Heavy Beam Weapon) which was more like 50 cal there was ten in all. They fired a beam that was similar to the ones on the ships.

_"Set up three HBWs along that tree line and three on that side. Place two there and two over there."_ Colonel Franks ordered pointing to where he wanted the emplacements. _"Captain, take your men to that ridge make cover behind those rocks. I'll take the wood line over there. We have less than thirty minutes tell the convoy gets here and maybe less before the Kenobis here so move your asses."_

Just as the men had gotten into their positions. The eerie sounds of the large kenobis could be heard coming down the path. The convoy was still miles away and they would need to hold the pass till they got there. As the first kenobis came into sight another sound was heard coming from behind them. An explosion in front of the kenobis as the 302s passed overhead. They unleashed a full barrage of missiles on the oncoming kenobis. Servile was blown-up as the others opened fire on the aircraft. Once they came into range, Colonel Johnson gave the order to open fire. More 302s came in low firing their railguns as they passed over the site. There were now hundreds of kenobis insight with many more on the way.

Two of the 320 raptors uncloaked hovering ten meters above the ground. They each had six missile launcher tubes under their wings. As they fired the smoke filled the air as kenobis were being stuck. Once they released their payloads they were replaced by two more. The men on both sides of the clearing continued firing at whatever was still moving. Two of the gun sites had been taken out from falling rocks from the hillside. The wounded were beamed out as they could no longer fight. Colonel Franks was hit multiple times by the large kenobis beam weapons. His suit had absorbed most of the energy but the em-packs had taken their toll. He still refused to be removed from the battlefield.

Across the river, the tanks could be heard. The M3 Amphibious rigs hit the water they began to form the bridge needed for the crossing. It wasn't long before the first tanks were across. They formed a line as they began to push forward. The raptors stayed above them as they moved forward firing their missiles. It was taken time to push them back but after four hours of heavy fighting, the kenobis had stopped coming. It was then that they found out about the other problems that laid in front of them, mines. As the lead tank ran over the first mine it was flipped over on its side taken damage. This stopped the convoy until the path could be swept.

Colonel Franks and his men were relieved and sent back to the base camp. He had lost two men in the landslide with ten others and himself getting injured. The kenobis had been able to take out three more of the 302s and one 320. The mines were going to take time to clear. It took another sixteen-hours before they were able to reach the city. The next wave of kenobis moved out in front it was there they released the hunter drones. They moved faster than their big brothers so the tanks couldn't hit them. Five hundred men had dug in and were firing on the hunter drones. While the tanks worked on the larger kenobis and the Aschen tanks.

After six more hours of heavy fighting the shields felled around the city. The last Ashen tank was destroyed well as the drones and kenobis. The Aschen army stood little chance now for the invaders had been able to rotate their men on and off the battlefield. The 302s were able to us their beams to remove the Aschen soldiers to the holding pens. Once the damping field was down the rest of the natives were relocated and the factories were turned to rubble. There was only the Aschen Command building left defended. It was Colonel Franks and his men that were beamed to the location. Were they were able to take out the last of its defenses and entered. Making their way to the control room. They encountered what at first looked like security cameras mounted on the wall. Only to find that they were like the hunter drones. Having to shut them servile times to take them out.

Once the had gotten to the command center. Colonel Franks activated the phase-shifting device on his arm and walked through the door. Take the Aschen's command staff by surprise. The men that were with him fired at the staff with their weapons set to stun.

While another team had secured stargate only to find that it was inoperable. A team from the Olympus beamed down to see if they could get it to work with no luck. As other teams began to secure the other villages it was determined that the planet was theirs and the fighting was over.

The MS Hephaestus set up a field hospital to treat the natives and the wounded Aschen. While the wounded troops were beamed up to receive treatment. Only the most critical of the Aschen and natives were sent up for treatment. General Johnson had ordered his men to begin the clean up of the city and the villages. The structural engineers were deployed to inspect the damaged building well as the recovery of any who may have been killed in the collapsed buildings. The natives that had been treated and leased were also helping in the cleanup effort. A resupply ship had been requested to be able to provide food and shelter for the thousands that had lost everything. It was going to take years of aid for them to be able to hold their own once again.

**The Enterprise**

**P9J-333 **

**07 Jan 2017 **

As Taskforce One exited hyperspace they began the slow pace to the planet. It was the second of six planets around the sun. It had one moon that orbited low on the axis around the planet. There were large forests that covered most of the landscape with clear fields scattered around. there was a large gash that had been dug into on the western plains area.

_"What have we got?"_ Caldwell asked on the bridge of the Enterprise.

_"There are no ships in orbit just debris scattered all over the place. From the looks, there was a lot of elementals and other ships. We will need to clear some of it out before we try to land our transports."_ the Major reported.

_"What about on the planet?"_ He asked.

_"We are detecting four million human life signs on the surface. They are spread over the largest continent with the most concentrated on the eastern seaside. The stargate is here in the largest town."_ The Major zoomed in on the town with the main viewer. _"There is Aschen emplacement here around the town. With three Aschen harvesters in neighboring would seem they were removing earth from this planet. We can't detect any drones from here."_

_"What about any drone factories?"_ Caldwell asked.

_"There are signs of heavy bombardment in these areas."_ Pulling up the sites where he could see. _"But it looks like they have been destroyed already."_

_"Very well begin clearing the debris up. Inform General Reynolds that there will be a delay in the landing parties. The jaffa left us quite a mess up here."_Caldwell said.

_"Yes sir the did. But I don't think they were worried about the mess."_ the major commented.

_"Yes Major you are probably right. Let us beam down a few recon teams to get the fill of the natives. Let's find out if they are going to be hostile or not."_ Caldwell ordered. _"Is the LZ sites clear?"_

_"There is servile home near LZ one LZ two is clear other than a heard of what looks like bison."_ The Major reported.

_"Send the first teams to the houses near LZ one. Let's not bother with the bison if we don't need too."_ Caldwell said. _"Open a channel to the fleet."_ Getting a go from the Major. _"Alright we came a long way to get here but there is too much debris for the landing craft so we will need to clear some of it up before we land. We can use our beams to put down some of the supplies and men. At this time we may not need to land all our men. We are only detecting a small force on the surface near the stargate. The Jaffa did a number on this place so our work here will be to force them to surrender. The first teams will determine if the natives are going to be hostile or not. We are here for the Aschen and not the natives. So let's sit tight and see what's next. Caldwell out."_ he could see the other ships as they started beaming the debris away.

Ten men beamed down near the first farm. They made their way tit staying in the wood line. Till there was only a clearing left to cross. Four took up firing positions in the woods that had a clear shot to the house. As the other six walked out of the woods. They were wearing battle armor and carrying the beam weapons. As they got closer to the house a girl walked out and saw them. She screamed and ran back inside the house. Then a man carrying a rifle that looked more like a musket came out.

Colonel Gray saw the fear in his eyes as the six men came up. Lower the weapon and removing the helmet as she shook her hair around. _"I am Colonel Gray of the Earth force. We mean you no harm. We are here to help free your planet of the Aschen."_

_"You mean the ones in those massive things that have been flying over my farm?"_ the man asked.

_"Yes. Those are Aschen harvesters that have been removing dirt and soil from your planet. We are here to stop them before they destroy your planet. We have a massive fleet of ships in orbit as we speak. They are clearing debris from a battle that would have happened in the last few weeks."_ Colonel Gray informed the man.

_"We heard great explosions nine days ago. Some had even shaken the ground. There have been many fireballs falling to surface as well."_ The man said. _"But I have never met these Aschen."_

_"I Group of Jaffa ships are the ones that attacked the Aschen here. They were not trying to invade the planet only to get rid of the Aschen. The Aschen has taken over many worlds in the last few years. Some peaceful others by force or through intimidation. What is your name?"_ Gray asked.

_"I am Toby this is my daughter Sallie. We moved out here after the Ori left our world. No one could make a living in the town after the Ori had left. My wife ha died from a sickness that fell upon us before we began to accept the teachings of Origin. There are still many that still follow the teachings but we fled after the Priors had left. Many fill as I do but not enough to turn the tables on those do. Some just go through the motions in fear the Priors will return."_ Toby informed her.

_"This is disturbing news. What can you tell me about the other nearby farms?" _She asked.

_"One belongs to my brother and the other my wife's brother. They left when I did and for the same reasons. So to are the others we grow our crops and get together twice a year to trade. When it gets bad we have to go trade in the towns but not for three seasons. We started to see those harvesters two seasons ago and have been too afraid to go back."_ He informed her.

_"Very well I will inform my commanders have your family stay close to home. We will be forming a base not far from here so don't venture there armed. We will not shot at anyone that doesn't shot at us first but you can't be too careful. Is there anything you are needing?"_ Colonel Gray asked.

_"No we are fine here for now, thanks"_ Toby answered.

_"Very well we will see you later. I have to go inform my commanders. Get word to your other family about what is going on."_ she told him.

_"I will,"_ he responded.

It had taken six hours before the first transports began to make their way to the landing site. Where they then formed a base camp as they did. A squadron of 302s flew over the town servile times but was never fired at. Once the base was set up a convoy left for the town with twelve of the 320 raptors close overhead. When they had made it to the town they were meet by the Ashen commander who surrendered without a fight. Teams were beamed onto the harvesters where they had digging in the ground and were ordered to return the soil to the planet.

There was now a hole that was larger than the Great lake I the US that was over four-kilometers deep. They would have to wait and see what long term damage this would have on the planet. With the capture of three harvesters this was a great victory. The teams that tried to operate the stargate found that it was inoperable. It had been four days since they had left their home ports. They were to stay here until the next deployment.

{Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think.}


	32. Chapter 30 The Outpost

[Here is yet another chapter in this story that seems to be never-ending. But I'm still having fun writing it so more to come in the coming weeks so keep coming back.]

[I hope you enjoy it.]

**Chapter 30 The Outpost**

**Unknown planet**

**The Explorer**

**07 JAN 2017**

The Explorer drops out of hyperspace on the outer edge of the system that was found on the last planet. Cloaking as they moved toward the second planet in the system which was the only one with an atmosphere. There were eleven other planets and moons but they were not the mission.

_"What do we have?"_ Young asked.

"We are not detecting any satellites or planetary defenses. There is a population of around seven thousand humans spread across the main continent. There are some old ruins that are similar to the ones on the last w. Sir, there is a crash site of an alien ship two hundred kilometers from the largest settlement. From the looks, it happened over a hundred years ago. There are two groups of people down there with signs of a recent battle." Technical Sergeant Burns reported.

_"Keep your guess to your self Sergeant. Is it safe for us to go down there and what can you tell me about that ship?"_ Young said.

_"Yes Sir, It is safe to go down. It doesn't seem to be any fighting going on now. The ship looks to be of a design we found on P2A-347 it was called the Stromos. It had crashed there carrying over a thousand people. SG1 found it fourteen years ago. They said it was one of three ships that had left their homeworld of Talthus. They were headed to a planet they called Ardena. After SG1 helped restore power to the ship SG4 helped relocate them to P2C-106. Where we helped them settle down. At last count, they have doubled their population."_ TSgt Burns said.

_"So this could be one of the three ships?"_ Young said not asking but more of a statement. _"Colonel O'Neill, What do you think was should do here?"_

_"Well, I fill we should introduce ourselves. We could bring a stargate here and send them to P2C-106 to be with their kin. But if they have been here over a hundred years they may not want to leave."_ JJ said.

_"But if we make contact with one side the other may react."_ the TSgt Burns said.

_"We don't want that again,"_ O'Neill said standing next to Young.

_"Your right about that. Are we detecting anything else down there?"_ Young asked.

_"My sensors are detecting something in the sea four-hundred kilometers off the eastern coastline,"_ Alice said. _"It is three-point seven kilometers below the surface."_ Pulling an image up of the readings showed that it had three piers around a structure with towers on it. Each having smaller structures as well. It was buried in the seafloor.

_"That's twelve-thousand feet!"_ one of the officers said.

_"It looks to be intact. But how can we get to it?"_ Dr. Lewis asked.

_"Deep as the Titanic is back home,"_ Allie said. Getting some looks from O'Neill and others. _"Seen the movie a few weeks ago. It's my mom's favorite movie so we watched it before I left home."_

_"It's too deep to beam to and we do not have any submarines onboard. So how are we going to get down there to see if it is worth recovering?"_ Young asked.

_"What about the suits we found? Colonel Shepherd used some like them when they were trapped on the bottom of the ocean on Lantea."_ Andy offered.

_"Those are are millions of years old and are in bad shape. I doubt that those were designed to be used underwater anyways."_ Dr. Lewis said.

_"I can replicate new suits of the same design that would be suited for underwater."_ Alice offered.

_"How long will that take?"_ Young asked.

_"I can have four suits ready in three hours,"_ Alice said.

_"Get started but make eight. I want to make sure we have a backup."_ Young said. _"What about getting down there."_

_"I can launch a probe to use an amplifier to transport a team down there,"_ Alice said. _"I would also be able to use the beams to uncover the city."_

_"Great looks like we're going down there. Is there any way you can scan the inside of it so that we will know where we are going?"_ O'Neill asked.

_"I have a schematic of this type of design. It was used by the Alterra as an outpost station for minor worlds. It is two thirds the size of the Atlantis models. At the bottom of the center spire is where the power station is located. There will be a chair room the levels up. The main control room will be six levels above that. The main spire is very similar to the one on Atlantis."_ Alice stated while showing a hologram of it on the bridge.

_"Bring us into a lower orbit above the outpost keeping us cloaked. Colonel O'Neill, have your team prepared to go down there. I will send Dr. Lewis with you he will be able to determine it the outpost is still viable. You will carry the ZPM to try an power it up."_ Young said.

_"Captain, may I suggest that you allow me to go on this mission as well,"_ Alice said.

_"You wish to go on the mission. But you will be essentially going in the suits away as the suits AI."_ Young stated.

_"Yes but if my android form is down there I would be able to better guide the team. I am also fluent in all forms of Langaran and would be able to more quickly interact with the AI on the outpost. Plus the strength of the android may come in handy with block doors are passageways."_ Alice commented making her argument.

_"Very well you may activate your android. You will be under Colonel O'Neill's command while on the mission as long as he has no objections."_ Young said.

_"No objections here you may be very useful,"_ JJ said.

Once the suits were made the team began to put them on. The back of the suit opened up as the person stepped into it adjusted to the person.

_"How much air will we have once we are down there?"_ Andy asked.

_"There is seventy-two hours worth of air in the tanks. However, the suit has the ability to extract air from the water as well as able to recharge the suits. There is a straw that can be used to keep you hydrated. They can also withstand up to four thousand atmospheres of pressure by using the shields for up to twelve hours."_ Alice stated.

_"That is a lot,"_ Bennett said.

_"That is four times the depth of the deepest ocean on Earth. You will not fill the effects of the pressure as long as you stay in the suit until we have reached the surface. Otherwise, you will have to be placed in a decompression chamber. However, we are not going that deep at this time."_ Alice said.

_"Well, then shall we get underway before I change my mind?"_ JJ Asked. _"Colonel Young we are ready to transport now."_

_"Well be here if you need us,"_ Young said. _"Good luck."_

**Seafloor**

**Out Post**

With a flash of light, the five of them appeared on the seafloor in total darkness. As the lights on the suits came on they spotted the structure. Walking towards it we harder than they expected if not for the servos in the suits it would have been even harder.

_"We are at the structure now. Looking for the hatch now."_ JJ reported.

_"Colonel, I believe that this is it,"_ Bennett said.

_"Yes, that is it. Opening the panel now."_ Dr. Lewis said as he removed the cover. Looking over the controls he sees the manual release and tries to pull it. But it would no budge.

_"Let me, Dr. Lewis,"_ Alice said as she walked up from behind him as he moved out of the way. Alice was able to move the release and the door opened a bit. She then moved to grab the door forcing it to slide open more.

_"It is darker down here than I thought it would be,"_ Andy said looking out into the void.

_"Yes, it is quite dark here so keep your mind on the mission Lieutenant."_ Colonel O'Neill said as he stepped up to the doorway. Looking down he could see very far. He then pulled out some glow sticks that were made for the mission. Cracking two he dropped them down the shaft. _"Any ideas on what's down there?"_

_"This is the hanger bay for the puddle jumpers as you call them,"_ Alice said. _"All we have to do is just step in and the suit will allow us to sink at a slow rate till we reach the bottom."_

_"How will we get back up?"_ Andy asked.

_"The same way the suit will allow us to float back the same way. Even to the surface if the need arises."_ Alice said.

_"Very well let's go. I'll go first then Bennett, Dr. Lewis, Spencer, and then Alice. Alice pulls the door closed before you descend. I don't want any wildlife following us in here."_ JJ ordered as he stepped off the edge and began to sink.

_"I just hope none in here already,"_ Bennett said. She followed him as well as the Doctor.

_"We did not detect any lifeforms that would be a danger to any of you. Before we left on the mission."_ Alice said as she pulled the door closed and began the descent.

_"Well if we can't save the whole city we may be able to get a few of these jumpers fixed,"_ JJ said as he passed by the ten jumpers setting on their pads. Then he was on the bottom. _"I'm down moving towards the door now."_

_"I can get us through,"_ Lewis said pulling the panel off finding the manual release. The door then cracked open as O'Neill and Bennett pulled it open further. Once Andy and Alice had joined them they walked out into a hallway that opened into the control room. Stepping up to the main console Dr. Lewis tried the controls but nothing happened. _"Well on to the power station then. There is no power here not that I expected there to be."_

_"The power station is this way,"_ Alice said as she began to walk that way with the team close behind. It was darker here than in the entrance-way. With particles floating here and there. As they moved through the hall and descended down several flights of stairs. Reaching the right floor they walked down to they came to another door. Alice removed the panel and pulled the release opening the door. There was a power station with three ZPMs. Two had been pulled out already sitting on top waiting to be re-installed. Pulling the one that they had brought with them out. Dr. Lewis stepped up pressing on the one that was engaged as it released and came up. He then removed only to replaced it with the one they brought. He then examined the other two found that they were over half full. He then pushed the first one down. As lights began to come on around them.

_"Let's go back to the control room and run some tests before we try to bring it to full power,"_ Lewis said as he turned to head back up.

_"Sounds good to me,"_ JJ said.

They made their way back to the control room as Dr. Lewis and Alice worked through the consoles. _"I will see if we can begin to bring the life support systems online. There are breaches in the hull on the second and third pylons closing them off now. The water will be pushed out through the pumps."_

_"The Explorer has begun to clear the debris away now. I have linked the city to the Explorer to help guide the recovery."_ Alice said. _"We now have communications."_

_"Open a channel to the Explorer,_" JJ ordered.

_"Colonel O'Neill, can you hear us?"_ Came Young's voice.

_"Yes, we read you it looks like we are going to have a small city to work on,"_ JJ responded. _"We are bringing the systems online now. There are a few hull breaches but nothing to bad so far."_ O'Neill said. As lights were seen outside a window as the transport beams flash removing more debris. Turning to Dr. Lewis. _"How long before we can raise the shields."_

_"Once the debris is cleared from the emitters. We will have access to the shields. I am now powering up the stabilizers and working on gravity dampeners. I have also started running the diagnosis of the hyperdrives."_ Alice informed him. It was then that the water rose from the floor as the room filled with air. Alice looked at the heads up display in the helmet. It showed that the air was clear and breathable. There was a vibration through the city as pressurized air pushed the water out. _"Raising the shields around the central tower now. That was from the air pocket exiting the city. I have reduced the pressure through the city it will be stabilized in a few minutes."_

_"Can we get out of these suits yet?"_ Andy asked just as the vibration hit. _"Never mind I'll keep mine on."_ Grabbing a nearby console to stabilize himself.

_"Keep your suit on lieutenant, the suit can maintain you at the surface atmosphere. Once we get to the surface or back to the ship then you may leave the suit."_ JJ said. _"Have you figured out how to cloak the city once on the surface yet?"_

_"That will be no problem, Colonel. I have already uploaded the proper program into the database."_ Alice said. _"I fill that we can release the city from the seafloor any time now. It should float to the surface and wash the remaining sediment away."_

_"Very well, inform the Explorer that we are ready to bring her up,"_ JJ said. _"Find something to hold onto. Let's go."_

The anchor that was holding the city down released and then nothing happened at first then slowly it began to rise from the seafloor. The lights on the three piers came into sight and then more light could be seen coming from above. As the central tower broke through the surface light from the sun came in the control room. For the first time in millions of years. Once there Alice activated the cloak as the city vanished.

Alice walked to the side of the room and her suit opened up as she stepped out. Taking the first steps finding the floor slippery. There was a thin layer of sediment on the floor and every other surface. _"The floor is very slippery Colonel, it is better that you stay in the suits for now. I will see if the cleaning systems are still functioning if so it will take twenty minutes for it to sterilize the city. There will be no harm to us._" Alice said.

_"Good ideal precede,"_ JJ said. _"I wonder what's going to be severed in the mess tonight?"_

_"Chicken a la King over rice with steamed vegetable on the side,"_ Andy answered. _"I also overheard that they were running low on green jello."_

_"Crap I really don't like Chicken a la King and like green jello. Maybe there be something else that I like better."_ JJ said as a beam could be seen coming from the far side of the room. As it came closer he could see the floor was now clean as were the consoles and walls. Once the beam got to him he stepped forward into it. The beam even cleaned the mud that was on the bottom of the suit. _"Cool! I need one of those for my quarters."_

_"It would do you much good, Colonel. You need a team of maids to clean up after you."_ Allie jested him getting a laugh from Andy. They had both been to his quarters, saying it was a mess was an understatement.

_"l am afraid that this is an integrated system, Colonel,"_ Alice stated. _"You may exit your suits now, if you like."_

Stepping next to where Alice had left her suit. O'Neill's suite opened in the back and he stepped out. Pulling his arms and head out. Turning with his face making grimacing, _"Wow this place stinks. I thought that the beam sterilized this place?_" he said.

_"It has, however it has not finished yet, and there some areas where the system is not functioning properly,"_ Alice said. _"These areas will have to be cleaned by hand."_

_"What have you found out about the stargate?"_ O'Neill asked.

_"It has been locked out and I have not been able to access it yet."_ Dr. Lewis said. _"It may be something that can be done in the chair room."_

_"I'll head down their, Bennett your with me. Spencer, you stay here to see if you can help get some of these systems working."_ O'Neill said as he and Bennett headed down the stairs.

Once there JJ sat in the seat leaning back but nothing happened. Clicking his radio. _"Something is wrong, the chair is not responding."_

_"I'll see if I can do anything from here."_ Dr. Lewis responded.

_"I'll see if there is something wrong with the chair itself,_" Allie told him removing a panel on the floor.

A few minutes later. _"Me readings show that nothing is wrong. It should be working."_ Dr. Lewis said.

_"Spencer get down here ASP. It may just be me, I haven't used anything that requires the ancient gene."_ JJ said. _"This may be from the coning process that Loki used. Another reason not to like him."_ setting back up to get out of the chair when Andy got there which wasn't too long of a wait.

When Andy walked into the chair room, JJ could see he looked nervous. _"Relax Lieutenant, you need to clear your mind and don't think to had,"_ O'Neill said as he got up. Andy took his place leaning back in the seat again nothing happened. _"Still nothing down here."_

_"There may not be anything wrong. If the timeline is the way I think. The Alterra had not populated the galaxy with humans yet or the Lantians for that mater. Your ancient gene may just be to polluted. We may need an Alterran to operate it."_ Dr. Lewis said.

After making there way back to the control room. _"Ok, guys I'm calling it. O'Neill to Explorer."_ He called out on the radio.

_"What you got Colonel?"_ Came Young's voice.

_"I'm calling it for the day. How long till other teams can beam down. From what Alice has informed me we need some engineers to start the repairs. She had the cleaning system do what it could but there are some areas still needing to be cleaned so send some pressure washers and mops. The smell is awful but getting better now that we opened up some windows."_ JJ said.

_"Well done Colonel, we'll get you up here in the next half hour,"_ Young said.

_"Colonel Young, I'll like to stay here a little longer if I can?"_ Dr. Lewis Asked.

_"Very well Doctor you can stay if you like. Just let us know when your ready come back aboard."_ Young said.

_"Will do Colonel, thanks."_ Dr. Lewis said.

Dr. Slydell was with the first team to arrive walk up to JJ. _"Colonel O'Neill, I'm Dr. Elisabeth Slydell it is a pleasure to meet you."_ holding her hand out to him as took it. _"We'll take it from here you can return to the Explorer now."_ She informed him with a smile.

_"Great to meet you as well, I know how much you science guys love this stuff so have fun,"_ JJ said shaking her hand._ "I would start with the chair room. Ok guys parties over time to go home. Alice, are you coming?"_

_"No Colonel, I will stay here to help Dr. Slydell's team. I will not need to return to the Explorer for another seventy-two hours for recharging."_ Alice said flatly.

After beaming back to the Explorer the three members of SG-1 went to take showers before heading to the mess hall. Once they had made it there, they grab their plates with O'Neill getting two deserts green jello and a slice of chocolate cake. About halfway through their meal Colonel Young came over with a cup of coffee and sat down.

_"Good evening hows your diner?"_ Young asked setting down.

_"Not as bad as it looked, Colonel."_ JJ said, _"You not eating?"_

_"No, I had some before you got here. I spoke with General Carter about what we found. She is pleased that we have found something."_ Young said letting out a long breath.

_"But there is something else. There is always a 'But' when someone starts off like that."_ O'Neill said taking another bite of his meal.

_"Your right Colonel there is. But she is worried that we haven't made contact with the natives of this world yet. I informed her that it looked like there were two warring factions and that we didn't want to start something between them. So now that we have recovered the outpost from the seafloor. That puts us in a bad spot now. If we were to fly it away that would be considered stealing. That would look bad in the eyes of our allies. So we have to find a way to get the native people to let us have the outpost."_ Young told them as he took a sip of his coffee.

_"I have an idea. Call one of the ships we left at the other planet to come here and not cloak. My team and I will beam over and take a 320 down to the surface to make contact at first light. We won't mention the outpost yet to see what they know about their origins. We didn't detect a stargate on the mainland so how did they get here? If a Goa'uld brought them here it could have taken it after an uprising or when it no longer wanted this planet. At any rate, we will find something out._" JJ said

_"Sounds good to me. I'll have one here then."_ Young said getting up to head back to the bridge.

_"By the way, have you heard anything about our other forces?"_ JJ Asked.

_"Both worlds have surrendered. We lost twenty men and five 302s in Ellis's forces. Caldwell landed their troops and didn't have to fire a shot."_ Young told him. _"I have the full reports you can read for yourself on a datapad. Come up to the bridge I'll give it to you."_

_"I'll be there shortly,"_ JJ told him as he turned to walk away.

{Thanks for ready please leave a brief review they mean a lot to me.}


End file.
